Redemption from Sin
by GhostXavier
Summary: [ Fragments of Chaldea Supplement II ] After several millennia, Gilgamesh is once more present in the fertile lands of ancient Babylonia. As he endeavors to purge his kingdom from the perils wrought by Solomon's hand, he unknowingly walks upon a new epic to accept a difficult truth.
1. Prologue

**Preface**

 _The following story contains spoilers for Fate/Grand Order._

 _Knowledge of Singularity Babylonia's story is necessary for full appreciation, but this piece is designed to give the general outline of what transpired. Babylonia Singularity remains relatively the same as the original._ Almost all of the canon scenes occur _, but many are not shown. There will be some obvious changes, but nothing as drastic as_ _ **Their Guiding Light**_ _. Instead, there will be lots of new scenes and different perspectives since this is not a full retelling._

 _In addition, this is a supplement work for my main series, **Fragments of Chaldea** , and reading everything up to Fragment 47 is also _highly suggested _for better comprehension and understanding. Some relations, concepts, and names will not make sense otherwise. Everything that applies to, and has happened over the course of, that collection applies here. It's background/foundation material._

 _You've been thoroughly warned, and with that, I hope you enjoy the journey ahead._

 _~GhostXavier_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -I- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

 **The gods kept hearing their complaints, so  
the gods of the heavens implored the Lord of Uruk, Anu,**

" **You have indeed brought into being a mighty wild bull, head raised!  
There is no rival who can raise a weapon against him.  
His fellows stand, attentive to his orders,  
Gilgamesh does not leave a son to his father,  
day and night he arrogantly …**

 **Is he the shepherd of Uruk-Haven?  
is he their shepherd...?"**

 **"Bold, eminent, knowing, and wise,  
Gilgamesh does not leave a girl to her mother!?"  
The daughter of the warrior, the bride of the young man,  
Anu listened to their complaints,  
and they called out to Aruru.**

 **"It was you, Aruru, who created mankind,  
now create a zikru to him.  
Let him be equal to his stormy heart,  
let them be a match for each other so that Uruk may find peace!"**

 _ **~ Epic of Gilgamesh, Tablet 1**_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -II- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The Summoning Chamber was abuzz with excitement. Though much of the servant population was recovering from sustained injuries, many still formed an audience in the safe zone. It was only on select occasions did anyone come to watch a summoning, and it was always because it was a virtually guaranteed servant; No one wanted to watch a craft coin appear. A catalyst always promised a crowd, and all the eager chatter and banter that came with the pre-ceremony wait.

All sights and sounds were simply ignored by the most eager individual in the room.

With arms loose at his sides, Gilgamesh stood by the control panel of the Summoning Chamber. His clothes were different than his usual Chaldean choices, yet familiar to many thanks to the past few weeks. His golden hair hung loose yet glowed faintly in the dim room. Matching, traditional pants had gold and red accents which complimented the scarlet vest that exposed his well-toned chest. These reacquired possessions from Uruk were far from what he usually wore in Chaldea, but no one questioned it.

It was the day after they returned from the Seventh Singularity, and a grand occasion he would not miss for the world.

As the uniform-clad, orange-haired master checked the system readings nearby, the King of Heroes' red gaze remained focused. A fellow archer, who made glances at him from the other side of the female master, did not garner any angry glares for his peeks. As Tesla quietly adjusted the blue tie on his white dress shirt, he made yet another quick glance. Even as he reached into his dress pants to check his pocket watch's time, thus rustling its chain loudly, it seemed nothing could break the king's calm, quiet contemplation.

It was unusual for many to see Gilgamesh standing so regally, yet with an aura of tranquil anticipation. For the vast majority, the sight of a demeaning, arrogant king in golden armor was an occasional possibility within the walls of Chaldea. After the completion of the seventh singularity, they might have become only memories. Most could tell Chaldea's latest excursion had done much for the King of Heroes, but none could fathom to what degree. Many could only look upon him and wonder what the full extent of this possible change entailed. Some still believed he hadn't changed at all.

Almost everyone still left him alone, as they were conditioned to do so, lest they rouse the anger of the King of Heroes.

Gilgamesh continued to stare at the spot the chipper inventor at one of the podiums in the circular room. Dressed in her favorite renaissance attire, she hummed as she gingerly placed the last saint quartz for the system. Even if her movement enticed attention in his peripheral, his intense gaze could only see the catalyst he had placed himself. Though to many, it was but an elongated, black necklace with a golden tipped end, this was not the case for Gilgamesh. They knew for him, it was a priceless artifact beyond measure…

…but to sacrifice it for the Fate System, would bring back someone far more priceless. Da Vinci stood up. "Everything is in place, Gabrielle~!"

"Thanks, Da Vinci! Let's get this system fired up!" the female master replied. She took a small glance at the King of Heroes beside her, likely wondering, along with many, what could be racing through his mind.

With a hum, though he did not hear it, a chipper engineer returned from the center of the room. The necklace lay at the center, ready to be incinerated upon its acceptance into the system. Da Vinci briefly passed through his sight-line, but he did not move. The inventor and Gabrielle gave him a small glance, but he did not notice. As the caster began flipping the final switches to help the female master, the duo paused in their work to look at the archer. Finally, he stared back, as the gathered audience fell silent.

"Gilgamesh…" Gabrielle addressed before turning at the lone lever. One flip of its biometric switch, and the process would begin. She looked back into those intense, red eyes of the King of Heroes. "He's your friend… You should be the one to throw the lever."

There was a small pause, before Gilgamesh presented a proud yet appreciative smirk. "So it shall be… You have done well, Gabrielle. I will take it from here."

While wearing a pleasant smile, Gabrielle nodded and walked backwards as her side tail swished gently. With calm and regal steps, Gilgamesh stepped onto the small, elevated platform. He turned towards the panel and stared at the biometric lever waiting eagerly for him to do the honors. So many times it had been thrown, but this moment was different. Unlike the countless heroes before, this lever would now summon the only friend the King of Heroes ever had. All that time spent waiting… After everything he'd been forced to endure these past weeks…

Without any words of proclamation, Gilgamesh activated the system.

Humming at resonating frequencies, the saint quartz were absorbed into the pedestals and the process accelerated. Gilgamesh slowly stepped off the platform as the absorbed energy shot through the channels in the floor. The central sphere of energy formed, as did the Chaldean summoning circle on the floor. The archer walked before the console and stopped at the limits of the ritual, just as the orbs in the outer circle formed. Silence and stillness seized control as the system processed the final step.

Gilgamesh watched as the corded necklace, the mutual symbol of their friendship, was absorbed into the system. If there was any regret, it did not show on his face as the system reacted accordingly several seconds later. Excited murmurs came from the crowd as the orbs turned into a rainbow hue, signifying a servant's signature had been acquired. The orbs accelerated into their familiar dance, reflecting in the eyes of the archer as the sides of his mouth twitched.

Faster and faster the ritual spun. As the noise of its process turned deafening, the crescendo was played. The orbs collapsed into the center, ending the ritual and filling the room with blinding white light. Though a fair number closed their eyes, even if used to the occurrence, Gilgamesh was not one. His eyes remained focused at the center, where the orbs had only recently collapsed. There was nothing to see in the blinding light, but still he stared as the ritual completed. Several more seconds still needed to pass before the light faded, but it was clear he would not wait.

With a smile filled not with pride, but promise, the King of Heroes walked forward into the blinding light.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _"Your majesty! Please return at once!" "Your majesty!" "Zakiti, have you seen where his majesty has vanished!?" "King Gilgamesh!"_

 _With a tiny chuckle, the golden-haired king ran out of the bright interior of his palace into the warm, Babylonian night. A golden necklace of radial design adorned the top of his bare chest as the warm air brushed his pristine skin. The luxurious fabric of his khaki, regal wrap flapped as it occasionally clung to his running legs. Cuneiform text and golden accents raced along its edges, reflecting brighter than the rest of his garb in the bright night. Though he ran at speed, his sandals made little noise against the brick of the palace's upper balcony._

 _Though the young Gilgamesh's terraced home was leagues taller than most structures in his kingdom, it was made of roughly the same materials. The carefully sculpted brick and stone formed the flat edges of the countless buildings in Uruk. Square in design, the structures were easy to make for his people. Though some had aesthetic variation, like cloths, awnings, or several floors, they were simplistic and served their primary purpose. Everything under his rule had purpose to be followed, but he always permitted room for some freedom._

 _Even the child king himself loved to escape from his own responsibilities to enjoy himself. "Where does he always go!?" "Guards! Find the king!"_

 _After a few key turns, jumps, and climbs, he had finally reached his personal perch. He sat casually atop one of the tallest support columns for his terraced palace, but out of prying eyes from all except the far away temple. With a smile, he continued to catch his breath as he brushed some of his loose, unspoiled hair to the side. Quietly, and with a content smile, he gazed around him at the kingdom he owned as it began to tuck in for the night. Under the glistening stars of the heavens, the night would soon fall quiet and the sea of torchlights would extinguish._

 _Many lights would remain, including his palace, but not enough to hinder his view at night. He slowed his breathing and fell quiet, allowing himself to fall back onto the flat brick of the roof. His breathing slowed, and his smile remained, while he appreciated the warm brick against his back. Quietly, he stared up at the night sky towards his favorite object to gaze upon. With a smile, he liked to pretend that the moon was smiling back down at him. Even as footsteps walked around the tower's balcony around him in a hurried search, he relaxed quietly._

 _"He's not here! Check the throne room once more!" "Why does he love playing these games at night?" "Your majesty? Where are you?"_

 _There was plenty of room for him and several others to lounge, but he never thought to invite anyone to his secret spot. This was his own personal escape where he could appreciate the moon and stars of the heavens. It calmed him, and gave him a sense of tranquility he relished. To lie beneath the stars, with the gods likely watching, was a daily occurrence for the youthful king. Out here, among the countless stars that twinkled above, he could relax and wind down for the night._

 _Its only drawback was how lonely it made him feel._

 _Within the throne room or among his people who loved and served him, he was constantly in good company. The people of Uruk were hardworking and brave, and he was happy to be their king. Though he was often surrounded by many, it only served as a small distraction, and an occasional reminder, of how isolated he was. He ruled with efficiency and kindness, and they praised him for it, but no one truly understood him. Gilgamesh stood above them all as king, part human, and mostly divine. He ruled as he saw fit, but he also did it alone._

 _There was never anyone who could truly listen or understand him, and he wished for that to change._

 _With a sigh, as his smile had faded with the solemn thoughts, Gilgamesh stared up at the moon. Its fullness reflected in his red eyes, and he felt himself drawn to its simple existence among the stars. It was larger and brighter than the sprinkles of light that surrounded it, and its majesty was undoubted in the celestial sea. He was drawn to it far more than he thought, as he sent a soft smile its way. Slowly, he lifted one hand off of the warm roof, causing some of his golden bangles to clink together. His smile grew sad and yearnful, but his arm only raised further._

 _That small hand reached out towards the moon, with a small, hushed wish upon his lips._

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Stop squandering my time!"

With his armored arm fully outstretched, two more blades rocketed from the portals of Gilgamesh's endless treasury towards their target. The large, dog-like beast of garnet and flaxen fur charged with a savage growl. Its primordial visage was enhanced with its viciously swiping tail, rune-like patterns, and maw of extraordinary fangs. Rippling with muscle, it only continued on its rampaging path towards its chosen victim, but the mouth would only taste its own blood. Pupil-less eyes reflected no concern, worry, or fear of death as the two swords sliced into its flank.

The Uridimmu would breath its last breathe in the amber light of the early morning sun.

With a blood curdling howl, the beast's body was torn asunder. As its blood sprayed into the air along with several shreds of fur and pieces, it disintegrated into the mana-rich air. The shower of golden dust gently floated into the air as it faded, only for another of the monster's kind to tear through the cloud of spiritual dust to charge at their quarry. It opened its mouth to roar, which allowed a golden lance to skewer it for a brief moment. Not a second later, the weapon detonated to kill the primordial entity instantly.

"Die quicker!" Gilgamesh roared as he turned to yet another Uridimmu among the ruins. Before he could open another portal, the beast turned its attention elsewhere and disappeared within the broken brick structures. With a frustrated growl, Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "You damned…"

The distant ambiance of combat echoed through the broken environment as his eyes scanned the ruins once more. No further beasts currently had the gall to approach him, but he could still sense many maneuvering through the desolate ruins. As Iskandar's retainer had predicted, the team's loud, widely scattered, and unpredicted entry had gathered much more attention than intended; Exiting leyshift nearly half a kilometer in the air tended to cause most to panic. It didn't help Helena had quickly summoned her unusual flying contraption to safely gather most of the team.

Besides him, there were some that didn't need the assistance. A crack of prana-infused lightning surged from a nearby structure's foundation to reveal the location of one such member. The beast's corpse tore through the last standing wall before dissipating into dust mid-flight. With a loud neigh, the giant warhorse followed after as its passenger sheathed his blade. No scratch marred his leather armor, and the small grin showcased he was more than just fine.

With his cape fluttering behind him, Iskandar turned to Gilgamesh and ushered his horse forward. As Bucephalus continued its calm trot, a beast burst from a nearby wall. Void of any hesitation or concern, Iskandar drew his blade again to cleanly slice the monster's neck. With his free hand, he redirected its momentum, forcing the beast on a new course over the King of Conquerors. It landed in a heap by a ruined wall across the street. The rest of his approach was peaceful.

"No plan survives first contact," Iskandar noted with a shake of his head while his horse stopped before Gilgamesh. He scratched his beard with a sigh. "Roman should have known it wouldn't be as simple as teleporting us into Uruk."

"The physician was wrong to assume. I should have words with him later about disappointing me, but it shall pass this time..."

Iskandar smirked. "Because you're back in your time."

Gilgamesh huffed as a portal appeared behind him, but paid no attention to its target. As the blade soared from the golden barrier, the King of Heroes narrowed his eyes and contemplated the situation around them. Considering this is the first time they've leyshifted this far back in time, mistakes were possible, but no landing team had ever found themselves in midair. It was clear something had intercepted them, and he wondered if it was that damned King of Magic again.

"I realize this is not Uruk, judging by your calm demeanor…" Iskandar began once more, but Gilgamesh only paid slight heed. "Do you know what town this is?"

He presented a slight scowl and huff, but he did not answer. Of course, he knew where they were. From the dense, mana-filled air to the small glimpses of what rested nearby, they were definitely somewhere in the vicinity. Though he did not travel far from Uruk, he still recognized the many tall landmarks such as the grand mountains and sprawling flatland of the Fertile Crescent. There were glimpses of things he did not recognize, like the vast rain forest or what appeared to be a massive wall. However, there was no mistaking the layout of this city he visited during his time…

"These derelict husks were supposed to be Babylon," Gilgamesh noted, making Iskandar tense.

"Then the King of Magic has already-" A portal opened, sending a lance past Iskandar to impale a charging beast. It quickly breathed its last.

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "Uruk would not have fallen as easily."

His statement was absolute and without room for argument, but it voiced all the tension he held. These monsters were not like anything he had dealt with in his time, and he was aware even several warriors could not take them. Even _his_ citizens could not last against these, and that's where his silent concern rested. Babylon had fallen, and there could be countless other Sumerian cities to have succumbed to the same fate. It was possible Uruk may be among them, or in danger of becoming one, but he refused to believe that.

For one, there were usually servants on both sides involved, not counting powerful individuals living in this time. He was among them, and hopefully, so was his dear friend. He was beyond eager to meet him once more, but they had to deal with this rabble first. It was likely they were also surrounding his kingdom if these numbers were any indication. His equal would undoubtedly be helping defend Uruk with his living self, and while he was curious about what dealing with the latter was like, it was a secondary thought.

There was much to be done, and an important reunion awaited. Time should not be wasted. "We will find Gudao and make haste to my city. I know the way from here."

Iskandar nodded simply as he watched a fireball slam into a distant beast. They began walking in that direction. "Is it far?"

"A day's travel, but far less by air. We will not sightsee." Without facing the final roving beast, he skewered it using a portal beneath its path.

There were no more discernible beasts nearby, so their walk would be undisturbed. "You can give me the tour of your kingdom after we've got our bearings."

The King of Heroes huffed. "I didn't need you to tell me that."

Silently and subtly, the pair glanced in the distant woods to what appeared to be a powerful signature, yet it did not feel like a servant. It was moving casually, even with these beasts roaming about, and was too far to read specifics. Whether it was hostile or not was uncertain, but it kept its distance for now. If it was a servant present, then there could be allied ones already defending whatever remained of humanity in this time. Hopefully the ones in Uruk were of passable quality for whatever situation was-

There was loud yelling nearly a kilometer in front of them, though barely a whisper even with their enhanced senses. "It's coming in fast!" "Move! Move!" "Senpai, hold on!"

Gilgamesh and Iskandar looked forward just as a comet slammed into the ruins in the distance, but any apprehension was temporary. The signal from their master's signature was still strong, so there was no need for concern. The other servant signatures of the landing team were also undisturbed, though the new arrival's own seemed troubled. It was strong, and definitely a servant, but the first landing team was just as mighty. With the King of Heroes present, they were indomitable.

"Oho? Maybe that newcomer is friendly."

"If not, I will not permit any further waste of time," Gilgamesh growled with narrowed eyes.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The control room was abuzz.

All monitors were filled with leyshift staff or programmed robots gathering data on the singularity now that vision had been established. Most were figuring out what had caused the mishap, while others were using the overhead scans to get the bigger picture of the area for strategic intel. They would also analyze any new monsters as soon as communication lines were solidified.

Roman paced back and forth nervously at the head console. His coat flapped gently as he walked, though Da Vinci paid the concerned man no heed. With determined eyes, her gloved fingers raced across the keys to find data for her own curiosities. The staff were handling the main issue fine, but there were many sights from the overhead scans that did not make any sense. This was hardly the first time there had been unusual developments in a singularity; They were anomalies, after all, and things were bound to get crazy.

Chaldea had opted for a staggered deployment in case something far worse happened, but they were at least on the ground and safe. Gabrielle's team, who was waiting in the Deployment Room to be shifted, would be sent as soon as the coast was clear. This included finding out what servant they had encountered once communication and more detailed visual observation was established. At the very least, this newcomer wasn't attacking them from what the overhead scans are showing.

Roman sighed. "Anishka! Has your team found out what happened?"

The dark-haired employee quickly nodded behind her console as her fingers continued to dance across the keyboard. "Acting Director Roman. The observation lenses are picking up a powerful shield surrounding Uruk. We presume this was the cause, but we're looking into it."

"Thank god Gudao loves having servants with flight capabilities…" Roman whispered as he flexed the fingers of one hand to calm himself. His fidgeting made Da Vinci pinch him. "Sorry… Thank you, Anishka. Ophelia, have you gathered enough data to figure out if-"

"Communication link zero-zero-two-alpha established on line seven," a robot interrupted as its three eyes shifted across its monitor.

Static broke through the speakers, drowning out the purr of thrusters, hum of electricity, and typing fingers. All eyes shot to the main monitor as the blue-tinted image of the master's face slowly appeared from the static wall. With every passing second, it grew exponentially more stable and vivid. "…R… Doc- …R-Ro… R-Roman! Doctor Roman!"

"Gudao!" Roman breathed in relief as the leyshift staff began clapping in relief. "You landed safely! I'm glad you're all okay!"

"The drop was a nice surprise…" Gudao chuckled with amusement before shaking his head. "There's a small break in the beast's assault. Mashu is setting up her shield to bring Gabby's team in safely, so I can help describe the encounter in the meantime."

"That can wait, Gudao, unless you forgot about the more pressing concern~!" Da Vinci smiled. "Like that servant that just landed at your location?"

Gudao looked off screen before looking back with slight hesitation. "Right. Ishtar's currently, um… talking… with that servant."

By the subtle sounds coming over his mic, it was clearly closer to bickering. But something was off… Roman folded his arms. "Do you have a possible identification?"

An indiscernible, female voice screamed something in the background. Gudao sighed, "… It's another Ishtar."

The staff began murmuring among themselves as Da Vinci giggled. Roman sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I see… Is she as friendly as ours?"

"… Um, partially?"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Silence! I just said you can't be me! I'm me, not you!" "Then you should be able to tell I'm just as divine as you!"

Brushing a bang of hair behind her ear, Mashu sighed in exasperation at the two arguing goddesses. Gudao sat behind her as he discussed with Roman, brushing parts of his now dusty master uniform with one hand. In front of the armored girl was her large shield, laid upon the ground in preparation to act as a landing beacon. Their new location within the crumbled walls of a former, large home served to keep them out of sight. The servants of their team, save for their Ishtar, were standing guard.

With a slow exhale, Lord El-Melloi II released the cigar smoke from his mouth. His red and gold coat waved gently as he stood watch on a ruined column. His eyes occasionally glanced towards Iskandar and Gilgamesh making their way towards the group with haste. They were still several hundred meters out, but the situation had calmed down considerably; A few choice attacks from the guarding servants ensured the current lull.

On another nearby column, the white-haired lancer kept watch in the opposing direction. Gudao and Mashu's shelter was the central point between Karna's post and the caster's, ensuring their safety while providing lines of sight across the sprawling, ruined city. With his golden lance calmly gripped in one hand, his eyes continued to scan every nook and cranny. His golden armor and pink accents should draw attention to him first, which was the idea; Any monsters attacking Karna weren't attacking Gudao.

"Just go fly off somewhere! It's not like we need you with me here!" "How dare you! Who are you to order me around!?"

It was hard to decide if the sight of Karna would draw their attention, or the arguing goddesses outside the ruined home. Helena leaned against its outer wall with crossed arms over her closed, black coat, clearly contemplating whether to intervene in the squabble. Despite countless experiences pulling apart Edison and Tesla, goddesses were on a whole different scale for the caster. She merely sighed and shook her head as her automata familiars gently floated nearby.

Helena looked dryly at the two. "Ishtar. It'd be better if we could get some info from her _kindly_ before you shoo her away."

"Who are you to speak to a goddess like that!?" one twin-tailed goddess, who was clearly not theirs, spat with narrowed eyes.

"I was trying, Helena, until this insufferable copycat so rudely interrupted me!"

The opposing goddess scoffed with an angry glare. "Unbelievable! To think some aspect of me would overlook such an offense against the divine!"

With their foreheads now nearly touching, the Chaldean equivalent growled. "They treat me with respect and pay tribute with wonderful gifts!"

"Fallen to petty bribery too!?" she spat back, making Helena groan. "What miserable excu-"

A loud roar stopped her statement, swiftly followed by the approaching signature of the last Chaldean servant. She yelled loudly, "More beasts incoming!"

With several quick leaps, the mithril armor of the incoming lancer came into view. The Ishtars stopped their squabbling to gaze upon Brynhildr as she landed near them, her flowing white hair cascading around her. The opposing Ishtar stared a little longer at the Valkyrie, but the lancer had already spun in place in preparation to defend. With a quick glance, she eyed Karna as he leapt down to join her at the front, while Helena took her place in Karna's previous position.

"Mashu! Keep the shield set up! Roman! Get Gabby's team shifted in!" Gudao yelled from within the shelter.

"We'll finish this later…" the Chaldean Ishtar noted with a huff as the blue and gold curves of the Heavenly Boat Maanna took form beside her. The other Ishtar followed suit, but quickly grasped onto it in preparation for flight. Looking back at her counterpart, she gawked upon seeing the returning glare. "What are you doing!?"

"Leaving you all behind. I'm just going to forget any of this actually transpired, and I suggest you do too! One word of anything that happened to anyone, and I'll make all you weaklings disappear! So forget any of this occurred, and preferably die to the beasts!"

"Who are you calling weak!? We're the same ser-" With a giant burst of prana, the other Ishtar soared into the sky, leaving the Chaldean counterpart to stare incredulously at the quickly disappearing dot. "Y-You intolerable goddess! Was I really like you!?"

Brynhildr tossed a sympathetic smile towards the archer, but Karna remained resolute beside her. "Ishtar…"

The goddess growled. "Forget her! I'll just take my anger out on these annoying enemies! Six or seven should do!"

On cue, nearly forty burst from the forest ahead, charging at speeds much faster than the ones before it; There were still more pouring from the trees. Brynhildr and Karna's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, and far more controlled than Ishtar's shocked expression. "H-Hey! I said six or seven!"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The beast's pincer maneuver was meaningless. "You worthless beasts! You dare charge at the king!? To waste my treasures on your filth!?"

There were many enemies, but it was pointless. No matter the number, they were but mice before the King of Heroes as his portals spewed weapon after weapon. One Uridimmu was speared by two lances, while another exploded as an axe impacted its torso. There were many, but their numbers were thinning fast before his onslaught. They did not die as fast as his patience.

Gilgamesh growled with arms folded over the front of his golden armor. There was temporary pride and satisfaction from Gudao's recent telepathic message, only for it to be dashed by the beasts' decision to attack only moments later; Uruk was well protected and safe, but these monsters still tried his patience. He was already growing tired of that irredeemable caster's handiwork, which these ravaging beasts clearly were.

As an Uridimmu turned a corner behind him, it was pinned to the ground by a halberd shot from a portal above it. Gilgamesh spared no glance.

They dared to ransack across the lands of his era and threaten his kingdom, worsening his far recently irritable mood. His mind had already been overflowing with irritable memories from his childhood that bristled with newfound clarity; He regretted grabbing that memorial essence. He was far too naïve back then, and the memories served very little save for reminding him of treasures long forgotten within the vault. Those newfound tools were of little compensation for the headaches caused by that damn orb.

The sooner the two were done with these beasts, the faster they could be on their way to Uruk. The quicker they arrived... the earlier he might be able to see his friend again. He was not worried for him, since he could easily hold his own against something as petty as this, but he did not wish to delay. All urgency for his kingdom's safety was replaced with the eagerness of possibly seeing his equal soon.

As the rider appeared from a nearby alley, Iskandar cleaved an incoming beast with his sword, sending its severed halves to the ground below. He braced himself as Bucephalus landed hard on another, shattering its spine with an audible crunch. While the two began to dissipate, three more charged at him. He simply grinned as Gilgamesh passed a glance his way.

Lifting his sword to the sky, the blade charged with lightning. His steed dropped its head as he swept the blade horizontally, slicing the air to send a surge of vicious lightning hurdling towards his opponents. Stunned by the currents coursing through their bodies, they were helpless as his steed charged. While he slashed the first Uridimmu and began to gut the second, a portal opened near his position. The King of Conquerors merely stabbed the third as a golden axe hurdled from the portal to cleave an ambushing beast in half before it leapt on the rider.

As the four disappeared, and Gilgamesh finished off another pair, Iskandar chuckled. "Thanks, Goldie."

"You were expecting me to kill it for you. Do not be so presumptuous of the king's assistance."

"But you _did_ ," Iskandar dared to point out with a grin, earning a scowl as another nearby Uridimmu was skewered like a shish kebab by a golden spear.

Gilgamesh said nothing as he gazed towards the master's known position. There had been a bright flash earlier, signifying the arrival of Gabrielle's second team. More beasts had charged towards them than the pair, but they had far more servants to cope. If they were to fall to a negligible hundred Uridimmu, then they were not worthy of even being in the King of Heroes' presence, let alone receive any recognition. At least they saved him the effort of dealing with more crude beasts.

As the next wave of Uridimmu came into view, Gilgamesh scowled. "We will continue our stroll, Iskandar. Do not linger further."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ishtar hovered in the air, safe above the chaos in the plaza below, but kept a keen eye on the situation as it unfolded.

She checked on the orange and black-haired masters who stood with uniforms touching, back to back, as the servants battled further away. Fou stood curiously on the female's shoulder, gazing upon the battlefield in expectation. Mashu stood to one side with her shield at the ready, carefully eyeing any that may break through. On the opposite side, Scathach stood ready with two lances of the prototype Gae-Bolg in her hands. Her narrowed eyes scanned her side for anything missed by her allies, her muscles primed and taut beneath her skin-tight armor.

A surge of energy flowed through her, and she felt her senses sharpen; Lord El-Melloi II had provided an offensive boost to the surrounding servants before continuing his attack.

Bursts of wind, fire, and light flew from the high columns as Gudao's two casters rained supporting fire on the distant enemies. An Uridimmu sought to attack Helena's backside, but was quickly skewered by Brynhildr's swift interception. With Karna's assistance, they had the rear covered well, though Gilgamesh and Iskandar were decimating most of its reinforcements further away. With no worries about that, she eyed the frontline team as it held firm against the wave of beasts.

Her makeshift bow primed a shot, taking in scores of mana from the air. She quickly molded her od as the bow hummed with energy, its rope pulled back to strike. It was as simple as breathing for her, but the strike would be more potent than most. With a smile, and a gun-shaped hand extended towards a clustered group, she fired. The bow rocked forward, releasing its torrent of energy in a beam of deadly light.

It struck her intended targets, vaporizing the afflicted portions of their bodies. Four Uridimmu dissipated from the fatal blow, saving her dear friend on the ground from extra hassle. The goddess looked down at the blonde saber with gleaming, silver armor and smiled. Arturia smiled back before the blue saber quickly retook a fighting stance beside her male counterpart. Arthur, with Excalibur poised and ready to receive the three charging beasts, quickly glanced to his adopted little sister and nodded.

They both smiled before stabbing their blades forward, releasing a combined torrent of vicious wind to tear down the street. The beasts caught in the blast were sliced from all angles and sent toppling backwards from the attack. They knocked into the next line of Uridimmu, though some simply leapt out of the way; It was only a minor setback. Ishtar turned her attention away from the two as the sabers gripped their blades and charged forward.

She spotted more attempting to sneak attack, and prepped her bow to fire. _"Gudao. More beasts are coming from the right flank. I'm opening fire."_

" _Many thanks, Ishtar!"_ She could practically see his typical, gracious smile. _"Have you seen Gilgamesh and Iskandar?"_

The goddess grumbled over the telepathic link. _"They're delayed by their own problems, but they're fine."_

She quickly opened fire on the opposing enemies, timing her attacks with the assisting caster. Though she remained out of danger, Nitocris stood atop a ruined roof with her staff raised. Portals to the netherworld opened beneath several charging enemies. Groaning mummies reached from the darkness beneath, ensnaring the limbs and holding them prey to the torrents of the world below; They made for wonderful static targets for the goddess.

With a pleased smile as she fired, she watched as Gabrielle's two berserkers charged in to secure the flank. Nightingale quickly drew her pistol from within her red coat, taking shots at opportune targets with surgical precision. She let the shirtless berserker behind her slam his ebony blade through the torso of an ambushing Uridimmu in order to keep her momentum. With a smirk and a shake of his head, Beowulf quickly followed after her as his chain rattled with every leap.

Ishtar continued to provide support for those two sections, a little for the rear, and only sparring glances to the right flank. Judging by the beams of light that fell from the sky, and the accompanying proud laughter, that flank was not even an issue. Every time she looked, Ozymandias' white cape merely fluttered with every movement of his staff as lethal strikes were dealt to any beasts in his area. Even if the monsters were stronger than most, it was honestly a trivial manner for this powerful landing force…

Still, the sheer numbers were beyond aggravating. _"There's another cluster coming from the Woodline, Gudao… how many of these dumb beasts are the-"_

Ishtar fell silent as the beasts closest to the forest howled in agony. Silver chains shot from the woods, tearing through each and curving in midair to strike more. The brutal efficiency was cutting the numbers down substantially, and she cursed herself for not realizing there had been an unusual yet distinct signature among the masses of beasts. Fortunately, that oversight was not damning, as the apparent ally shattered nearly half of the visible beasts single-handedly with their first strike.

The attack was familiar… but she couldn't recall why it was so recognizable. It bothered her. _"Ishtar! Ishtar, what do you see from up there?"_

It sewed confusion into the ranks of the remaining ones, allowing the Chaldean force to quickly tear through the closest adversaries. The dozen chains made short work of the remainder, before swiftly returning to the forest. Though their landing teams had been trying to conserve magical energy, it was still rather embarrassing, for Ishtar at least, to have been outdone so easily by _one_ … thing. If this was not a servant, it was likely a powerful figure of the time.

Why couldn't she recall why it was familiar? _"Ishtar! Are you alright!?"_

" _Sorry, Gudao… I was surprised by what just happened. We appear to have a new ally."_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Oho? Looks like we have the only beasts left."

Gilgamesh passed a fleeting glance to personally confirm. "If they took longer, I would have had some choice words to air."

Bucephalus, reared up on its hind legs, slammed its hooves into an approaching beast's head. It collapsed to the ground as Iskandar lopped the leg of another with ease. It, and several others, were finished instantaneously by several flying weapons. The golden portals quickly vanished as the remaining enemies turned tail instead of pressing the futile assault. Without paying them any attention, Gilgamesh briskly walked to catch up with Iskandar.

The rider tossed him a quick glance, noting how different the King of Heroes was acting. Though his mood had been fouled, it was the battle style that spoke volumes louder. Usually he would stick to putting the minimum effort unless it came to self-defense; Their fight with the Lion King had been a rare show of prideful force. Here, once more in his lands, he was already showing far more interest and resolve.

As they walked to the teams, only a scant few hundred meters away now, Iskandar chuckled. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Don't mind me," the King of Conquerors shrugged. "I'm just enjoying all of this."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Had fun, Ishtar?" Gabrielle smiled as the goddess landed beside her and Scathach in the ruined plaza.

With a smile, she nodded. "A touch. Mostly from being back than these annoying cretins. Glad you could join us, Gabby."

"Me too! This is already much more tolerable than the Sixth Singularity!"

The goddess passed a glance to Gudao who was organizing a small perimeter with the present servants. By the movement of their signatures, Gilgamesh and Iskandar would arrive within the next few minutes, but the approaching, unknown individual was nearly there. She glanced up at Helena, whose eyes were cautiously locked onto the approaching figure. Her book was casually held in one hand, signifying no immediate danger; Whoever it was, they did just help them with a migraine.

Gudao was finishing up the last tasks. "Nightingale and Beowulf, please retake watch on the flanks. Ozymandias, Nitocris, Mashu… let's greet this newcomer."

"To bask in my presence! Well thought, Gudao! A perfect way to show the benefits of an alliance!" the olive-skinned rider boasted. "Let us go, Nitocris! We pharaohs shall make the perfect entourage!"

Ishtar sighed at his usual antics, all the while readying her bow in case of the worst. Scathach casually stood beside her as Gabrielle skipped over to join her best friend's greeting party, though they remained silent. They were on fair terms, but not enough to make anything more than small talk. That right was reserved for a select few for the goddess, and one of them calmly stood guard nearby with her male counterpart.

Both of the sabers' eyes stared through the obstacles, presumably at the approaching individual. Gudao's little group had stopped in the center of the road the newcomer would appear in only a few moments. Judging from their lack of response, it wasn't anyone they knew, but she still couldn't see from her angle. This aura of the person, which grew far stronger now that he was closer, was becoming recognizable. It definitely wasn't a servant, but it also felt void of-

' _Chains and this presence… This has to be…!'_ As the figure appeared, she could have slapped herself for not realizing it sooner.

"You should be more careful, travelers. These lands have become dangerous."

Ishtar gasped audibly as Gudao waved, drawing Scathach's attention to her. The newcomer stopped in their tracks, staring towards Ishtar in equal surprise. It caused the others to look between them curiously. Having another Ishtar crash into the ground was one thing, and she honestly should have expected to meet herself too, but this was far different. As discussed before deploying, there were a few the group presumed they might encounter, but to find him already…

"Ishtar? Who is this?" Scathach asked curiously as she kept a scrutinizing look locked onto the green-haired individual. It was likely hard for the lancer to tell whether this person was male or female judging by the ambiguous looks, and the goddess couldn't blame her. This effeminate looking man with the loose, white garb could not be mistaken for anyone by her or that arrogant king. As she stared into his green eyes, and he stared back, she felt relieved at the likely results of having met him so early.

The androgynous person asked hesitantly, and even cautiously, in a serene voice. "Heavenly Goddess Inanna… So even you are among the saviors of humanity."

"You know who we are?" Gabrielle asked quickly. She turned to her best friend with a mixed expression. "It's like Camelot again."

"Except we don't know if they're friend or foe yet..." Gudao reminded cautiously as Mashu gripped her shield tighter by his side.

"Gudao! He's most certainly an ally!" Ishtar quickly yelled out, catching the groups attention and the newcomer's relieved gaze. "This man is Enkidu!"

"Enkidu!" Gabrielle exclaimed as all eyes shot back to the newcomer. The androgynous man bowed lightly to them.

"That is my given name, yes," he responded with a pleasant smile. "I'm glad you know who I am. It saves us some time. The King of Magic's grail has corrupted this instance."

With a static pulse, the upper bodies of Roman and Da Vinci appeared on a blue-tinted, holographic screen. "Enkidu! We have a lot of questions we'd like to ask! We also need info but- Oh wow! It's Enkidu! The only one who could match Gilgamesh! He has a heart of gold and- _**OW!**_ Da Vinci!"

"I'll pinch you again if you don't calm down. Act like a grown man," the inventor scolded lightly with a smile. "As he said, Enkidu. It's an honor to meet you, but we need as much info as you are willing to present. Time is ticking. The more we know, the faster we can help fix the timeline."

He nodded, but Ishtar couldn't help but feel something was not… right. "I shall give what I can. Gilgamesh has sent me to meet you."

"I see! So there's a still living Gilgamesh too!" Roman pulled out a notepad and began scribbling. "I wonder how he'll react to Chaldea's Gilgamesh?"

"Chaldea's… He is here?" Enkidu started as his eyes barely dilated. Ishtar fell into confusion, but continued to eye him carefully with Scathach. The two masters were too busy falling into a tangent with Roman and Da Vinci to notice, but even Ozymandias was now looking curiously at the newcomer. Surprise is a usual emotion to feel when encountering a familiar servant… but the look in his eyes was clearly hesitation and concern.

That didn't make sense. She spoke up. "Is something the matter, Enkidu?"

"I… Yes. Everything is fi-" the man, whose eyes had only widened further, stared past the confused masters and hologram.

Slowly, Ishtar turned to look, but she knew what she would find. As expected, the towering figure of Iskandar on his horse stood beside the golden-armored king. They remained at the entrance to the small plaza, and though the rider looked curious, the archer was practically frozen. It was to be expected from the King of Heroes, who likely felt time had suddenly stopped. She would have felt happy for him, had she not found him so exponentially insufferable as of late.

His eyes reflected a surprise she had seen so rarely from the arrogant man, and not once within Chaldea's walls. Those usual glaring eyes of red were filled with a subtle warmth and even excitement as they remained locked with Enkidu's. She would have at least smiled at the rather touching moment, even if she did dislike both of them, were it not for her growing doubt; That lingering uncertainty of what Gilgamesh clearly did not see in his blind appreciation for this reunion.

A slight skepticism that held even as the King of Heroes took a step forward with mouth slightly open. "Enkidu… you are here..."

She turned to the green-haired individual, and felt that hesitation increase. There was no similar reaction from the man, rather, he had one eye shut and was clutching at his head. The other eye winced, and the clinks of Gilgamesh's armor could be heard as he started to approach faster. "Enkidu… What is the matter? Has something managed to harm you!?"

"No…" the man practically whispered as Ishtar's eyes filled with confusion. "No! T-This wasn't-! Home… Home! Away! I must-"

"Home…?" Ishtar mumbled to herself with narrowing eyes.

With a burst of prana, Enkidu leapt away from the group. It was an unrefined move, but it served well as an escape. Ishtar turned to Gilgamesh as his armor clinked loudly. He was running, and the King of Heroes never ran. "Enkidu!"

"Gilgamesh, wait!" Ishtar cried out, but it was pointless; When did he ever listen to her?

With a giant leap of his own, Gilgamesh fell into pursuit of Enkidu. It stunned many, who gaped at the sight of the golden king actually committing energy to physical feats. For Ishtar, she guessed they never realized how much Enkidu actually meant to him. A friend was just a simple title, but it was far more than they could understand. It was sometimes even more than she could fathom, but there was plenty she did know.

That individual Gilgamesh pursued was far too suspicious. He looked like Enkidu and sounded like Enkidu, but how he acted just now was not the famed Chains of Heaven she remembered. He would have been overjoyed at any sight of Gilgamesh, even if a servant version. Instead, this one had bolted in a rough and wasteful manner that did not define him, and fled in a direction that solidified her distrust.

"Gudao! Gabrielle! We will chase after them immediately!" Ishtar commanded loudly, snapping all attention to her. "Something is different about Enkidu!"

Without question, Gudao immediately started sending the telepathic messages to regroup, but Gabrielle looked at her with growing stress. "What's going on!?"

Ishtar narrowed her eyes and faced to the north, where the two powerful individuals were quickly growing distant. "…Uruk is to the East."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Enkidu! Where are you running!?" he yelled as they sped through the cedar trees. There was no response.

It had been a long time since Gilgamesh had felt such a wild maelstrom of emotions.

To lay his gaze once more upon his one, true friend had frozen him solid, leaving Iskandar's light conversation to falter. He did not care, for in that instance he had felt true joy once more. The unmistakable sight of the shimmering, waterfall of lime hair and the matching eyes... He was frozen and thawed in those seconds. Nothing could have snapped him from his blissful trance, save for the pained expression that formed on Enkidu's face.

Concern filled him instantly, and anger boiled beneath. The last time he had seen such anguish, Enkidu was days from death's door. It was an image he never wanted to see again, yet it marred the face of his only friend. He fell to nonsensical statements and fled, sending the king's anger to the depths as his concern sky rocketed. Was some ailment trying to take his friend already when they only reunited? That could not be allowed.

From branch to branch, they continued the run through the woodland. "Enkidu! Answer me, my friend!"

With growing confusion, he continued to follow the blurry figure several dozen meters ahead of him. They weaved between the many trees, towards the distant, destroyed grove they felled Humbaba together. They could have reminisced, but instead he only pursued his friend through the sunbeams of the forest. Enkidu was always fast, but his movements were never this sluggish or reckless. There was wasted energy in every move from tree to tree, and whatever was ailing his dear friend was certainly showing its influence as they ran.

It boiled his anger. Profound hatred for Solomon grew with every passing second. This time, it was likely his entire fault, and likely not the damned gods unless they too were aligned with the scheme. They would have much information to gather after this wild pursuit ended, but that would come later.

For now, he chased. Gilgamesh followed in hopes that he could do something. Anything. Whatever he could possibly manage for Enkidu, he would go three dozen extra miles. There reunion should be joyous and proud, not this wild chase to the north of-

Suddenly, Enkidu jumped from the last branch to a small clearing in the forest. His eyes softened slightly in recognition of a spot they took a break before encountering Humbaba. Even through his apparent affliction, Enkidu wanted the grassy clearing with blooming flowers to be the sight for their proper reunion; There were better choices, but it was at least meaningful for both. A small, proud smirk graced his features as he leapt towards the center to join him.

The birds chirped, and the sun shined down brightly upon them as Gilgamesh landed. With slow steps, he walked towards his friend, whose back faced him. Enkidu's hands were at his side, calm like the surrounding, waving grass in the gentle breeze. His hair waved gently, but he did not turn around as Gilgamesh approached. Only a dozen meters and closing, the King of Heroes slowed his steps.

A proud yet joyful smile, the likes of which only his friend and people have seen, graced his face. "Enkidu. Though something troubles you, I'm glad that you-"

"…I'm suddenly glad you followed me."

There was no time to react; He wouldn't have through his own confusion. Gilgamesh's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar chains before they seized his limbs. Arm and leg alike were immobilized by the binding, clinking metal that shot from his friend's loose sleeves. Enkidu's head was down, and eyes closed, making no contact after having spun to face the King of Heroes. The chains held fast, even as they disconnected from the unseen source beneath the androgynous individual's clothes.

Gilgamesh could not muster the strength to move. Whether it was from the sheer shock and confusion or the absolute bind by the divine chains was debatable. All Gilgamesh knew… All his mind could understand was that he had suddenly been betrayed as new chains flew from Enkidu's sleeves. While the two new chains ripped through his golden breastplate, the king's cries of agony sent the birds flying to the heavens in fear. Already he could feel the blood pooling in his armor while it dripped from the outside.

"Enkidu…!" He managed to gasp out. All the emotions swirled within him, but he could only feel confusion and despair.

His only friend had just turned against him, and Enkidu's only response was to face him with the most chaotic and deranged face he had ever seen. It was a visage that was not fit for his friend. It was savage and cruel by definition, only matched by the cruel action of ripping the two chains back out of the king's chest without care. Gilgamesh yelled out once more in torment as Enkidu raised his arms again to deliver the true, fatal blow; Two hits to the lower abdomen would not devastate the King of Heroes.

Though, it was clear, the outright betrayal did. Enkidu sneered. "This… is where you die, Gilgamesh."


	2. Chapter I: Tough Revelations

It was a miracle he could even breathe.

All Gilgamesh could do was stare forward. The chains were redundant; His body was crippled by a combination of sheer shock and desolation. His red pupils were filled with dismay, and if one looked hard enough, you could see them shake from the emotions rampaging through his soul. They only stared forward as his arms refused to resist the restraints. Everything else was blurry, save for where his eyes refused to move.

He could only see the cord of friendship around Enkidu's neck.

Time seemed to slow down for King of Heroes. It is said one's life flashes through their eyes mere moments before their death. Though many have come to reason it was the mind racing to find any possible information to escape the predicament, most held firm to the emotional bearing of the act. As images of all the pleasant times he and Enkidu had spent together flashed before him, Gilgamesh still refused to move. Through all the memories that passed, he could not find any understanding of why his only friend would do this to him. He could find no answers.

Seconds stretched into eternity, but his mind only scrambled for reasons.

Through his shaken stupor, Gilgamesh did not realize Enkidu's arms were shaking before him. His face was a flurry of emotions mixing from anger to satisfaction. His eyes would flash with a hint of confusion, only to fill with determination in the following second. Still, it appeared Enkidu could not decide whether to go through with the decisive action he had proclaimed. His arms merely shook as he stared into the eyes of the King of Heroes, refusing to ignite with lightning to summon the fatal chains.

Gilgamesh, at a loss, was desperate for any answer as he looked up. "Why… Enkidu…?"

His voice was far weaker than he had ever allowed. In this moment, it did not matter to him, for every hope that he'd see his friend again, and bring him to Chaldea, crumbled like broken glass. He wanted to understand, but he could not. Enkidu, though meant as a weapon to reel the King of Heroes properly, had become a friend of mankind and himself. It paralyzed him, and shook every fiber in his body.

As if to wrench him from his own hesitation, Enkidu's eyes narrowed. "…Because it must be done!"

His hands rose once more, yet Gilgamesh could only stare forward. Yelling in the distance was drowned out, and Enkidu's movements blurred as his mind fell numb in partial acceptance for the situation. Though he stared forward, he did not see his friend jump back swiftly to dodge several bursts of dense prana as they slammed into the ground only a few meters from Gilgamesh. As the dust surrounded him, it matched the state of his mind.

An allied servant landed in the ruined remains of the grass before him, but he did not acknowledge the silhouette within the cloud. Even as the chains around him unraveled, his confusion did not. His eyes only narrowed in turbulent thought as he clutched the familiar cord.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter I:**_ _ **Tough**_ ** _Revelations_**

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

" **You stupid, arrogant king!** Snap out of it already! Do you intend to make this goddess lose her patience with you further!?"

There was no response. Her attempt failed.

Ishtar grit her teeth amid the cloud of settling debris. Though her bow fired rapidly on her command, sending shot after shot towards Enkidu, it was useless. Golden projectiles formed and fired to counter all of her attacks. Extras were sent towards Ishtar, but she quickly blocked them with attacks of her own. With a huff and scowl, she put great effort into holding the stalemate, but she worried he would close the distance to break it; Something was wrong with Enkidu, but he was clearly as mighty as ever.

With her hand outstretched, she launched a large blast of prana that would not be easily countered. Enkidu leapt back, evading the hit as it sent shredded grass and earth airborne. Using the slight pause, she took her first glance at Gilgamesh. "Hey! A little help here!?"

Her harsh tone faded towards the end, but her narrowed eyes remained. It was a good thing she remained on the ground to act as a delaying shield, because the blonde man in her vision was not recognizable. His face was borderline blank, save for a storm of turmoil within his scarcely narrowed, red eyes. He held onto his precious neck cord with one loose hand. Even if something was very different about Enkidu, only the green-haired man could have made such an impact. Not wanting to stare at the possibly broken archer, she turned back to the figh-

A shot of golden energy raced past her face, cutting into her cheek as it flew. The blood trickled, her eyes widened, and she narrowly dodged the second one. Enkidu's form quickly appeared within the remaining dust cloud, dashing towards her at great speed. One arm glowed brightly with a makeshift blade of prana extending from his sleeve. With a disturbing and crazed visage, he closed the distance, but she couldn't move. If she dodged, then he may continue his charge towards Gilgamesh only several meters behind him.

She growled as her heavenly boat quickly charged a new shot. "Get back, you!"

Then she heard Gudao's telepathic voice. _"Ishtar! Grab Gilgamesh and evade!"_

Without hesitating, she turned the bow downwards to fire the shot at Enkidu's path. The charged shot exploded as she flew towards Gilgamesh. She grabbed the armored king around his injured torso; There was no time for delicacy. Though she felt slight sympathy on finding only a grunt for resistance, she summoned her bow back to her side. After grabbing it securely, she used a burst of energy to force them further back, only to feel the approaching presence of Enkidu. She did not turn back, but placed her trust in the approaching servants.

They did not disappoint.

Enkidu quickly dodged backwards as several beams of light slashed the meadow in his path. He growled, forced to dodge further backwards as the solar bombardment rolled towards him. They were joined by precision bolts of fire from the sky as the lightning-wreathed Gordius Wheel flew into view over the tree line. Beneath them, Ozymandias kept motioning with his staff as the meadow's edge as Ishtar came to a halt beside him. She looked around as the rest of Gudao's team appeared.

As Ozymandias continued his bombardment, Mashu landed within the defensive reach to drop off Gudao and Fou. She was quickly followed by Karna and Brynhildr as they flanked the pharaoh. Helena took a position on one of the trees, sending her tome forward to assist the rider with precision bursts of prana. Ishtar kept her position by the master and Gilgamesh, but repositioned her weapon in case she needed to act. With a raise of his hand and a telepathic signal, Ozymandias and the circling, overhead pair stopped their suppression fire.

"Stay defensive! I want answers!" Gudao ordered as his team stared warily into the smoking remains of the meadow. He passed a quick glance at Gilgamesh, noticing his wounds and troubled expression. He turned back towards the cloud as Enkidu's form appeared within.

"Unbelievable… Mother will not be pleased…" the silhouette spoke as he stepped out of the cloud. Ishtar narrowed her eyes as Enkidu glared at them. "I intended to deal with you after I struck him down… I can't believe I hesitated."

"Can't believe!? He's your _friend_ , Enkidu!" Ishtar yelled back incredulously. "You would never turn on Gilgamesh! Why now!?"

"Ishtar, we shouldn't provoke him!" Roman's voice cried out from Gudao's wrist-worn communications device, though Chaldea did not bring up a visual. "He's as strong as-"

"We can handle him, Doctor," Ozymandias called out, but he kept his glare locked on the green-haired man. "This is no question. We would have to get serious, but we can certainly handle him even before Gabrielle's team arrives."

"Handle _me?_ How overconfident…" Enkidu sneered at the pharaoh, but he did not budge. "You Chaldeans believe you can do anything… You will taste only failure."

"Oh! But I don't believe they will! Not this day! Most certainly not!"

Ishtar looked around in surprise, as did the rest of their formation save Gilgamesh. As she glanced his confused demeanor, it appeared the disembodied voice even caught Enkidu off guard. There were no additional signatures to detect, nor any feint presence of a regular person. The other team was still distant, but approached swiftly, so it couldn't be them. She glanced at the caster and rider duo who scanned the wood lines quickly.

"I sense your anxiety, but fear not! I am a friend!" It spoke once more, but this time Fou began to growl. Mashu looked curiously at the fluffy creature by her feet as it glared towards the nearby woods. "Yes! Myself and the young lady who will appear shortly to you… We are definitely trustworthy! … Not like that man who called himself… Enkidu was it? Yes… That contradicts what I remember… certainly…"

"This voice…" Gudao mumbled to himself as Mashu racked her brain.

Ishtar looked between them, the unresponsive Gilgamesh, and the irritated little… demonic, yet adorable, beast at their feet. "This person is…?"

"Familiar… but I don't recall who…" Gudao admitted quietly. Mashu nodded her head slowly, but Fou's growling grew louder.

"You don't remember me!? I'm crushed! Crushed, Gudao! Almost as crushed as the King of Uruk was before he left on his journey to the underworld! Oh, but he's in fair spirits now, I can promise you! That journey offered just the medicine he needed!"

"Wait! What did he just say?" Roman's voice cracked over the connection. Gilgamesh shifted in Ishtar's peripherals, making the goddess turn to the king. Confusion filled his features once more, but any despair was now slowly being replaced with something far more familiar: Anger.

"This voice is suggesting the current Gilgamesh has already been to the underworld," Ozymandias declared loudly as he kept his gaze locked on Enkidu. The green-haired man did not move, but his eyes narrowed. "If that is the case… You, impersonator! Answer! Who are you really?"

"Impersonator…?" Mashu asked quietly. Ishtar glanced at her curiously, and it appeared even Gudao was a little clueless.

"Enkidu… he passed away before my journey…" Gilgamesh mumbled, though the goddess was uncertain if he was answering or mumbling to himself. All she knew was that the King of Heroes slowly got to his feet, serious injuries or not, and glared ferociously at the green-haired man nearly two hundred meters away. Mashu and Gudao quickly turned to the accused as Gilgamesh growled.

"It seems my element of surprise is all gone…" Enkidu snarled as he glared at the now currently enraged Gilgamesh. "Wounded or not, taking them plus _you_ may be my untimely demise… No. As the perfect weapon, I cannot allow myself to fall so early. Count your stars but remember, humans… your struggling will all be in vain. It's better you go off and die to save us the effort! Your fate was determined!"

" **You! You** _ **dare**_ **impersonate my friend!?"** Gilgamesh roared as nearly four dozen portals appeared above him. Helena had to jump from her perch upon being visually blocked by the angered king's bombardment prep. **"You will suffer a fate worse than death! Stand still and receive your punishment!"**

Gudao didn't even attempt to stop the attack; Ishtar was glad he knew better then to try. As the king's bombardment began, Ishtar was partially relieved Gilgamesh had quickly returned to his senses. Even as the assault of golden weapons tore the ground asunder, and Enkidu swiftly fled into the sky in shocking flight, Gilgamesh only growled. He began walking forward, though he shook from the vicious injuries and anger. He barely winced, but soon growled at the goddess.

"That's enough," Ishtar declared as she kept her grip firmly locked on his wrist. The king's glare amplified as he turned to face Ishtar, making Mashu and Helena grow nervous. "He's gone, King of Heroes. Whoever that was… he flew off."

"Unhand me, Ishtar. I am pursuing that **faker**!" He spat, though no portals formed against her. She was relieved of that, at least.

"Now, now… The goddess is right, Gilgamesh! He's long gone with those extra abilities that _mother_ of his provided." This time, the voice was not amplified.

Ishtar released Gilgamesh and turned her large bow behind her. Bushes rustled as a presence suddenly grew tangible; Whatever this individual used to cloak both of them was released, and the goddess could feel both. Though one was undeniably a servant, the other was unusual in presence. Though it baffled her, she kept her guard up as they appeared from the brush.

"Not one step closer! Don't think we're so willing to trust you after we've been betrayed so recently!" Ishtar warned with a scowl.

"Ishtar, wait! He's…!" Gudao spoke in surprise, making the taller of the newly revealed pair chuckle.

"Yes… the one who saved you back then!" the long-haired man exclaimed. His white hair, which was pristine and beautiful, flowed behind him as he stood holding an unusual, ancient wood staff. His flawless white robes contrasted his baggy black pants with golden accents. Colorful ribbons adorned his clothing and staff, though they did little to attract attention compared to the unusual hue of his eyes; They almost seemed opalescent as they gazed at them. His hair also seemed to shimmer with the range of the rainbow.

"Can you greet quickly and properly? You're supposed to be doing something…" Beside him stood a smaller girl covered by a giant, black cloak. It was decorated with unusual, silver designs and pointed ornaments, couple with a pair of little protrusions on the hood that resembled ears. It was her vibrant, purple braid and bangs that attracted the most attention, if not for her rather skimpy clothes beneath. "These humans are not what you're tasked with..."

"Now, now, Ana… I didn't trick you, and this is a moment I long waited for! Have some patience!" As the man smiled, the small girl groaned, but Ishtar kept her guard partially up. Though Gudao recognized the man, she would be wary until they showed their true colors.

Gudao smiled and nodded. "We never properly introduced after you saved me back then, did we?"

Ishtar stared, with bow at the ready, as the newcomer chuckled. "I did say our proper meeting would come later. As promised, I shall now-"

Fou, who had somehow run up a nearby tree unnoticed, used the extra height to jump onto the man's face. **"KYUUUUUUUUUU!"**

"Ah you wretched thing! Get off me!" the man exclaimed as he fell to his knees. The smaller, hooded individual next to him caught his staff while he tried to pry the furry critter off his face. It wasn't working out well. "You damned beast of calamity! After all I've done for you, you little-!"

Ozymandias laughed heartily, who was soon joined by Helena's giggles while Ishtar sighed in exasperation. A growl of aggravation turned the goddess' attention back to Gilgamesh, and she found Karna and Brynhildr monitoring him subtly yet warily. Though the king's glare held to the north where Enkidu had fled, an occasional glance was shot at the antics of the newcomer. Although he was now in a far more recognizable mood than previously, this newfound anger was leagues worse.

' _At least he's back to normal...'_ Ishtar glanced back at the newcomer, though some suspicion remained. "Should we help… him?"

"Please don't," Ana stated flatly as she stared at the fighting pair. "I'm… enjoying this."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh sat against his tree, begrudgingly allowing the male master to apply a healing spell with the assistance of his mystic-code uniform. Gilgamesh glared forward, making eye contact with none of the other servants, though they were preoccupied with other matters. Nearly half of the force was defending against the sudden appearance of wyverns in the canopy nearby, and a few stood guard for the female master at the center of the ruined meadow. Though he boiled with anger and resentment, his eyes wandered to the second group who had been given a break to enjoy a proper reunion.

"A male King Arthur! …I always wanted to say that!"

"Merlin…" Arturia sighed in mild irritation, but she smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you're as light hearted as ever."

"Not as happy as I am to see you smiling so brightly, I assure you! Chaldea has done wonders! But so has Shirou and your knights, truly!"

"I see... so you're somehow privy." She smiled back and chuckled. "We have must to discuss, old friend. You don't have anywhere to be, I hope?"

"On the contrary! Our paths align!" Merlin grinned as Ana shook her head in mild irritation. "I'm afraid you'll be dealing with me until the singularity is handled!"

Arturia continued to happily converse with the newly introduced Merlin, and the two had quite the emotional reunion… after she and her counterpart helped pry Fou off of him. Arthur stood happily at their sides, occasionally joining the conversation to the caster's interest and delight. Ishtar floated nearby to listen, though she spared a few glances towards Ana who held a noticeable distance from the rest of the group. For the rest, it was a warm reunion that contrasted the cold one Gilgamesh had received.

It truthfully angered him Arturia had reunited with an old friend while he was denied such a gift. She, who had always denied his advances and offers, though that was part of her appeal, received further happiness for her past tribulations. It irked him to see others happy when he was only granted further grievance. At least the newly unveiled caster, even if limited by the unusual state of his summoning, had been of definite use and assistance.

The king's focus would have usually lingered on Arturia, but this time it rested with Camelot's Court Magician.

Gudao continued the healing process Merlin had forcibly started, which Gilgamesh retroactively permitted the white-haired man to do until the other team arrived. It was either they did it or another one of the casters, but he felt strangely comfortable allowing Arturia's Court Magician to act; They were all preferable to Nightingale, however, and it took Beowulf and Brynhildr to get her to back down. Being rather accepting of Merlin was another oddity and sense of silent acceptance he could not explain. He at least did a good job without causing additional discomfort.

Unfortunately, the news and explanations unveiled while he healed the King of Heroes were far from soothing.

Gilgamesh scoffed at the revelations. Enkidu's memories, after many speculated he had been resurrected, regressed to a state before their friendship. Additionally, he was the intercessor between an alliance of three goddesses whose sole objective was the destruction of Uruk. If it was actually Enkidu or not, many did not know, but there was no doubt he had used his abilities to annihilate several fortress cities of the era; The once prosperous Babylon had been among the number.

He could feel his anger multiplying with every second. Solomon had not just forged a way to bring these foul, degenerate beasts against his kingdom, but turned his only friend against him as well. The King of Magic had also managed to rope some of the divines into assisting, and he felt confident in naming which ones would have gladly accepted the proposal for destruction. Humanity be damned or not, the grand caster had made this far more personal than he should have. The King of Heroes would be creative in his punishment.

"I'm almost done, Gilgamesh," Gudao spoke quietly, yet firmly. His glare turned to the male master, but he made no eye contact in return. "Sorry I'm not the best at this. The other casters would be more efficient."

"You are doing fine enough, Gudao, but I wish for silence."

"Right… sorry," Gudao sighed as he poured his focus back into his healing.

Gilgamesh huffed. A small apology wasn't going to help anything, but the male master was always at least thoughtful to him. He was an interesting master compared to his previous ones, and preferable to Gabrielle by his standards. Truthfully, he had some shining points when compared to the rather average Haku or Hakuno, but he wasn't as interesting as someone like Kotomine. That said, he never tried to be something he wasn't, and Gilgamesh could respect that a little.

He was especially glad the master also had his priorities straight, which was one of his shining points. After the dragons were dealt with, he had made the decision to proceed directly to Uruk and not waste time; It was a decision the King of Heroes appreciated. While Merlin inferred he had a convenient way to get there, all Gilgamesh cared about was arriving in his kingdom. There, at the caster's promise, he would have all his questioned answered correctly by someone who was definitely their ally against Solomon's scheme.

They would soon depart to meet his living self.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

 _Beneath the blanket of stars, the tranquil night air was still. The torches of Uruk had long since been extinguished, letting only the warmth of the palace's glow pollute the darkness. Above, the stars twinkled brightly with all the glory that inspired countless. The lone moon rested among their sea, half way to full or vanishing to nothing upon first glance. Silence defined the air, allowing nothing to hinder the beauty of the endless stars…_

… _until the king's voice did. "I've been wondering where you went, Enkidu."_

" _Just here." The green-haired man, with a smile that shined like the celestial ocean, turned towards Gilgamesh as the king walked onto the dark balcony. His bare feet clapped lightly against the balcony brick as he turned to properly face the former adversary, causing his loose, tunic to sway with the momentum. While keeping his smile, the androgynous man folded his hands behind his back calmly._

 _The King of Uruk stopped walking and crossed his arms casually, making the hallway torches backlight his perfect, muscular form. His hair was lifted as it usually was these days, and shined with all the glory of a king. The sandstone colored garb, with a red underlining, hung loosely from one shoulder to cover most of his torso and legs. It exposed the lavish golden jewelry that adorned many parts of his upper body._

 _Gilgamesh's expression was blank as he sighed. "I have much to accomplish in the morning, so I sought to bid you a proper good night."_

" _My apologies for keeping you up further in your search," Enkidu bowed slightly as his smile faded. "I did not mean to cause you delay, Gilgamesh."_

" _It is no matter. If it were anyone else, I would have lost my patience at the very thought… I should have known you were star gazing. You love nature."_

" _The natural order is very beautiful, whether it basks in the light of the sun or the twilight moon," Enkidu replied with a blissful smile. "It's wondrous."_

 _Gilgamesh fell silent, allowing his friend to appreciate the night without any unnecessary comments from the king. They remained there quietly, until he felt the exhaustion tug at the edge of his vision. He turned to leave. "Have a good rest after, Enkidu."_

"… _Have you ever looked at the moon? The stars? They're so beautiful." That had not been the response he was expecting._

 _The king stared at his friend, but Enkidu remained focused on the moon. Slowly, the green-haired man turned his inquisitive stare to meet his red gaze. He smiled apologetically. "It was just a fleeting thought, sorry… Please have a pleasant sleep, Gilgamesh."_

 _Silently he nodded, turned, and walked back towards the glow of the hallway. Enkidu returned his gaze towards the heavens, even as Gilgamesh's retreat slowed to a crawl. By the time he reached the threshold of the palace light, with its warm embrace beckoning him inward, the king had stopped. Lost in thought, he only stared forward into the empty hall._

 _In the many days since their world-shaking conflict, he had come to appreciate the time spent with his new friend. It was a rarity of tranquility for him he had long since forgotten. While he was glad many waking hours were spent in each other's company, he needed his sleep. The kingdom had grown restless recently, and he had to make certain his subjects did not stray far from his edicts; Doing so while tired was beyond grating._

 _Still, the nostalgia of those few seconds gazing upon the heavens fluttered through his mind. Long gone were those days of sitting in his favorite, childhood spot to stare upwards endlessly in calm bliss. These times were filled with management and his ceaseless search to acquire great treasures, and though they made him content, they came with occasional vexing obstacles. His appreciation for something far simpler had been replaced by greed for worthy creations._

 _With Enkidu's simple inquiry, the thought was seeded in his mind. Though he believed himself to be mighty and infallible, maybe there were still a few things his new friend could remind him of or teach. Possibly, the King of Uruk could discover joy once more through different means, without any hassle to sour its taste. Perhaps… just this once, he can willfully accept the next morning's exhaustion to sate his newly-revived curiosity._

 _Gilgamesh turned and walked back towards Enkidu._

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Endless white noise faded away into the ambiance of surrounding light. The gentle claps of hooves against compacted dirt drifted into his ears, joined by the calm creaks of wood and muffled, enthusiastic chatter. He could feel the cool breeze mix with the sun's warmth upon his face. As he remained inclined against the soft fabric, his body was enticed to sleep further; The reemerging disappointment and frustration argued otherwise.

A familiar chuckle, followed by a friendly voice, decided the answer. "You seem troubled, Gilgamesh… Are you alright?"

With newfound vigor, the King of Heroes opened his eyes and turned his vision to his left. He did not see the open plains of his lands, nor the peculiar contraption he laid upon, but he could have been anywhere else and not cared. Enkidu stared with worry down at Gilgamesh as he sat beside him, letting his green hair blow in the breeze as the white carriage continued down the dusty road. The king's voice was caught in his throat, and he felt confusion and joy mix together with his anger and suspicion… but that growing, genuine smile was definitely-

"Finally awake, are we?"

A frown formed on his face as he turned to the right. He was met with the blank expression of Ozymandias as he gazed back, receiving the King of Heroes' glare without worry. His loose, brown hair gently fluttered with his white cape, and the golden adornments shined as brightly as Gilgamesh's armor in the early-afternoon light. Paying him no further heed, nor answering his question, he glanced back at Enkidu, only to see he had vanished… or rather…

Enkidu was never actually there.

Now frowning firmly, Gilgamesh rubbed his eyes of any lingering sleep then took quick stock of their position. The pristine, white carriage looked like something out of a fairy tale, and it was likely Merlin's handiwork judging by the pinkish flowers. It was joined by another, with the calls of Iskandar's mounts echoing from further ahead. The soft fabric he rested upon was a rain cover of sorts, but it worked fine as cushioning. Even as he recognized the roads, farmland, and vast plains near his kingdom, a curious thought lifted some of his frustration.

He finally answered Ozymandias. "…How long have I slept?"

"Several hours," Ozymandias noted as he stood at the edge of the carriage's roof. He presented a faint, amused smile. "I believed one cannot fall into slumber while angry, but I suppose being present in their time and kingdom can make a difference. At the very least, I, the Sun King, made sure you would not be disturbed by anyone or anything."

Gilgamesh clicked his tongue, making Ozymandias chuckle. Still, there was truth to his words. During all that time spent in Chaldea, he only took a rare, light nap which lasted half an hour at most. Never had he truly allowed his servant body to fall into a restful state and dream; He kept to his own thoughts and devices, and occasionally strolled within the facility with no one else around to bother him. To have fallen asleep by accident was unusual, but he did not linger on it… Perhaps he was just that comfortable, as Ozymandias stated.

"You're more thoughtful than I give credit, at times," The King of Heroes replied dryly. "Shouldn't Nitocris be with you?"

Ozymandias' smile didn't fade, but he shrugged. "Iskandar is keeping her entertained with wild stories. He expects you will join him as we approach the gates, but until then, Nitocris keeps him and Lord El-Melloi II company."

As if on cue, the rider's loud laughter boomed even to their rearmost carriage in the convoy, making muffled laughter erupt from the enclosed, wooden cabin beneath them. Gilgamesh shook his head gently, then finally looked past Ozymandias. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly in confusion, making the rider smirk as he joined his gaze towards the obvious distraction. It was hard for the gigantic wall in the distance not to be a focal point among the vast plains and high mountain ranges, but it was only now he noticed.

"Quite the fortification, no? You, the last royalty of the era, ordered its construction, or so Merlin had explained while you rested. A grand wall that holds back the tide of monsters from what remains of Babylonia… the minions of the active goddess who seeks Uruk's demise."

"Then my people built that with my guidance...?"

"In only a few months' time. Quite the feat, even compared to the wondrous Pyramids of my own kingdom, I will admit," Ozymandias proclaimed as they kept their eyes focused upon the walls. Even from the distance, a servant could see the many figures atop the wall patrolling carefully. "Your subjects, and any remainder who fled from their cities to your rule, have held out against innumerable magical beasts. Praise must be given."

Though the talk interested him, Gilgamesh still felt the lingering disappointment and anger returning. His first meeting with his friend had been a farce, engineered by that imposter who acted as some sort of mediator for an alliance of goddesses. It was they who forced these extreme measures to be taken, and the likely losses incurred by months of fighting. It boiled his blood, and Ozymandias took note of his deteriorating attitude.

Surprisingly, the Pharaoh merely nodded with a composed expression once more. "If you feel the need to know any more before we reach Uruk, I can answer. Until then, I shall leave my rival alone. It appears you'd rather stay in quiet contemplation for the remainder of our travel."

Gilgamesh looked to Ozymandias, but he had already turned back to face the wall. It seems the rider was far more thoughtful and observant than he gave credit. At the very least, Gilgamesh could now sort his troubled thoughts to refocus what needed to be done. It wasn't long until he would learn properly of the situation that threatened his kingdom. The answers were only a few dozen kilometers away if the current farm was any indication.

For the sake of any remaining mood, Gilgamesh merely hoped he would like what he saw and heard.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Iskandar admired the sandstone-colored brick of Uruk's walls as they stood proudly to contrast the flat plains. Though the massive wall loomed close to the north, it did nothing to detract from the majesty of the ancient city; If anything, the wall represented defiance that held against the storm. As the small convoy approached the Northern gate, Gilgamesh stood in the chariot beside him, gathering instant attention from anyone nearby.

Soldiers, farmers, and tradesman alike were not only shocked at the appearance of the war chariot, helmed by the massive, muscular rider, but the presence of their king. Many stood nearby, even if concerned over the subdued trot of the divine bulls as they pulled the chariot forward; There was only so much their lightning steps could be suppressed. Iskandar watched Gilgamesh calmly gaze over his subjects, causing every individual spotted to gently bow their head in respect. It was delightful for a ruler to be among his people again.

Still, the rider silently noticed the hints of discomfort and uncertainty in the eyes of many, as did his retainer beside him in the spacious coach.

Iskandar chuckled anyway, and offered a quiet reason. "It appears my Children of Zeus are making them nervous."

"Perhaps…" Gilgamesh noted as he gazed upon a small cart with a tradesman. The worker noticeably flinched before bowing. By Gilgamesh's growing frown, he was noticing too, and it was yet another sign that didn't sit well since Gilgamesh was known as a tyrant.

As they came up to the large gate, the soldiers standing guard saluted. Padded leather armor covered their torso and flanked their legs, but left the arms bare. A refined yet simplistic spear was close by their side, matching a sheathed sword of similar design. These helmed warriors made up the mainstay of Uruk's military, and each one was brave beyond measure. As a military legend, Iskandar could tell their discipline and dedication to Gilgamesh at first glance, and to his surprise, it was equal to the gaze given by his own men for himself… but…

"Iskandar, stop the Gordius Wheel. I wish to greet them."

Without answering, Iskandar abided. The chariot came to a halt at the gate. With a small frown, Iskandar noted the soldiers, though respectful, also held that hint of uncertainty in their eyes. "King Gilgamesh! Siduri did not alert us that you have left the Palace!"

Perhaps they were just worried for his well-being, but it didn't seem likely. It didn't seem to bother Gilgamesh as he answered. "It is complicated, but pay it no heed. Just continue to do your duty and guard the kingdom, my brave warriors."

"Of course, your majesty! For the glory of Uruk, we will defend what remains of mankind!"

Gilgamesh nodded in approval, though his attention turned to the military cart that was being driven outside. As the contents in the rear came into view, Iskandar watched his mood plummet. The proud smile had been replaced with incredulous fury, and the accompanying soldiers noticed this. Iskandar quietly observed in curiosity, as did Lord El-Melloi II, as the military cart, and the ones behind it, came to an immediate halt as Gilgamesh jumped out of the chariot. The poor soldier closest to Gilgamesh looked around in concern as the king approached with an inferno in his eyes.

"You! Explain yourself! What are you doing with my treasured weapons!?" Gilgamesh yelled, silencing the surrounding area. The warrior was now quivering in mounting anxiety as the King of Heroes crossed his arms. "It is punishable by death to take from my treasury!"

There was no arguing that fact, and no hiding the evidence. The wooden cart was filled with golden weapons that would no doubt be stored in the archer's Gate of Babylon. Iskandar and his retainer stared carefully at the contents before gazing back at Gilgamesh. By the sounds of wooden creaks and footsteps, most of the Chaldean force was disembarking to potentially stop the King of Heroes from doing something rash.

One individual approached Gilgamesh quickly as the soldier finally spoke. "Y-Your majesty! We're bringing them to reload the cannons!"

Gilgamesh's temper flared. "You mean to fire my personal collection from weapons? To waste them so haphazardly!?"

"That is correct, Gilgamesh, and the very reason Uruk still stands amid the tide." Gilgamesh, now infuriated, turned to glare at Merlin as he stopped nearby with a small smile. The expression only served to anger him further, but the caster raised his hand. "Now, now, Gilgamesh… There's no need to get angry at _your brave warriors_ for following **your** direct orders, is there?"

"My direct…" Gilgamesh began, but quickly trailed off when he visibly realized what Merlin was inferring. The soldier, uncertain what was happening, watched in confusion as the King of Heroes stared incredulously at the caster. "You dare to infer that I would…"

Iskandar was now more than intrigued. Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, would never share his treasures with anyone so willingly. It took the rider an entire, vicious grail war to even earn respect as an adversary. Months of occasional meetings and conversations, and he still wouldn't lend one of his men within his reality marble a single treasured weapon. Yet here the King of Uruk was allowing the weapons to be so casually tossed by his men? His intrigue bloomed like a spring field.

"Given the world's situation, you would… and you have. If there is anyone to be angry at in this instance, it is your living self," Merlin declared firmly. Merlin's smile only increased as Gilgamesh's fists quickly curled. "Now then… how about we go ask the King of Uruk directly?"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Entering the palace had been simple with Merlin and the King of Heroes present. Even getting to the throne room was but a mere walk, though Ishtar had been very vocal about having to hide herself in spiritual form from the people. After walking down several large, torch-lit hallways, they arrived at the central chamber without any obstacles. Soldiers had been more than welcoming to Merlin, but even more for the presence of their servant king; It was accompanied by mild confusion.

Even the Royal Guard positioned at the ornate pylons supporting the chamber's ceiling occasionally gave curious looks to Gilgamesh, but he paid them no heed. There was no thought given to the familiar murals on the walls depicting mythical beasts either. Within the sunlit chamber, his eyes, along with the rest of the Chaldean teams' attention, rested across the room at mirror image of himself.

The King of Uruk sat on a tall but simply designed throne that matched the brick of the surrounding structure. As the only furniture in the large room, it stood out majestically with the help of the seated king. The wall behind it was gone to form a large window into the royal gardens behind. He was surrounded by countless messengers at flanks of the raised throne's stairs, lined up perfectly as he responded loudly to the tablet reports they gave.

"How many times do I have to tell you to **always** use the most recently obtained intelligence when writing battle reports? Be hasty with your updates! Do you think the enemy will stop if you are busy?"

The messenger stuttered, but Gilgamesh did not feel bad for him. He merely listened to the quiet whispers of the Chaldean teams behind him, careful to pick up any sort of criticism; To his delight, there had yet to be any. Though Gudao and Gabrielle remained quiet at his and Merlin's sides, with a quick glance, he could tell they were surprised. While he wanted to speak up angrily, he would not cause chaos to an orderly precedent he set in his early adulthood. Gilgamesh only waited silently and appreciated their astonishment as he eyed his living self.

"Is this the astrology report? …Not bad… It's largely similar to what I have seen, though this detail on the harvest still lacks clarity. A medal for you, messenger, but no time for rest. Bring me more reports!"

King Gilgamesh, the true Ruler of Uruk, passed the clay tablet back to the messenger so she could swiftly follow his order. His bare chest was displayed in full thanks to the very short, navy-blue vest with red and gold trim. It matched his regal pants that were equally adorned with golden jewelry. Only his right hand held a familiar golden gauntlet, and it clinked lightly as he took the next tablet. The unusual headpiece, which resembled a turban sporting blue-accented adornments, sat firmly on his head with an accompanying veil that cover his upper back.

Most notably, his red eyes flashed not with pride, but more regal diligence as he gave back the currently held tablet. "This report reminds me… I heard Captain Tabard's daughter just gave birth recently. Send a priestess with my regards, and bring some nutritious fruits. Also, recall him from the northern frontlines with three days rest. Seeing his grandson would surely bolster his fighting spirit."

"Right away, your majesty! You are far too kind!"

"I only do what I see fit. Now, do not tarry! I need more reports!" The King of Uruk declared loudly, as he passed yet another obvious glance towards the waiting Chaldeans. It lingered ever so slightly on his armored self, as well as the spot where a spiritual Ishtar remained hidden.

The Chaldeans continued to whisper quietly behind Gilgamesh, but he did not turn to look. His mirror image was likely also listening to the surprised praise he was quietly receiving. Helena and Nitocris dared to discuss how much more mature and respectable he appeared, but he let it slide as an indirect compliment. Karna quietly confirmed for Arturia, Beowulf, and Brynhildr that this king was not putting on an act, and Gilgamesh was content that the powerful lancer's usual blunt observations favored him. By all accounts, their previously held opinions of him were being shaken.

"Your majesty…" Asked the woman directly to the left of his throne. King Gil turned his attention to the green-robed woman at his side. "Do you wish to talk with the foreigners Merlin has brought?"

Even from where Gilgamesh stood, he recognized Siduri, his secretary, easily. The beautiful brunette wore a white hood that cascaded down her back. It was accompanied by a translucent, dark veil that covered her lower face, but added that hint of allure and majesty. Her green robes, which kept one arm unveiled but another bare, were accented with gold and spoke of her former position among the religious sect. With one, white-clothed hand clutching a tablet to her chest, she eyed King Gil without flinching under his strong gaze.

She turned her attention to the Chaldeans, as did the King of Uruk. Quietly, the seated man took another tablet, but kept his eyes firmly placed on the group ahead. The soldiers waited quietly, uncertain of what their ruler was thinking. The whispers fell silent as King Gil quietly glanced over the current tablet. Slowly, his eyes returned to the group of Chaldeans before he handed the tablet back to red-clad messenger. "Couriers! You may take a small break. When fifteen minutes are up, we shall begin again."

As the messengers quickly bowed to the king's order, he quietly stood. With pride and regal grace defined in every one of his steps, King Gil strode forward. His footsteps echoed through the silent chamber as he descended the small stairs that raised his throne. Upon reaching level ground with the Chaldeans, he took a few more strides while appraising them. After several quiet sweeps of his eyes, he huffed and came to a halt.

"I will admit, Chaldean Masters… I expected my first impression to be abysmal. You defied my expectation, and that is good. To arrive with such a powerful force speaks volumes of how seriously you take your task, though there is still much for you to prove..."

"Yes! Yes! I knew this would turn out differently!" Merlin exclaimed proudly as he raised his staff happily into the air. Fou's ears twitched as it sat on Mashu's shoulder. "To think you would not even dismiss their arrival so easily! That you're not even upset or irritated! This is-"

"Be quiet, Merlin," King Gil demanded with an irritated glare. He shook his head. "Of course I am irritated, and not only because you could not find the lost Tablet of Heaven for the _second_ time I tasked you with retrieving it!"

Merlin actually had the gall to roll his eyes and chuckle. "Well you see, oh _wise_ Sage King of Uruk… My task would be easier if you just remembered where you-"

 **"Silence!"** King Gil bellowed.

With a hopeful glint, he turned towards Arturia for support, but she merely gave him an incredulous look back. He sighed. "As you wish…"

"Foolish magicians aside…" the living ruler began as he turned his eyes back to Gudao, who held firm under the scrutinizing glance. "It appears I don't have to whip the foreigners for taking this singularity lightly. This is a respectable showing coming from the ones who defeated the Six Singularities before. Yes… I am fairly content with who the Messengers of Heaven are. I could certainly find use for you in some form."

Gabrielle turned with a shocked expression towards Gudao and quickly leaned in to whisper. Scathach and Mashu tried to quietly stop her, but the excitement got the better of the female master. "Gudao! Gilgamesh praised us!"

"Do not let that get to your heads! Not all was perfect!" King Gil declared, making Gabrielle flinch as Lord El-Melloi II shook his head lightly. As the King or Uruk crossed his arms, his glare turned towards the golden-clad archer. "For one… though you managed the feat of summoning myself, you did so in such a _pitiful_ disposition."

If the room could get any quieter, or colder, it managed to do so. Gilgamesh unfolded his arms and dropped his fists to his sides to glare at his living self. "…Pitiful?"

"Do not make I, the King, repeat myself!" The glares were matched for intensity, but still the living ruler pressed his point. "I've foreseen this disappointing possibility even before reading the gate report… To think that my more arrogant self would dare show his face. You are not what Uruk requires in its time of need!"

"How dare you imply that my kingdom does not require my aid!" Gilgamesh roared back as he started advancing forward. "My people need me desperately if you've even seen fit as to squander my precious collection! You dare waste the weapons of the treasury!?"

"They were not wasted! For the sake of the kingdom, I accepted their loss as a necessary sacrifice!"

The Chaldeans turned to each other in confusion, but it was Gudao who stepped forward to attempt to intervene. "Gilga-"

"Stay out of this, Gudao!" Both kings yelled in tandem, causing the male master to freeze in his spot. To his credit, he only nodded and took a polite step back.

"Though Chaldea still needs to prove itself to me further, even with its adequate showing, **you** must do far more!" the King of Uruk spat as the Chaldean counterpart stopped in the center of the room. "You have already shaken the confidence of my people with your visage! You are doing more harm than you accuse me of!"

The King of Heroes scoffed in reply. "As if I intended to sow discord in my own kingdom..."

"No, apparently you wouldn't be able to see the damage you could do…" the living ruler stated as he turned around to walk back to the throne. "It appears your arrogance has blinded you in more ways than one… An immature Gilgamesh is not worth my time... Get out of **my** throne room, _faker!"_

 **"You insolent…!"** Gilgamesh began, but his eight portals would finish his declaration. Gabrielle gasped as several Chaldean servants got ready to intervene, but there was no need. Merlin merely held his hand up to halt them as the situation unfolded.

Siduri shrieked in horror, but her worry for her king was unnecessary. King Gil only sighed in irritation. "I predicted as much…"

In an instant, the King of Uruk opened an equal number of his own gates without looking. As the swords emerged from Gilgamesh's armory, they were immediately destroyed and the portals dispelled in flashes of prana-infused lightning bolts. They came from the several staves that had emerged from King Gil's own armory, causing Gilgamesh to stare at them in surprise. Even the Chaldeans looked at the unusually summoned weapons as the King of Uruk turned around once more.

His glare could have thawed an ice age. "You _foolish_ , young mockery of myself! You intend to wreck my throne room and waste my time further!? Uruk is in constant danger, yet _you_ dare waste the treasures from the Gate of Babylon to prove a point!? You **hypocrite!** Your immaturity knows no bounds!"

Gilgamesh growled back, but said nothing; He couldn't. Without question, he knew his living self was right. In his outrage and arrogance, he turned to force to send his message across and nearly sullied the throne room. It was an impulsive maneuver, and one he had relied upon constantly to get his point across. To try it against himself not only proved futile, but served as an example of the King of Uruk's point. If anything, he just embarrassed himself in front of the other Chaldean servants, and that annoyed him just as greatly.

"Silent… Good. You've learned a lesson," King Gil growled before turning once more to Gudao and Gabrielle. "Chaldean Masters… Though you've made a decent first impression, you still have much to accomplish if you wish me to take Chaldea seriously."

Roman's blue-tinted hologram quickly appeared from Gabrielle's intercom. Ana stared at it curiously from Merlin's side. "W-Wait! Why do we need to prove ourselves further? With every second wasted, the grail is in danger of being-"

"You mean… _this_ grail, Chaldean?" King Gil asked as a portal opened above his outstretched hand. True to his word, a golden chalice fell gently into his outstretched gauntlet, causing only two servants to gasp in surprise. The King of Uruk chuckled. "Judging by your reaction, the rest of you aren't surprised this wish granting device is rightfully in the King's possession."

"I suppose I am to praise for that!" Ozymandias chuckled heartily, causing Iskandar and Beowulf to join him. Though neutral, he did keep a grail from enemy hands during the Sixth Singularity.

"To be fair, King Gilgamesh, if the grail were currently in their hands, the singularity would have already been decided. The fact Uruk still stands, proves only you could be in possession of its power, and the reason you are assailed by waves of monsters," Gudao explained carefully. "I hope I was not too assumptive, King Gilgamesh."

An eyebrow rose steadily for the King of Uruk. The grail disappeared back into a portal as he spoke. "How perceptive and respectful. You surprise me further, Gudao… Yes. It is merely another piece of my collection. I have no need to use it, but it is part of what Chaldea seeks."

"That's another thing! How much did Merlin tell you about us yet you still don't wish for our immediate aid!?" Roman questioned, making Da Vinci quickly appear as she stepped to his side to pinch him. He squirmed. "Da Vinci! We have a situation to sort out!"

"Merlin told me nothing before I summoned him. I have accomplished all of the greatest deeds, so I know the truth behind all things. Without my eyes you cannot see things for what they are, and yes, I already know that my destiny is about to end…" King Gil admitted, causing a round of whispers to erupt within the servants. Surprisingly, the present soldiers and Siduri did not react to the revelation for some reason.

Gilgamesh scoffed. "You chastise me for my arrogance, yet where is any of your confidence? Have you grown weak enough to fall at the hands of the goddesses?"

"Many things are unavoidable, though I evade many more by acting from within my palace," the King of Uruk answered back flatly. They glared once more at each other, but the living ruler merely turned his attention back to the holograms. "It is a matter of pride, Chaldean, that Uruk be defended by its people."

"Then that shouldn't be a problem if me and that moronic king are among the Chaldeans!" Ishtar declared as she broke her order and appeared in a cloud of golden dust. Immediately, the surrounding soldiers began nervously taking steps away from the newly appeared goddess, but they quickly halted their retreat upon hearing their king laughing. Ishtar growled at the hysterical man. "What's so funny, Gilgamesh!?"

"To think the Chaldeans could rope a Mesopotamian goddess into their ranks so early! My... how you've fallen, Ishtar! To think this notable presence was you!" King Gil clutched at his stomach as he laughed heartily, making Ishtar even more furious. "Siduri! Note this event on the tablet!"

"As you wish, your majesty!" the secretary nodded as she pulled out a chisel and stared at the clutched, clay piece. She quickly began inscribing while speaking quietly as she worked. "The great king, the magnificent king, whose abs convulsed in excruciating pain…"

The goddess fumed. "What do you mean rope!? I answered the summoning to Chaldea of my own free will! It was my decision!"

"…Summoned?" King Gil quickly sobered up, though he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Summoned… I see… Then you are not the unruly one who flies around wreaking havoc among the farmlands. But are you just as childish and temperamental, foolish goddess?"

Before Ishtar could berate him, a messenger quickly bolted into the room and snapped to attention at the side of the Chaldean formation. "Your Majesty! I apologize for interrupting during our break, but I have an urgent message!"

"It can wait, courier. Before us is the rarest path I did not calculate for the Chaldeans…" King Gil openly admitted as he stared at Ishtar.

Siduri bowed gently beside her king and smiled to Ishtar. "Goddess Ishtar, Protector Deity of Uruk… We are honored by your presence."

Ishtar's eyes shined with glee. "Oh! How appropriate! I love when those I'm willing to protect pay proper tribute!"

"Yes… perhaps the Chaldean-tamed goddess will _actually_ guard Uruk for once," the King of Uruk noted, making Siduri look at him with pleading eyes. Ishtar's glare reignited. "Your _present self_ has done a fine job of making a mess of the kingdom… as usual… Perhaps you've actually wizened up from your ignorant state thanks to your time among the other servants?"

The messenger looked very nervous as he shifted on his feet. "Your majesty! I do not mean to interrupt but-!"

"Be patient, courier. I am musing over the state of a usually volatile imbecile."

As Ishtar growled, with Arthur and Arturia attempting to calm her, Siduri implored openly with her king, "Your highness! Please! We must respect our patron goddess! What would the priestesses think of your mean-spirited comments?"

"Do not play ignorant, Siduri, it does not suit you," the living ruler warned as he glanced lightly at her. "Ishtar creates what should not be created… The hordes of locusts. The sandstorms. Her petty, childish temper! You throw all of those things together, and only that foolish imbecile can accomplish tha-!"

A wall of the throne room exploded, sending dust and debris flying into the room. The bright sunlight shot through the new opening as soldiers closest to the breach took new positions. The Chaldean servants quickly summoned their weapons while Helena, El-Melloi, and Nitocris held firm with charged spells at the ready. As the dust cleared, the silhouette of a furious goddess formed within the dust cloud. The other Ishtar grew in clarity as she glared venomously at the King of Uruk, far livider than even Chaldea's respective archer.

 ** _"What did you say about me!?"_**

"Nothing good. At all," The Chaldean Ishtar answered with a growl, though it made her counterpart stare towards her in sudden shock.

That anger was now redirected. " **Y-You!** What the hell are _you_ doing here!? And all those other people!? You were supposed to go off and get killed!"

"As if any of these little beasts could manage that!" she quickly defended with hands on her hips.

"Maybe they could have for such a weak version of myself!"

The Chaldean goddess fumed. **"What was that!?"**

Gilgamesh growled, but not as loudly as his counterpart groaned into his gauntlet-covered hand. "As if dealing with one wasn't difficult enough…"

The faint sounds of scratching made the living ruler lower his hand slightly. "The Sage King, the Glorious King, whose head threatens to rupture by quakes…"

"Siduri! I did not tell you to record this!"

As the two Ishtars now argued in the air above the group, Gilgamesh glared at his living counterpart. The King of Uruk paid him no heed as he quietly reassured Siduri while she apologized profusely to him. It was only his first meeting with his living self, and he was uncertain why he had believed it would go smoothly. This man was certainly him, yet he was different in many ways. It was this man that Merlin stated he would receive the promised answers, but at apparent difficulty.

It was only late afternoon of the first day, and Gilgamesh was already displeased with nearly everything.


	3. Chapter II: Unwanted Answers

"I wished this happened in the temple instead…"

"The priestesses would have been even more infuriated with you, your majesty," Siduri offered with a sympathetic smile. He rolled his eyes.

King Gil continued to grumble as his hands swept across the tablet he held. Golden cuneiform symbols raced around him in intricate circles, activating spells of his choosing using only a simple gesture. Damaged columns pieced themselves together. Craters in the floor quickly filled themselves in and were covered, resembling their appearance only an hour previously. Though he was far more efficient, the soldiers and messengers did their best to assist where they could.

Their little skirmish with an enraged Ishtar had come to a swift end thanks to the Chaldeans. He knew they were worthy allies, and they more than proved it by helping send off the goddess with minimal collateral damage. It was merely a matter of pride that he could not accept their aid immediately. Uruk faced its greatest crisis to date, and it was his people who held on for this long waiting for the promised saviors to arrive.

Now they have, but he needed to know their dedication and willingness rather than beg for assistance; He did not lie to them. For the pride of himself and his people, Uruk would continue this fight. By his own hands, he had summoned heroic spirits to assist in the delaying efforts, and they did not have any origins in Uruk. It was only a matter of accepting Chaldea when he could personally deem them worthy allies. They had only just arrived, and though their hearts were in the fight, they were not in _their_ fight.

It was one thing to fight for humanity, and another to fight for something you truly came to love; King Gil was unaware how well they understood this.

Thus, his hidden agenda for his future allies was straightforward. Starting tomorrow, they would help with the most mundane of tasks around Uruk since they did not urgently require their aid to hold the Northern Wall. In doing so, they would get to know the people of his kingdom and help raise their spirits; If his guesses from the other singularities were true, they would do well to earn that trust and respect. With his kingdom believing in them, and the Chaldeans having grown closer in return, they would be ready to assist with genuine, full dedication.

This was something he hoped his counterpart would be aware of, but alas… "Siduri… Did that other Gilgamesh leave with the Chaldeans?"

"Yes, your majesty. From what I overheard, he's taking a few servants on a tour of… his kingdom to ease his frustrations."

The King of Uruk narrowed his eyes. "I hope he does not cause further grievances, but it is to be expected if I was summoned in _that_ state…"

"The people are nervous about him… He resembles and acts-"

"Like I once did before…" the living ruler began before he trailed off. Siduri fell silent and slowly nodded as she stared upon her king's suddenly distant eyes. He sighed and shook his head. "…Once the repairs are done, we return to work. I want every delayed report immediately. The kingdom cannot slow to a crawl if we are to see the dawn ahead."

"Yes, your majesty!"

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter II: Unwanted Answers**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

Gudao, with a tablet map in hand, was leading the group towards the Embassy thanks to Siduri's directions. Nitocris and Mashu stood at his side, helping him interpret it correctly since it was not a measured or scaled piece. The rest of the group filed behind them, save for three missing servants; Gilgamesh ensured Gudao he would return the two riders after he led his own personal tour.

Fou, like many of the servants, had its head swiveling from side to side to gaze at the many sights of the Bazaar. Vibrant music, colorful tent fabric, and various clay wares filled every inch of their vision. Beowulf found himself having to grab Nightingale on several occasions to peel her away from sales practices she deemed unsanitary or potentially hazardous. They had also nearly lost Helena when she spotted a stand peddling unique tablets that told of Urukian spells. There was also little Ana that Gabrielle was chaperoning as she practically raced to food stalls.

Though many were enjoying the downtime, none were doing more so than Ishtar.

For the many curious looks they gave, they received just as many in turn. Arthur in particular was often ogled by various females, only for Arturia to get as many envious and jealous stares; Ishtar made a mental note to tease the adopted siblings about it later. Any look passed to the goddess was equal parts concern and admiration, and she had that incredibly loud announcement from the King of Uruk to thank for that. It was nice to be visible among the people and not have terrified stares tossed her way.

Still, they kept their respectable distance, which made her wish for more as she continued her quiet scan for gems. As she began floating towards the next stand, she saw Brynhildr and Karna had slowed down to glance at her. She quirked her head in curiosity as Karna asked, "Ishtar. May we talk?"

With a playful smile, and a thoughtful finger to her lips, the she responded. "The Goddess of Love shall permit it. You may speak."

Brynhildr chuckled at Ishtar's response as they began walking beside her. "It's about the King of Uruk. King Gilgamesh."

"He is different, but it is no facade," Karna replied evenly. He briefly eyed Helena as Lord El-Melloi II and Scathach attempted to drag her away from yet another tablet stall; The struggle could still go either way. "Our Gilgamesh is also the honest truth. Neither are lying, and it confuses me. They are both so very different. Do a few years make that much of a difference to him?"

"It's aggravating to admit, but even I am surprised by this Gilgamesh," Ishtar revealed, causing the lancers' eyes to snap to her in astonishment. She simply sighed and continued glancing at the stalls. There was an occasional smile sent to star-struck citizens. "He was rather fair in his later years, but I've never seen him so directly involved with everything... Although, I haven't seen Uruk in such peril before."

"Even when you loosed the Bull of Heaven?" Karna asked nonchalantly, making Brynhildr sigh.

Ishtar pouted and glared at the male lancer. "I _do_ feel guilty about that, you know! That and… what I demanded as punishment…"

Ishtar turned her gaze to the sky with a solemn expression. "I've never seen a man so broken than the moment Enkidu was taken from him… Though I cared not back then, I would never bring that upon a person again... even that arrogant, selfish king… but... well, I guess it did open his eyes in the years after..."

"Then Enkidu and the journey made all the difference to him, as only love in its many forms can," Brynhildr added softly. "…but never to this extent, you say."

"No… This Gilgamesh is showing a direct consideration for humanity I've never before thought possible. He often kept himself at a distance, guiding humanity to a standard he saw fit to rule, but not showing attachment to them or us gods. He only acted how he saw fit instead."

"…and wound up becoming the one who broke humanity free from the control of the gods," Karna added, making Ishtar nod in agreement. "I am curious of what he had become here."

"It's still too early to tell, but it was quite the first impression" Brynhildr noted as she spied a group of children running towards them. "Our stay should be much easier if the King of Heroes is this accommodating as a living being… Far more than ours in his current state."

"But there may be a chance for him yet…" Ishtar whispered to herself, though the lancers easily heard it over the excited chatter of the children. Slowly, the trio stopped so Ishtar could float before the kids. They stared in awe at the goddess while one kept her hands hidden behind her back. There was a mixture of worry and hope in their eyes, and she happily decided to put them at ease with a small smile. "Hello, young ones! Why have you approached the Goddess Ishtar?"

"U-Um, Ishtar…" the little girl began. In an instant, her hands were before her to reveal a wreath of flowers and a hopeful smile. "We- um-! We made you a gift! We hope you like it! We can't afford anything expensive so we thought you might like flowers…"

The little girl had trailed off in worry, but it evaporated instantly as the goddess' giggles sang over the Bazaar's ambiance. With newly attracted attention, the curious onlookers watched as Ishtar gently plucked the wreath from the child's hands and put it on her head. Arturia and Arthur had paused to smile at her as she adjusted the gift to sit perfectly around her tiara.

"You thought correctly, little one. Your goddess appreciates the tribute," Ishtar smiled as the children quickly began cheering. In a complete break of all respect, they surrounded the floating goddess and hugged what they could of her form. Surprised at first, Ishtar quickly fell into another small fit of laughter as she gently patted the heads of the children. The act brought on cheers and spurred more onlookers to approach with gifts of their own.

Karna and Brynhildr simply stepped forward to ensure the goddess wouldn't get too swamped by praising Urukians.

Full of surprise and delight, the goddess looked around at all of the people she had troubled in the past. Uruk was filled with incredible citizens, and she felt more content than ever to be its Protector Goddess. Any lingering frustration for dealing with her counterpart slipped away into the back of her mind as the praise flooded her ears. Without a shadow of doubt, Ishtar was truly happy to be back in her times with a new sense of self.

Still, she had to admit the last, lingering notion. Even before she had merged with a capable host, it was _possible_ , though not likely, for the once completely unruly and temperamental goddess to show a rare, kinder side. Though difficult to imagine, it is possible for Gilgamesh to embrace a more civil side as shown by the current king. Perhaps he wouldn't be a field of spring flowers, but the Chaldean one could become as mature and respectable as his older self; Expecting him to turn into the current Sage King was likely pushing it, and only a fleeting hope.

The thought vanished under the growing tide of worshippers who flocked to the friendly goddess.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

There were many Gilgamesh recognized, yet more he didn't. Refugees who survived the beasts' invasion have found safe refuge in the last great bastion of humanity. Uruk, the shining gem of the Fertile Crescent under his rule, deserved no less of an accolade. For many to seek shelter within its grand walls and find home in one of the many brick structures pleased him. It did much to dampen the sour taste in his mouth after everything that's happened today.

Just being in his kingdom, which was sheltered well from the current crisis, was a breath of fresh air.

Proudly, he had been leading the two riders around the city to show them what the first and best civilization was. From the grand markets with various wares to the trade districts filled with the smell of working forges, most of his kingdom was roughly as he remembered. What little had changed was in its defense and the sheltering of the less fortunate; It was a circumstance of the singularity, but nothing more. As they walked down the brick-laden path near the Grand Temple, Gilgamesh felt relieved to be back.

"This temple's roof is flat, like your palace," Ozymandias noted as he turned his gaze from the temple. "I suppose not everyone can make pyramids."

"Ziggurats are grander in design," Gilgamesh shot back with a small glare. "You would do well to show respect while visiting the true King's civilization."

"I only made an observation," the rider replied cheekily, making Iskandar chuckle as he glanced at a passing group of children. They eyed him and his tall stature in awe, and gave less attention to Gilgamesh.

One bumped into the golden armored king by accident, forcing the archer to change the target of his glare. "You have touched the king without permission."

"S-Sorry, your m-majesty!" The trembling child whimpered and backed away to his friends. An elderly woman, with eyes stricken with fear, mouthed apologies as she led the group away. Despite the disturbance, two of the children still glanced with awe toward Iskandar, and the archer did not miss that. Gilgamesh growled, making Ozymandias laugh and seize further attention from others.

The tour had been going decent, had there not been that noticeable irritation. Both Iskandar and Ozymandias had been attracting a sizeable amount of positive attention, though he figured it was because of the announcement his living counterpart had made. Uruk was now well aware there were more servants in their midst. Since humans were curious creatures, it was only understandable they'd be gathering a little more attention than their king who resided within the walls. That wasn't the issue.

If it wasn't for the concerned, anxious, and cautious looks the archer was getting, he wouldn't have been irritated. That was the real grievance.

The King of Uruk's words echoed in his mind, and it secretly bothered him. He would never apologize for how he acted, but he never understood the full impact either. As he glanced from face to face, he could see the worry in their eyes that had been absent for anyone who gazed upon the living ruler. For him, there was only admiration and hope, which was what Gilgamesh should always receive from his subjects regardless of form; The people were meant to serve their king, and they should do so in a respectable manner.

Without a doubt, he remembered that his kingdom did in the past. Even if he forgot his childhood, fate had decided to return those forgotten moments. As mysteriously as the throne had fragmented those memories, it had recently returned those essences of his childish self. Though it angered him how he acted then, he could not deny the smiling, happy faces of his people as they interacted with him. There was nothing but true, unspoiled appreciation and approval in his youngest days.

As he gestured lightly and explained different structures and activities, he couldn't help but notice how happy his people were again. Their diligence and hopeful effort were only paused should they realize he gazed upon then, only to swiftly fill with concern; It was only for him. Had he really been that much of a terrible memory for them in his early adulthood? That question would have never bothered him, the first and greatest king, but now it did more than he liked.

"I wonder what we'll be eating for dinner at the Embassy... I hope your living self has some Urukian treats in store," Iskandar mused as his stomach growled loudly. Ozymandias laughed beside him and Gilgamesh shook his head lightly with a small smirk.

"You are guaranteed to taste true delicacies in time."

"That building he chose looked cramped… I may just have to eat on the roof with Waver," Iskandar replied with a small shrug. Instantly, his eyes widened and he began looking around much to the Sun King's curiosity. "Oho! That reminded me! I need to find him a mate around here! Gilgamesh! Do you know of any fine women who may like my retainer?"

Ozymandias laughed again, earning admiring glances from a pair of robed women. "It is only day one, Iskandar! The fruits of conquest can wait!"

"I will not permit you to simply take one of my subjects…" Gilgamesh warned as he shot a small glare behind him. They continued their stroll as he turned forward. "Everyone in my kingdom has a purpose and role they fulfill. To simply remove one is out of the question."

"Perhaps a refugee then…" the rider mused again with a smirk, making Ozymandias laugh even louder.

Gilgamesh huffed. "That is not something I care for… They may be residing within the walls of Uruk as guests, but my people will always come first in my eyes."

"What curious words from the King of Arrogance… You take great pride in your people, yet you do not take pride in who they are."

Gilgamesh came to a halt and glared towards the offender as he appeared from an alleyway. His two companions joined his gaze, though theirs were more of curiosity. The one who had spoken up was but a cloaked, old man. His grey beard stuck out of his hood, though the rest of his face was hidden in its shadow. One hand trembled as it grasped the cane he used to help himself walk forward, and his tattered cloth had seen better days. Only a stump remained of his left leg, visible only thanks to the pant leg that was tied shut at its end.

The King of Heroes' glare lightened only a bit, even as some onlooking Urukians turned their way in curiosity. "What did you say, old man? It is punishable to insult the king."

Despite the threat, the old man never looked, but moved to walk by them. "You are the King of Uruk, yet you are not."

"He speaks the truth," Ozymandias declared, earning him a quick growl and glare from Gilgamesh. "It appears all know you're a servant."

The archer huffed and turned back to the old man. He was slowly making his way around the group while giving respectable space, at least. "I do not recognize you, so you must be a refugee. I shall overlook your offense this time… for I have more important matters to attend to."

"You understand their plight, yet you do not understand them," the old man continued, as if he didn't hear. "You, who has the blood of both, have never truly tried to see below your perch. You saw fit to stand out of reach from heaven and earth… to deny the gods yet reprimand humanity."

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes but turned away from the old man. As he struggled past them, Iskandar and Ozymandias glanced at the golden archer, but he paid them no heed. It was not unusual to have a delusional individual in the population. Since this elderly man was likely among that number, no amount of words would get through to him. It was best to simply ignore his plight and move on, for he could likely still take care of himself.

However, it was the accuracy of his ramblings that secretly unnerved Gilgamesh. They began to bother him for far longer than he liked to admit. His latest claim wasn't an unusual one to hear before his friend appeared, so at worst this man remembered those days well. Was he just being compared to his current, living self? Regardless if that were the case, something about this old man felt… off.

"Mankind is fleeting. Death comes to all, Gilgamesh... To you, it is what they leave behind that has meaning, but do you understand… not everything that remains is physical...?"

With a scowl, Gilgamesh turned once more. "Old man… What are you…?"

Iskandar and Ozymandias also looked upon recognition of the archer's confused face. The three of them fell into confusion, as the old man had suddenly disappeared. Only moments ago, the gentle clap of his cane against the ground was but a few meters away. With the gathering onlookers keeping a safe distance, it was impossible for him to quickly blend into a group; The elderly man had vanished without a trace.

Gilgamesh quickly brushed it off, though it remained a shadow in the back of his mind. "…We shall go. Sunset is approaching, and there's a bit more to see."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

As the sun approached the horizon, it brought an amber glow to the sky of their first evening.

The rest of the Chaldean Team had been getting settled within the so-called Embassy the King of Uruk had designated for foreign allies. Begrudgingly, he had to extend the allotted space to the vacant buildings of the block considering the number of people present; Siduri had been very vocal about treating them with respect. While some servants left to examine the adjacent accommodations, a few had stayed with the masters as Siduri introduced them to the others.

Finding another Ushiwakamaru, Benkei, and Leonidas had been a pleasant surprise, though it was coupled with the sad news of others. A defiant Ibaraki had fled after being summoned, and others such as Amakusa had fallen during the past few months. With less numbers, the remaining servants worked double shifts, as proven when they quickly departed for the wall after their introductions. Chaldea's arrival would most hopefully give them the future relief they needed.

It was likely another big reason Siduri was doing her best to ensure they felt comfortable and welcome within Uruk. Unfortunately for some, comfort was currently a fleeting word. "M-Merlin! Do something and repay the favor!"

With a sly smile, the Magus of Flowers refused to leave one of the many wooden tables. "But Ana… I don't have a favor to repay! We are even, no?"

Arturia and Arthur watched the scene, with their armor dispelled in relaxation, from their seats at Merlin's table. Mugs of water sat before them, which had been filled at the wooden bar of this former tavern. The stools remained empty, but the shelves were stocked with raw ingredients and drinks. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling to provide a warm, amber light to the room, coupled with a few banister torches that flanked the nearby staircase.

Though the earlier servants King Gil had summoned had dedicated rooms upstairs, the circumstances made them discard the original idea of using this large room as another sleeping space. All the rounded tables, stool, and benches would remain unmoved. As an unintended benefit, the Embassy's tavern, which smelled pleasantly of cut cedar, would remain a lounge to gather and relax; A perfect place to wind down after a day's events.

One in particular already felt at home as she kept the poor, tiny lancer cornered… though that was a stretch of a description. Ana had plenty of room to escape since the female master stood several meters away. Gabrielle only stared at the cloaked Ana with pure curiosity. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything! I'm just curious! Please, Ana? Can I see what you look like underneath? I feel like I've seen you before… but I bet you're really cute!"

"C-Cute!? N-No! Absolutely not! Stay back, human!" Ana half whimpered and half growled. They were well aware she had a curious dislike for humans, but that didn't stop the overly friendly Gabrielle from trying to make friends.

"Gabby-San…" Mashu began, keeping a sympathetic look on Ana. She gently rubbed Fou's back at a separate table. Siduri, also sitting with her and the male master, merely watched in curiosity. She did look tempted to pet the little familiar though.

Gudao sighed, but chuckled as he pet Fou's head. "Come on, Gabby. Leave the poor girl alone."

"Fine…" Gabrielle relented as she took a few steps away from Ana; She had been a few meters away to begin with. "Sorry, Ana…"

The lancer grumbled before quickly scampering off to another part of the building, likely to hide in her room. Gabrielle walked over to Gudao's table and sat down. She smiled happily at Siduri. "You're sure it's okay for you to be here? King Gilgamesh looked busy."

"I can assist him when necessary, but he had specifically ordered me to act as your liaison. Though his overworking habits worry me, my king will be fine."

"To think Gilgamesh would be so… diligent," Arturia quietly whispered to Arthur, making him nod. Merlin chuckled.

"He has taken his job very seriously as of late," the caster noted with a chuckle. "Reports flood in so he can personally ensure everything goes as planned… which brings up the real question, Secretary Siduri. What has the king assigned to Chaldea besides an arrival party?"

Without missing a beat, the secretary pulled out a tiny tablet packed with cuneiform. Upon seeing the density of the writing, Gabrielle took a quick gulp. "Uruk has fallen on hard times due to mounting casualties. Most of what is required of Chaldea has to do with helping the farmers, shopkeepers, and other citizens."

"Wait… Aren't those… chores and civil duties?" Mashu asked in surprise, making Fou's ears perk up. "We're not fighting?"

"As his majesty stated, Uruk holds firm, and the Northern Front is not threatened. Chaldea needs to prove itself to him before it may join the fight."

"What a strange way for us to prove ourselves…" Gudao noted curiously as he looked at the tablet. He couldn't read it, but it didn't stop him from staring. With a sigh and a smile, he shrugged. "It can't be helped. Should we begin in the morning? Do you have specific jobs?"

Mashu smiled upon seeing Siduri's relieved expression. "Thank you for understanding… I shall provide a brief overview before I begin preparing for your celebration. The merchants should be arriving soon with the materials, and I do not want your welcome party to be delayed."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Luxurious and spacious, the King's room within the Palace was everything he could have desired. The cloth on the centered bed was made of the finest red fabrics, contrasting the slightly golden bricks of the walls and ceiling. A few display shelves rested on one wall, flanked by the large doors to the king's wardrobe. The other held only the large doors that retreated back into the castle. Besides the many lush plants, a large floor-to-ceiling opening in the wall gave a stellar view over the Euphrates and allowed a further glimpse of nature.

This room would have been devoid of the natural aesthetics many years ago.

As the sun dipped ever closer to vanishing, it made the waters shimmer and sparkle like fireflies in the night. They reflected off of Gilgamesh's red eyes as he stood in the center of the large opening while they stared into the far, unseen distance. His expression was blank, though the slight furrow of his brow displayed the frustration within. Unlike the soothing waters of the Euphrates, his mind was coarse with scattered thoughts.

The rest of his personal tour had gone undisturbed, and the trio had parted ways. Though Ozymandias was miffed about the Embassy's accommodations, Iskandar had helped convince him to temporarily accept the circumstances; Gilgamesh would never rest there though, and he did not wish to partake in the party. The archer was finally home, and after an atrocious first day, he would like nothing more than to sleep in his own bed for nostalgia's sake… If the nagging thoughts allowed him to, that is.

Softly, the door creaked open, and he felt eyes upon his back. "I predicted you would retire here."

It didn't help _he_ was also here. "This is my kingdom as well… I trust I can at least stay in my palace?"

"As if my words would have any sway over you. I know myself enough to know that I, the King, would not simply leave when commanded," his living self replied plainly before he started walking. It honestly surprised Gilgamesh the living ruler was being moderately accommodating after their argument. "Do as you wish, and even sleep in the bed… but do not get in my way. I am busy ensuring the safety and efficiency of Uruk."

"So be it," the archer scoffed.

Gilgamesh listened to the soft footsteps echo through the room before he turned to face his counterpart. The King of Uruk made no eye contact, but moved towards the display shelves on the opposite side of the room. One hand gripped the Tablet of The King at his side, while the other remained free as he strolled. Distant music echoed from the Bazaar, though its attempt to fill the rough silence failed.

King Gil stopped at the shelves and picked up a smaller tablet from one of the placeholders. It had rested beside a curious, clay box that was far more ordinary than the other jewels and treasures displayed. There was not even a lock present along its length, not any ornate decorations upon its flat surface. Only a single, cuneiform symbol rested on top, though Gilgamesh did not have the opportunity to inspect it previously. It was an oddity, but one of seeming importance by its position in the center.

The newly acquired tablet was placed in the same grip as the king's larger one, but the archer only continued to stare at the box.

As the servant tried to discern what that unfamiliar box was doing there, King Gil slowly reached out and placed his hand upon it. The cuneiform symbol was covered as he gently rested his hand on its cover. Red eyes of his living self turned distant for a brief moment, but Gilgamesh noticed. While the fleeting sunlight kissed the King of Uruk's skin in its final minutes, the archer connected the final dots. Even if the silence begged to be broken, Gilgamesh remained quiet as the living ruler's hand returned to his side.

What seemed like minutes passed before King Gil spoke softly, yet firmly. "Chaldea's Ishtar has informed me you've encountered… him."

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed. "I have, yet you returned from the Underworld… from Ereshkigal."

"I buried him with my own hands…" the King of Uruk spoke before turning to his servant counterpart. "I'm certain you haven't forgotten that."

"It's not something I wish to remember."

"We can agree on that, at least," King Gil sighed as he walked towards the large opening, eyes now narrowed. "The reports were all distinct, and I didn't believe them at first. My friend… destroying city after city of his own volition… Many of the people do not believe it either. No one can believe it was him helping to bring the end times."

Gilgamesh scowled. "I saw his face… That was not an expression Enkidu would ever make. Whoever this impostor is, they're making a mockery of Enkidu! This should not be allowed to pass!"

"I agree… though they're not entirely an impostor," the King of Uruk admitted as he crossed his arms. He stood facing the setting sun, eyes shining with exhaustion and reluctance; It was a stark contrast from the confusion and building anger of his counterpart. "…I visited his grave. His body had vanished… From the description of his assaults and his looks, there's no doubt it's him in some capacity-"

"Do not dare voice such an outrageous claim!" Gilgamesh roared, though King Gil did not flinch or look. "You dare inform me, someone has revived Enkidu's body and manipulated his soul… his mind! Manipulated **my** _ **friend**_ … and you're content to just sit here reading reports!? His body and memory are being violated by undeserving mongrels and you do nothing about it!?"

"As if I have a choice in the matter!" King Gil shot back as his eyes looked ever slightly downward in fury. Gilgamesh's anger threatened to boil, but his curiosity held him in check. "I've sent servants I've summoned in search of him, but they were killed. Countless times I've found myself scrying for his whereabouts… I should have gone myself, as is proper of the King of Uruk and his friend, but then the city would fall… Uruk would be no more, and mankind would disappear because of my failure. The King of Uruk does not fail!"

"Yet you're failing Enkidu!" Gilgamesh spat back with a growl. "You don't seem to trust the kingdom to stand against all odds while you search. Do you not believe the people meet the standard I have steered them towards!? Did it not stand when I went for the herb of immortality?"

"You don't seem to recall _correctly_ , for Uruk was in shambles when I re-emerged…" the living ruler scolded, quickly silencing Gilgamesh. "I trust my people. Uruk is strong! They've survived months waiting for Chaldea, but only with _my_ assistance. They serve the king, and without the king they are nothing! I trust my people to fight bravely, but I'm not blind to the true danger of the enemy! Their threat is never-ending, and it pins me to this place-"

"Unbelievable… You can see your own death and are afraid of it?"

"I fear for the wrong death that spells the demise of all!" King Gil glared at his counterpart. "That arrogance of yours… As much as I loathe it, I'm jealous for it… You still believe you're capable of so much, only because you're blinded to what consequences are wrought!"

"You harp about me being blind, yet you are just as much! Though you act for the people of Uruk, why couldn't you have spared more for Enkidu!? Does he not matter just as much anymore!?"

"Fool! Do you dare believe I would have abandoned those cherished memories of my dear friend!?"

"Then why…" Gilgamesh scowled as he raised his hand slowly to point. Slowly, the man followed his servant counterpart's gesture to the wooden box that sat on the shelves. King Gil's eyes narrowed, though not as much as Gilgamesh's. " **Why!?** You don't wear it anymore, so I assume it rests in that box! The symbol of friendship with Enkidu! **The cord you vowed** _ **never**_ **to take off!"**

"Do not act like you did not do the same back then!" King Gil roared back as he turned to face the archer. It wrenched his insides, for he knew he was right. "I lost the right to ever see him again! I failed him! The gods took him because of my greed and arrogance when they should have taken me! With the kingdom assailed by the divines… the least I can do is act the way he believed I could! To shine with all the majesty he believed I, the King of Uruk, always had! Is that not also honoring Enkidu!? By protecting the kingdom and citizens he had come to love!?"

That was no lie. No matter what he decided, Enkidu always believed Gilgamesh would choose correctly in the end. It is that thought that solidified his decisions and pride, but also opened the door to let his friend's advice slip through. There had been many suggestions and gentle guidance, but he never paid it as much attention until he was gone. He had truly taken his time with Enkidu for granted, which was something he would never admit to the world. It was the only folly of his friendship, for he and his equal should have been immortal.

Yet, it was not to be…

His living self knew this as well without a doubt. What happened was a tragedy that should have never befallen him. Returned to the earth he was made of, his friend had been taken as retribution for their actions. It was a guilt he never truly rid himself of, and one he intended to repay upon reuniting with his friend.

Instead, Gilgamesh was standing before himself, arguing beliefs and priorities even he began to question. The animosity between them, due to age and perspectives, tore old wounds open alongside new lacerations. They could continue to argue, but where would it even lead them? They were both wrong, but they were both right. They couldn't understand each other as it were, but in this one fleeting argument, Gilgamesh realized his living self's predicament.

The King of Uruk who held and collected everything had hard, impossible decisions forced upon him…

…Suddenly he was no longer infallible, but just another human lost in the dark, helpless against the tethers of fate.

Gilgamesh crossed his arms and turned to face the sun, but he did not speak. King Gil's voice had fallen to a quiet murmur. "I would want nothing more than to honor Enkidu's body… but no matter what manner of search, he is nowhere to be found. It crushes the people to even think of the rumor… that his body is being desecrated in such a manner… but all Uruk can manage was to stave off the demise that befalls all of Babylonia…"

As the King of Uruk looked weaker than he ever should, Gilgamesh glanced at him. With slow steps, the living ruler walked towards the door silently, giving more than ample room for the archer to respond. He didn't- no, he couldn't. In those many glimpses of exhausted eyes he came to a disturbing conclusion that had not surfaced during their blinding argument.

Though his living self was also with flaws, he was clearly doing far more than Gilgamesh ever considered. Upon reaching adulthood, the archer had chosen the path to judge over the people and their worth. It had taken Enkidu to show him, once more, there could be other means, but without that guidance he had always decided his own, absolute path. What he witnessed was something different, yet the same.

Without a doubt, the King of Uruk was putting all his effort into his endeavor. He worked as hard for the people as they did for him, an act the archer had not considered even once after his own return from the underworld. Yes, he had performed his rule differently after the ordeal and appreciated his kingdom, but nowhere near as exhaustive as King Gil did. Humanity and Uruk hung in the balance, and he had been doing everything in his power to help the kingdom survive for Chaldea's arrival. The results were very evident and absolute.

Thanks to those hard efforts, they were happy and smiling in the same manner as his childhood rule. It was nothing short of a fantasy.

Gilgamesh huffed in annoyance, but did not dare voice his simultaneous growth of respect and repulsion. Thankfully, he didn't have to. "Arguing with you gives me a headache… Which is the last thing I need when administrating the kingdom. Do not tarnish the room in any manner."

Easily suppressing any reply, since he wished to voice none, Gilgamesh watched his counterpart open the door and walk out with tablets in hand. It shut with more force then necessary, likely to vent lingering frustrations before he returned to the throne room. The archer didn't think about it too long before resting his gaze on the wooden box once more. He quietly took in its sight with barely a slither of sunlight upon it.

For once, his thoughts not only rested upon the state of his friend or kingdom, but himself as well. It had only been a lingering thought in Chaldea, but his living self voiced that one doubt so openly. As he were in this very moment, did he have the _right_ to see Enkidu again? True, it was this arrogance that brought them together for their days-long fight, but would he be pleased it remained? That he embodied it fully once more?

Gilgamesh couldn't tell anymore who was ravaging his mind the most: His childhood, the living ruler, or himself.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The sun had gone down, but the growing twilight didn't gather Gudao's attention as he sat on the brick railing of the Embassy's roof. There was a stair access and a few scattered cedar tables with matching chairs just in case the main section had filled. It must have been a long time since it was so packed, and it brought a small frown to his face. As much as he wanted to ensure even less casualties occurred, upsetting the king and his people was not the right way to do it.

Downstairs, Siduri was likely still attempting to get Arthur and Brynhildr to stop assisting in food preparation. Many other servants were already partying with the available alcohol. Last he recalled, his best friend was also being overly nice to Ana at Merlin's recommendation. He would join them again in time, but for now, he needed a moment to think.

He pulled the notepad out of his uniform's jacket again to stare at it. There were dozens of jobs for them to accomplish, and all of them were mediocre at best. Very few entailed actual guarding, and it was only from a stray monster or two that had managed to find a route past the wall. It wasn't a matter of difficulty, but an issue of time. There were plenty of servants deployed that could assist, but he couldn't help but wish they could be more proactive.

There was also the matter of his servants' morale. It was something he was always attentive of, and many were in high spirits including Ishtar. The real worry was Gilgamesh, who would likely be more temperamental with everything he's had to put up with; Gudao had hoped Enkidu would be able to help, but fate had other strings to pull. Though the current gossip was to compare the two kings, the male master found himself worrying over the archer more.

He knew it was a meaningless gesture. Gilgamesh had a core that was impossible to penetrate since he kept everyone at a distance. He wanted to assist the King of Heroes, but there were currently too many restrictions and obstacles. At best, he could perhaps try to make small talk as the singularity progressed and offer an ear that would listen. That was likely a gamble, and one that might go the other direction with the prideful king.

He felt two familiar arms encircle his waist from behind to break his concerns. With a small smile, he leaned back slightly. "Are you okay, Senpai?"

"I'm fine, Mashu. Just overthinking and overworking as usual."

"Of course…" the shielder, with select armor parts dematerialized for comfort, smiled warmly as she released her embrace. Gudao swung his legs around to face her as Fou scurried up the demi-servant's back to reach its favorite shoulder. "I hope nothing terrible occurs while we're busy with these jobs."

"If it does, we're intervening without question. I'll bear the brunt of the king's anger afterwards," Gudao joked with a smirk. It slowly vanished as light footsteps echoed from the stairwell. "That's only if, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried things can go wrong… ah, but no use in stressing. We haven't even set up the leyline connection for od conservation."

"Oh! But you have every right to feel worried, Gudao! It is only natural for one who places his utmost dedication into whatever his heart desires!"

Fou scowled as the trio turned to the newly appeared Merlin. He finished climbing the final steps and shot the little critter a dry look. In an instant, it was replaced with his usual smile as he approached the pair. "I hope I wasn't interrupting any romantic moment! Not that I mind watching~!"

Mashu blushed as Fou growled even louder at his joke attempt. Gudao smiled anyway. "Did you need something, Merlin?"

"Me? Oh, no! I don't make requests too often, mind you!" Fou growled louder, making Merlin groan. The couple laughed. "Be quiet, Cath… I didn't come to trick them or anything. I… only wanted to say thank you, Gudao. Sincerely, for everything you, Gabrielle, and Chaldea have done. I wish she was up here too, but I guess I'll just have to say it again later!"

Gudao turned to Mashu with a raised eyebrow, only to be met with the same perplexed look. He turned back to Merlin. "For the singularities again? I know you-"

"Not that, Gudao. The world is grateful for what you're all doing, but I didn't wish to speak of some subjects in front of Arturia," Merlin began as his smile turned a rare shade of genuine. It made Fou stop its growling to stare in amazement. "I wished to do this privately and in person..."

They remained quiet but followed him with their eyes as he faced the last hues of light in the distance. His hair blew gently as his smile remained bright. "You've done so much for Arturia… Her knights… Her… er, son-daughter. You've unknowingly brought her down a unique path and allowed her to overcome all the difficulties she previously held. To look at her now… with such a bright and smiling face… She has found everything her heart desired. I can't thank you enough for assisting with that."

Gudao smiled back at Merlin as he turned around. "Don't mention it, Merlin. I like seeing people happy. Gabby and I both… Well, who doesn't, actually?"

Merlin laughed. "So modest about the magic you create… If making smiles were magecraft, you and Chaldea have it mastered! Truly, you make Big Brother Merlin happy to have finally gotten to meet my number one celebrity!"

The male master chuckled at the two nicknames once more. They had talked a lot during that carriage ride, but it was mostly about Merlin and the Singularity. Though he remained trapped within the Garden of Avalon, he had managed to find a way to project himself into the past where he did not exist. Even if limited in abilities, he had helped the King of Uruk stall for time. All of his efforts had been rewarded with a reunion with Arturia, and his excitement and joy were unparalleled through the rest of the journey.

"Well... You're welcome, Merlin. I'm glad we finally got to meet you too… and that you're an ally of course!"

"Yes, yes! Finally allies!" Merlin exclaimed happily, making Mashu giggle as Fou grumbled on her shoulder. "And as proper allies, it is only right I aid appropriately!"

 **"Fou!** _**Fou!"**_

Merlin groaned and shook his head. "No, you damned, deceptively cute beast! I'm **not** tricking them! I mean it! I'm going to **seriously** help them without any strings! It's the very least I can do for helping give King Arturia the happiness she always deserved!"

"But Merlin… Aren't you limited in your abilities here?" Mashu added. Fou looked very interested in the idea of putting him in danger.

"Ah, that is true… but I have my ways, no?" Merlin began, making Fou eye him skeptically as Gudao's expression fell inquisitive. "Do you recall our conversation with Da Vinci and Roman? The assistance I've provided for Chaldea's ever-growing mana consumption?"

How could he forget? That had been one of the biggest revelations during the entire trip, let alone the idea they'd be fighting multiple goddesses this time. Merlin, with secret communication to Da Vinci, had been steadily providing mana to Chaldea from the Garden of Avalon, equivalent to multiple additional Leylines. The inventor's recent insistence on upgrading the energy generators was mainly out of consideration for Merlin; They couldn't idly let him secretly supply Chaldea. It certainly did answer Roman's skepticism about the generators.

If Merlin was bringing this up again with a favor, then that could only mean one thing. Gudao's eyes widened. "You mean you can…!?"

"Perceptive as always, Master Gudao…" the Magus of Flowers smiled slyly. "How would you feel if I, the Great Merlin, opened the flow further? Oh! But wait! More precisely… How would you feel about deploying **most** of the Chaldean servants without _**any**_ painful setback to you and Gabby? Wouldn't that be nice?"

Even Fou, whose mouth hung wider than the pacific ocean, was left speechless.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

After having spent far more time than he wished to admit brooding within his old room, Gilgamesh decided to stroll the hallways. He greeted each guard quickly as he meandered the torchlit halls, having no specific route or destination. With each step, he attempted to quell his own dissatisfaction and anger, but it only remained. Though his living self had admitted he was not flawless, there were other peculiarities revealed that bothered him greatly.

For one, it was no longer just an impostor running around in the likeness of Enkidu, but the very body of his friend. After his rage had boiled down, he had silently understood it was no longer as simple as destroying the adversary outright; To do so would disgrace Enkidu's corpse by his hands. No, he had to find the real culprit, which was likely one of the goddesses, and give the proper punishment to them. The problem was, Uruk was only capable of staying defensive, so there were no reports of any goddesses' location… just guesswork.

Gilgamesh huffed in frustration and finished ascending a set of steps. Carried by his own feet, he didn't realize the familiar view that awaited just down the small hallway. As the flame flickered on its torch, Gilgamesh's red eyes shimmered in slight reminiscence. His breath slowed, and he began to walk forward. With every step towards the familiar balcony, his golden armor clinked as the breezy, night air caressed his visible skin. Moments later, he stood on the balcony at the highest point of the palace, only a humble jump away from his true favorite spot.

Pushed by the urges of his recovered childhood memories, Gilgamesh relented and swiftly jumped onto the spot. Upon landing, he looked around at the simple bricks of the palace roof. His expression remained blank, but the wave of nostalgia and comfort washed over him. He found himself exhaling gently as he turned around to gaze upon his city. The lights had long been extinguished as the kingdom slept gently beneath the stars he gazed upon so many times.

He gazed up at the distant moon which resembled only a small slither of light. He found it curious it was only a bit different from when he gazed on the simulated version at Chaldea's artificial beach. The night before deployment, he had felt the urge to look and gazed upon the growing moon. To see it roughly the same here was an oddity and coincidence, but it did nothing to diminish the sense of tranquility he felt.

"It's wondrous." …That voice!

Gilgamesh spun around, only to catch a fleeting glimpse of familiar green-hair and a warm smile before it vanished. He blinked and scanned the vacant roof before him. With a groan, he shook his head and rubbed his temple with one hand. Between this and the carriage ride, his mind was definitely playing tricks with him. Was it another annoying circumstance of the memorial essence? That couldn't be… His childish self never encountered Enkidu, and it had only started after arriving in the singu-

"Oh! I didn't expect to find the Chaldean Gilgamesh here! The moon is in the other direction you know!"

With a growing headache, Gilgamesh turned with sharp eyes. His glare landed upon Merlin as the floating caster gently landed on the perch. The staff was nowhere in sight, but the irritating grin the magus always seemed to wear was ever present. The King of Heroes scoffed. "I'm in no mood for conversation, Magus of Flowers."

"As was often the case for the living one, but that never stopped me! Certainly not!" Merlin responded with a chuckle. Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed but the caster merely shook his head. "That said, I thought he would be here... I had a few questions to ask about the tablet."

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "… He comes up here too?"

"Of course! Around this time or earlier as a small break from his endless work… Storing that knowledge to avoid him better, mayhaps?" There was only a narrowing of eyes as a response. Merlin only chuckled again, but turned away to face the moon. "He usually berates me for bothering him in his time of serene contemplation… just like you did. Though you two seem to despise each other already, you're the same person when all is said."

He growled in mounting frustration. "I told you I'm not in the mood for conversation, mongrel… Do you not listen?"

"Arturia always said I'm often terrible at that, yes! …but you're not much better, you know. Did you ever listen to the gods or your people?" Merlin asked as his tone slowly turned more serious. "Of course not. As one who purposefully isolated himself, you didn't, but that's not terrible. Your choice to act as a harsh storm of authority was, but the loneliness wasn't."

Despite his anger, Gilgamesh found himself listening. Before the memorial essence, he would have likely summoned a few portals to send the magus away with a proper warning. It was yet another frustration that he felt influenced to at least listen, like his younger self loved to do among his people. There was no avoiding it, though he began pondering if he should just leave if he couldn't find peace at his favorite perch.

The caster turned to him and gave a sympathetic smile. "I do find it quite amusing that you both stare upon the heavens where the gods lie… The very gods you respected but never listened to."

"I'm not their tool."

"No. You're not their keystone. You decided the path yourself, as you have always chosen to do so. You act for no one save yourself unless you deem it tolerable," Merlin practically declared, yet his voice was a calm breeze. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow as the caster happily gestured to the moon. "It was the twelfth of the third month that you departed Chaldea for your home…"

The King of Heroes found himself staring at the moon as Merlin's soothing explanation sang over the warm, silent night. "The beginning of this journey… and the start of a new moon coincide! It could be a coincidence, or maybe not...!"

He scoffed. "What are you getting at, Magus of Flowers?"

"Maybe… Just maybe, King of Heroes, it also marks the beginning of something else."

Gilgamesh watched incredulously as Merlin walked towards the edge of the roof. "Ah, but I've overstayed my welcome before I even set foot here! I must be off to ask that question and fine tune some things for your masters!"

With a scowl, Gilgamesh watched as Merlin disappeared in a shower of blue dust; His chuckling still echoed in his ear. With his absence, his irritation waned, though he looked up and stared at the waxing crescent again. The sense of tranquility began to grow, but it did not alleviate any amount of concentration focused on Merlin's little speech. He had been made aware, like many of Chaldea, that he was quite the mischievous half-incubus… but he was still a wise and mystic individual at his core.

As he stared up at the slither of a moon, he decided to start the painstaking process of sorting his scattered thoughts.


	4. Chapter III: Those First Steps

Gilgamesh, with armor gleaming brightly under the midday sun, stood with arms crossed on his bedroom's terrace.

His red eyes gazed over the districts of his city as it bustled with life. The music was louder and the conversations sprier as the spirited sounds wafted through the warm air. Often, a Chaldean servant or two would be seen speeding across the rooftops on a new quest or task. Wherever they appeared, a few residents would stop to smile or cheer for them. Though they would toss returning, friendly gestures, the servants would only continue on their way so time would not be burned. The King of Heroes took it all in with his improved vision quietly.

His expression remained blank as he observed his city quietly as it breathed with its new and improved beat.

Nearly nine days had passed since Chaldea arrived within Babylonia, and their presence was immediately felt. Through Merlin's own tampering, the masters had been able to deploy far more servants than previously thought possible. Seventy servants were present in Uruk, managing various tasks faster than the King of Uruk could assign. They even did extra jobs that weren't assigned as a show of good will, including quality of life improvements thanks to some casters. All this effort, but it didn't look or feel like tedious tasks.

For the many of the present servants, this was almost exactly like Chaldea but with a different setting.

It bothered Gilgamesh at first, since he feared his people would come to rely on them too heavily. Instead, they came to work harder so they would not be outshone by the Chaldeans. It was a reassuring sight, and it made him proud of Uruk, a city of humans who would endure what the divines threw to smile the next day. Any concern Chaldea would have a negative influence was slowly put to rest, and he begrudgingly appreciated this tribute to his kingdom; His living self did too.

Surprisingly, the two had found civil, yet fragile, ground to stand. If King Gil was too busy keeping the kingdom running to search for Enkidu, then Gilgamesh would take the active approach. After feeling generous enough to inform his masters, the King of Heroes went on daily searches to scan for Enkidu, as well as pinpoint possible locations of the opposing goddesses. Only three days' worth of attempts were made before he stopped his actions. They always bore no ripe fruit, but a guaranteed harvest of sour apples.

Every time Gilgamesh was spotted leaving Uruk aboard his golden, flying vessel, the monsters under a goddess' control would assault the Northern Wall. Casualties would climb, and it was only thanks to Chaldean intervention that many more were saved. To his aggravation, it appeared the endless hordes of monsters only needed to perceive _any_ Gilgamesh before they believed it was a prime chance to attack. He had angrily ceased his effort of searching lest he endanger Uruk further.

Now he sat in his own palace, like his living counterpart, feeling helpless to do anything to assist his kingdom. He merely found himself here, in the throne room, or at his perch observing Uruk. It had never bothered him before, but now the isolation tore at him harder than he would ever admit. He could seemingly do nothing without increasing the threats to Uruk, and it was all because the living king was still against allowing Chaldea to assist directly; The fragile ground they stood on was breaking with his patience.

With a newly formed scowl, Gilgamesh started down his frustrated path to the throne room.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter III: Those First Steps**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

"Thank you for your assistance today, Ana… You and your beautiful sisters."

"You're welcome, Grandma!" the little lancer happily cheered as giggles erupted nearby.

The matching dresses of Stheno and Euryale were barely perceptible past the shelves of flowering plants. It was only one shelf of many in a store filled with beautiful specimens that required care and effort to grow within the Fertile Crescent. The old shopkeeper was one of many who received assistance by the Chaldeans, allowing her to stay open. With a small smile, she breathed happily as she slowly felt around the counter for a personal charm. It rested gently to the right of where her hand prodded.

"Grandma…?" the curious, friendly voice of Asterios called from the garden outside. "I move more plants. Did you want left or right?"

Euryale sighed at Asterios' forgetfulness, making Stheno giggle. The old shopkeeper chuckled in amusement and began her slow walk towards the backdoor. "I'll be right there, gentle giant…"

Medusa stood at her position to greet any customers while wearing a beige apron over her usual, skimpy battle attire. Her blindfold had been replaced with her mystic glasses out of comfort. With a slight frown, her gaze remained locked on little Ana. As she stared at her childish self, she remained focused on her hopeful eyes and gentle smile.

Upon arriving with Stheno and Euryale, Ana had grown noticeably more emotional. When Gabrielle heard her sniffles, she had quickly attempted to calm the poor servant with a friendly hug. In the ensuing struggle as Ana tried to break free, she knocked her hood back and unveiled her true identity. Her eyes had grown fearful upon being noticed by her older sisters, but they quickly filled with tears of joy as they happily embraced her.

With a small frown, the rider would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of her smaller, cuter self. She was everything she silently wished she could be, and had temporarily been transformed into thanks to Astolfo's mistake months ago. Unaware of the scrutiny, the lancer hummed to herself as she arranged plants. Stheno and Euryale snuck behind Ana and surprised her with a family hug, causing the childish Gorgon to giggle and Medusa's frown to deepen. Yes, there was definitely jealousy alri-

"Meduseless! Why are you making that ugly expression!?" the twin sisters cried out, sending the taller Gorgon into a sputtering state.

"I-I'm sorry, big sisters!" she quickly answered as the older shopkeeper laughed outside. While Medusa tried to figure out how to busy herself with no customers, she spotted Ana's sly smirk aimed her way. The rider fired an angry glare back when she was sure Stheno and Euryale would not see.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Marie! Package is ready for the Aya family!" a voice yelled over a small group of residents. Soft viola music and singing could be heard from the roof, just audibly louder than the cheerful crowd. A large, signature red hat quickly zipped to the source at the Embassy's entrance. It quickly weaved back through the crowd as Marie skipped to her only available staff member and his fellow, French servant.

"Gilles, please get it to Aya's forge quickly! And don't spill any soup!" she ordered with a bright smile. The French general bowed and took the package.

"I will make haste, Marie! See you soon!"

The bubbly male rider squirmed beside the knight. "Ahh! That time was an accident, Marie, I swear!"

With his armor sparkling in the light as he took to the roofs, Gilles departed for his destination while carrying a box of food. The pleased French Queen nodded with arms akimbo before turning back to gaze at the Embassy. Astolfo stood at her side, moping quietly to himself about screwing up yet another simple task. The red-clad queen merely giggled and patted the caped shoulder of the usually excited rider.

It was lunchtime, and Chaldea's Embassy was always packed at this hour. The tavern was seeing activity once more, but this time as a makeshift kitchen for Emiya and his culinary team. Many tables had been placed on the street to serve the lunchtime customers. It had gotten so frequented, King Gil complained about the congestion on a main route for caravans; His limits on active hours and the number of patrons merely dented the lunchtime crowd.

The real cure was the French Queen's newest idea, named _Marie De'Livery_. Since her fellow French servants had also been brought over, but had varying daily tasks, they began operating a distribution service with a priority to Urukians. This removed the only real issue Chaldea had caused since its arrival, and removed any wasted time for working families. Only the weekly rotation required some ironing out, but it was already fairly smooth by this third day.

"I can do the next one! I won't spill anything this time, I swear!" Astolfo begged with puppy dog eyes as Marie sighed. "It's to the other Ushi, Benkei, and Leonidas at the wall right? Right? I can do it! My hippogriff can make the flight really quick!"

"Astolfo… I love you, mon amie, but there's a reason I haven't allowed you to help in my salon."

"…because I'm too cute in a waitress outfit?"

Marie only sighed in an exaggerated fashion while the caped rider grinned sheepishly.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Tamamo, with a white apron over her blue battle dress, looked up from slicing bread rolls at the tavern's counter. "Smells good, Kiyo!"

"It's a little too sweet though… I'll just save it for Stheno, Euryale, and the kids. They love sweets," the similarly protected berserker responded as she poured the small pot's soup into a separate container vase. She was very careful not to splash so her kimono's sleeves would remain stain free. The steam gently wafted into the air as she did so. She raised her voice to speak as she placed the pot back down with the others over the indoor cooking fire. "How're the rolls?"

"A batch ahead of schedule," Boudica responded as she entered the tavern from the back door. A rather flattering, yet over-sized, pink apron draped from her large bust. Emiya was likely still working the oven to speed up the process without sacrificing quality; The mana collection tanks were also left for monitoring back there. Heat from the newly cooked, Mesopotamian delights made the bread glow with deliciousness.

If Siduri were present, she would have been incredibly proud, yet tempted to have a bite. Even though King Gil introduced occasional foreign concepts during the singularity, such as currency which did not exist yet, Chaldea did its best not to follow suit. The food produced by Chaldea's famed dinner group was only what was available during the time, with a little extra personal touches. Siduri had graciously taught them the recipes, and was beyond surprised at how fast they were replicated.

She had even asked Emiya for his secret after his replication, which he gladly divulged for her private use.

With the kitchen group in Babylonia, those remaining in Chaldea had to go without the famed cuisine until the singularity was over. Thankfully, Head Chef Leandre had also learned much by observing Emiya's group, as did the other chosen cooks. While the quality wasn't as praiseworthy, it was definitely far better than it was before the Fuyuki Incident. Chaldea could manage the simple difficulty.

"I should have the shepherd's delivery ready soon," Tamamo noted as she began cutting one of the new rolls. "I'm going to give a little extra for the kids."

Kiyohime smiled. "I'm sure they're too preoccupied, but they'll be happy."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gudao, with an escorting Arthur and Brynhildr, walked through the mesmerizing grass fields as the wind blew gently. The female lancer's hair flickered like the waves of grass speckled with countless sheep. Some had been trimmed over the past few days, but there were still plenty of flocks to service. As the two servants talked quietly to each other, Gudao kept his smile focused on the next group on his personal inspection route. They just needed to hop the fence and walk a bit longer.

"This sheep is even softer~!" Mashu cried out happily as she pet it with her gloved hand. Much of her armor was dematerialized since her father and fellow knights were constantly patrolling the fenced pasture. Any stray monsters that approached were swiftly taken care of by the quartet of male knights, allowing Mashu and the assisting servants to help the farmers in peace. The small familiar on her shoulder stared at the sheep as it gazed back.

"Fou." "Baaah." "Fou?" "Baaaaaaah." "Kyuuuu…"

With a giggle, Nursery Rhyme skipped past with her black, frilly battle dress flapping as she went. Her arms were filled with newly sheered wool that was being collected by the farmhands. "Fluffy~! Fluffy~!"

"Don't drop any, Alice," Atalanta reminded playfully with a soft smile. She looked down at the shaved sheep adjacent to the one Mashu had coaxed over. It stared back at her in seeming disappointment, making her ears droop with minor pity. It looked so… humiliated. "Sorry, little sheep…"

"Baah…"

Nearby, the cloaked Jack had finished rounding up the next group of sheep. Her eyes were dim with disappointment since her aura had quite the influential effect on the animals; The farmers claimed she had the herding ability of several dogs. Every time she approached one to pet, it would back away out of fear, making her sadder. Usually, the others wouldn't notice, but she was having a difficult time hiding it today.

She reached her hand out hopefully towards the nearest one, but it stared back at her and took a step away. The assassin sniffled as Atalanta noticed her plight. She walked over, reaching into her small bag to pull out her own personal presence concealment cloak. Catching Jack by surprise, she layered it over the child's black coverings and began securely tying it at the top. Its influence took almost immediate effect as the sheep fell more relaxed.

"You should have told me, Jackie."

"I'm sorry, mommy…" Jack replied as the older servant ruffled her hair playfully.

With a quick scoop, and giggle from both, the archer had her adopted daughter in her arms. She walked them both over to the sheep slowly, and though a few backed away, they seemed more curious this time. Slowly and by predicting their natural instincts, Atalanta calmly approached one sheep as Jack remained still. Step for step, she drew closer, until Jack was finally within reach of it.

With a cautious arm, Jack reached out and gently pet the sheep. Her eyes lit up immediately as she giggled happily. Atalanta beamed. "Aren't they soft?"

"I brought more!" Nursery Rhyme cried out. The two turned just as they were practically swarmed by sheep who were now completely ignoring any survival instincts in favor of delightful food. Nursery Rhyme laughed as she was pressed against her mother's leg, all while holding conjured, delicious candies the sheep had grown to love over the past few days. Any animal within reach began nipping at the assortment of candies, and occasionally licking her face.

"Ah, mommy help!" Nursery Rhyme squeaked happily.

"You brought this punishment on all of us, Alice," Atalanta jokingly scolded with a chuckle as she placed Jack down amid the swarm of fluffy and shaved animals. Mashu, with her new camera in hand, kept snapping pictures as Fou continued its small conversation with the nearby sheep. Though it was a slight delay in their usually sped up process, the robed farmhands only smiled and enjoyed the sight of their happy helpers. A few lost minutes weren't going to be a problem when they were already five days ahead of schedule.

Gudao smiled as they closed the final meters. The King of Uruk should be beyond pleased here too.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Sounds of laughter echoed through the throne room. It was joined by the cheers of children and light music to form a lively choir. The royal room in King Gil's palace had never been this lively, but the noise was misleading. The sounds echoing around the room and between the ornate pillars were not from anyone present; Only the guards, couriers, and Siduri kept the King of Uruk company as usual.

All the songs of bright life and a cheerful Uruk emanated from the many vision portals King Gil had opened using his staves. Each was a glimpse into a different area, and they could swap and move as needed should the living ruler wish to scry elsewhere. With a gentle waving of his hand as he rested upon the throne, each golden-bordered vision adjusted and shifted their perspectives with a mere thought as the couriers and Siduri stood beside him. All who were witnessing these scenes bore a pleased expression…

…but none larger than the King of Uruk, whose smirk dripped with pride, satisfaction, and approval.

King Gil had called a pause in the messages so he may view his city, as he often liked to do at this time. To his delight, the scenes matched the declarations on the report tablets as usual, which were often joined by many accompanying messages. The amount of praise he and the Chaldeans were receiving was unprecedented, and he was glad his people knew to properly show gratitude to him as well. To be fair, he never believed his plan would have worked out this well or this fast.

Perhaps this perceived path would end much brighter than the others he gazed upon. His subjects were undoubtedly the happiest they've been since before they learned of one of the goddess' identities. Uruk was used to dealing with the divines, but having learned it was Tiamat, the Goddess of Origin… That had been a long, grueling month of raising his people's spirits to fight her monsters. Even not knowing who the other two were did not cause as much turmoil as learning they faced the almighty Mother of the Gods.

Siduri's smiling face turned to the living ruler to break his silence. "Your majesty… I know you enjoy this time, but the break you scheduled has ended."

"…It comes faster every day," King Gil lamented, though his smirk only faded slightly.

For a moment he was conflicted. He really did wish to keep seeing the smiling faces of his people. It had been a long time since he saw them smile this brightly, and with the long road ahead… no. He shouldn't think of that. They were all working hard to turn fate, and so must he without doubt. For his people's sake and as his chosen belief demands, he must return to work as well. To indulge himself too far into his own pleasures with so much at stake was tempting, but he was no fool.

With the standard upheld, all that remained was to steer them properly. With a snap of his fingers, the vision portals disappeared and their accompanying staves returned to the hidden vaults. "As it must be… Messengers! Reports! Place any tablets of gratitude on the side for late reading!"

As the first messenger stepped up to hand his king the first report tablet, he stopped. King Gil's eyes narrowed but quickly noticed the man's eyes focused at the entrance of the room. Silently dropping his demands for the clay tablet with a sigh, the living ruler turned to the source of lightly clinking armor. He knew exactly who it was going to be, though his timing was poor as usual…

Gilgamesh had yet to bother him in the past few days since their latest argument which ended his personal sorties. The King of Uruk had allowed it until the connection between the increased attacks and his leave could not be deemed coincidence; It simply put the wall under too much pressure to allow. It was their mutual agreement in the beginning, though, since they were both interested in finding Enkidu's whereabouts. It was just poor luck that it was a fruitless endeavor.

Although, and to his surprise, perhaps it did bore results of a different kind.

Though it was not much of an improvement, the two counterparts had argued far less. The glare sessions would remain, as would the sharp jabs opposing statements or decisions. Without a doubt, they were happening less frequently rather than every single time they met. Dare he say, the arrogant, younger self even seemed to be calming down. It was a curious note, but not something he could dwell on for too long with so much work to get done.

Speaking of which, this interruption needed to end fast lest he be the one to fall slower than the pace his kingdom set. "Do not keep Uruk waiting, Gilgamesh."

The King of Heroes narrowed his eyes only momentarily before he scoffed. "You keep them waiting by refusing direct assistance in the war. How long must you continue to waste time and resources at your disposal?"

"This again…" the living ruler grumbled as he quickly glanced over a report and handed it back to the messenger. "Courier. Inform Leonidas he has my consent to take another training company onto the wall. Give them proper rations and congratulate them for an… early graduation."

"Yes, your majesty!" the courier responded and ran off to one of the side exits. Instead of getting annoyed at his counterpart, Gilgamesh merely stood there with crossed arms and a scowl. Thankfully the golden archer had grown used to his multitasking, though he would occasionally slip in a word or two about working too hard; Siduri had been vocal about that too.

Regardless of the suggestions or observations, he took the next report tablet. "Chaldea has done far more than I anticipated… Mostly good, but sometimes bad. Gabrielle's strange inquiry of adding beans into the diet to bring down the milk and meat prices was one of the more… curious ones, as of late."

"Arash and his spotters deter the wild Ishtar from closing on the city. Beowulf's team of berserkers keep the caverns under Uruk secure," Gilgamesh began to list, making the King of Uruk concerned again. The rise of paranormal activity under the city had him secretly suspicious… and unnerved. The archer only continued. "All this, yet you still only allow supply deliveries to the wall and refuse to send search parties."

"That water and wood is necessary for creating the poisons to keep the Northern Wall protected," King Gil replied evenly as he handed a tablet back to another courier. "The supply carts have everything they need. Have them leave for the front to reload the weapons by late afternoon. They should be able to hold back Ugullu should that child of Tiamat advance."

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "I grow bored of this waiting game. Many of the kingdom's problems would be solved if you allowed Chaldea to begin duties outside the capital. They've already served Uruk by assisting the wall from direct assaults-"

"Assaults that you brought with your leave, I will remind you," the King of Uruk stated flatly with a blank expression. Gilgamesh fumed, but surprisingly, did not retort as the living ruler took another tablet. "I, the King, understand better than any you are getting impatient. You wish to search for Enkidu and actively push against the goddesses. Chaldea provides more than enough strong allies to do so."

"If you know this, why must you continue to stall?" the King of Heroes spat back, but he did not get a rise out of the living ruler. Instead, he got a chuckle. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "I do not recall being a jester."

"You are hardly, though sometimes I wonder," King Gil replied evenly as he held onto the current report tablet. He looked towards Gilgamesh. "Tell me, my servant self… Have you sensed the presence of that infuriating caster or the female master recently?"

With a cocked eyebrow, the archer fell silent as he likely jogged his memories. Slowly, King Gil's smirk began to grow as the King of Heroes's eyebrow fell to form a blank expression. The servant blinked, and the living ruler chuckled again. "As I thought… Chaldea has earned its right to aid Uruk as a worthy ally yesterday. After careful planning, I've assigned the first scouting task to find the identities and locations of the remaining goddesses this morning."

"…Why didn't you inform me of this?"

King Gil fell deathly silent as his eyes narrowed. Siduri and the messengers shifted uncomfortably, awaiting the next heated argument between the two king-

The living ruler sighed. "It slipped my mind… I intended to tell you yesterday but I was too busy handling reports."

Siduri blinked in surprise before she sighed in exasperation. Gilgamesh scoffed and shook his head. "To think I could become such a slave to work…"

"Never mind that," King Gil quickly countered as he glanced at the new report in his hands. "I, the King, will have you wait one more day, for I am preparing a special task only you can handle."

Gilgamesh raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Only I?"

"Yes… You are the only one I can trust with this. All I ask is that you have further patience," the living ruler replied calmly, though he remained curious if Gilgamesh would allow this. Making the king wait for anything in his earlier days was unacceptable. In all likelihood, the archer was probably going to argue back.

To the King of Uruk's pleasant surprise, he actually didn't. "…One more day. Any longer, and I do as I see fit to remove my boredom."

He had definitely been expecting another argument. "You are curiously agreeable today… No matter. So long as you wait, you will be rewarded with the task."

"So be it… I will observe my kingdom in person in the meantime."

Without further words between the two, Gilgamesh turned and walked towards the exit. The soldiers at the columns stood straight, but the couriers took pause to watch him leave. Wearing only a slight glint of curiosity and acceptance, King Gil watched his archer form disappear from sight. The throne room became silent once more, until he snapped his fingers to regain their attention. "Precious seconds have been squandered! Continue giving me reports!"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

At its thickest, the unusual rainforest became a true primordial jungle. Tall, ancient wood and thick vegetation made it hard to navigate, and impossible to scout from the air. A ground team was the only way to properly check the area, though many previous groups had vanished entirely. Thick with mana rich air and coupled with the numerous disappearances, it made for the ideal start for a scouting task. King Gil hoped they would be able to discover the condition of Ur and Eridu…

…if they didn't manage to get lost first. "Illyasviel! Where are you?" "Hoy, Kuro! Can you hear us?"

Ishtar sighed as she floated down from the canopy. Her earlier attempts to scan from above were futile in such a dense rainforest biome, so she had to remain beneath the blanket of branches. She and Arturia had hoped the two missing pseudo-servants would be within eyesight, but that was clearly not the case. Due to the strange attributes of this primordial jungle, they weren't able to sense anything unless it was only a few dozen meters away. Even the usual telepathic communication, and the link to Chaldea, had been mysteriously severed.

Since this also applied to servants, the two could only hope the others could hear them. Ishtar grumbled, "I'll bet this goddess has something to do with all the Mushussu here…"

"It was bad luck they scattered us," Arturia noted as she pushed aside a large, vibrant leaf. The effort was futile, since it only granted her an extra meter of sight. "This vegetation only grows thicker the further we advance."

"The temperature is worse…" Ishtar complained. Due to her conditions to become a servant, there was the unfortunate change that she was slightly affected by temperature. She definitely blamed merging with Rin for that, but it can't be changed. The sheen of sweat was still disgusting though.

She would rather be back in Uruk, but she was chosen for the first mission. It was good to be out and about, but she was already missing the praises and cheers of the citizens. All of this positivity would have blinded her to the curious dilemma of Gilgamesh, had she not kept him in mind. Secretly observing him out of curiosity had proven an interesting way to pass her off time. She looked forward to more peeking, but they needed to get back in one piece first.

"We should regroup with the others and hope they found Rama and Helena," Arturia noted, though her fists shook in disappointment. "We must find them… but I do not wish to stray too far ourselves…"

Quietly, the goddess glanced to her dear friend and noticed the turmoil in her eyes. Without missing a beat, she floated over. She would not allow her to feel terrible when all was not lost yet; The girls were strong, after all. Ishtar put a reassuring hand on the king's shoulder and offered a small smile. "Hey, Saber… It's alright. We'll find them. We won't let Emiya-kun down that easily, and I'm sure the girls are fine."

"Indeed! Nothing to worry about, Arturia!" a male voice echoed over the distant animal calls. The servant's presence slowly took form. "Finding Babbage's group was easy! You were a little harder."

The sounds of leaves being shredded became louder as the two turned to the commotion. In a swing of golden light, a swathe of vegetation was torn asunder to reveal the smiling, white-haired magus. The familiar image of Excalibur quickly vanished into golden dust, replacing itself with his usual staff. Behind him, a sweat-drenched and miserable looking Gabrielle followed with a flanking Scathach. The lancer took a quick look back as a red-haired and humming Indian servant came into view.

"Rama. Are Babbage and Helena fine?"

The male saber smiled and waved the concern away. "I can sense them. They'll be here in a second… Babbage got stuck between two trees but Helena didn't want me to cut them down."

Gabrielle chuckled lightly, though she still looked very disgruntled about her master uniform practically clinging to her form. To her benefit, at least, she and Gudao didn't have to deal with cumbersome respirators like they needed in Camelot, which was a peculiarity on its own. Merlin seemed to have a hunch, but he only kept quiet about the masters' unusual adaptation. With concern filled eyes, she turned to Arturia and Ishtar. "Any luck?"

Arturia shook her head. Merlin scratched the back of his head with a frown. "We should be nearing Ur… There's a chance the girls will be-"

Children's screams echoed through the forest, causing the entire group's attention to snap in the given direction. Without missing a beat, and likely to Scathach's pride, Gabrielle instantly belted out orders. "Ishtar, Arturia, Merlin! Head straight to them! Scathach and Rama, shred the vegetation as we follow so Helena and Babbage know the way!"

With nods off agreement, Rama and Scathach drew their weapons as the lancer put her arm around Gabrielle's waist to carry her. Ishtar and Arturia did not waste a second as they turned into bullets. Arturia shot through the vegetation with Excalibur tearing a small path, allowing Merlin to quickly follow. Ishtar weaved through the tree trunks and vines just beneath the canopy, making an absolute beeline towards the last known location. Panicked birds flew out of harm's way as she increased her speed.

Those were definitely from Illya and Kuro, and it had her protective instincts flaring. She couldn't imagine how difficult it would be to face the male archer if she allowed something to befall his beloved little sisters. With determined eyes, and an occasional shot from her boat to clear a path, she scanned the ground ahead of the King of Knights desperately. She sped forward, occasional firing a warning shot towards any hostile monsters that drew curious, but keeping on path.

Her eyes widened and she yelled, "Illya! Kuro! Over here! …Saber! The girls are coming right towards us! Wait at the next clearing!"

After a quick glance and nod to Ishtar, Arturia faced forward and took care with her swings. She breached into the small clearing just as Ishtar took a harmless shot behind her. Merlin had trailed behind only slightly, but there was no doubt he could have traced the path of that shot. With any concern gone, Ishtar floated down to the tiny clearing just as Illya and Kuro shot out of the vegetation.

"Illyasviel! Kuro! Are you alright!?" Arturia asked quickly as she jumped to their side.

To their relief, both girls looked visibly fine save for some green stains on their clothes from the jungle. Their eyes were wide with a mix of emotions, and their weapons were still drawn, but the floating, magical girl's wand was the first to speak. "She's coming! The enemy is coming towards us!"

"Is it a servant!?" Ishtar snapped quickly. She floated over to the trio just as Illya and Kuro ducked behind the two taller servants. Confused and startled, the saber and archer turned to face them. "Hey! What's gotten into you two!?"

"The enemy…! I think… she's…" Illya sputtered out with confused eyes. She shook her head, and Ruby sighed, but it did not shake her stuttering. "I don't know if she's…"

"She might be the goddess…!" Kuro added quickly, though she also looked uncertain and stupefied. It made their two guardians that much more baffled.

Ishtar and Arturia looked at each other just as Merlin caught up to them. Their eyes shot forward as the roar of a creature, likely a Mushussu, bellowed before them. Ishtar drew her bow in preparation as Arturia gripped Excalibur. Their stances broke only slightly as the brush ahead moved erratically. The creature appeared swiftly.

Covered in teal dragon scales, the mythical monster of Ancient Mesopotamia soared through the air. Its long, limp tail with a scorpion like tip smashed against a tree trunk, changing its course. Its usually vicious eyes were dull, and the sharpened axe-like nose was crushed inward. Four, limp legs flailed with any remaining momentum as it disappeared into the low vegetation in a crash; Clearly, it was no threat, but the opposing enemy was.

"She's here!" Kuro cried out as her troubled expression amplified. "But is she really…?"

Ishtar turned back and stared curiously at the usually determined and bold Kuro. What could have gotten her so- A voice rang out in the woods… and it sounded eerily familiar. "If you didn't want to suffer through all of this, you should have given **money** to the locals before you entered the forest! Then you should put your head on the ground and said… _Buenas noches, senorita!_ Would you like some Peyote?"

Ishtar blinked, and turned to Arturia. The saber looked just as clueless, though the growing signature of the servant, and possible goddess, snapped their stances straight. Behind Merlin, Scathach and Gabrielle were closing in with Rama in the distance. Ishtar, deciding to buy time for the full group to arrive, spoke out, "Quite a strange opening speech, whatever you are!"

The following laugh was unnervingly cat-like. "I'm not a whatever! I am…! Wait, what am I…?"

Even Merlin was now scratching his head in confusion as the signature appeared to stop its advance in order to… begin pacing back and forth? "Wait, wait! This really, really hard… to classify myself into something more spe-"

A loud metal clank, followed by a cringeworthy yelp, made Ishtar lose nearly all of her built up tension; This enemy was something else entirely, alright… but this voice… "You clever foes! Distracting me so I forget where I put my traps so I step into them myself! How devious! Well no more! Prepare yourselves, Nyaah!"

Scathach quickly set down Gabrielle and took a defensive position in front of her. Rama took the flank as the clanking, hissing footsteps of Babbage signaled his and Helena's approach. Still, the enemy laughed. "Tremble, Nyaah! I am the embodiment of this forest! The conceptualization of the greatest warriors!"

The unusual wait was over as the servant shot out of the jungle. Arturia prepared to engage, but to her and Ishtar's surprise, Illya kept her hands around the saber's waist. "Illyasviel!?"

Glancing into Kuro's eyes, Ishtar found the same hesitation. Quickly, she turned back as the opponent landed before them, only several paces away. Ishtar straightened in confusion at the crouched down, now discernible, orange blur. Even the stoic and stern Scathach looked flabbergasted at the obvious tiger costume this servant was wearing. The costume was orange with black stripes, and she held a complimenting polearm with an equally fuzzy tiger paw for a tip. Even the hood had a cartoonish tiger's face on it.

What really drew her attention, and made Ishtar and Arturia gasp in surprise, was the face. It was a beautiful young woman with the fierce gaze of the animal she dressed as. The familiarity washed over Ishtar, even if the shade of her hair were different and she had red eyes. The recognition was not from her own personal memories, but those of her host's own; The name immediately found its way to the tip of her tongue.

As the ears twitched and those red, divine eyes gazed back at them, the four closest girls remained speechless. The newly arrived servant smirked. "Nyaah, cat got your tongue? But I am no tiger! I am… **Jaguar-man!** Tremble in… …Hey… have I seen some of you before?"

Though Arturia remained baffled, Ishtar happily raised her voice to yell with Illya and Kuro. _**"Fujimura-sensei!?"**_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Uruk began winding down in activity as the sun reached the horizon. Gilgamesh had wandered around his city all afternoon, taking in the sights and sounds of his people. Though he did not bother leaving spirit form in Chaldea, here was obviously different; He would never consider spirit form in his kingdom. His subjects earned the right to see him, just as he relished the right to walk upon land worthy of his presence.

He sauntered around the residential district, noting the change in looks the people gave him. Few were still terrified of the golden archer, but all still held concern in their eyes. It bothered him to no end, but the intensity had dropped a fair amount in the time spent here. He was honestly jealous Chaldean servants received the grateful looks and admiration, but he would never show it. With every gaze he spied, he merely looked back with a blank expression so as not to terrify them.

Begrudgingly, he had actually come to accept the kingdom did not appreciate anything of his young adulthood.

A few days ago, he had witnessed King Gil actually walk among the people in order to personally inspect a new well Babbage and Edison wanted to construct. Its purpose was to make it easier for some to obtain water, though it needed direct approval from the King of Uruk. He had been jealous and frustrated over the cheers and hopeful approaches of the people, who flocked to him like a god. He loathed his mirror self at that moment… but he accepted the message.

A chorus of young laughter echoed from an alleyway. He stopped and turned, curiously watching the children as they ran out of the passage. With sandals clapping energetically against the mud bricks, they barely avoided him in their run, though he noticed the wary looks. One of them, who had not been paying attention, had run into his golden armor. With gasps from his friends, the child looked up in concern.

Gilgamesh merely looked down at the child with a blank expression, noting the terror in his eyes.

To his relief, the fear was subsiding, even as he stepped away and wrung his hands together in anxiety. With quick glances towards his friends, he mouthed quiet apologies as the king merely looked on in silent thought. The boy's eyes quickly turned hopeful and inspired, and Gilgamesh felt himself stand a tad bit taller. The grown inches faded away as the child's attention diverted past him with the cheers of his companions. They raced off as Gilgamesh turned to acknowledge the approaching signature.

"Hello, little ones! Did you have a fun day today?" the Chaldean Ishtar asked happily as they surrounded her. Other Urukians quickly closed the distance, though tossed curious looks at the watching Gilgamesh. Ishtar only smiled happily and greeted them all, even as the King of Heroes' expression turned a touch sour.

Quietly, he watched how they flocked to the goddess who had done so much against them. After all she had done… they still appreciated her for who she was. At first, he couldn't understand why that was possible, but it dawned on him recently that he was the same. He had been terrible to his people in his own position and guidance, bringing them to their knees almost as often. As shown by his older, living self and the reformed goddess, the people could still appreciate him with those times so firmly in the past.

His people were not only strong, but forgiving and understanding of those they cared for. "You're usually not walking about… Get into another argument in the mirror?"

Gilgamesh blinked. He did not realize in his quiet contemplation that the crowd had broken apart and allowed Ishtar to float to the King of Heroes. She now hovered before him, eyeing him at equal level with red eyes of her own. Her head was slightly tilted, though her eyes were filled with small apprehension and curiosity. Slowly, the exasperation on her expression grew, likely in preparation for choice insults and an argument.

To surprise another person today, she would get neither. He was far more interested in other matters, and wished to leave the lingering negativity aside lest it ruin his mood further. "How was the mission? Is Ur safe?"

With any unease now evaporated and replaced with astonishment, Ishtar had to pause. Before he could lose his patience, she nodded. "Sort of… They're safe, but they're giving human sacrifices to the goddess in exchange for safe haven."

"So you've seen the goddess."

"We think… I'm meeting Gabby and the rest of the team at the palace to discuss it with your living self. They're eating a quick dinner and she's getting changed," Ishtar explained as she took a small glance towards the shades of the sunset sky. "Are you going to sit and listen?"

"There is not much to alleviate my boredom, so I will," Gilgamesh replied in a steadfast tone. An awkward pause grew between them, but the king quickly broke it before it began to bud. "Enkidu… Did the team see him?"

"We didn't encounter Enkidu..." Ishtar finished for him. Her expression remained blank yet composed, which mirrored on the archer's face. "He made no appearance… if he did, I would tell both of you before anything else... I know what he means to you…"

"Do you now…" Gilgamesh muttered as he turned and strolled slowly towards the temple to continue his walk. Ishtar only remained quiet as she watched him leave, probably aware of the disappointment and agitation racing through his veins. "I will be at the palace in time… Your report better be interesting…"

"More interesting for some than others…" Ishtar sighed to herself. She looked in the direction of the palace before quickly disappearing down a street. Gilgamesh chanced a glance backward, silently noting that the conversation with Ishtar had been astoundingly tame and civil. He shook his head and kept walking, making only quick glances towards any citizen that stared at him in concern and curiosity.

He stopped and glanced at an empty alleyway. Long, green hair waved in an unseen wind as the familiar, white-cloaked man turned to Gilgamesh. Enkidu stared at him, but the King of Heroes merely shook his head and turned forward. As he began walking, the image, unseen by anyone else around him, disappeared into his imagination.

Imaginative sightings of his friend slowly became more common, but he had grown used to it. His mind, for whatever reason, was taunting him with the sights and sounds of his friend both in places he's seen him and entirely new ones. It tore at him whenever it happened, but he could do nothing. Even if he tried talking, the interaction would last one line before he vanished into nothing. The only way he might possibly lighten this issue was straightforward.

He just needed to wait one more night before he could relieve any tension and intrigue himself.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh stood on his rooftop perch, gazing up towards the star-filled sky. The moon was nearly full, and it dimmed the stars around it. In all its majesty, and its near complete state, it was as tranquil to stare at as he now remembered. His childish self was always enamored with this view, and he knew it influenced him ever so slightly. Perhaps it was even to blame for how fast his spirits rose with today's news of Uruk's condition and the Chaldean mission's success.

For the first time since arriving, he felt fairly satisfied. The report about the mission to Ur had revealed more than his living self had let on. It was meant as an expedition to determine multiple objectives, and the only one failed was possibly encountering Enkidu. Thanks to Merlin's hypothesis on the mana density, the main objective was accomplished; The powerful weapon to aid against Tiamat, the Axe of Marduk, which felled her previously, was likely still at Eridu. With this revelation, the people of Uruk should be more optimistic, though they'd still have to deal with that... unusual goddess.

All that remained was finding the identity of the third goddess and Enkidu's whereabouts.

With tranquil breaths, he continued gazing upon the moon, pondering an endless chain of thoughts. Though he kept it to himself, Gilgamesh had considered Merlin's words every night since they talked. He had stared at the moon and its state, asking internal questions of what Merlin could mean. Strangely, those words had never actually irritated him, but only left him in an abyss with countless possibilities.

There was a light scoff, though he did not turn to acknowledge its source. "I see we are sharing the roof again tonight…"

"Don't irritate me, and I shall do the same," Gilgamesh replied curtly with a tiny frown. With the message received, King Gil merely jumped onto the roof while providing ample space for the archer. Soon they both stood there, quietly gazing up at the moon together in an unusual silence.

It lasted a surprisingly comfortable few minutes before it broke. "Gudao is quite the concerned master."

The King of Heroes glanced over at his counterpart just as he looked over, but he kept silent. The King of Uruk turned back to the moon. "He had to ask me or Siduri if you were doing alright. He'd been inspecting the other servants so carefully he ran out of time to check on you."

"…I was admittedly curious why he did not appear before me today."

This was barely a surprising notion for Gilgamesh. During the early stages of the singularity it was curious, even if Gudao had told him on previous separate occasions he would check on the morale of every servant with him. This was the first time the King of Heroes had been present for the start of a singularity, since he was usually requested during a critical moment at the end. Those were the only times he felt battle would entertain him, and so he often refused to deploy.

Now that he was present for a significant duration, he routinely witnessed the act firsthand. He had grown used to the checkups, which were akin to some small talk and the master's usual relaxed conversation. It was a curiosity at best, but not something to warrant space in his currently packed train of thought. The male master merely wanted to ensure nothing was bothering his servants, regardless of their origin and disposition.

Gilgamesh turned back to the star-filled sky. "Is he still looking for me, then?"

"No. Ishtar informed him that you seemed to be in fair spirits," the living ruler responded with a small smirk. "To think… that unruly goddess would actually do you a favor."

"They are no burden. Gudao's checks help deal with boredom, if only for a few minutes. I permit them."

"So it appears…" King Gil mumbled to himself quietly. Silence fell once more, allowing the two kings to share in the splendor of the sleeping kingdom in relative peace. It wouldn't be long before the living ruler would head back to the throne room to continue working… and even sleeping on his throne. Though Gilgamesh would always make a piercing comment about it, he was glad he didn't need to share the large bed with himself.

King Gil chuckled quietly, but Gilgamesh heard it. "What is it now?"

"...I merely find this singularity amusing…" he began quietly before he turned to face the distant wall. The watch fires atop its length flickered in the warm night. "Instead of reeling in mankind, the gods now want to destroy it entirely, yet I stand in the way of their plans once more."

"The divines are blind and cannot understand humanity," Gilgamesh noted, neither in agreement or disagreement. He merely observed.

"They don't… They will be defeated, just like so many times before. They will learn their lesson and mankind will be wrested from their control. That is the destiny that awaits mankind in this era," King Gil proclaimed with a small smirk, though his counterpart's mood soured.

"If you saw what mankind will become… you would not have an ounce of pride in your voice."

There was no pride to be found in humanity's distant future. The amount of consumption compared to effort was appalling compared to this period. Every day in his kingdom, his subjects worked hard to meet their daily needs of themselves and the king, all while dealing with the hardships inflicted by beast and god alike. To remove anyone in his kingdom would leave a serious impact that would be felt by many. The same could not be said about the modern era.

The number of individuals who were content with mediocrity was inexcusable to him. Thousands are killed daily across the globe, yet what lasting impact did it make on humanity as a whole? The few who worked hard to advance the race were outnumbered by the billions who sought only to live within their safe boundaries. It was horrendous to acknowledge within his ten years walking the world, but it was the fact of the modern era. The drive, ambition, strength, and endurance of the older times only lived on in so few.

"I've seen what is to be, Gilgamesh," the living ruler noted. They turned to face each other once more. "These eyes of mine have seen much… and I can understand your feelings on the matter. I share in them… but at the same time, you are still a blind man drowning in arrogance."

Gilgamesh scoffed. "If I am blinded by anything, it is my fury of how truly worthless humanity will be. That is not something worth protecting."

"Yet here you are, doing just that," King Gil commented with a small, knowing smirk. The King of Heroes scowled. "You're here only for Enkidu and to appreciate your time, you say, yet you've talked a fair amount of Chaldea's strength."

"I only speak what I have acknowledged. Chaldea's masters have gathered a few notable heroes who are worthy to fight beside."

"I see more than a _few_ making the kingdom shine like the sun in their darkest hour," the King of Uruk declared as he swept his hand over the sleeping city. "Uruk will be saved, and in doing so, you save humanity itself that is threatened by the crumbling timeline."

With a huff, Gilgamesh shook his head. "Then I involuntarily save that abhorrent era… I wish not to look upon those unworthy mongrels again."

"Though, you just may have to," King Gil noted as he began slowly walking towards the lower balcony. "They've only lost their way. Perhaps there are those with a shred of potential... Some who may be deemed worthy."

With a growing scowl and frustration, Gilgamesh spat. "They are _not_ worthy of guidance."

King Gil turned to face his counterpart with an annoyed frown. "You fool… You've already found those who are, Gilgamesh... or are you blind to that as well?"

' _Found those who…'_ he thought, and then it struck him: Chaldea. He meant Chaldea. The organization dedicated to saving the timeline from its perils. The remaining group of humans who he has spent these past many months alongside. They were a remnant of the modern era, but something completely separate from the rest. Begrudgingly, the King of Uruk had raised a troubling point again.

Yes, there were a few within those walls who could be spending their time more actively. Sometimes it couldn't be helped, and their specialization could not be put to use due to the current, high efficiency of the group… but they were all indispensable. Even the minor jobs helped keep morale high, much like a simple street musician who worked tirelessly to entertain the crowds and sing praises of the kingdom. Though he felt they were not worthy, maybe the rest of the staff deserved at least a re-evaluation, though they would likely not match up to his opinion and genuine respect for Roman.

For some reason, Gilgamesh could never shake the feeling, besides all his commendable labor and effort, that doctor was far more important than he modestly denied.

With a smirk, King Gil turned back towards his kingdom as he stood at the edge of the roof. "Knowing you, that wouldn't change your mind… but it gave you something to think about. I, the King, shall prod you no further this night. There's much work to be done, and yours shall begin the next morning. Be at the throne room an hour after first light for the task only you may handle. The kingdom draws close to war."

Not waiting for any reply, the King of Uruk hopped down onto the balcony below. His quick footsteps soon disappeared into the hallway, leaving Gilgamesh in the void of the night. With a mix of curiosity mixed in with his satisfied thoughts, he stared back at the moon. Slowly, he began the process of sorting everything he's learned during the day, just as he did every night. With each piece, he would ponder the shifted possibilities of what Merlin's words could mean. Quietly, he formed yet another prospect on this night.

Gilgamesh gazed at moon, wondering if its completion was symbolic of Uruk's war preparations.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

He had no need to wait for the anointed hour exactly, and so the King of Heroes strutted forward proudly in his golden armor. Entering the throne room early, Gilgamesh admittedly felt refreshed and eager. Finally, after waiting so long since the failed searches, his counterpart had seemingly crafted a plan only another Gilgamesh could appreciate. Secretly, he appreciated the gesture greatly as an act of acknowledgement between them, but he would not admit it until he did first.

Instead, he merely walked proudly through the large room as the early morning sun bathed it in golden light. The piercing light rays shot across the room, making the columns and walls glitter like a fairy tale. He took a brief moment to admire his palace once more, ever proud the architects had come through with his demands of making it more majestic than the temple; The priestesses were not as happy with the affront to the divines, but he didn't care.

As he approached the throne, he noted it was surprisingly vacant. Perhaps the King of Uruk was taking a quick break before assuming his endless duties again. If he did take the advice to heart, it was certainly a start. What confused him was that Siduri and the messengers were waiting around the throne talking to each other instead of relishing the break period. More couriers were still joining their number with tablets in hand, but Gilgamesh paid them no heed.

He went straight to Siduri instead.

The green-robed secretary held her personal tablet in hand and maintained wary eye contact with the King of Heroes as he ascended the few steps. During his stay, anyone Gilgamesh approached would be filled with uncertainty and even fear. Sometimes even shivers would be apparent as his withering gaze landed upon them, but never for Siduri. The beautiful secretary was made of sterner stuff, and she met his gaze firmly, though cautiously.

Nearby messengers took a few steps back, but she held firmly in place beside the throne as silence took over. "King Gilgamesh. You are early, as his majesty expected you would be."

"Yet he is not present himself. What a lack of respect from my own mirror…" the King of Heroes huffed as he crossed his arms. "Did he leave you with an excuse?"

"No, he did not," she responded calmly and flatly, earning her a raised eyebrow from the archer while she motioned with her hand to the item upon the throne. "He left you this."

Sitting atop the beige-clothed seat of the grand throne was a tablet. Quietly, he reached down to pick it up, noting that his counterpart decided on cuneiform delivery rather than a spoken variation. With experienced eyes, he quickly glanced over the tablet, just as the other messengers stiffened behind Siduri. The secretary remained passive, even as his expression began to change wildly.

 _ **Chaldean Gilgamesh**_

 _As you are currently aware, I, the King, am absent from the throne.  
_ _This is intentional. I did not keep you waiting, nor have I lied to you.  
_ _We are on the cusp of war, and preparations are nearly complete for the kingdom.  
_ _After the next few days, we will be ready to take an offensive against the goddesses._

 _I've been in deep thought over our arguments and came to a decision.  
_ _You are right. It is improper of me not to have searched for Enkidu directly while you have.  
_ _If I am ever to look upon him again, I must do what I can to help search for his body's possessor.  
_ _However, I, the King, am not able to leave Uruk alone. The kingdom will falter should I do so._

 _Thus, I have deemed your mission vital and worthy. Something only_ _ **you**_ _can do.  
_ _Siduri has long claimed I needed a break for myself, so I have chosen to do so.  
_ _You believe yourself to be just as worthy of the name Gilgamesh as I, the King.  
_ _Thus, the decision was simple. You have been given the chance to prove yourself to me._

You, Gilgamesh, are to take my place temporarily as the King of Uruk.

 _I have left with Gudao and his gathered servants to take water samples from the Persian Gulf.  
_ _It is one of the last places I deemed Enkidu may be, but it is worth a check and a stroll.  
_ _Siduri will be here to assist you, but Merlin will not be able to provide the same.  
_ _He has left with Gabrielle to retrieve the Tablet of Destinies from the city of Kutha._

 _I, the King, trust you are competent enough to not cause anarchy in my absence.  
_ _Do not disappoint me with your arrogance. I shall be back by sundown._

 _ **~Gilgamesh, The King of Uruk**_

Siduri remained patiently waiting, even as Gilgamesh shook with fury. The tablet fell from his hands, cracking against the brick floor to echo across the deadly silent room. Even as red eyes fired around the room, petrifying any who saw it, she only bowed to him. "We must begin immediately. The longer we wait, the more his majesty's system stalls… Are you ready for the first report, King Gilgamesh?"

His booming, furious yell shook the foundations of the palace to curse the man who dared. _**"DAMN YOU!"**_


	5. Chapter IV: Upon the Throne

With a slow exhale, Gudao watched the living ruler's smile brighten. The rolling plains of the Fertile Crescent stretched towards the glittering sea in the distance. Far away on the beach, the lone lighthouse outpost, their primary destination, stood tall before the deep blue waters. A flock of birds chirped as they flew past, swooping low to skim over the tops of the dry grass. The gentle sounds of flowing waters caressed the master's ears as they walked near the grand Euphrates. It was peaceful, and likely a perfect change of pace for the King of Uruk.

Knowing the king was to join them, Gudao made the contingent a little stronger than originally planned. Mashu walked between the two of them, ready to protect either at a moment's notice. Brynhildr and Karna formed a vanguard a few steps ahead, while Arthur and Arash stood close behind. The sizeable escort of remaining servants trailed behind them. Gudao originally wished for King Gil to travel in the safe center, but the living ruler openly denounced the idea; He was not a child that needed coddling.

King Gil's hearty laughter filled the air, making Gudao smile. "Siduri was right… The king needed this respite from the mounds of reports!"

"Um… King Gilgamesh?" the shielder asked hesitantly as they walked. Fou looked up curiously as it walked by her feet.

The blonde man turned to the demi-servant with a curious glint. "You may speak, Mashu."

"…Don't you find filing reports boring?"

"Of course it's boring! It's tedious, terrible work and it makes me loathe every second I must stare at another tablet," King Gil grumbled quickly, making Mashu giggle as she turned to Gudao. He made a sour look at the unspoken message she sent him with a choice look. All the times she and Gabrielle chastised him for working too hard came to mind… Perhaps he'd find some support from King Gil?

"Then why not have more secretaries?" The living ruler glanced behind him and shook his head at the male King of Knights. Beside him, Arash had his crimson bow out and prepped in case of an ambush while he scanned the horizon carefully.

"They do not have the foresight I do… As the King of Uruk, I must ensure they are guided properly and the edicts are followed. Should I entrust my task to others, it will reflect poorly on I, the King. Uruk is my responsibility, and I will ensure it shines as brightly as it deserves. My pride as a king stands with it."

Arthur's eyebrows rose slightly, and a small, curious smile grew on his face. King Gil quirked an eyebrow before he turned to the chuckling Arash. He raised one hand in apology. "Sorry… I just find it funny you said that but you left our Gilgamesh in charge… Aren't you worried?"

"My concerns and doubts are well founded… but I decided to give him a chance to prove himself," King Gil declared as he turned back towards the distant ocean. "He is I… and I doubt he would allow his pride to suffer the mark of failure."

Gudao chuckled and nodded, though the king did not glance to him. They only continued walking as Gudao quietly studied the living ruler. The hints of the King of Heroes were present in his pride, stature, and composure, but his voice painted a contrast. Glints of purpose and determination in his eyes sang of a king committed to his chosen task. The relaxed yet regal stride… That smirk of admiration as he occasionally gazed across his land…

Gudao acknowledged, without a doubt, this was yet another side of the King of Heroes he wanted to truly understand.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter IV: Upon the Throne**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

With a scowl that would make most flee, Gilgamesh sat on the throne. He did not attempt to move much, else his golden armor may mar the seat he appreciated so much. Any damage to his battle attire would be automatically repaired without hassle, but the brick was a different story. The same care was not taken into consideration for the tablet currently in his hands as he gripped it like it offended his very existence.

To be honest, that's exactly what it did.

When he was told he was getting a job only he could perform, he wasn't expecting this. Truthfully, yes, only he could rightfully rule over Uruk, but his expectation was to be searching for Enkidu once more. He could deny his expectation and do so, but then the kingdom would be without guidance and governance. Deviously the King of Uruk had planned well to stack the conditions against him, but that was only if Gilgamesh cared enough about his kingdom not to leave it leaderless for one day.

King Gil had predicted correctly.

His pride would not allow him to abandon his city, nor would it disregard the blatant challenge he sent by placing him in control. So many times had he criticized his state of rule, saying his style was preferable and that the measly, tedious task could be handled by children. His own words had been turned against him, for if he failed to perform as well as him, he would be no better than a youth. His will and soul were divided evenly, wanting to both disregard the arduous task, and complete it to absolute perfection.

"King Gilgamesh… You've been reading the first tablet for the past few minutes," Siduri calmly stated, earning her a glare which she took evenly with a frown of her own. "Is there something you need assistance with?"

"I do not need assistance with this task…" Gilgamesh grumbled as he reread the tablet for the third time.

It wasn't hard to read cuneiform, nor was the message confusing. Enmul had completed his repair of a pasture's fence. No extra wood had been needed, though extra remained should Uruk need it elsewhere. He also asked what the next task should be if the kingdom requires his aid somewhere specific. There was nothing confusing about the report, from its respectful words to the specific details. What puzzled him was…

"Next tablet."

Siduri blinked in surprise as the courier turned to her in confusion. Gilgamesh growled. "Do not make me repeat myself!"

"King Gilgamesh, you have not even responded to this one-"

Siduri sighed as another messenger, out of fear, approached the throne and handed him another report. He took it and quickly began reading, even as he held the other one. Its contents specified Sabit, one of the quarry workers, was sick. At best, the stone delivery to help reinforce the Northern Wall's river gate might be delayed by a day. They're curious if they may have a Chaldean servant or two assist so time is not loss. Again, his frustration grew as he read it.

"Why can't I remember…" Gilgamesh unintentionally muttered out loud.

"Their names? I would not expect you to remember _your_ people," Siduri responded curtly, making the messengers look at her with shock as he began backing away from the angry Gilgamesh. Still, impressively, she held her ground as her gaze narrowed. "Perhaps in your childhood when we were young… Otherwise, you did not care for anyone."

"You are brave to denounce the king so openly to his face, Siduri," Gilgamesh growled as his red eyes flared with the fire of outrage.

The secretary only scoffed. "I speak what must be spoken for his majesty's sake. I was chosen as his personal aide, and I will see my job through as I **always** have. The kingdom is waiting on your orders, King Gilgamesh. Do not make his majesty disappointed in your performance."

Gilgamesh seethed. From what he remembered, Siduri had always been helpful to him since he chose her. However, just like the other names, the memories were somehow blurry and it frustrated him further. He could not recall if she was always this confrontational and blunt with him. Based on how she acted with his living counterpart, this was on the other end of the scale. It angered him greatly… mostly because she was right.

He couldn't remember who these subjects were, yet they were asking for his orders. They wanted to know what to do, but he had no current information on the status of the kingdom. All his words had been turned against him, and he could feel the stress and difficulty building. It was infuriating that he couldn't perform this, for there was nothing in the world he should not be denied from accomplishing. Failure was unacceptable, but failing as the King of Heroes was unthinkable.

So he did the last thing he ever expected to do this day… and swallowed part of his pride temporarily. "Siduri… I demand to know the state of Uruk if I am to continue. I will not make mistakes."

With a slightly skeptical glance, but the smallest glint of hope in her eyes, she lifted her personal tablet. "As you wish, King Gilgamesh... Where shall I start? The resources? Current projects?"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

With every breath, the scent of the sea refreshed the male master. The light breeze blew his hair gently as he stood on the overlook underneath the tall, brick lighthouse. Its beacon remained unlit, and the few observers were inside preparing proper water samples; It would still be two more hours. His current servants had spaced themselves out across the property, with some hidden from sight behind abundant vegetation. Only Mashu remained at his side, sitting on the edge of the cliff with one hand in her hair.

With her shield dematerialized, she used her free hand to pet the furry familiar in her lap while gazing upon the Persian Gulf. Gudao finally took a seat beside her. "Thinking about going for a swim?"

"I have nothing proper to wear, senpai," Mashu replied as Gudao shot her a sly smile.

He whispered gently into her ear. "Didn't stop us that one night three weeks ago..."

"Gudao!" Mashu blushed as the male master placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back. She looked around and was glad no other servants were within earshot.

The black-haired young man only chuckled as she shot him a half-hearted glare, and a small smile. "I'm kidding… Though wading does sound nice right about now…"

They looked down the sloping, rocky shoreline where their eyes landed on the crashing waves. A few seagulls were happily taking a break by the waterline, calling to each other as several more flew above while scanning for food. Their eyes soon trailed to the lone figure who stood on one of the larger rocks with arms crossed. He had been there so long, some birds ignored his presence as they went about their natural routine.

As they watched King Gil quietly stare out to sea like a statue, Mashu pondered out loud, "I wonder what he's thinking about…"

"I'd guess something to do with Enkidu," Gudao replied casually as Mashu tossed him a curious look. "He thinks about the kingdom all the time, right? He's on break now. I'd want to think about stuff not related to work too. Stuff I care about."

They shared a smile before they turned back towards the quiet king. With his back to them, he was unreadable, but he stood with perfect, regal grace. Gudao looked to the horizon, silently wondering if the King of Uruk's gaze rested somewhere only he could see. Quietly, they stared to the distant horizon, joining the king in his- Gudao's eyebrow quirked. "…hmm?"

King Gil raised his arms slowly to the side. With a shower of golden prana, his signature ornate golden axe and divine tablet were in his hands, confusing the two onlookers. Suddenly, Fou's ears perked up and looked toward the distant horizon. They couldn't see anything, but Fou somehow did. "Kyuu! Kyuu!"

"Gudao!" Arash shouted from the top of the lighthouse. "Something is coming towards us fast!"

As Mashu stood up and materialized her shield, Gudao stared back towards King Gil. _'…Is it him? Did you predict he would be here…?'_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ozymandias stood at the entrance of the throne room in spirit form, ensuring he did not bother Gilgamesh. He quietly observed him, finding it interesting he was indeed taking to his current predicament rather well. Personally, the rider expected Siduri to be here attempting to handle the situation by herself, which King Gil admitted was the worst-case scenario. Instead, he found the King of Heroes angrily sitting on his throne and dealing with the task. The longer he watched in hidden surveillance, the harder it was for him to remain silent… so he materialized.

His loud, obnoxious laughter echoed through the throne room, causing Gilgamesh to groan. "Gilgamesh! I heard you are seated on your throne once more, so I thought it appropriate to come see you in your full glory myself, my rival!"

"…You are one of the last annoyances I need," the King of Heroes fumed as Ozymandias strolled to the center of the room with a smirk. The rider stopped and placed his hands on his hips, causing Gilgamesh to growl. "It is _wise_ you leave... Do not make me have to deal with you myself, mongrel… There are important matters I unfortunately must handle."

"Unfortunately? That's not the words of a proud king, Gilgamesh," Ozymandias taunted as he waved a finger in the air for emphasis. "Ah! But do not pay me any heed! I will silently observe and not disturb you, so please, continue! I shall make myself comfortable where I see fit."

"King Gilgamesh… we are still behind schedule…" Siduri reminded with a firm tone, causing the archer further irritation. Without paying any further attention to the rider, who was now scanning the space near the left pillars, he took the next Tablet from the courier.

He read it quickly, ignoring Ozymandias as he summoned a low-level sandstone table with his staff and placed it in the chosen position. It was perfectly centered on the beam of light shooting perfectly through the western window to hit the ground. Sunlight was as important to him as water, and he sought to bask in it wherever he could, just as Gilgamesh bathed in his arrogance.

As he sat down on the clean floor to watch his rival, he lingered on that last thought. Gilgamesh was as angry and irritated as he usually was in Chaldea. The glimpses of haughtiness and pride he held from the beginning had faded recently, and he had taken full notice. To the King of Heroes' likely relief, he never brought it up, for he did not need to. Gilgamesh likely understood the difference himself, and did not need a reminder.

Instead, Ozymandias wished to savor it. Just as he had his eyes opened so many months ago while within Chaldea, perhaps Gilgamesh was finally seeing his own light. He was curious to see if he would wind up the wise and dutiful ruler he witnessed in his living self, or something else entirely. Whatever the case, it was worthy enough for the Pharaoh of Egypt to witness first hand. The archer had long since deemed himself the one true king, but now was when he could prove it to him.

Already, he was doing a surprising job. Gilgamesh looked from his current tablet to his aide. "Siduri. What places require wood as priority?"

"Yesterday's bahmu raid saw the loss of some wood resources. The wall could also use more wood to boil water. Finally, there are still complaints that the fishing dock's supports are unsturdy."

"Courier. Tell that indecisive caravan to split the wood. Send enough to repair the dock, and the rest to the wall. Tell them to be quick about it. I will not accept excuses!"

"Yes, your majesty," the messenger nodded as he took the tablet and quickly rushed to his delivery path.

Gilgamesh took the next tablet as Ozymandias smirked, making the nearby guard look at him curiously. The rider was honestly impressed. It was just past noon, but he had already buried his arrogance and blinding pride to ask Siduri for assistance. How many hours ago was that? Perhaps that was seen as alright to him, since she seemed to be the second most trusted person after Enkidu. With her aid, he was doing a fair job of handling the reports, but he was still not as swift as the King of Uruk in his management.

Regardless, this was definitely a worthy show, but it required refreshmen- Ozymandias' head quickly turned towards the entrance at the sound of multiple footsteps. He grinned. "Ah! My fellow pharaohs! You have arrived just in time!"

"Ozymandias, you intolerable mongrel! What is the meaning of this!?" Gilgamesh yelled from his throne, causing some messengers to flinch. The guards looked around in confusion, though some waved back as Iskandar happily waved his hand to some he had personally met.

"Ah, worry not, Gilgamesh! The King of Uruk granted us permission to spend some time in here after Nitocris and Cleopatra helped tend the gardens! He only asked that we do not bother him… but he is not here, so that is hardly an issue!"

Nitocris and Cleopatra giggled as they followed their red caped comrade to the table. As Gilgamesh stared incredulously, Iskandar took a seat near Ozymandias as the two women placed their beige jugs of fresh wine and clay cups onto the table. Nitocris sat down with her legs to the side and the ever elegantly dressed Cleopatra mirrored the decision in her modernistic looking battle attire. They all glanced to Gilgamesh, who was currently split between dealing with the current tablet and glaring towards them.

The large rider waved to Gilgamesh with a grin. "It is good to see you looking like a true king, Gilgamesh! I promise we will not be too loud or bother you!"

"You're already doing both…" Gilgamesh grumbled quietly, though he missed the amused smirk Siduri shot at him. She simply motioned for the next messenger to present their tablet, which he gladly took.

"Here's your cup of wine, Ozymandias," Cleopatra offered with her free hand as he gladly took it in his own. He shot his shining smirk towards Iskandar and Nitocris as they picked up their own. Quietly, they tapped their clay cups together before happily taking a sip. Gilgamesh still occasionally tossed an irritated glare their way.

With a scowl, he turned back to the messenger. "I'm annoyed this even needs to be said… Security is paramount. I don't care if it's a measly fever, Arka should be standing lookout for the day. If he fails his post, Urukians could die from his weakness and incompetence. I will not allow that."

The courier quietly accepted the message and ran for the nearest exit. Siduri did not look as pleased with how he handled that report, but motioned for the next messenger to hand him their report. They stepped up quickly so as not to try the king's patience. Gilgamesh automatically took the tablet without glancing thanks to unintentional conditioning.

Nitocris and Cleopatra quickly fell into quiet, and likely girlish, small talk, but Ozymandias and Iskandar remained focused on Gilgamesh. To see this side of him actually appear in some fashion was beyond interesting, and even entertaining. Regardless of what the King of Heroes thought, he was starting to resemble a king, though not as well as his real self. The King of Uruk was far more efficient, a touch less curt in his responses, and definitely more experienced in how he handled the situation.

Still, Gilgamesh was definitely trying and only partially resembled a tyrant, which was a touch less than the rider expected; He had a worthy rival indeed.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

 _"We've found her. She appears to be unharmed,"_ Scathach's voice echoed through the telepathic link. It made her head ache.

"Gabby! Gabby are you okay?" asked a concerned voice. The master knew it was best not to make them worry further.

Gabrielle sat up on the rough, cobblestone ground with a groan, but closed her eyes upon seeing her world spin. She rubbed her eyes and breathed slowly, feeling the calm and concerned hand on her shoulder. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and looked to her side to see Scathach kneeling beside her with her lance in the opposing hand. Her expression lightened barely and nodded, but the female master knew she was beyond relieved.

"I'm alright, Ana…" Gabrielle grumbled as she turned forward to look at the little lancer. Her hood was up, though she could see the worried expression on her face turn to soft relief in that tiny smile. Her demeanor had changed so rapidly upon being reunited with her sisters and older self. There were still the hints of distrust between her and people, but it was largely removed after spending so much time around the accepting Chaldeans who were fine with her true identity.

As Ana sat down in front of her, the female master brushed her uniform off while taking note of her surroundings. They were in Kutha, which looked mostly undamaged. The brick structures and surrounding walls had cracks and signs of neglectful erosion, but nothing denoting battle. It was exactly as King Gil had described. The entire population had died, allowing the monsters to simply walk in to claim their remains as food… except there were no monsters here either.

Even in the mana thick air, she could sense most of her servants scanning the area. She easily noticed Merlin's bright and shining figure appear from an alleyway. Medea and Vlad, wearing their personal presence concealment cloaks, appeared briefly further down the road as the mage strolled towards them. There was not a hint of worry in his eyes, but rather amusement.

"You just disappeared on us… Quite the trick! You never used teleportation before…" Merlin quipped with a teasing chuckle as Ana rolled her eyes.

"Disappeared… did I…?" Gabrielle mumbled as she rubbed her eyes once more. Slowly, the visions flashed through her mind like a dream- She quickly gasped. That had actually happened. She had somehow been pulled into the darkest realm of Ancient Mesopotamia. "The underworld! I was somehow thrown in there! And then the ghosts-! And that old man Gudao and I met! He called himself Ziusudra! Ziusudra saved me and-"

"Gabrielle Rutherford… Calm yourself…" Scathach quietly reprimanded while placing her hand on her shoulder once more. The female master sighed as the blue-tinted hologram of Roman quickly formed beside Ana.

"…Gabby… did you just say Ziusudra? As in… the great hero of the flood from Mesopotamian Legend? Similar to Noah?"

"…Maybe? You know I'm terrible at history…" she begrudgingly admitted, though Roman's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ziusudra. The Gatekeeper of the Abyss… So he too is here," Merlin mused curiously, making Roman pull out a notepad. The famous mage chuckled. "Ah… I wonder if I can trick him into becoming an ally? That would be convenient for us! But it has to be done right-"

"Only a hopeless guy like you would try and trick someone powerful like Ziusudra into helping us! Have you no shame!?" Roman snapped, making Merlin chuckle in amusement. Gabrielle could only stare at the acting director in surprise. It was unusual for him to find anyone so aggravating, let alone show it openly… and for Merlin to just take it like that…

Then again, he had been rather rude to Merlin since he first introduced himself…

Her musings could wait, though, since there were more pressing matters. "Can we put this off until later? As curious as this guy sounds, we've been searching for the Tablet of Destinies since this morning and-"

"…Gabby, are you sitting on it?" Scathach asked incredulously.

"What're you…?" Gabrielle began, but quickly trailed off. She scooched over to sit on the slightly raised ground she once stood. Perfectly in place in a small, dirt hole was the tablet they had been searching for. It gleamed in the sunlight, somehow free of any stains. The female master could only blink in surprise, as could the others. Merlin just casually picked it up. Stunned silence fell over the entire group before Gabrielle started giggling. "Maybe that trip to the underworld wasn't so bad…"

Before Merlin could comment, his eyes shot to the northeast. Even before she could see her, Gabrielle heard the familiar noise of Ishtar's boat as it rocketed towards them; Theirs was in Uruk, so this had to be the enemy. Her figure was quickly coming into view, but the female magus did not panic. They had planned for this, and were expecting her to show up at some point. Her servants were specifically picked and ready. As Roman's holographic screen looked around in confusion, Gabrielle grinned.

As Scathach took a fighting stance in front of her, she called out telepathically. _"Tota, Tamamo! Do your thing! Remember, stay close by to defend them Xuanzang!"_

" _Sure thing, Gabby!"_ Tamamo responded over the link. There was a flash of light as the master's small group began running away in plain view.

"Oh no~! What are we going to do!?" Merlin yelled loudly. His voice was enhanced by a quickly chanted spell, and his hands were suddenly full of fake bags that joined the tablet. He made an exaggerated attempt at sprinting. "So much _treasure!_ So many _gems!_ We can't _possibly_ escape, can we!?"

Ana rolled her eyes at Merlin's overacting while Gabrielle giggled. It worked as intended, and seized the opposing goddess as she soared towards them. **"Were you the one who was spreading rumors about me!?** **This time I'm seriously going to-"**

The goddess gasped, and Gabrielle smirked, as their strategy began. Arrows flew through the air towards Ishtar, but she quickly switched to evasive maneuvers to avoid them. Her eyes widened in shock and she yelped as one arrow detonated beside her, sending her slightly off course. All the arrows were detonating in proximity to her, but she could only stare in initial confusion at what was happening.

Gabrielle looked down towards the pair of servants, smiling at the creative technique Gudao developed. Tamamo's curse tags had limited range and a slow travel time, but their effectiveness could be extended if attached to arrows. Since they were timed to detonate at a certain point, they essentially turned the assisting archer into an anti-aircraft flak cannon. With their combined, high speed casting and fire rate, they had the firepower equivalent of multiple batteries.

With a pumped fist in success, Gabrielle cheered as Ishtar had to redirect herself skyward to avoid the area denial attack. She had to dodge yet again as an unseen Medea launched her own barrage, sending streaks of lightning into the sky randomly to deter her approach. The master could imagine the frustration on the goddess' face, but this was only the beginning of their plan.

Ishtar glared towards the ground, and prepared to fire a counter barrage downward, only to sense the second stage of the strategy. Despite having a boat that moved at extreme speeds which doubled as a weapon, it couldn't do both perfectly; It could move extremely fast, unleash a continuous barrage, or do a weakened version of both at once. Gabrielle knew this meant Ishtar was not the best when engaging air threats alone…

…which was where Medusa and Astolfo came into play. The two riders, and their accompanying archers, soared into view on their respective mounts. Ishtar had to stop her barrage to dodge precision fire from Emiya's arrows, which were soon joined by Atalanta's from the back of the Hippogriff. With cheerful laughter, Astolfo's mount buzzed Ishtar as she ducked downward, only to barely dodge a renewed flak bombardment from the ground. She had to evade a charging Pegasus just a moment later.

While Gabrielle cheered, the goddess seethed at the incredulous scenario. " **Hey!** I'm the one who is supposed to have air superiority here!"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Birds chirped merrily, concealed within the many palms of the palace's garden. It was a calm place to relax, tucked safely to the rear of the large ziggurat. A mix of flowers, brush, and avian wildlife transported any visitor into a state of tranquility. Even the surrounding walls were painted with imagery and mosaics to assist in calming the weary mind.

Gilgamesh was taking advantage of every possible second he could within it, since the break was only so long. He stood at the edge of the central pool of water, glancing at its mirror-like surface which was speckled with the fluffy clouds from above. His breathing was calm, but his mind was still trying to dispel lingering annoyance and anger. There were still a few more hours until the living ruler returned, so he would have to return to work for that much longer.

It was difficult for him to comprehend how his counterpart dealt with this on a daily basis. Every moment seemed so calm and composed, even if his words were occasionally sharp. For months, that man endured tablet after tablet of inquiries while he was already feeling the pressure after nearly half a day in comparison. He couldn't even hide it from Siduri, who could clearly see the building stress and frustration throughout the day. To his surprise and appreciation, she did not mention a word of it.

Ozymandias' little distraction didn't help with his irritation either. Having them practically observe him for an hour ensured he worked at top efficiency, lest he look even the slightest bit weak before them. It angered him to think those two riders were present to burn his frustrating circumstances into their minds. Perhaps they would bring it up later to lower him to their level, but if they did the servants would answer to his wrath. He couldn't believe they were there for any other reason though.

The King of Heroes sensed the familiar signature coming towards him, and his eyebrows furrowed in aggravation. Before she could even speak, Gilgamesh had whirled around to glare at her. "Have you come to mock me as well, Ishtar?"

The floating, Chaldean goddess hovered a few meters from him and crossed her arms. "Sheesh… I just came to see how you were faring and this is how you treat me?"

His glare did not let up, but she continued after rolling her eyes. "I got curious after overhearing the Egyptians complimenting how well you were handling the sudden task… so I came to see for myself, but you're clearly taking a break. That's it. Happy?"

They stared at each, but the tension slowly melted away. Gilgamesh shook his head and stared at the pool once more. "I do not appreciate anyone seeing that."

"Seeing what? The King of Uruk actually ruling over his people?" Ishtar grumbled, earning her a sideways glance. She scoffed. "I don't know how you think others see you, but it's clearly wrong. Stop thinking everyone's out to purposefully offend you for once."

"That's rich coming from you," the King of Heroes spat. "You treated everything like it was a possession to be owned. Anything that didn't bow to your whim was a direct offense to you. All you care about is wealth and getting what you want."

"That's no longer who I try to be, but the same can't be said for you! You also just described yourself perfectly, you insufferable king!" Ishtar roared with anger, making Gilgamesh turn to face her fully with a scowl. "Like poor Saber for example! You keep chasing after her like she's some sort of priceless treasure! And then what? What happens when you have her!? She just sits in your stupid vault like the rest of your forgotten treasures!?"

He wouldn't respond to that. Gilgamesh fell silent, but his glare remained. He would have argued the point, but his obsession over the King of Knights had faltered recently. Perhaps it was the long-time offense of choosing a relationship with that faker, or maybe the anticipation of seeing Enkidu again. Whatever it was, he no longer saw her with quite that shine she once had. She was still the proud, stubborn, and even idealistic woman who used to chase an absurd dream, but her glamour had faded to him.

Regardless of who she was, Arturia was on a different note than his treasures. She would always be beautiful, but it was because she was unobtainable that she had such appeal. That mentality that would yield for no one was what made him so interested and obsessed. It was because she would always defy him that made her great, for someone worthy should always challenge the true king. He just never expected his only friend who would also one day turn-

No… He shouldn't think about that. There are enough frustrations as is. His thoughts drifted, thinking of her accusation that people were but mere possessions to him. Treasures he did not fully understand or acknowledge, as that old man had also accused. She had a point there too, even if she was hypocritical about it. In his long silence, he failed to notice Ishtar's eyes had lightened ever slightly.

"No response!? You're hopeless!" She spat while she turned slightly away, but it was her following words that shot him out of his silence. "…But maybe that's why I can understand you a bit."

Gilgamesh's own glare lightened. "…What?"

"I never understood people well. Any treasure or gift I wanted, I would almost always get. I treated people terribly if I believe they offended my presence in some manner…" Ishtar quietly trailed off as she sighed. With a shameful glare, she looked at Gilgamesh. "I don't want to admit it… but I can relate with you. I understand your view, and that's why it infuriates me so much more now that I've merged with my host and found a new path."

While remaining silent, Gilgamesh pondered her words carefully. It was absurd for her to think she understood him but… Was this also why she proposed to him in these very gardens? Had she thought she finally found someone who could relate to her on nearly everything? He didn't pay that thought more time than it needed, and simply shrugged it off. She was the goddess Ishtar, known for tossing away mates on a whim… Yet he did the exact same thing when indulging in all the pleasures of the world.

They really were far more similar than either would like to admit. Ishtar chuckled incredulously. "I thought you would have denounced me for ruining your peaceful break and making that claim…"

"…I was just entertaining that very thought."

"Only just now?" Ishtar tried to joke. To her surprise, the sides of Gilgamesh's mouth twitched upward for only an instance, but it was more than she expected. "I'll leave you alone then… lest you ruin one of my breaks later."

He scoffed. "You're not worth that effort."

She glared at him, but made no retort as she turned around. Gently, the goddess floated above the ground and headed towards the throne room's entrance without another word. To his chagrin, she slowly stopped. After hovering there for a moment, she turned around to find him glaring at her, but Ishtar's expression remained blank. She still spoke despite his silent warning.

"If what the pharaohs were saying was true… I'd definitely like to see that," she mused with a glint of expectation in her eyes. "If it really is true… I think… I think Enkidu would be happy to see you like that... I hope that's what I get to see for myself."

She turned and left him in stunned silence as she disappeared towards the throne room.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Apprehending the enemy Ishtar had been far easier since they knew how theirs fought. With Merlin's crafted, reinforced ropes holding Ishtar tight, she was secured without any way to escape. Scathach stood with lance at the ready, right behind her, ensuring she was in no position to flee the female master's planned interrogation. In a loose circle surrounding her, the remaining servants stood ready to act while some kept watch around the ruined city square.

A few even chuckled at the bruised goddess' predicament. "Let me go! How are these stupid things even restraining me!? You'll all pay! I'll kill you all for ruining my perfect, heavenly ski-"

"Stop moving or I'll kill you," Ana threatened in a quiet, unnerving voice as she glared at the offending goddess. Ishtar quickly stopped to look at the hooded lancer. She glared at her as Gabrielle quietly sat next to the small Gorgon. The blue, holographic screen appeared to show Roman and Da Vinci, both ready to take notes.

"Please calm down, Ishtar, we just want to talk! None of us want to kill you… unless you force us to. I doubt that though! You seem _pretty_ friendly," the female master added with a welcoming smile. Ishtar slowly turned to her and quirked an eyebrow.

"You think you know me!? It's an offense to look upon a goddess, let alone assume things about her!"

"Well, we could be assuming, but we do know your counterpart, and that gives us a good idea," Gabrielle responded with a smile. Ishtar took a glance at the surrounding servants who looked at her with mostly blank expressions. Merlin had his usual smug look, but Xuanzang and Astolfo looked curious, and even chipper, as they carefully watched her.

She turned back to Gabrielle. "You just want to talk…? You should know that's asking much of a goddess… You've already condemned yourself by tying me up!"

"I guess so… Oh! But I'm only being impolite!" Gabrielle giggled as she grinned at the goddess. "I'm Gabrielle Rutherford, but you can call me Gabby!"

"…You're actually foolish enough to tell me your name… but I can respect the politeness," Ishtar grumbled as she stared at the master. "Fine… Consider yourself blessed. I will permit you to ask questions, but make it quick!"

"Ohh~? It's not like you're going anywhere…" Merlin mumbled playfully, making a few other servants chuckle while Ishtar flushed in anger.

"Please ignore him," Gabrielle offered with a sigh. "Anyways… The goddess alliance. We would like some details!"

Ishtar raised an eyebrow and paused, making Roman lean in curiously with his pen ready to scribble any details. She only remained silent in careful contemplation, making Gabrielle's smile droop a bit. It took a gentle prod from Scathach's red lance to _remind_ the goddess of her predicament… It was best not to anger an Irish legend.

"There's a non-aggression pact among the goddesses. I can't tell you anything that will bring harm to another, which includes their names," Ishtar commented, making Gabrielle groan. "A goddess follows rules and etiquette too… To break the pact would have terrible consequences."

"Then how about what they want? You can answer that right? Why are you goddesses going after the grail?"

Ishtar looked hesitant, but soon relented with a shake of her head. "It's a competition… Whoever claims Uruk first, gets rights to the grail for whatever they wish. The other goddesses may become followers or leave at that point…"

Gabrielle slowly nodded in understanding. By having the alliance, the goddesses could pour all their efforts into one target instead of splitting among multiple. It was like a sick form of a race to claim a grand prize to do whatever they wished. It angered her that Uruk was to be discarded so easily, but by now she was sadly used to divines not caring much for human casualties; The Sixth Singularity had given a very painful lesson about divine ignorance for the feelings of people.

An idea struck. Ishtar couldn't reveal names, even if Tiamat was already confirmed, but perhaps through other means she would provide an answer. Gabrielle was almost positive that strange lancer they ran into was not the true goddess, but just an assistant or accomplice. She needed to pry for information by other means. "What are your wishes? Is that fine to ask?"

The captured goddess looked at her curiously. Seconds ticked by in silence as she stared at the ground in thought before turning back with a shrug. "I don't know about the southern one. She's from a completely different culture, though she's far too cheerful for my liking… I don't know if she even wants to destroy Uruk… Then there's the north one who actually does. The idea of letting her monsters wreak havoc almost… excites her…"

"And what about you, Ishtar? You did not answer fully," Scathach noted firmly.

"…I have my own grievances with humanity I wish to fix through by own means, but I won't allow the others to kill my people. I'd rather do it myself than watch them die by the hands of the other goddesses."

"So you really are kindhearted like ours…" Gabrielle mused quietly with a small smile, making the captured goddess glare with a slight flush.

"T-That's not true! You dare have the gall to-!?"

A beeping alarm sounded from Roman's holographic screen, followed by Da Vinci quickly typing at the control panel. "H-Hey Da Vinci! These readings-!"

"Gabby! Gabby! Something's wrong! I feel so much malice in the air!" Xuanzang quickly shouted in alarm as the surrounding servants turned their backs to Ishtar. The goddess was too confused to struggle with her restraints, but her eyes quickly shot wide with alarm.

"No way! The fog!" Ishtar cried out as the sunny sky was quickly swallowed by an ominous mist. It grew darker by the second, as did the rattling of bones.

"Gabby! You need to get out of there! The enhanced censors are picking up countless entities! More than even Kutha might have had!" Roman panicked as the hologram began fizzling. The connection was breaking. "Gabb-! …-abby!"

The female master cursed and cut the connection as the first skeleton warriors began to emerge from the growing darkness. Tattered clothes clung to the shambling bones as they moved forward. In their hands were weapons from fallen Mesopotamian warriors, worn but still sturdy for battle. Their jaws chattered in excitement as red energy flowed from their empty eye sockets. They needed to get out of here with the tablet, and there was no time to waste.

She shouted above the chattering bones. "Xuanzang! Medea! Your teams clear a path and we'll follow you out!"

As Scathach and Ana jumped to the master's side, Gabrielle turned to the captured goddess and narrowed her eyes. A concerned Ishtar stared back.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Tell the masons the southern wall is higher priority for inspection. Uruk's own north wall can wait because the great one still holds… Why are you still standing there? Deliver the message!"

"Y-Yes, your highness! A thousand pardons!" the messenger bowed as he took the tablet and ran for an exit. The next courier delivered his tablet as Gilgamesh read through it quickly.

He turned to Siduri with a blank expression. "The forges will be finished with the next set of spears tomorrow, you said?"

"Yes, King Gilgamesh," the secretary nodded quietly. Gilgamesh quickly gave the tablet back to the courier.

"Inform the captain his contingent can take extras from the armory before leaving for the wall. Have him tell the swapping spearmen they have restocking duty tomorrow when the forges finish the order… Now, begone from my sight lest you anger me."

With a twinkle of astonishment and slightly renewed respect, Chaldea's Mesopotamian goddess watched Gilgamesh's governance carefully. Every detail of the scene was milked for what it was worth. She allowed herself to miss nothing so she may share the curious story with her closest friends in private. Most of what the pharaohs had spoken of was correct, except now, it was even more refined.

The courier bowed in respect and quickly ran off while Gilgamesh was already reading the next tablet. His expression was blank, though she's known him long enough to notice the irritation in his tapping fingers and slightly curled brows. The fidgeting was understandable, but a far cry from any sort of anger or outrage he would usually show. He had only just returned to the throne five minutes ago, but she was beyond surprised.

Sure, he was still a bit harsher than his living self when giving the commands. Yes, he was also a touch slower since he occasionally discussed matters with Siduri. Truth be told, it had been one of the busier days for reports from what Siduri had privately told her, but no one told Gilgamesh that. The secretary was quietly surprised and impressed he was handling it so well on his first day. Her expectations were admittedly low, as were Ishtar's for that matter.

" _He is still the king in flesh and blood… I'm at fault for misjudging him,"_ she recalled Siduri admitting regretfully. She had quickly reassured the woman she should not blame herself for judging the arrogant, younger version; He did plenty of that to them in Chaldea, after all.

She noticed him send a curious glare her way, which she happily responded with a scoff and crossed arms. He turned back to his work, unaware of the tiny, impressed smile she shot when he wasn't looking. It was unusual to see Gilgamesh taking the true duties of a king seriously, and she made sure to remember every moment of it. This was a scene that was not going to last forever.

It was a slight shame King Gil would retake his seat on the throne upon his return.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The light received its first hints of amber as it basked the throne room in a comforting glow, but it did little to soothe the King of Uruk's mind. He had been expecting that incident to occur, yet it still did not shake the lingering thoughts. His mind brooded on everything that had been spoken during the trip back, but it offered only further distress and anger. Only once he reached the gates was he relatively calm, with the distracting thought of tablets and reports turning his irritation elsewhere.

All vacations had to end sometime, even though that did not go as perfectly as he hoped…

"Your majesty! It is good to see you safe!" Siduri exclaimed happily as the King of Uruk finished his stroll to the foot of the throne's ascent.

He looked at the messengers and Siduri with both concern and growing agitation. Thoughts of getting back to work were sidelined momentarily upon a sudden realization. "Where is the other Gilgamesh? I was expecting a dull quarrel for misleading him."

"Chaldea's Ishtar alerted us of your entrance at the east gate, so I saw it fit to release him from his task early. He is likely strolling through Uruk as we speak. I ask for your forgiveness if I have overstepped my bounds, your majesty…" the secretary quietly admitted with a small bow.

The King of Uruk merely chuckled and waved it off. "Think nothing of it, Siduri. I, the King, trust your decisions better than any other. You are my personal assistant for a reason, and I am glad you assisted with this task so faithfully. He wasn't too terrible in his arrogance, was he?"

With a slight blush at his compliments, the woman shook her head as King Gil ascended to his throne. "No, your majesty. At first it was rough… but he soon grew accustomed to handling reports. You may have even been impressed. He resembled you when you first returned."

"Oh?" King Gil asked with a quirked eyebrow. "That would have been nostalgic, and a perfect opportunity to prod at his pride."

"Was your break worthwhile?" Siduri asked hopefully, though instantly regretted it as his expression turned blank. He stared forward, looking at nothing in particular as his messengers fell silent in concern. That glint of solemn acknowledgement in his eyes was recognizable to any of them, and many could only guess what could have returned the king to such a state. "…I'm sorry, your majesty…"

"…Think nothing of it, Siduri…"

"…Would you like to take a break first? Shall I ready a bath, your majesty?"

"If you please… The first report tablet. I wish to get through a few reports before the briefing with Chaldea tonight."

"I understand… Yes, your highness… there is… um…" Siduri looked a touch uncertain and concerned.

It made the king's curiosity spike, and his suspicion to grow as he even caught her eyes flash with sudden, amused anticipation. "…What is the matter?"

"Your highness… as I stated, your counterpart was not as efficient as you, but he managed to handle the most important reports in an efficient manner."

He remained silent, but the gears in his head turned at the speed of light. His concern and irritation began to grow as a few messengers in the crowd below slowly parted, revealing stacks of tablets he had not previously seen in his distant thoughts. His eyes slowly widened as Siduri offered her king a sympathetic smile and accompanying bow.

"Your majesty… the other King Gilgamesh made sure to get the reports and orders most vital to Uruk answered properly, but any trivial matters were saved for later. These are the remaining stacks he could not answer in time…"

King Gil was deathly silent as he stared at the piles with disbelieving eyes. "…The estimate, Siduri?"

"…It was the busiest day in the last month. The other Gilgamesh was roughly an hour behind schedule, even if he managed to pick up the pace in the afternoon..."

A Gilgamesh's roar echoed through the palace for the second time that day. _**"DAMN YOU!"**_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"How dare you! You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did! I thought you would appreciate that _gift_ after having the gall to wrong me!"

"You fool! You think I enjoy handling reports endlessly!?"

"You do it so often, I was clearly deceived into believing so. How dare you deceive me multiple times!"

They glared at each other as they stood in the windowed opening of the king's bed chamber. The sun had long since set, allowing a vibrant blue to paint the sky in calming tones. It did little to soothe the frustration for both kings, who only continued to growl at each other. Slowly, the air returned to a tense silence.

Gilgamesh, with arms crossed over his golden armor, didn't bother continuing another pointless argument as he looked out to the growing twilight. He knew his living counterpart had joined him in the gesture, but he did not care. The awkward and tense pause continued, but neither broke it; They'd rather have that than continue the tedious argument.

With matching scowls, they merely stared out over the peaceful air and listened to the evening ambiance of a settling kingdom. Ever since the King of Uruk barged into the room to immediately start an argument about the now finished, leftover reports, there was not a minute of peaceful pause. Not a single word was mentioned about any details of his trip, for his mind had instantly snapped to the morning deception. Yes, he was still furious that he had tricked him so underhandedly… but he had gotten him back unintentionally and was given the opportunity to govern his people again.

As he considering calling them even, King Gil decided to drop a bombshell to shatter the long silence. "You should know…We encountered him."

Gilgamesh's head quickly snapped to his counterpart as he turned slowly to look at him. Both their expressions were blank, but their eyes mirrored the seriousness of the statement. The King of Heroes found his voice again. "…Did he say anything?"

"He said words Enkidu would never speak…" King Gil began without hesitation, though his voice had lowered with disbelief. "He declared me a half-finished project. That mankind was a flawed contradiction that needed to be removed in favor of its… replacements which he would lead…"

Gilgamesh could only remain silent in bewilderment and disbelief, allowing King Gil to continue. "He declared the same thing for Enkidu. He said he was too weak, but he was made perfect. That he was true perfection… a proper weapon to be used by _mother."_

"Tiamat then…" Gilgamesh growled in anger. There no lingering doubt who the direct culprit was, and he wanted to make her pay.

"I'm unsure how she did it, but I presume she needed the body to… give birth to something new," King Gil commented with frustration. His fists shook at his side, and Gilgamesh's hands matched their action perfectly. "Perhaps it is good it's not truly Enkidu… for now there is no reason to hold back against them... They must both suffer for this."

"For a rare moment, I will agree with you," Gilgamesh growled as they glared towards their counterpart, but not at each other. "Did this mongrel give himself a name to go by?"

King Gil's eyes narrowed in thought as he faced the Euphrates. "He did not. He only stated he wasn't Enkidu, but he had trouble acknowledging anything as we spoke. His eyes twitched and anger multiplied every time I spoke… He could not stand my voice… After our fight, he fled north."

That was not what Gilgamesh wanted to hear. Through the hazy memories of his first encounter, he recalled that individual having trouble finishing him. He had some sort of breakdown or mental conflict that prevented his action. If he suffered something similar to his counterpart, then perhaps Enkidu's body wasn't completely manipulated. There was the chance he was being controlled with wiped memories, but it was only a possibility. It could just be an issue with the… rebirth.

One of them needed to encounter him again for a more definitive answer, but he wasn't about to let him get a second stroll. "…I will go out in search of this faker tomorrow."

"You will not," King Gil declared, making his counterpart fume with anger. "Uruk is preparing for a serious task, and I do not need the monsters delaying the effort with an assault _you_ incurred! Quell your anger, for you are a key part of this next endeavor."

Gilgamesh scoffed. "This sounds like another despicable trick to swap places."

The King of Uruk shook his head without any hesitation. "It is not. I have long planned for the evacuation of Nippur, and it begins the day after tomorrow."

With a lightened glare, the King of Heroes looked at his counterpart with slight surprise. "A city on the other side of the wall... It still stands?"

"They recklessly decided to stay, making it impossible for caravans to supply them. I was hoping my plans revolving around the monsters' inactive hours would work, but something has happened. I will go into further details at the briefing… but I suspect Tiamat has sent a new child to aid Ugullu in taking the city."

"And you believe it's _him_?"

"It may or it may not... However, I have ruled out the possibility it was Ugullu alone. You will be the one to find out for me."

The King of Heroes narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "…Just observe?"

His counterpart scoffed incredulously. "Of course not, you fool! This is a dangerous task in enemy territory! I intended to inform you at the briefing, but you are to unleash your wrath on any Children of Tiamat! Possibly even the goddess herself and that foul mimicry of Enkidu should they appear!"

Now _this_ sounded far more promising than his intended search. The evacuation was likely going to be difficult with the number of monsters he's seen on his previous outings. Their numbers would easily reach into tens of thousands, and it was a miracle they couldn't just scale the walls or circumvent them. If he was allowed to let his anger run wild on any opposing Child of Tiamat, and possibly even herself…

Yes. This was one time he would gladly get serious and let his weapons sing the songs of his rage.

Before Gilgamesh could inquire further, he sensed a servant flying up to their balcony. With a slightly curious look, Chaldea's Ishtar appeared with crossed arms as she eyed the two kings. Gilgamesh glared back and was about to reprimand her for interrupting something important, but his counterpart anticipated the act be speaking first. "By your presence, I assume Chaldea has arrived early?"

"That's right. Ah… yes. Gabby has your little tablet you've been looking for, but I thought you were already informed thanks to the gate guard's report," Ishtar informed quickly. "They're curious about the details of your next task. Gudao said it was very important this time?"

King Gil nodded briefly. "Vital. I will explain at the anointed hour, and no sooner. They may relax if they wish, but _none_ may sit on my throne."

"Um… about that…" Ishtar began, making both kings look at her in irritated disbelief. She smirked at their response and shook her head. "I was going to make a joke about Jackie and Alice taking turns, but that was much easier to get a rise than I expected."

"It is in your best interest not to anger me, Ishtar," King Gil warned with a scoff, but the goddess merely brushed it off with another chuckle.

"Whatever you say, King of Uruk. You two have fun yelling at each other as usual~!"

Ishtar quickly dipped out of sight to fly towards the throne room. With a growl of irritation, the living ruler shook his head. Gilgamesh merely tossed him a sidelong glance as he walked back into the room. King Gil grunted, "Influenced by Chaldea or not, that goddess still finds a way to be infuriating…"

"This is Ishtar... Of course she's infuriating, though perhaps not as much as the other one…" the King of Heroes pointed out as he found himself standing in front of the display shelves. Before him was the wooden case that held his living counterpart's cord. His eyes narrowed but remained locked on it. Unconsciously, he grasped part of his own cord that remained a precious part of his golden armor.

"Regarding that Ishtar… apparently Gabrielle had her momentarily apprehended."

His narrowed eyes turned incredulously to his amused, living counterpart. "What do you mean… _momentarily?"_

"We will find out at the briefing when she gives her full report… I hope it is as entertaining as it sounds, and a valid excuse for releasing her…"


	6. Chapter V: Acknowledgement

_They had long since moved on from staring skyward on the balcony._

 _Days after their first moon gazing, this became a nightly activity for the two. Two weeks later, Gilgamesh introduced Enkidu to his long-abandoned perch only a few meters away. It allowed the full, unobstructed panorama, just as it always had, which was something Enkidu instantly loved. Even if clouds would occasionally mar the sky, as it did tonight, they would come out and enjoy the ocean of stars before bed._

" _You used to do this when you were young, am I wrong? Stare upon the moon and the stars? Why don't you anymore?"_

 _Gilgamesh blinked as he stared at his friend. He allowed the seconds to pass as he recalled the last time he had gazed at the heavens as a child. Enkidu was not wrong by any means, but it held no place in his present. There was just a slight waste of time had it not been a hobby to share with his friend. What did staring at the moon ever bring him besides a fleeting sense of tranquility and loneliness? Though, more importantly…_

"… _How are you aware of this when we met only weeks ago?"_

" _I'm sorry, Gil… I've kept this from you…" the green-haired man admitted with a regretful glance. Rather than any feeling of discontent or irritation, Gilgamesh only felt further intrigued. He nodded quietly for his friend to continue._

" _The gods made me to reel you in a long time ago. It was only now I acted, but until then, I watched patiently," Enkidu admitted openly, though his gaze turned back to the moon. "I didn't see the arrogance they warned of back then. You were just a happy child among your people, who stared up at the moon and stars every other night. There was no need for me to come meet you."_

 _Gilgamesh huffed, but there was the hint of a smile. "Had I known I could meet you sooner, I would have-"_

" _I don't think your people would have liked that," Enkidu interrupted with a chuckle of his own. Gilgamesh permitted it. "They loved you very much in the past."_

" _It matters not if they love me or not. They are my subjects."_

" _And their purpose is to serve the king. Yes, you've declared this… but didn't they serve you better when they felt appreciated?"_

 _Gilgamesh paused as he turned his eyes towards the cleanly halved moon. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't have entertained the thought for any stretch of time; Admittedly, there was truth to his words. Through what little he cared to remember, they had offered gifts and tribute far more regularly. His subjects had worked almost as hard under his childish authority and were not pushed to do so, though they also smiled more frequently. It was a fleeting comparison to entertain, but it left yet another thought to potentially bloom._

" _I apologize again, Gil. This is not something I should be discussing with you."_

" _Worry not, Enkidu. You are the only one who could. If you did not speak of it, no one else would have dared."_

" _I suppose so…" His friend smiled. "Besides… A few words could never ruin this view, right?"_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter V: Acknowledgement**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

In the soft embrace of his old bed, Gilgamesh could feel its enticing comfort lulling him back to sleep.

Mustering his will against the temptation, he sat up with a quiet sigh. The beige sleeping clothes drooped from the shoulders much like his hair hung loosely over his forehead. He ran a hand through his hair before opening his eyes to glance around his morning-lit sleeping chamber. Bright beams of light shot across his room from the window slits opposite of the balcony's large opening. It was quiet, though the ambiance of the Bazaar was slowly coming to life in the distance.

It had been a few days since his last dream of Enkidu. They were always short glimpses, but they lasted an eternity or longer. Waking up was one of the hardest parts when they occurred since reality felt content to fill his mind with its harsh voice. As if to tease, the occasional hint of a phantom friend, fleeting in its corporeal illusion, would dare to haunt his vision daily. This singularity was adamant to ensure restful pause would be rare.

Even if he were not to think of his friend, the countless other thoughts plagued his waking mind. Long gone were the days filled with frivolous thoughts of his own whim and choice. Instead, the voices and opinions of many invaded his mind through the vulnerable gaps torn open by his current state of affairs. Before he would not have given even a moment to the thoughts of others, but he had little choice in the matter these days. It was beyond infuriating.

Gilgamesh stood up from the bed and placed the loose blanket onto its edge for the palace retainers to tend. With a slow pace, his bare feet graced the cool brick of the room to move him towards the shelves. No treasure rested within his attention save the box that grasped his sight. He stopped before his objective and stared with a blank expression. The stillness of the room contrasted the turmoil of his mind.

With one hand, he opened the one lock and gently pushed the hatch open. The centerpiece point of the priceless cord came into view, glinting like a treasure lost to the ages. He held the chest partially open, letting his eyes drink its sight on luxurious red cloth. As quietly as his trance began, it ended, allowing him to close the container with a sigh.

Taking the cord off to sleep was acceptable, for he never wanted to relate discomfort with such a precious symbol. To refuse to wear it in waking hours was unfathomable, and he always had it on his person in Chaldea, whether visible or not. Whether as part of his armor, wrapped around his waist as a belt, or carefully curled into a necklace beneath his clothes, that precious symbol of their bond stayed with him. It was an absolute outrage to discover his living self had removed it with his passing. It was surpassed only by the painful admittance that he too did that very unforgiveable act…

…one that he suppressed at the back of his mind like the loss of his friend.

With a small scowl of self-disappointment, and a shake of his head, Gilgamesh began to disrobe. The morning sunlight made his perfect body glow, but he did not feel the same. Wearing only narrowed eyes and a frustrated expression, he carefully folded the sleeping attire and tossed it onto the bed. In a brilliant lightshow, his nude form was quickly covered with the familiar, golden armor. His loose hair had been flared back to its fiery state, and his hand gently held onto part of the sacred cord tied to his armor.

There was much to be fulfilled for the day, so it was best he did not linger further… troubling thoughts be damned.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh walked through the Embassy's front door.

Though he hadn't spent much time in its vicinity, the Embassy was a lot quieter than usual by noon; It was likely because of the closed sign in cuneiform. Mozart was still playing the viola on the roof, breaking the otherwise monotonous clatter of kitchenware by the remaining kitchen servants. A number of Chaldeans were assigned to stay in Uruk in case one of the other goddesses attempted something during the major operation. Until called upon, they would remain at the embassy or assist with the daily tasks requested by Urukians.

"Welcome back!" Kiyohime called blindly as she and Tamamo kneaded new dough rolls. It was only when they looked up to meet Gilgamesh's red eyes that they paused in concern. They were surprised when he simply walked to the empty tables with a blank expression.

Mashu stood by one of the tables, adjusting the sword at her armored hip while Gilgamesh walked towards her. She paused and looked at him before stiffening. He merely gazed at her calmly. "I came to talk with Gudao. He wanted to speak to me?"

"I-I'll go get him!" Mashu quickly stammered before bolting towards the staircase. In a flash, she was up the stairs as Gilgamesh looked about the room.

He sat down alone at one of the many tables. Some others further away were occupied for cooling bread rolls while others remained completely vacant. Save for the two present Japanese maidens, he was the only other servant. The occasional laughter from the roof revealed the location of some other French servants and Mashu. He had expected no one else since it was supposed to be closed, but finally noticed the old woman making her way towards the door from the bar.

His memories flashed, and while he recognized the face, a name did not arise. His eyes narrowed ever slightly, even as she turned to face him curiously. He could see the faded color in her eyes, noting her vision was failing. Still, she smiled warmly towards him as she brushed her white hair with a shaky hand. Leaning on her cane, her frail body moved towards the door shakily in her loose and flowing brown robes. "Good afternoon, young Chaldean…"

Gilgamesh did not respond, but simply stayed quiet. His eyes moved from her to the closed door ahead in silence. Something came over him, and he slowly stood from the table. As the Asian servants looked on curiously as they kneaded dough, the King of Heroes walked towards the wooden door and quickly pushed it open for the old lady. With a warm smile, she nodded towards him as she came closer.

"Thank you, young man-! Oh! Your majesty!" she quickly gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry! …If I knew it was you-"

He shook his head calmly to quiet her. "Do not worry, my subject… If you must repay me… may I have your name?"

Her eyes looked a little more distant and worn in a second, and the feeling that urged him forward returned. Gilgamesh recognized it now, only because he had been steadily feeling it more and more since their arrival. He felt the slightest tinge of guilt, and though it would have been unfathomable for him to feel it before, he would not question it now. With every passing day shaking his very core, it was no longer questioning, but accepting its presence within that was truly difficult.

"…It's okay, your majesty… My family forgets me too these days," the old lady chuckled at her dry joke, making Tamamo's ears droop as she eavesdropped. "It's me, your highness… Samila… the owner of the little flower shop Enkidu loved."

His expression remained firm, but he had been hit in the gut. Enkidu always enjoyed Samila's diligence and care for her flowers. Of all the gardeners in Uruk, though she was average, it was her tender appreciation that his friend appreciated. Gilgamesh had even gotten to know her better whenever Enkidu wished to make a small stop to check on her… and she had been a blurry haze in his memory. There was laughter from the conversation upstairs, but he was the one who felt like the joke.

"Have a good day, your majesty," she smiled back at him, even though he had forgotten. He could only nod to her in silence as she walked through the door and gently closed it behind her. With his legs feeling a tad heaving, he slowly walked back to the table without caring that Tamamo and Kiyohime quietly watched him. As he sat down, Gudao finally ran down the steps with a small notebook in one hand and a satchel hung from one shoulder of his master's uniform.

"…You took your time coming down." Gilgamesh noted in his first attempt to shake his lingering thoughts.

"Sorry, Gilgamesh… I'm surprised you decided to walk over instead of waiting for me."

The King of Heroes scoffed, though his eyes only narrowed slightly. "You still believe I would mind a stroll through my kingdom? Even ignorant of that, you are well aware I wish to be efficient with time. You are the same, Gudao."

"Right… My mistake, sorry," Gudao nodded back with a small smile.

"I shall overlook it. It's hardly an offense compared to Gabrielle's impulse decision to let that foolish goddess out of her binds for _believing_ she was friendly…" he commented with a touch of force. Though his master seemed to buy it, Gilgamesh didn't. This conversation needed to pick up before his mind took continued its detour.

"To be fair to her, it was at our Ishtar's suggestion regarding her own previously hidden beliefs, and she did help them escape Kutha afterwards," the male master offered as Kiyohime walked over cautiously with a tray of bread. Tamamo followed quietly holding a clay water jug and two matching cups. The two apron-clad servants glanced curiously at Gilgamesh who merely gazed back with a blank expression. They placed the offered snacks down while Gudao smiled, "Thanks, girls."

"You're welcome, Gudao," Kiyohime smiled gently before making another uncertain glance at Gilgamesh. He merely nodded his head, though his expression remained undefined. It was pleasant enough for the two girls who quickly made their way back to the bar without quiet commentary.

Gilgamesh kept his focus on Gudao as he opened his small notepad, revealing a few drawings and scribbling acronyms. The master cleared his throat, "So as not to waste your time… We decided to go with the rough plan we drew up quickly after the briefing. Gabby will lead a distraction force on the east while we'll be pushing from the west to evacuate the people of Nippur."

"And you believe the distraction will draw the attention of _all_ the monsters?" With a small frown, Gudao hesitated as expected. His mind had finally shifted gears from the surprising bad news to the one that was revealed earlier.

Initial reports from the Northern Wall had not looked good that morning, and Gilgamesh was present in the throne room when it was delivered. The number of monsters had nearly tripled since the previous day, though they were making no advances on either the front or the city. The massing of forces caused Chaldean Servants to leave for the wall earlier this morning in case an offensive was launched. Thankfully, Gabrielle had not made a report through Roman, nor had any of the signal flares ignited.

"I won't say it will grab all, but we came up with an idea to hopefully get the majority's attention using some specific craft coins and mystic codes," Gudao admitted truthfully, making Gilgamesh nod quietly in approval. "The increase in monsters means we'll have fewer servants with us for both teams. I don't want to leave the wall too unguarded in case they rush past us to make an attempt on Uruk, but we should still be fine. All our archers, except you of course… will be providing supporting fire from the wall."

"A simple plan…" the King of Heroes commented as he took one of the cups of water. Usually he would summon one of his personal jugs of wine, but he decided against souring its taste with his mood. "…and what of my part specifically? That is why you requested to see me, isn't it?"

"That and I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," Gudao smiled with a nod. Gilgamesh's expression remained blank, but he bitterly noted that checkup would have had a slightly different answer only a few minutes earlier. Gudao coughed awkwardly and returned to the main topic. "…I hope you don't mind getting a bit serious."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "My kingdom is being threatened… You should be aware I have no issue venting my anger on those who dare."

"Just making sure," Gudao chuckled as he glanced at his notepad quickly. "You will be with Iskandar at the front of the formation. We're doing a spearhead, with Edison's hastily constructed carts and a few soldiers filing behind. You two will need to clear the path of any trailing monsters."

"I find this acceptable," Gilgamesh stated, though he chose to comment further. "However… I will have you know, if either Tiamat or…"

The King of Heroes paused before he said his name. His eyes narrowed, but Gudao quickly nodded. "I know… If either him or Tiamat show up, you're still free to engage them as you please. I know you had additional targets from the king, but I would never dare to keep you from seeing those two."

Gilgamesh glanced at Gudao as his expression lightened. He presented a very tiny smirk. "Wise decision as always, Gudao… I trust you've made contingencies of your own?"

Gudao nodded and quickly reached into the satchel still at his side. He quickly pulled out a black, metal device that roughly resembled Mashu's shield. A lone light in the center remained unlit, and it looked a tad fragile in its thin design. Gilgamesh knew exactly what he was looking at after Iskandar had excitedly talked about it weeks ago. If the situation proved dire enough for their use, this would be his first time seeing these one-use devices in action.

The master placed the device away. "We tested one shift beacon a few days ago and it worked perfectly. In case the main effort becomes overwhelmed, I'll just have Roman send in the rapid deployment team from Chaldea."

"It should not come to that point. The only real threats should be Tiamat and her greatest children."

"And that's only if they appear…" Gudao stated hopefully. "If you don't mind, I'd also like to go into some other requests I have for you in case of certain scenarios… would that be alright?"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The entire meeting with his master hadn't lasted more than half an hour. Travelling to and from the Embassy took roughly as long, but surprisingly, Gilgamesh found he didn't mind the revelation. He walked among his people again, calmly taking in the sights and sounds of his kingdom. Golden armor reflected brilliantly as he finished his stroll, with the palace gates only a few hundred meters away.

Today's walks had been far less bothersome than the previous ones. The looks he got from his people only held a tinge of concern, and that was only a few citizens. Many of his subjects merely looked to him curiously and quickly so as not to disturb him in any form. He could feel the gazes of others upon his back, but there was no negativity he could trace from it. His people had come to a neutral ground in their interaction, and he found this much more preferable than the many previous days.

A loud groan from the palace gates seized his attention. "I thought we were finally going to get our chance to shine! Why did we get assigned more wall duty!?"

"It's dangerous for the Urukian Army, Minamoto-dono. King Gilgamesh is holding them back as well. Only the Chaldeans are charging into the fray."

"It's open ground! We're great at that! We would be great there!" The crowds began to part ahead of him, revealing two of King Gil's summoned servants as they walked. Had Chaldea's own versions not been deployed, Gilgamesh may have mistaken them for their own had their mannerisms not been noticeably different. With eyes closed and both hands behind her head, Ushiwakamaru lead Benkei towards the main road the King of Heroes recently passed.

As she opened her eyes and looked forward, she spotted Gilgamesh first and dropped her arms to her side. She smiled. "Ah… Chaldea's Gilgamesh, we finally meet! Should we pay you the same amount of respect?"

With narrowed eyes, Gilgamesh was uncertain of the tone of that question as the trio of servants stopped in the middle of the Bazaar. Benkei bowed lightly with spear in hand. "King Gilgamesh… I wish good fortune upon you in the battle tomorrow."

The King of Heroes nodded back quietly, but turned to Ushiwakamaru. The rather revealingly dressed rider merely cocked her head slightly as he spoke, "Do you not find guarding the kingdom a worthy endeavor?"

"It's acceptable, but kinda… ordinary?" the rider replied as she readjusted her sheathed katana. "It's all we've been doing for months."

"It is an honorable duty to help protect Uruk and its people," Benkei noted firmly. "We shall continue to do so to the best of our abilities."

"See to it that you do, then," Gilgamesh replied before he began walking away from the two servants. They watched him leave curiously before turning to one another. Even the surrounding crowd, who had taken minor interest, dispersed to go about their usual tasks.

Ushiwakamaru was the first to shrug in surprise. "…I thought Kiyohime and the others said he was an arrogant asshole."

"He was curt at worst. Nothing churlish," Benkei replied with a confused look of his own.

Gilgamesh heard neither of their comments as they stared at his disappearing, armored back while he walked towards the palace gates.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

If he wasn't making a daily stroll around his kingdom or observing it from one angle or another, Gilgamesh may possibly be here. He didn't spend anywhere near as much time in this room compared to his own, though it was nearly as large. A smaller replica of the king's bedroom, this was what was supposed to be for his bride, but he never found one in Uruk; To this day, none had caught his eye like Arturia once did.

Instead, it found better use as Enkidu's room.

Spacious and perfectly clean, no one would ever suspect someone actually took residence here. Its only furniture was the bed and accompanying bedside cabinets for the occupant's use. Both wardrobes remained fairly empty save for the few, identical tunics that hung as a lone memorial to his late friend. From the windows to the view of Uruk, the sunlight shined on a perfectly neat room that looked far too undecorated and plain to have belonged to royalty.

"You never were one for luxury…" Gilgamesh chuckled lightly with a reminiscent smile.

He sat down gently on the edge of the bed, sighing to himself as his golden earrings gently chimed in their swing. Even something as simple as jewelry would not be found here, for the green-haired man loved nature and experiences far more than anything material. To simply walk about and breathe the freedom of Uruk's air… to bask in the life of the city and his subjects… to spend time beside his cherished friend… That was what truly mattered to him.

They had been equal, far more than any save his citizens could imagine, yet they were so radically different. He, who collected every treasure of worth in the world, became friends with him, who wanted nothing more than to stroll in the comfort of nature. The King of Uruk, who ruled tyrannically over his subjects and guided them with an uncompromising hand, found pleasant times with the Chains of Heaven, who took joy in the smiles and laughter of life. Had that battle in front of the temple never occurred, he would have never given Enkidu a glance.

Gilgamesh smiled solemnly. To think, in his high and mighty arrogance, he could have possibly skimmed over him if he was just another subject. It was that very pride that brought Enkidu to him, but his words and others echoed louder than ever in his mind. His arrogance and pride were blinding at times, but what was the King of Heroes without that? He had the right to be, for he was the greatest hero and the truest king humanity had ever known.

Enkidu was the only one he previously listened to. He was the only one who dared to try and show him any potential fault in his rule, but not because it made him worse. To him, Gilgamesh was simply a little lost, and only needed someone else to help guide his way down a brighter path. As he explained it, Enkidu wasn't correcting his wrongs, but only trying to make him shine brighter.

" _I only want my friend to be happy!"_

So innocent. So naively pure, yet full of wisdom even he could not comprehend. He had unknowingly been that guide when he didn't acknowledge he needed one. With so many suddenly having so much to say to him, it overwhelmed and frustrated his mind, and he yearned for someone to vent it to. Coming to this room automatically to do so meant nothing, for he would not be here to listen.

"Gil…" Enkidu's quiet voice spoke. He glanced to his side and saw his friend sitting there, green hair blowing in an unseen wind. A look of concern graced his feminine face, but Gilgamesh's own forged a small, solemn smile. The archer reached out, feeling his hand go through the otherwise solid vision he was seeing, knowing it would happen anyway. Still he had attempted out of desperation and despair as he chuckled dryly. He only blinked and his friend was gone.

Even in his absence, his mind wanted him to perform his chosen duty. Where he ruled in the manner he chose, Enkidu wished to reel Gilgamesh in to a reality of his choosing. It was crushing to believe he hadn't seen it so clearly until now. He frowned. "…Enkidu… have I failed you this badly?"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The top of the Northern Wall was an absolute fortress. At its feet, scaffolding and ensnaring traps were placed to stall the monsters on one side, while the other held grand staircases for soldiers to access. Battle scars marred the hardened brick of its façade, but it was hardly compromised. Like a silent sentinel, it cast its moonlit shadow over the hordes of monsters that wandered or slept in the fields beyond.

Campfires lining the ramparts were the comforting gathering spots of many of the soldiers. The Urukian Leonidas, with helmet under his arm and spear at his side, stopped every so often to bolster their spirits. His companions Ushiwakamaru and Benkei were never too far behind on their long patrols. They would even make small talk with the many spread-out Chaldeans who had arrived that morning as reinforcements; Thankfully, the massive attack had not come.

Ishtar nodded to King Gil's summoned servants as she floated by, moving to a different location along the wall out of boredom. She had no designated place among the many emplacements or troops, but was one of the few mobile reserves that could shift if a section needed help. She glanced occasionally at manned cauldrons of clay on hinges or the lance-like cannons of gold that towered over the men. It was impressive to imagine these varying static defenses had helped hold the line for so long.

The cannons in particular, with their towering structure, were the most impressive. It amused her that King Gil would be so against technological advancements, yet demanded the construction of these things to hold the wall. Their firing mechanism worked similarly to most firearms, yet the projectile was one of the king's treasured weapons. Though terribly inaccurate, they had a large area of effect, and when fired in mass could easily punish a mass attack. She nodded to the two warriors flanking the one she passed, and they quietly thanked her for her blessings.

Her eyes landed upon the next guarding Chaldean, who was clearly not doing his job. Ishtar smiled in amusement as she floated towards Ozymandias, whose caped back faced the plains of monsters. With a small smile, he stared up at the nearly full moon, oblivious to any soldier or servant around. Even as she completed her approach and took a seat on the wall nearby, enjoying the slight warmth from the nearby fire, he did not break his calm stare.

"I didn't peg you for a moon gazer, Ozymandias… Taking after your self-proclaimed rival?"

Finally, Ozymandias turned to her with a face touched by the warm hues of the flame. "Why should I not, goddess? Khonsu has an eyeworthy domain!"

"But he is the Egyptian God of the Moon, and you are the Sun King," she inquired curiously, though he simply chuckled.

"What of it? It is because the light of the sun itself that the moon may shine with all its glory! The sun's grace remains proudly at work even as it slumbers on the far side!"

"How very intuitive of you," Ishtar giggled as she looked at the moon and stars, to the heavens she once belonged.

"It is only proper to give credit where it is due. I have learned, though some may not shine as grandly or supremely, everyone can do something to brighten another's life," the rider noted with a small smirk of pride as he turned back to Ishtar again. "I learned that one from Karna!"

"I can relate. I've learned much from my friends as well," Ishtar commented with a fond smile at the thought. She glanced over further down the wall at a small gathering, and Ozymandias joined her briefly. Merlin, whose hair shimmered in the dim night, appeared to be having an intriguingly serious discussion with Medusa and Ana. Fou sat at his feet, lightly glaring at the magus on occasion.

The sudden break in conversation let Ishtar's mind wander as she gazed back at the moon. She'd observed Gilgamesh doing in so many times from the heavens. Truthfully, the goddess had never done it, but she could feel why it was so calming. It was no wonder, though curious at first, that she occasionally saw Gilgamesh doing it once more since they arrived. She wondered if those were some of the few moments of peace he's had since arriving.

"Seeing as you've decided to stay… I shall pose you a question that's been on my mind," Ozymandias began, breaking their comfortable silence. "Knowing him better than any of us ever could… do _you_ personally believe Gilgamesh can actually change?"

Ishtar remained quiet, taking the small pause to turn to Ozymandias. She smiled faintly. "There is a chance… If he could do it once before, he could again."

"You're referring to the time after Enkidu's death," Ozymandias confirmed, to which she nodded. He smirked. "I had a feeling you would say that, Goddess Ishtar. The changes he went through were drastic, and spurred only by terrible loss! Only so long after defeating the Bull of Heaven, Gilgamesh… The Great King of Heroes Gilgamesh! To think that prideful, powerful king was on his knees, desperately praying for protection from the moon on the first day of that journey… from _lions!"_

"Don't let him catch you saying that…" Ishtar replied with a sly smirk, making them both chuckle. Her expression soon faded. "I do remember that night… I've never seen such a broken man. I thought we murdered the King of Uruk..."

"But you didn't! This is Gilgamesh. He would not be a worthy rival of mine were he to falter so easily," the rider declared with a reassuring smile.

"No, he didn't," Ishtar noted with a hint of respect. "In that moment when he was most vulnerable, at the loss of his dearest friend… he sought the herb of immortality out of selfish desperation. Only then did he accept a few truths with its loss."

"But that was then! A story long since recorded that forged his legend," the pharaoh noted with laughter. He scratched his chin with a playful smirk. "…Or is it currently being written as we speak? No. Probably not. This… This is a new tale for him. A new epic that has been forced upon him."

"And because of everything so far, he's…" Ishtar trailed off as Ozymandias looked back at the moon. So much has been happening against his wishes since they arrived, causing him untold grief. No one could fathom how he was currently feeling, but the small gossiping proved none were unaware he was showing signs of its impact. Almost nothing could move the King of Heroes, but with everything lining up so poorly, perhaps now he just might.

The Egyptian servant chuckled. "He's far more serious than I've ever seen him, that much is certain. I'd say words may even pierce him for once."

"I wish… Maybe then he'll leave my friends alone and be a _decent_ individual…" the goddess grumbled, making the rider laugh.

"Perhaps we may actually see that in time, or perhaps not. It is not for us to decide… No one can assist another who does not wish for aid. It is dishonorable and an insult to both! He has hidden for so long in that shadow of pride, but now…" Ozymandias declared plainly as they stared at that almost perfectly lit moon, marred only by the slightest sliver of darkness. "Perhaps now…"

The rider quietly trailed off as he turned curiously towards Merlin. The magus had ended his previous conversation, and though the girls were no longer in sight, Arturia was. Emiya, with his red coat gone and hair loose, stood beside the unarmored king as Merlin talked merrily to them. Ishtar smiled at the sight and waved quietly, which was quickly returned. It was only then she noticed the rather playful glint in Arturia's eyes, making her as interested as Ozymandias.

She focused her hearing eagerly as some shadows moved at the top of the nearby staircase. Arturia smiled. "Merlin… My dear Court Magician, there is something I have failed to properly deliver to you as king. I do not wish to delay it further."

"Oh~! Arturia! You got me a gift? How wonderful!" Merlin practically sang as Fou didn't make any irritated moves or noises by his feet. That was a warning sign Ishtar happily acknowledged, but one Merlin completely missed. He even missed the briefly amused look on Arthur's face as he walked up behind her.

"How could I forget, Merlin?" Arturia interrupted, her intriguingly mischievous glint now shining like the stars. Emiya chuckled as Merlin's eyes quickly filled with nervousness. It only grew as Arturia's smile turned sickly sweet. "We've been meaning to give you this for a _long_ time…"

"Wait-!" But that was all he managed to stammer before a giant pot of cold water was unceremoniously dumped over his head.

Fou quickly leapt onto the nearby wall as the swiftly appearing knights, whose armored forms were partially covered by presence concealment capes, continued the downpour with more pots. As soon as the waterfall ended, a grinning Mordred pulled a large sack of white, glittering powder over his head, covering most of his body in the residue. Judging by the unusual substance, it was likely another of Nobunaga's new prank innovations the legendary knights borrowed.

As Arturia laughed with her company, the final, last minute component took action as Merlin attempted to get his arms free of the woven sack. Fou happily climbed up the leg of the powdered caster and squeezed under the rim of the sack. In an instant of realization, Merlin began panicking and fell onto his back in his blinded state as Fou's happy chirps contrasted the caster's flailing legs. Nearby, Mordred and Gawain were doing the best they can to remain standing in their fits of laughter. Ishtar happily joined in the infectious activity.

" _ **Fou~! Fou~! FOUUU~!"**_

Merlin sure didn't. **"Arturi-** _ **AHH!**_ I'm sorry! I'm sor- **OW!** For all the pranks! I won't do them again! I- _ **AHH!**_ You pampered _fiend!"_

" **Kyyyyuuuuuuuu~!"**

"Someone get Cath Palug off me! _**Ple-AH-OWW!"**_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Further towards the center of the wall, Gabrielle and Mashu lay nestled under soft blankets by their campfire. A third one lay upturned, empty of its owner, though the two guarding servants didn't mind. Gudao was still in eyesight nearby as he sat on the edge of the wall facing Uruk, staring towards the moon. With the male master's safety not in question, Scathach was free to continue her small bicker session with Medb as they sat beside one of the many cannons. They remained close enough to the sleeping master, but far enough not to wake her.

They quickly tossed a small, concerned glance towards Gudao as a servant materialized. After quietly observing the archer's approach, they quickly turned back to their trivial argument, deeming the man no harm. The golden armored king merely stopped beside Gudao's perch and folded his arms. "You should be asleep, Gudao. Any fatigue may jeopardize the battle ahead. You are well aware this."

The male master glanced to Gilgamesh with an apologetic smile. "I couldn't sleep, so I just wanted to think for a bit and hopefully tire myself. Maybe stare at the stars a little longer in silence…"

"…If that is all then."

Gilgamesh quietly climbed onto the wall's rim to stand near Gudao. He looked up to stare with the curious magus, though his eyes landed on the moon as always. He was not placed on any sort of guard duty, which he was quietly thankful for. Staring out at the sea of monsters and the unsightly singularity rift on the horizon would have soured his mood. Staring at the moon in silence he could agree with, though he didn't expect to guard the male master while doing so.

Then again, why did he suddenly think he was doing that? Gudao turned to Gilgamesh curiously, noting the direction of his gaze. "So, do you stare at the moon often?"

"…I thought you wanted to stare in silence," Gilgamesh pointed out with a light scowl.

"I suppose I did, huh? Still…" Gudao chuckled lightly and shrugged. With a sweeping motion with his hand, he painted his next words. "…a few words can never ruin this view."

Gilgamesh glanced towards Gudao curiously, but he was already facing the stars again. The archer scoffed, but was content that Gudao did not continue. Those words he spoke had chimed with him, though he paid it no further heed. He stared back up at the stars and took in the view, one which could never truly be marred.

It was even more spectacular on this wall, which shadowed almost all of Uruk save the temple and palace. With no lights before him, and only his kingdom glittering visibly in the dark distance, the full glamour of the night was unhindered. Even the moon, with its bright luminescence, could only do so much to dim the stars around it. A calmness overwhelmed him, and he felt himself answering Gudao after a seeming eternity.

"…I used to in my time… _this_ time."

"And here you are staring." Gilgamesh was about to refute, but Gudao was right. Here he is in Babylonia, staring once more every night.

Silence fell again, and the King of Heroes was glad for the pause. The male master was far from unpleasant to talk to, but he was a touch too comfortable around… anyone and everyone. Though not as open to read as Gabrielle, Gudao seemed to have a rather firm understanding of who he was. It was fairly easy for Gilgamesh to read him too, though that made him less entertaining to observe than Kirei. It was certainly leagues better than dealing with Tokiomi again.

He glanced at the male master upon noticing movement, and narrowed his eyes upon seeing the master's hand outstretched. He scoffed incredulously at what he was witnessing. "Squeezing the moon between your fingers? That is a child's game."

"Habit from my childhood… It never went away," Gudao replied evenly with a small smile as he continued trying to gently pinch the moon. At least the master preferred honesty instead of jockeying for a poor excuse. "The moon was the only thing Gabrielle and I got to see at night back in Florida… Too much light pollution."

The master turned back to Gilgamesh with a curious, honest look. "Have you ever tried catching the moon in your hands?"

Gilgamesh scowled. "The king does not spend his time on frivolous games, Gudao. Why should I try something as impossible as holding the moon?"

To his surprise, and irritation, Gudao only chuckled. "Of course it's impossible… No one can hold the moon from here. It's too big and too far… but I can't help but try. It's just a pointless act, but when I look at it and attempt… I can't help but feel it's within reach."

Instead of pinching, Gudao reached his other arm out to cup the moon at its sides. To his total surprise, Gilgamesh, with scowl ever present, found himself silently watching the suddenly absurd master. He had considered Gudao far more seriously than Gabrielle, but with this one act he was starting to reconsider. It was only a short-lived dismissal, one that slipped away as the master's hopeful smile steadied with his cupped hands.

"My mother used to call me a Moon Catcher… I know it probably sounds idiotic to you, but she thought it was cute I would always try to capture the moon at night. I kept doing it because it made her and Gabby smile at my antics… and that maybe one day I might actually do it."

"Have you ever achieved that?" the archer asked rhetorically, though his expression had lightened unconsciously.

"I believed until the fifth grade that I could actually catch the moon. Gabby thought I was crazy at that point. Pretty stupid, huh?" Gudao admitted with a sheepish chuckle, and to both of their surprise, Gilgamesh found himself smirking at that. Gudao sighed and looked back at them moon. "…I still believe I can catch it sometimes… more in a metaphorical sense than literal, of course… That sometimes the impossible is within reach, and if I keep working hard enough at what I hope for, I'll be able to have it."

Gilgamesh stared at his master. After a few moments, the young magus dropped his arms to his sides, but held his gaze on the moon. For a brief moment, Gudao's eyes shined with the ambition and determination he had come to understand was the key part of the master's being. Even without knowing this man's origin was dedication, Gilgamesh would have been able to tell his drive was far stronger than most, and even comparable to his citizens. If there was one shining point to Gudao, it was that determination that drove his work ethic and pushed his limits.

Perhaps sometimes too much, and it reminded him of that ridiculous, overworking king who sat on his throne all day. Gilgamesh scoffed lightly. "If your origin doesn't kill you first, you may be one of the few modern humans to reach what they desire. I understand you enough to declare that true."

"I'll take that compliment from the king graciously," he replied quickly. Gudao quietly tried to hold the lunar orb again, though he glanced briefly at Gilgamesh. His smile remained soft, though a touch more exhausted. "I think what I say next is speaking out of line… but I can't help but hope I might understand you one day too, like you seem to understand me."

Gilgamesh glanced between the moon, Gudao's hands, and the master quickly. He scowled again as his mind connected the dots. Gudao blinked curiously at the archer as he dropped his arms. The servant watched as the master's eyes widened with realization at what might possibly be inferred, making his frustration quell ever slightly. "Ah… I didn't mean it like that but… I guess… right now I feel you're like the moon."

His frustration flared slightly, though so did his intrigue. "So now you infer I am small and catchable, Gudao?"

"No. Of course not! You could never be small. You're the King of Heroes," Gudao quickly replied, though there was not a hint of trepidation or caution in his voice. If there was another thing Gilgamesh could respect, it was his calmness under any sort of pressure. "But I still feel you're like the moon… You're unbelievably large, but because of the distance you hold yourself from everyone else… I feel many can only stare and wonder at who you are, without being allowed to see what you truly are."

Gilgamesh was surprised for the briefest moments before he scowled. "You've got a lot of confidence to compare me so openly."

"But am I wrong?" the master pressed with a small shrug. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds but… I just grew up with so little that I learned to appreciate anyone who came into my life. I feel like understanding and being there for them is one of the best forms of gratitude I can show."

Gilgamesh was taken back, but he hid it well. Gudao merely finished quietly. "You're difficult to understand. It feels impossible… I don't think I could ever, but I'm still going to try… because regardless of the distance you placed yourself… it seems so possible now, even with what little I know."

"And what do you believe you know, Gudao Fujimaru?" Gilgamesh asked with a warning tone.

The master did not falter in the least. "I know you answered the summons and stayed. Whether you were abrasive or not to the others… you stayed. You assisted us at critical moments. I've never once doubted you, because… how could I ever judge someone I don't fully understand?"

Though he still held his scowl, Gilgamesh surprised even himself by not retorting. He only quietly turned to that nearly complete moon, feeling himself frown instead of scowl. The light revealed its full surface, and in the clear night it was possible to gaze upon its many craters and near perfect shape. Closer and brighter than any of the surrounding stars, its majesty was undisputed as even nearby stars dimmed with their proximity. It caused Gilgamesh's frown to deepen, though his glare faltered.

He was always so content to look at the moon that he never took its details to deeper thought, but he could see it now. The many craters that scarred its surface did little to diminish what it was, but they were present. It did its best to hide those blemishes with its splendor, though there was only so far one could go to hide them. Nearly revealed in its full glory, there was no doubt it was magnificent, but it was also imperfect.

After everything he's listened to since his arrival, he felt imperfect for the first time in his life.

In his own shining arrogance, he had denied there was anything that needed to change. Even with Enkidu present, he relished his superiority over all and ensured none forgot of it. It was only when his friend was taken, and his own immortality questioned, that he acknowledged the first fault he ever had since reaching adulthood. His arrogance had not saved him from that revelation, and it would not save him from anything now. It even blinded him into thinking he was perfect.

No. Gilgamesh was the King of Heroes. He would always be the first and greatest, the guardian of humanity. It was only now, as he stared at the moon with Gudao, that he acknowledged supremacy and perfection were not the same. Even in his creation as part god and man, he was not faultless… that there was still room to become greater.

Enkidu always believed he could become more magnificent, but had he ever truly proven it to his friend or himself?

Gudao sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Gilgamesh… I can tell I really upset you going on a tangent like that. I tend to get ahead of myself when I'm tired..."

"…I shall permit it this time, Gudao," the King of Heroes responded evenly with a blank expression. Gudao looked at him with surprised but exhausted eyes. He smiled, but Gilgamesh remained stoic. "However… As recompense, you will rest. Now."

"I can't argue with that…" the master responded as he sighed into his right hand. His command seals glowed faintly in the night as he waved to the archer. "Good night, Gilgamesh. I promise I won't talk your ear off again anytime soon."

"That would be preferable…" he responded, but it was mumbled as his thoughts churned in his mind. Even as the master walked away, the storm raged in his eyes before miraculously clearing.

It was ironic that he had mastered being able to tell who people were, yet he had failed so miserably in acknowledging parts of his imperfection. His sense of self was without doubt, but it was only now that he looked at those blemishes for what they were. They weren't untouchable points that marred his greatness. He would always be the best, but they merely held him back from rising even further. He was supreme, but he now accepted he could be something better. He, who was fond of those who pushed their limits, would finally push his own.

After acknowledging everything he is, for better and worse, he would take that first step forward to become what his friend hoped he might be.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The howls of monsters stirred as the first rays of light warmed the plains with its early morning kiss. Mushussu and Uridimmu alike stirred in the trampled plains. They were countless in number among the sparse patches of grass. Many wandered the grounds near the mud brick walls of Nippur, though they kept a fair distance. The quiet city still had not stirred in its slumber, though the monsters stared eagerly towards the last bastion beyond the walls.

A chorus of horns blew in the distance to the east, gathering their attention.

As the sun peaked over the walls, a barrage of arrows and the roar of the golden cannons blanketed the area closest to the wall in explosions. Enhanced arrows and flying treasure alike sent clouds of dust into the once-still air, but the bombardment continued. It rolled down the plains, crushing any monster that was too slow to react in its unforgiving cascade. Those further away only look on as the bombardment ceased, having accomplished its job.

An area in front of the wall, nearly a kilometer in length, rested within a dust cloud. Monsters only stopped running a few more kilometers from the impact zone, wary should another bombardment arise. Instead, flashes erupted from within the dust cloud. Previously, the growls of monsters were all that trembled in the air, but a new, unfamiliar sound roared in the distance. With anticipation, the monsters glared towards the cloud as the silhouettes quickly formed.

Only second later, they were revealed as the speeding team tore across the plains. A formation of motored cuirassiers roared towards the monsters, who attempted to comprehend the unusual sight. With trails of dust jetting behind the sleek motorized steeds, the spearhead sped across the uneven ground in perfect synchronization. The silver, conceptual motorcycles, which were produced by many craft coins, handled the ground with unyielding grace. They were accompanied by a lone carriage drawn by two bulls from the Táin Bó Cúailnge.

The silver helmed animals, draped with red and pulling an equally ornate chariot, held firmly behind the center trio of charging cycles led by Arthur. Medb kept the chariot in perfect alignment as her fluffy coat billowed lightly on her shoulders. Gabrielle sat beside her, and they glanced at each other to share an equally excited grin. On its roof, Scathach and Cu Chulainn knelt in preparation, with red spears in their hands and glares facing the approaching hordes of monsters. Several more servants remained in spirit form as they trailed behind the spearhead.

King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table raised their weapon arms at once as they cleared the shadow of the wall, causing their respective armors to glimmer in the light. Swords quickly materialized among the five of Arturia's famed knights and her male counterpart. They held their weapons low in preparation for the first impact. The knights turned to their king with patient eyes, who rode out at the tip of the formation in front of Arthur, though Mordred's could not be determined with her helm up.

She was likely grinning in excitement anyway.

Arturia held firmly onto the reigns of her horse as Dun Stallion galloped forward. Her steeled eyes were not tarnished by any hint of wariness or concern, for she had come to accept this memorial essence for the gift it was; For what it mattered, it wasn't from _that_ specific singularity, but a different timeline. With one outreached hand, she summoned her holy spear, and it glinted brightly under the morning sunlight. Its golden swirls made the light dance about as she held it firm.

She turned back to Gabrielle, and the master shot the telepathic message. _"Scathach! Cu! Start us up!"_

Without any words of confirmation, the two heroes leapt forward into the air, planning their trajectories to land on the carriage on their descent. With spears gripped fiercely in their hands, the air ignited with their furious red prana. The wind picked up as many monsters began to charge towards the incoming formation. Ignoring those completely, the two Irish legends looked towards their personally chosen target zones on the flanks. Cu flashed a feral grin, as Scathach narrowed her eyes.

They yelled together and threw their spears. _**"Gae Bolg!"**_

As the thrown weapons broke the sound barrier, echoing their chilling noise through the increasingly noisy air, the two began their descent. Their weapons impacted a second later, causing hundreds of monsters to howl in distress as they were caught in the ever-expanding domes of ravaging prana. The explosions glowed brightly as the winds thrashed with the force of a hurricane, tearing into countless monsters of the flanks and unbalancing several more. Still, the formation charged forward as Arturia's lance grew brightly.

Enemies for as far the eye could see now charged towards the distraction force, Arturia steadied her lance and aimed it forward. As it glowed in its golden prana, mimicking the glow of Excalibur, Dun Stallion picked up speed. The rest of the formation held steady as she charged forward alone, lance shining bright as the first monster closed in. Eight hundred meters… Seven hundred meters…

Gabrielle smirked. Even if it suffered from a rank down due to her class, her newest noble phantasm was still going to leave a dent. Like a bullet, Arturia and Dun Stallion accelerated quickly and bulldozed through the first monsters. The charge kept accelerating even as her yell roared over the now fading explosions of the Irish lancers.

" _ **Rhongomyniad!"**_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

On the western flank, nearly all the monsters had vacated the area to charge towards the action. What few remained were trailing behind the others as Iskandar's chariot rolled into view. At a steady pace, with many flanking servant running beside a caravan of wooden, horse-drawn carts, the rider kept his Children of Zeus aimed towards the distant walls of Nippur. By the time they reached it, the last remaining monsters should be clustered around the distraction team, who were making as much commotion as possible.

Iskandar laughed in excitement at the giant fireball of an impact. Even if it was a touch smaller than the previous two, it sent a shock-wave of wind flying past them, unsettling any dust where patches of grass failed to subdue them. "Bravo, King of Knights! That's how I like to open my battles!"

Gilgamesh merely passed the rider a quick glance and a tiny smirk before turning back towards Nippur. He stood perfectly balanced on the side of the chariot's chassis, unlike the King of Conqueror's retainer who stood within the cabin. Iskandar looked to his left out of habit to ensure the left flank of his formation was fine. Upon ensuring that, he turned to the right flank where the male master was.

Gudao was trying to reassure Mashu as she drove the only conceptual motorcycle in the formation. By her distant eyes and fierce grip on the handlebar, she was clearly worried about her father and the others who were likely locked in a fierce fight. Gudao could only reassure her to an extent as he firmly held onto her, but he was trying. Even Merlin was attempting to help calm her worries with his usual antics on a nearby cart, much to the adjacent Ana's chagrin.

Quietly, he turned back to Gilgamesh, though his gaze remained focused. The archer knew he was looking, but made no attempt at a comment or to acknowledge with a glance. With arms folded, he merely stared forward towards Nippur while his gaze offered a window within. It was the glint in his eyes that heralded a new message for the rider, who turned back to lead his bulls with a small chuckle. This battle was already promising to be something different.

The King of Heroes stared forward, facing their challenge with eyes full of newfound determination.


	7. Chapter VI: Face of the Enemy

Gudao readjusted the strap on his satchel as a lone Mushussu was quickly decapitated by a flying, golden halberd.

In the distance, the battle raged on fiercely, but by the strength and frequency of the attacks, it was clear Gabrielle's group was handling the situation alright. Even outnumbered by thousands of beasts, only a few could challenge them at a time if they kept the formation he recommended. With their many archers providing support from the wall, they had a solid fallback plan even if the servants started exhausting their mana supply; Whatever tricks Merlin pulled, it worked incredibly well.

Mashu stared into the distance again, but kept the motorcycle in formation by Merlin's cart. Gudao squeezed his arms around her a little tighter. "They're alright, Mashu. Believe in them."

"…Sorry, senpai… I worry too much…"

"It's because you care. No one should ever blame someone for worrying too much," he reassured as he faced the quickly approaching walls. Another lone Uridimmu was swiftly skewered by a flying greatsword. "The sooner we complete the evacuation, the quicker they'll be out of harm's way."

"Right!" the shielder responded with renewed vigor. She released one hand from the handlebar to gentle place over Gudao's cupped ones around her waist. "Thank you, senpai."

"Anytime," the master chuckled as he quickly glanced over at the formation. The soldier driving Merlin's cart faced forward, as did Merlin with a suspicious expression. Ana stared curiously between him and the walled Nippur. The warrior flinched as Gilgamesh fired two more projectiles to instantly destroy two charging monsters.

Enemies were few and far between as planned, but it was a good thing they brought extra servants. Bringing detachments of soldiers to save only the hundred remaining would have cost them transport time and lives. Instead, not even his chosen escort of servants had to lift a finger. To his and their pleasant surprise, Gilgamesh was swiftly dealing with every single lone monster that charged their way; The last time Brynhildr tried to assist, the king reprimanded her for not conserving her energy…

…which was curious because Gilgamesh was content to use his.

Gudao smiled towards the back of the golden archer as Iskandar directed the convoy towards the closest entrance. Its large, powerful doors remained shut, but something was amiss. Though no monsters were nearby, and the walls were undamaged, there were no guards on the observation posts. The recon flight hours ago, performed by Medusa and Astolfo, confirmed there were survivors thanks to the torchlights, but now…

Gudao pressed a button on his wrist-mounted communications device. Roman's blue-tinted screen flashed into view beside the sleek motorcycle as Iskandar brought the convoy to a halt. "Gudao?"

"Roman… Please scan the interior of Nippur. We're headed in now, but something's not right…"

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter VI: Face of the Enemy**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

Murmured gasps and whispers past between the convoy as they slowly rolled towards Nippur's city square. Save for the rolling wheels and horseshoes on the cobble ground, only the distant roar of battle accompanied them. An unnerving silence surrounded every upturned stall, tattered awning, and thrashed door. No matter where one looked in Nippur, there was no one to be seen.

Roman gazed upon the sight from his holographic screen beside Mashu's metal steed. The soft hum of its engine echoed through Gilgamesh's ear, but he could not perceive it. Like the many others, he could only perceive the silence of a city. They had expected a scattered few, but not this. The archer's eyes narrowed as Iskandar and Lord El-Melloi II quietly scanned the large road ahead.

"Thanks, Anishka…" Roman quietly spoke off screen before he turned back to the video feed. He shook his head with a grave expression. "All scans confirm... There's only one sign of life detected in Nippur. Whoever it is seems to be waiting calmly."

Gudao nodded and looked towards Gilgamesh. The archer had a sidelong glance aimed at the master, and his eyes narrowed further. Slowly, he uncrossed his arms as he gazed ahead, noting Iskandar and his retainer's eyes quickly steeled for what may come. There was no doubt in his mind what awaited, and the emotions swirled within. With a slow breath, he calmed his rage as he gazed at the lone pool of water that marked the city's hub. At its very center was a long statue depicting Enlil, the city's patron god.

The King of Heroes frowned as the green-haired man leapt into view to stand atop the damaged statue.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

" _ **Excalibur Galantine!"**_

In a searing wave of heat originating below the artificial sun, an entire section of monsters had been vaporized. The infernal wave continued to travel, smashing into many more while charring others. Gawain narrowed his eyes and leapt, dodging the scorpion-like tail of a Mushussu as it tried to strike his silver-armored flank. With a swift spin, he sliced into the back of its neck, but the move was too shallow. He grit his teeth as it turned to- It howled in sudden agony!

Gawain landed, slicing the leg clean off a charging Uridimmu as Lancelot tore Arondight out of the fallen Mushussu's neck. He ducked forward just enough to allow Clarent to sail safely over him to slam into another of the beast's kin, followed quickly by an excited Mordred as she slammed a kick into the wounded enemy's eye. It shrieked as she tore Clarent out and thrashed its form with the finesse of a rampaging elephant. Lancelot and Gawain turned to pick new opponents as Bedivere charged to stop a beast harassing Tristan.

Gabrielle, from the safety of Medb's and Scathach's guard at the center of the formation, looked around with satisfaction. "Keep it up everyone!"

The circular formation was working well for their defense, and they even managed to push the perimeter out several dozen meters so the servants had more room to maneuver. They were on the high ground between the three giant craters left by the initial strikes, forming three bridges from which the enemy could attack for even ground. It worked well as a funnel, and a visual reminder where the master was. While two spokes of the untouched ground faced northward, the third one extended back the way they came as an escape route.

The female master smiled and looked backward to one of the newly materialized servants as she assisted that bridge. "Woohoo~!"

"Yoshitsune-dono!" Benkei shouted as he quickly lopped the leg off a charging beast. He finished it, but did not turn his attention away from the rider among the mass of snarling beasts. "It is bad enough we broke the King's order! Please do not stray too far!"

"The wall will be fine! There's a lot of Chaldeans! Besides…!" The rider exclaimed happily as she spun in the air, deflecting a strike from a whipped tail while slicing through the golden mane of another beast. "I'm still within view!"

"Let's keep up the offensive, Benkei-san!" Before the lancer could turn to see who it was, the saber had shot past in a blur. The hurricane slammed into an Uridimmu, tearing its side completely open as a smiling Okita appeared behind its falling carcass. In a blink, she was a blur once more, sending a flurry of deep slashes into the enemies around her who dared approach her dance. Nearby, Arturia and Arthur were also making a fine mess of the smaller number of beasts that challenged the formation's rear.

Turning back around, Gabrielle made swift glances towards the other two teams. The blur of the Irish men kept the right secure with a few others, while Arturia's knights were a bastion of defiance against the hordes coming in from the left. Those rare few that attempted to assault from the steep ledges were attacked by those closest to respond. The master was very pleased with how things were turning out.

Medb tossed her a playful smile. "Not ogling our boys without me, I hope~!"

"Not yet," Gabrielle winked back, making Scathach groan in exasperation as Tristan strummed an unseen volley into a pair of Uridimmu. Another volley of arrows and other projectiles from the wall slammed into scattered enemies further away to help thin the numbers. Even as the organized chaos roared around them, Gabrielle's smile faltered ever slightly. Medb titled her head. "…this is almost going _too_ well."

"There was no signal from the town. They should be fine," Scathach reassured. Medb simply shrugged as she played with her whip.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Fake Enkidu! How dare you!" "How could you mar the great Enkidu's reputation!?" "You deserve worse than death!" "You're an insult to our king!"

Even as the few warriors who drove the carts yelled at the imposter, Gilgamesh walked forward with only that individual in his attentive mind. This was what he had been waiting for. It was time to get the final answers he needed. This opponent threatened his entire kingdom and dared to mar his friend's corpse. There would be no forgiveness, but he shall give ample time for proper answers.

"Ah… and just when I was starting to wonder when I might encounter _you_ again…" the false Enkidu growled as his eye twitched.

With the convoy at his back, but keeping their distance, Gilgamesh walked towards the green-haired man as he did the same. Both their eyes matched the same fury and irritation. After glancing at the cord of friendship around the fiend's neck, the king huffed. "You save me the effort of looking, I will concede… However, you should save me further annoyance by surrendering Enkidu's body, _faker!"_

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Gilgamesh, for you see… It is already a part of me. The _new_ me. The _**better**_ me that serves mother," the mimicry sneered, making Gilgamesh stop with clenched fists.

"Then who are **you!?** State your name, so I can properly belittle the mongrel who dares defile the body of my only friend!"

His eyes only narrowed as 'Enkidu' laughed loudly. "I thought you'd never ask! Mother has gifted me the name… **Kingu!"**

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes, but the adversary only continued to laugh. **"** Yes, like that Kingu! The foremost of _her_ children! A new, refined version that puts the cowardly old to shame! One that shall deliver mankind to the demise it deserves!"

"Just like you slaughtered all of these people!?" Gudao yelled angrily as he took a few steps forward. The enemy turned towards the master with narrowed eyes, making Mashu inch closer to him with her shield. "Why!? Why must you do this to innocent people!?"

" _Innocent!?_ Humanity has caused mother to suffer. They are inferior. Those two reasons are enough to warrant your replacement by superior monsters," Kingu responded evenly. Slowly, a chilling grin spread across his face that made Gilgamesh grow angrier. "As for these people… Do you notice the blood?"

Many looked around once more, but the archer kept his gaze forward. Kingu chuckled. "Of course not… There is none! This first generation simply dragged them back to their dens in the woods. Cities like this are but a food source, but it's still nice to retain that supply should… someone attempt to rescue them, yes?"

Mashu covered her mouth with one hand as Gudao put an arm around her in comfort. He glared back. "Gilgamesh… Do wish to know any more?"

"He only wastes my time further," the King of Heroes scowled in reply as several golden portal quickly opened around Enkidu. "I've solidified my decision. Even if I must damage my friend's body, I will kill you to prevent further disgrace! **Die painfully."**

"Ugullu!" Kingu called out quickly. The blades emerged, but the man knelt down and placed his palm against the ground. Quickly the earth was molded for his use, shooting into the sky in makeshift missiles of golden prana that shattered every weapon on impact.

Gilgamesh turned back to the convoy in surprise as the ground erupted beneath them. An Uridimmu, several times larger than the regular ones, tore through the center of the formation. Carts and soldiers were sent flying while one poor soul was crushed within the maw of the newly appeared behemoth. Its front paws smashed two more carts into the ground, pulverizing the soldiers manning it as it glared at the charging servan-

"I wouldn't turn your back if I were you," Kingu sneered viciously, and far closer than Gilgamesh wanted.

With a swift leap forward, Gilgamesh dodged a blade of molded, golden clay. A portal opened, and he sent an axe straight at Kingu's head, but the adversary merely ducked beneath it with inhuman flexibility. He straightened, swinging his arms swiftly to send forged projectiles from the ground to counter the newly assaulting blades. A crackle of lightning from one outreached hand shattered a wave of golden spears before sending another precision strike towards Gilgamesh.

Slam! It fizzled off of a newly revealed shield, glowing vibrantly in an amber hue thanks to its surrounding portal.

The two servants glared at each other, but Kingu's attention quickly swung back to Ugullu. Gilgamesh turned as well, just in time to spot Brynhildr piercing one of the towering beast's legs. Even as the wound healed at swift speeds, it was the speedy form of Ana that delivered a crippling blow. Her scythe slashed through Ugullu's thigh, tearing a vicious wound that refused to close properly. Kingu's eyes narrowed as it followed the serva-

"You will not aid your ally, mongrel!"

The individual jumped back as a new wave of blades rained down from above. The cascade tore the cobblestone road asunder, sending debris sailing through the air as Kingu sped towards the king. With a growl, Gilgamesh opened a new portal beside him. A handle poked out, and he drew the golden axe quickly with a scowl. He swung it forward, just in time to block Kingu's newly forged spike that jutted from his sleeve. The adversary leapt over him nimbly, throwing both the other hand forward as his eyes twitched.

Swiftly, Gilgamesh shot forward to dodge the golden chains that fired out from the enemy's other sleeve. Begrudgingly, the king knew Emiya was right when he assumed he was vulnerable in close quarters. While far from average, he was by no means an expert, and it was this possible weakness Kingu was trying to exploit. He could hold his own, but he preferred to do it without the risk of those chains enveloping him.

If they got ahold of Gilgamesh, he was powerless again. For Enkidu's honor, he would not let that happe- "What!?"

The close combat was a feint! Like a bullet, Kingu shot towards the embattled Ugullu as it managed to knock off two berserkers. Beowulf landed safely on the ground beside the golden-haired compatriot, and they looked up in time to spot Kingu. He slammed into Ana's small form as she attempted an aerial strike on Ugullu's head. Her eyes were wide as a shower of blood filled the air around her; Two palm blades of prana-infused earth jutted from her torso.

Kingu didn't stop. "You! And this scythe! I can't allow you to remain! You are a threat to mother herself!"

He retracted the blades and kept stabbing into her torso in fanatical focus. She screamed horrifically, causing Mashu to flinch in despair as she guarded Gudao, but he only kept going. It was only when he noticed the portals opening up around him did the enemy leap free, leaving the shattered form of the child Medusa to fall towards the ground. As Ugullu lunged to chomp into her form, her scythe dematerialized as her eyes began to dim- Smash!

A vicious kick from Nightingale slammed the head of the behemoth to the side. It was followed by Brynhildr slashing her lance across its eyes to temporarily blind it, just as Merlin quickly grabbed Ana. He landed, even as Ana's quiet sobs and labored breaths forced their way through her ruined torso. She slowly turned her head to Merlin as her eyes dimmed further, sending the magus into a rare panic as Fou rushed over.

"Cath! I can't do as much with all this danger!" Merlin cried out as he picked the fluffy critter up and dodged a swiping strike from Ugullu. "You've been saving up all that od! Please help her! Get Ana back to the Embassy where Medea and Hans are!"

Fou barked at Merlin, but it sounded more panicked than frustrated. "Fou fou fou! Kyaaah!"

It gently clamped onto Ana's limp arm with its teeth. In a blinding flash of light, Merlin's blood-stained clothes were all that remained of Ana and Fou's former presence. The magus leapt back quickly as Kingu slammed a blade of earth into the ground, rupturing the earth around the adversary and sending it airborne. It swirled and glowed, slicing into any golden blade that was sent his way as he glared at the caster.

"Teleportation? Where did you get such a talented beast...?" Kingu growled as he casually smashed aside an incoming ice projectile from El-Melloi.

Merlin merely smirked. "Cath is much more than you'll ever understand! He can never be someone's familiar!"

The caster raised his staff to join in the fight, just as a new wave of swirling portals opened up around the fake Enkidu.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Emiya released his arrow, watching as the spiraled projectile soared towards the distant clusters of monsters. A few seconds later, it detonated in a powerful explosion, tearing a fair portion of the monsters apart. The arrows were joined by several more enhanced projectiles by other archers along the wall, making a lethal downpour that thinned the numbers; Their precision ensured even at their extreme range, they would at least avoid the allied force. Wasting no time, Emiya drew another, weaker arrow and let it fly.

He gave a small glance and smirked at Ishtar as she floated over to his position by one of the wall's canons. "Mind if I join you, Emiya-kun?"

"Good grief, and here I thought it'd be nice and quiet," he teased, causing the goddess to lightly smack him on the arm.

They both chuckled as Ishtar made her signature finger gun. Her boat responded in turn, drawing itself back to prep a prana shot. Flicking her thumb forward, the energized bow slung its slower velocity round towards the clustered monsters. What it lacked in speed, it made up for with perfect accuracy as it caught several monsters in its focused blast. With all the damage they were inflicting, the monsters should have been on their last numbers.

Ishtar frowned as she eyed the distant wood line, knowing this wasn't the case.

Hundreds more poured from the woods nearby to join the fight. Any casualties they caused were quickly replaced in what was turning into a stalemate. The defending distraction force was fine, and their disruption was certainly drawing all the attention. There were simply too many enemies to properly diminish without letting more noble phantasms fly, but they didn't want to risk rupturing the mysterious mana line Merlin had forged.

She fired another shot and glanced briefly towards the town. They couldn't see anything over its high walls even from their angle, but it was still too early for a retreat flare from Lord El-Melloi II. There wasn't even any telepathic message sent to anyone as far as she knew. Whatever was happening within-

She gasped as a large explosion rippled near the gate the convoy entered. It was followed by streaks of golden light that were definitely from the Gate of Babylon. The goddess glanced at Emiya to see he had stopped his bombardment to look too. "Gudao hasn't said anything…"

"Something has them tied up well," Emiya noted as a large roar echoed from within the town. All the commotion may start attracting some monsters.

Ishtar exhaled slowly. _"Gudao. Gudao! What's happening over there?"_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Iskandar made another pass on Bucephalus, carving his crackling sword into one of Ugullu's legs as they galloped. The monster snarled, but the wound began to close.

Gudao covered his head as dust sprinkled on top of him. The building they had their back to was sprinkled with the remains of one cart, and the corpse of its horses were buried beneath rubble. His servants were engaging Ugullu further away while Mashu and Merlin kept him guarded. The male master was looking around, silently despairing for the Urukian warriors and horses who were all fodder to the raging beast. He paused as he got the mental message from the wall, all while Mashu stood vigilant.

" _Sorry, Ishtar! I've been trying to coordinate the team!"_ Gudao yelled as quickly as possible into the link. Mashu raised her shield, protecting them both from a hail of prana-infused earth that Kingu sent hurdling towards them. The shielder hissed in her efforts. _"The villagers are all gone, but we've engaged both enemy commanders! We're going to try and kill both! Please tell everyone for me so I can save energy!"_

" _Okay, but do you need reinforcements!?"_ Ishtar pressed as Gudao peered around Mashu's shield.

" _No… No. I think we should be fine!"_ Gudao noted as he watched the twisted faker get pushed back by another hail of golden swords.

"Just a bit more!" Merlin yelled from atop some of the building's remains. With another careful incantation, Merlin fired more orbs of dense prana from his staff, sending them hurdling towards Ugullu. The Child of Tiamat was not fazed by the first three that battered its bloody head, but the fourth one that redirected to tear straight through its back leg did. Coupled with Ana's wound that could not properly heal, the hairy beast of gold and red toppled over easily when Iskandar's horse slammed into its side.

Brynhildr slashed her mithril lance into the wound repeatedly, doing her best to ensure the monster's healing would not allow it to recover properly. Nightingale and Beowulf were alternating punches and kicks at its flailing face, keeping it dazed and blinded as Kintoki jumped high into the air. His golden axe was poised behind his back, coiled like a cobra as the surrounding air crackled with lightning. His allied berserkers quickly jumped out of the way.

Kingu flew towards his ally, but was instantly redirected by a barrage of spells from Lord El-Melloi II and three precision swords from Gilgamesh's gate. Though the spells missed their mark, the blades changed their trajectory to force Kingu back, allowing Kintoki to come down like a meteor. _**"Golden Spark!"**_

In a deafening roar of electricity, Ugullu's cry was drowned out at the berserker's axe cleaved straight through its head in a thundering crash; It was a testament to the beast's tenacity that it lived even moments after the lethal strike through the brain. With lingering twitches as Kintoki leapt free of any danger, it let out one last defying roar that faded into a gargle. With shut eyes and wounds that no longer attempted to close, the oozing form of the sanguine beast fell still.

Gudao cautiously peered out as Merlin grinned in victory. The master smiled. _"Great job, everyone! Please regroup so we can assist Gilgamesh with Kingu!"_

"No, Gudao… You will leave that mongrel to me!" Gilgamesh yelled as he landed nearby. Brynhildr and her accompanying berserkers followed Iskandar to their master while the archer stood upright. Kingu landed a fair distance away on a building with a snarling visage, clearly angry that Ugullu had fallen so easily.

The enemy scowled, though one eye twitched. "Arrogant as usual… you think you can take me on your own? Ugullu was a newborn compared to my improved capabilities!"

"I will demolish you myself in order to properly avenge my friend!" the King of Heroes retorted as Merlin quietly walked towards him.

"Gilgamesh… I recommend we help you. Because he tarnished your friend, he's not worth the extra effort, right?"

Gilgamesh growled at Merlin's attempt to compromise. "It is because this _forgery_ has committed such a vile crime against me he deserves to die by my hands alon-!"

As Mashu gasped in surprise, Gudao looked at the now trembling ground. It grew more and more unstable with every passing second, even causing Kingu to look down with a startled expression. Confused by even the enemy's lack of knowledge, Gudao glanced between his many servants. "Earthquake!? …But this timing…!"

Roman's voice quickly crackled over his communication device. "Gudao! We're picking up a localized tremor… but the epicenter is moving your way!"

"No, no, **NO!"** Kingu roared. As the Chaldean task force turned to the frustrated individual, he grabbed at his forehead with one hand. "Unbelievable! To think she would have this sort of impatience! What about my plan, mother!?"

With a growl, and a bid to take advantage of his confusion, Gilgamesh summoned several portals. The heads of several, ornate great axes peered through before they rocketed out of their makeshift canons. They tore through the air towards Kingu, but the target would not be harmed. They were smashed against a tornado of rock and soil as a giant shadow erupted from the ground. Gudao felt his mouth fall open as he stared at the tall monster that had appeared…

…because even as debris fell all around it, this thing's lengthy form was _still_ slithering out of the ruptured earth.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"They just keep coming… how sad." "Something's wrong with the monsters further away!" "Keep your focus on the ones here!"

Benkei thrust his spear forward, ramming it through a Mushussu's open maw. Its life dripped from its eyes like the blood that pooled in its mouth, but even its limp form made the lancer stutter. His nerves were getting to him, and he was doing as best as he can to hold himself together. He was a heroic spirit, yet here he was attempting not to falter when his allies needed him! With a flick, he wrenched his spear out of the dissipating monster in order to prep for the next one.

Quietly, he glanced to Ushiwakamaru who seemed troubled. Even in her perplexed state as she shot an occasional gaze towards the town, the samurai moved like a torrential river through her opponents. Monster after monster fell before her blade, but she was distracted like him. His was out of uncertainty, but hers was out of instinct. Even in her youthful form, he could tell those refined, battle-hardened experiences were screaming at her.

She shot a glance to Gabrielle and yelled. "Gabby! What's happening at the town!? Are they alright!?"

With all the noise, the master couldn't hear her. He watched her hiss in annoyance as she deflected a stinger-like tail from a fatal blow. With how far she pushed herself from the defensive ring, she could not communicate properly. As he shook himself, preparing to charge another beast, Ushiwakamaru called out to him. "Benkei! We're headed to the town!"

The warrior monk gaped, but managed to deflect a swipe from an Uridimmu. "Yoshitsune-dono! King Gilgamesh said we must never set foot within Nip-"

"I don't care what he says, they're in trouble! I can feel it from that earthquake!" Ushiwakamaru yelled as she quickly turned into a blur. Benkei cursed, following the blurry form of the samurai as she charged over the crater filled with scrambling monsters. Upon reaching the edge to see them, he stuttered in uncertainty.

Even as he tried to steel himself and push forward, he shot conflicted gazes at the comfort of the defensive circle who were unaware of what they were doing. His head turned back, observing as the blurry samurai charged through the masses. With every leap and dash, she dodged tail, allied arrow, and swipe as she went. She could not be hit as she charged forward towards the town with full determination in every bound.

The same could not be said for Benkei, who practically froze with conflict.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Mother, I suggested that you save your energy-"

"Be quiet, my child…" the towering adversary warned as its gaze turned back to the Chaldeans. "I only wished to see what this… _prey_ is."

Gudao stared in uncertainty, feeling his own muscles practically freeze over at her gaze. With golden, feathered wings that shined in the light, she could have been an angel. Her beautiful face was wreathed with lilac locks that flowed down her back before her stunning wings. However, upon first glance this was all that was redeemable about her. As her hateful gaze stared down intriguingly at him, it was without a doubt they faced a monster.

…but not the one they were expecting. She was far too familiar.

Her serpentine tail slithered and coiled, colored with darkness below that marred her golden scales. Though the front of her pale chest was partially visible, the rest of her snake-like form was wrapped in hues of black and crimson that radiated with dread. Even her gorgeous hair turned sickly and dark at its tips, forming multiple blind heads that hissed and writhed around her form. No… as he continued to stare, it was obvious by her overwhelming presence of hate and vengeance this was, yet was not, Tiamat.

But it was very clear who it resembled as most. As the Chaldeans stared in recognition of this beast that emitted a sickly, purple aura, her eyes narrowed on Gudao with a scowl. _"This?_ This is the ant that has gotten this far? …How disappointing… Barely a snack. Or maybe he's been carried by some of these others… like the king himself?"

The naga-like beast turned her attention to Gilgamesh, but he did not move. With crossed arms and a scowl, he merely glared between her and Kingu. " _You're_ Tiamat? This monster?"

"You dare call me a monster? The Goddess and Mother all of Monsters, but a mere monster?"

Gilgamesh merely huffed incredulously and snarled. Somehow, he was unaffected, and Gudao was glad for that. "To think Kingu wasn't the only one impersonating another... You think you would ever weigh up to the Goddess Tiamat… _Medusa Gorgon?_ "

"Do not ever call me by that name!" the goddess howled as her snake-like hair growled at the archer. "This body has manifested as the Goddess of Monsters! I am no longer the one from the Shapeless Isle! I _am_ **Tiamat!"**

"Another delusional goddess…" Gilgamesh huffed as he passed a glance towards Gudao and the others. With all his might, the master could barely turn to look back. It caused Gilgamesh to narrow his eyes in clear recognition as Gudao looked towards him. He turned back to the goddess. "I see… I shall assume because of your maddened state those eyes work differently now… How fortunate."

Tiamat narrowed her eyes at the archer, clearly irritated and frustrated he seemed to be immune to the effects of her gaze. Gudao flexed his fingers, but found they were stiff. The goddess growled. "Then you shall be first, King of Uruk!"

In an instant, the mouths of her hair opened, unleashing a volley of purple prana. Like lasers, they lashed towards- It was useless! They were halted by an armada of shields and bucklers. They blocked her vision and the hair's attacks, and Gudao could instantly feel a tingling sensation across his body. With renewed strength, he yelled to his servants. "This Medusa's Cybele can be blocked! Do not stare directly, but we're taking her down now!"

"Fighting on instinct, huh? This will be fun," Beowulf smirked as he cracked his knuckles, enjoying the renewed feeling in his unfrozen body. He and Nightingale immediately went on the offensive, followed swiftly by Kintoki and Brynhildr. Iskandar rode to the flank to await a proper opening.

Gilgamesh sent the shields closer to Tiamat's face in an attempt to stall as long as possible. Content with that, four new portals appeared at his side as Gudao yelled into the crackling, telepathic connection. _"Gilgamesh! We'll handle Tiamat! Kingu is all yours!"_

" _As if I needed you to tell me that,"_ Gilgamesh smirked back over the unusually unstable line. As he heard Gudao chuckle, his portals turned and fired on the previously observing individual. He growled, sending a wave of counter projectiles from the ground with one outstretched palm. Gilgamesh advanced, as did Kingu as he sent a new wave of reinforced earth at him. He jumped to dodge and his eyes widened.

Tiamat's gigantic tail, with more agility than he could have predicted, rocketed towards him. With no time to summon another array of shields, Gudao watched him brace for impact, but the master had other ideas. With the help of the mystic code, he invoked one of the strongest spells he could muster. Gilgamesh glowed briefly as Gudao outstretched his hand, instantly sending out the unseen spell. Though he could still use it again, it would be a while before his uniform could recharge an instant activation.

It did what he needed though, and the newly infused, conceptual foresight allowed Gilgamesh to find the path to perfect evasion. He slipped over the tail, through a gauntlet of incoming projectiles, and past precisely aimed beams from the goddess' hair. Even as the archer dashed down a street to gain distance, causing Kingu to follow, the goddess seemed to have her sight on the arrogant king. Merlin and El-Melloi's attacks, which were slamming into her face, were barely flies against a brick wall.

" _My team!"_ He shot telepathically to everyone nearby. Mashu glanced to him as she kept her shield ready to block both of them from vision. _"Get Tiamat's attention onto us! We can't let Gilgamesh get focused like this!"_

" _Don't worry, Gudao! I'll help Gilgamesh out the only way he'll allow!"_ Iskandar's voice boomed through his head. Before he could send back a reply, the rider's horse soared into view and sped towards the isolated targets as fast as possible. A blinding light and a hurricane of winds quickly formed around the two aforementioned individuals as Iskandar landed. In a flash that made even Tiamat pause, the two kings and her general had disappeared.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

" _Gudao!? Gudao, can you hear me!?"_ There was only an unusual crackling.

Ishtar and Emiya shared a concerned glance before looking at the town. For some reason, there was no more communication. Though they had stopped their personal bombardment, much of the servants atop the wall were still providing any firepower they could. Monsters were still streaming from the woods, and with no end in sight, the distraction force may have to pull back early to save energy.

That was, of course, if Gudao's force in the town could break their engagement. Ishtar groaned. "…I'm going to do a quick check."

"I won't stop you, Tohsaka," Emiya responded, partially surprising her as he smirked. "You're fast and have an archer's eyesight… You're the best option among the reserves. I'll inform Leonidas."

"Thanks, Emiya-kun. I should be back shortly," the goddess nodded as she placed a hand gently against her boat. It whirred to life and she took off like a jet.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Kingu's blade of golden prana deflected off of a fired axe. It chopped through two more weapons as he charged Gilgamesh on the sands of the Reality Marble. Iskandar's chariot rolled forward slowly with his army close behind, not intent on interrupting unless necessary. The rumble of the approaching soldiers deafening, but it did not bother either of the clashing individuals.

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes as he observed Kingu's movements without worry. With every blade of prana that flew from the sands, it reminded him of his fights with Enkidu. Dodging past the chains from his sleeve was yet another move he'd seen and predicted. His fight with his friend told everything of this opponent, but he was still different. His moves were far more sluggish, giving him plenty of leeway for mistakes. Unfortunately, he needed that leeway against the aggressive nature of his attacks.

Still, he couldn't help but notice the twitching eyes every time he stared or talked with him. It was unusual and distracting. "Where are your tough words, mongrel?"

"I do not need to try against you!" Kingu roared back as the King of Heroes dodged back to avoid a large spike of infused earth.

He glared back. "That's my line… I will finish you here."

"Even if I decide to lighten mother's tasks!?" the faker hollered with a cackle, dropping both hands to the sand. Gilgamesh's eyes held firm as he swiftly dodged the incoming projectiles. Others were knocked clear with the swing of a sword he hastily summoned. Dozens more flew past him harmlessly, making him scoff.

It wasn't until he heard the distant screams and yells did he realize the true intent. With a quick glance, Iskandar's approaching army was getting torn asunder by the same attack. Soldiers were ripped to pieces in the first ranks as the blades pierced their armor like jello. Even the rider, who was now taking to the skies to avoid the increased focus, was struggling. Swing for swing from his crackling blade, he batted away the incoming projectiles, but it would only last so long.

Gilgamesh quickly summoned a dozen portals to shield Iskandar while another set targeted Enkidu. He would not let that onslaught continue.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"You frustrating insects! Why won't you. **Just.** _ **DIE!"**_ Tiamat roared as her tail smashed through several buildings at once in its brutal sweep.

Due to its obscene length at nearly ninety meters, dodging it was like playing jump rope with an uncontrolled fire hose. Mashu, with Gudao holding her tightly, jumped out of the way as the cover disintegrated beneath them. The master quietly cursed as his satchel's strap failed. The master could only watch briefly as it fell before it was crushed by the retracting tail; He should have used them sooner.

His demi-servant quickly averted her eyes as the goddess turned to glare at them, but Gudao was caught in his attempts to survey the situation. He felt himself grow numb and his grip loosening. Mashu gasped in horror and held him tighter in her free arm, "Senpai!"

He inhaled sharply in relief as the goddess' vision was snapped to the left with a vicious kick. The enlarged deity's head turned to the culprit, but Nightingale simply sailed by while averting eye contact. One of her snake-like hairs darted to grab the berserker, but it was intercepted by Brynhildr. With a swift slash, she sliced through half of its attached body, causing it to screech and Tiamat to hiss. Another head fired a beam of prana at the lancer, but she couldn't dodge in time.

Brynhildr winced as the beam sliced her left arm, but quickly dodged to avoid the next three shots as Beowulf sliced off two of the offending heads. To their chagrin, the damage was almost instantly recovered as they retargeted the male berserker. Their attack was halted when multiple beams of light slashed through each by a well-timed barrage from Lord El-Melloi II. He quickly jumped onto an intact brick column as her tail slashed at his building in rage, turning the area into rubble.

A crackle of lightning caught the goddess' attention as Kintoki came down from above. He sailed safely through the wreath of vicious hair to drag his axe down her spine. Black blood sprayed like a fountain as he went, causing the hairs to writhe and screech in agony. Tiamat let out a blood curdling scream as Kintoki dodged out of the way. The lengthy tail thrashed the surrounding, turning any remaining infrastructure within reach into total ruin.

…but the wound was already fully healed. All it did was irritate her further. Gudao heard Merlin curse as the magus landed beside him with a dire expression. "Gudao… That healing isn't natural, even for a goddess…"

"Solomon's power?" Gudao asked quietly as Kintoki dodged the swiping tail.

"...Gilgamesh has a grail, but it's not Solomon's," Merlin mused as his eyes narrowed. "I presume Tiamat has it within her to heal that rapidly… or it may also have to do with her temple... Either way, we need an instant, fatal blow to kill her."

"Or I could signal for reinforcements," the advisor caster declared as he landed beside Merlin. With a wave of his fan, he distracted Tiamat with another volley of falling rocks. "Bringing Karna, Arjuna, or Scathach would be most ideal. As is, we're only annoyi-"

Kintoki and Brynhildr dove aside to evade a barrage of prana beams… but Kintoki could not stop the follow-up attack.

Gudao gasped in surprise as several hairs latched onto the golden berserker's torso with their sharp maws. He swung at them repeatedly with his axe, all the wild his body began turning red upon his mad enhancement going awry. He swung and flailed, but could do nothing. Gudao looked towards his other servants, but they were all dealing with a thrashing tail and the goddess' swipes. Even Merlin and El-Melloi were having issues just countering laser firing hair.

Tiamat's eyes flashed with a sudden pink, and the gathered Chaldeans quickly evaded as an equally colored prana formed at their feet. Columns of terrible energy shot into the sky, missing their targets but giving the goddess breathing room to attack Kintoki. As Mashu carried him to safety, Gudao cursed as he chanted a healing spell, since he could do nothing else. With both claws free, and the reddened berserker losing energy from the maws attached to his torso, Tiamat smirked. "The first meal then!"

That meal would not come, but the goddess' scream did. With a howl, a bright blue beam of prana slammed into her face, quickly followed by another that tore through the ensnaring hairs. Kintoki fell to the ground, his colored skin slowly fading to normal with his loss of consciousness. Nightingale was swift to run over and grab him, all while Beowulf managed to stop the incoming tail's tip with a hard, flying side kick, but not without wincing at the recoil pain. They ran back for cover as Gudao turned to their surprise support.

"Gudao! Gudao, we couldn't get a hold of you!" Ishtar yelled as she approached from overhead. "Is that Medusa!? Is she one of Tiamat's generals!?"

"How dare you say tha-" The snake-like goddess stopped herself upon seeing Ishtar. With eyes of fury, her eyes narrowed as the Chaldean goddess landed nearby. "…I see… So that's how it is, is it, Ishtar!? To side with Uruk against the Goddess Alliance! It is a miracle you still fly!"

"Hey! What are you…" Ishtar trailed off as her eyes widened. She glanced to Gudao, who already knew. Tiamat was mistaking her for the other Ishtar.

The confused Goddess of Monsters snarled. "If that's how it is then… **I shall not hold back!"**

As Nightingale and her two conscious companions reached Gudao, the goddess let out a hair-raising call that sent shivers to their bones. The male master could only narrow his eyes in confusion and uncertain dread as it tore through the air and made his vision shimmer.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Arthur's blade sliced through the head of another Mushussu, but he stopped; Some others had ceased with him. The unnerving scream that emanated from the village was beyond concerning, and Gabrielle felt fear threatening to tear her legs away. She glanced uncertainly at the surrounding monsters, noting they had paused their assault to look at the source, even as it continued to reverberate through the once battle-torn air. It made her share a look with Medb and Scathach to make certain she wasn't dreaming.

"What is…" Gabrielle trailed off, just as the sound ended. The next few seconds were suddenly agonizing. She could feel her breath quicken, but she couldn't understand why. All the master knew was terror raked at her body and mind. She wanted nothing more than to be in the safety of the wall.

Then all hell broke loose. The monsters, suddenly reinvigorated by the scream, began their onslaught anew. They threw themselves at the beleaguered defenders in a heightened frenzy. All energy was expended to attack the servants, though they held. Mordred cursed as she beheaded an Uridimmu while Diarmuid had to evade swifter strikes from a pair of Mushussu before Fergus could take one down. The circle held fine, but that wasn't the issue.

" _Everyone! Fighting retreat to the wall!"_ Gabrielle cried out telepathically as her eyes widened in despair. _"We need to get back to the wall!"_

"Gabby, hold yourself together…" Scathach began firmly, but soon fell to a surprise whisper as she noticed what the master was seeing.

Though the monsters closest to them were still fighting, the beasts on the outskirts had other ideas. A cloud of unsettled dust tore into the sky, making its way towards the wall as the stampede grew. The once thick wall of monsters attempting to push against them thinned, and they could see the many beasts charging towards Uruk's main defense. Gabrielle looked to Nippur in worry, though she was confused on seeing the bright shots from the circling Ishtar.

Almost immediately after the archer came from the walls, magical flares rocketed into the air. Several red ones blossomed like flowers in the sky, signaling a total retreat by Lord El-Melloi II. Partially relieved, the female master regained her wits as she grit her teeth. "Scathach! Arturia! Rally everyone, we're headed back! The wall needs us!"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Iskandar grit his teeth as he circled overhead with his chariot. If it wasn't for Gilgamesh also riding in it, he was almost certain this false Enkidu would have gutted him by now. For every blade of golden earth the adversary hurled towards them, Gilgamesh had an instant counter with his own weapons. The stalemate of attacks kept him alive, but the same treatment was no reserved for his troops below. He glanced down at them again with despair.

When he was planning to trap Enkidu in his reality marble, he didn't believe this would happen.; He should have learned from trying it with Gilgamesh.

By bringing Kingu here, he gave him access to all the resources he needed. Beneath the blowing sands of his desert world, Kingu continuously molded the earth to his needs. Blade after golden blade pierced through the sands unseen, tearing through his men's bodies and limbs like paper. Dozens disappeared by the second as the maelstrom of attacks sliced through them from beneath. They could not get anywhere near the cackling enemy, but he could gladly tear all of them asunder as he pleased.

It was costing Iskandar precious od to maintain, since Merlin's mysterious aid did not seem to reach into his marble. Gilgamesh turned to the rider with narrowed eyes. "As a strategic legend, you should know this is a total defeat. He counters you greatly, as did I."

"I can see with my own eyes, Gilgamesh," Iskandar grumbled as he watched his troops falter on the ground. He would want nothing more than to share in their pain rather than circle in safety, but if he should fall, they all would. He cursed quietly. "I did it for your sake as well as the others."

"Mine?" the archer asked as he deflected three more incoming projectiles with his own portals. A fourth was deflected by a quickly summoned buckler.

"You wanted nothing more than to fight him, right? The one who tarnished your friend," Iskandar noted as he pointed at the man below. "I could not stand idle and let Tiamat interfere, nor could I allow this… Kingu to possibly aid her. They are both powerful."

Gilgamesh's gaze lightened as he turned back towards the man on the ground. The King of Conquerors sighed before continuing. "Instead I'm the one keeping you from this destined fight… You chose to safeguard me over fighting that abomination. I apologize, Gilgamesh. I overestimated this man. I should have known better."

"It is too late for apologies, but I will not hold this against you," Gilgamesh declared with crossed arms. "Do you believe you're just a sacrifice?"

"In war, there are always sacrifices to gain something…" Iskandar chuckled dryly. "If you want it honestly, then you'll have to accept some things will be lost. A tool… land… allies. Whatever it may be, there is always a cost to earn something of value. Greed is heavy. In my greed to aid you however I could, I became the sacrifice."

Gilgamesh turned to look at the large man quietly, but the rider paid him no heed. He only continued to steer and evade most of the blades of prana coming their way. Finally, he narrowed his eyes. "…When you feel threatened, break the marble."

Iskandar turned to him in surprise, but the King of Heroes interrupted him. "Shatter it, or I will… or _he_ will. I will not allow you to go down to an unworthy opponent. They are but a fake."

"Then we just circle until he decides to get serious?"

Gilgamesh huffed. "Of course not. Switch to Bucephalus. You're faster and more evasive on that flying steed. I will fight him once more… I'm curious about something."

In a shower of golden dust, Gilgamesh descended to the sands below as Iskandar's chariot dissipated in the skies.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XIV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Merlin steered his prana-forged carriage as a lightly scathed Lord El-Melloi II stood atop, sending lacerating gusts towards any charging beast. Within, Nightingale was assisting Kintoki where she could while a lightly wounded Beowulf and equally injured Brynhildr dashed at the flanks to intercept any incoming beasts. Mashu and Gudao sat behind him on the second raised seat of the white coach, though their attention was still locked on Nippur as Ishtar's bombardment began to slow. The caster sighed.

"Stop looking, you two!" Merlin scolded lightly as his eyes remained focused forward. "Ushiwakamaru volunteered to hold her off alone… She'll make a fighting retreat once Benkei arrives."

"But we can assist Ishtar…! We could have…" Mashu murmured silently, but Merlin knew she was grasping at straws.

With their small force severely weakened, they couldn't spare anyone to help fend off Tiamat without risking them all. The caster knew Gudao had to realize this, but it was never an easy decision for him to make. Thankfully, this master was never as reckless or idealistic as some others he'd seen, and was willing to yield for the bigger picture even if it tore at his being. Merlin turned forward to glare at that exact issue.

Their force was small so as not to attract too much attention, and it worked well in their favor. A large number of the servants had been left to defend the walls and as mobile reserve, and Uruk's main defense needed that more than ever against this new onslaught. With every hundred meters they closed, Merlin could see the chaos at the wall. It was believed the fortification would keep Uruk safe against all threats, but they were just proven wrong.

Almost as if it were natural, the mythical beasts were scaling the walls like a stroll up the hillside.

Volleys of arrows joined darting servants as a wide swathe of the brick defense was swarmed with these monsters. Gudao grit his teeth. "How are we supposed to get back up?"

"We can manage that when we get there… for now, can you make any telepathic contact? I believe that composite combination Gorgon had something to do with it."

Gudao closed his eyes, and quickly nodded, but the ground started to rumble before he could send the first relay. Merlin cursed. "…Tiamat's on the move again."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

With a blast like thunder, a golden streak was sent shooting out of the Urukian canon. It impaled the golden treasure of the king into the sea of monsters below, sending a shower of earthen debris and parts of beasts airborne. The ground shook violently, causing the wall to sway in an unnerving manner. One of the men manning the canon lost his balance, but was quickly caught by his comrade before he could plummet off the forty-meter wall.

"Hold on!" the warrior yelled as he slowly pulled the fellow soldier back from the brink.

His effort was futile, as the man quickly screamed in horror. The falling soldier's chest was impaled by the stinger of a Mushussu, showering his companion's arm with gore. As blood dripped from the sides of his mouth, the monster hurled him backwards like a catapult. The assisting soldier could only stumble backwards in shock before the beast cleared the wall with a leap, ramming its sharpened nose through the neck of its victim. The man, and the monster, met their end together as an enchanted arrow tore straight through its head.

As it collapsed lifelessly onto the man, crushing his legs, Stheno and Asterios ran to the man's side. The gentle berserker knelt down, only to frown upon seeing the man's dull eyes as it gazed into the sky. "We too late…"

"There's still more! Keep them off the soldiers!" Euryale called out as she ran over to them. She turned backwards with her small bow and took swift aim, letting the arrow sail from her weapon gracefully. It followed its perfect trajectory before slicing straight into the eye of an Uridimmu as it clambered over the wall. The startled nearby Urukians froze in uncertainty before the king's summoned Greek lancer appeared. With a swift swing, he slammed his shield in a home run hit against the monster's nose, causing the beast to falter back over the wall.

" **Stand your ground, men!"** the Spartan barked, quickly earning nods of approval as they raced back to their positions atop the shaking wall. As Leonidas pierced another beast's leg, causing it to lose its balance and fall, the earthquake fell to a soft rumble. Confused, the lancer looked around only to meet the eyes of an equally confused Asterios. The white-haired berserker backhanded another monster with his over-sized halberd before shrugging in confusion.

That was when the explosion came, and it was a miracle the section they stood on didn't falter.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XVI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ishtar growled in anger, but a lone tear threatened one eye. With the hairs lashing at her with those beams, she couldn't save Ushiwakamaru. The rider had told her to leave and save the wall… that Benkei would be there to save her; She'd be fine, she yelled. She hadn't even seen Benkei in her brief glances…

No… She could blame herself for this later, but for now her people and allies were in danger and she had newly arrived.

Medusa and Arash soared past on the Pegasus, providing precision support fire where they could. She swooped low as she approached a section of the wall, turning her boat sideways as she slowed down. With a flick of her wrist, several gems transformed into projectiles and homed in on as many beasts in her sight. At the same time, her boat began to spin rapidly as it repositioned itself beneath the flying goddess.

" **If you don't want to die,** _ **duck!"**_ she yelled as she tore across the length of the wall. Soldier and servant alike dove back as the makeshift drill bulldozed beasts as she went. With every beast struck, blood sprinkled into the air. Their fall knocked other monsters from their climb, sending multiple to the grave with every successful hit. It was little consolation for her; The corpses she passed were a reminder of her mistake.

She gained height, preparing a more powerful strike to release her rage on the swarms on the ground, only to realize the rumbling had stopped. She looked around with anxiety filling her core before she noted the large hole in the ground further away. On the adjacent wall, Tiamat had nearly scaled its height with her tremendous length. With a curse, she changed the trajectory of her shot and fired the beam of prana towards the climbing goddess. Not caring to view any damage, she grabbed her makeshift bow and rocketed down the section's length.

Sparkles burst from her hands as they filled with gems, ready to be converted to firepower on her command. She decelerated, but she didn't fire a shot. Ishtar could only watch in growing horror as she realized the goddess was propped up on her tail to bring her body to view along the wall. The snake-like abomination slashed Asterios with her sharp claws before she froze stiff.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XVII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"M-Medusa…!?" Euryale and Stheno stuttered together. They were absolutely frozen, and not just because of the self-proclaimed Tiamat's mystic eyes. With a near blank expression, the monstrous goddess simply stared in disbelief as Stheno and Euryale's legs threatened to give way. There they were, two little goddesses staring at the last thing they ever wanted to see again. It made their eyes water as Tiamat's visage ran rampant with uncontrolled, blinded fury.

"Impossible… **Impossible!** This is an illusion! **That** _ **magus!**_ **Where is he!?"** the snake-like goddess roared with fury. With a glare that could evaporate an ocean, her eyes began to glow a dark violet. "To try and stop me like this! You're already long gone! **This crime cannot be allowed!"**

Even as Ishtar's swift bombardment slammed against Tiamat's side, it didn't even faze her. The sheer enmity aimed towards them made the small goddesses collapse to their knees, holding each other desperately. Euryale's bow dematerialized as an injured Asterios ran to their side. He made it in time to shield them, but his wounded leg meant they would not escape the fully unleashed power of Cybele in time. There was no way even turning his back to it was going to save hi-

In an act of defiance, one man jumped atop the wall's ramparts to save them. _**"Thermopylae Enomotia!"**_

In an instant, it was no longer one hero, but three hundred from the man's legendary stand. They appeared instantly, dressed in the same bronze helms and red cloth of their great king. With hearts steeled together, their shields were thrust forth in a glorious phalanx. As Stheno and Euryale cried beneath Asterios' hulking form, he too was shielded by the many Spartans. They held, with Leonidas at their front, as her mystic eyes activated in full power.

His men were slammed by the assault, but they bore the heavy burden. One by one, but slowly escalating, their numbers turned to stone. The damage crept up the king's legs, but still he held firm with his remaining soldiers, shielding the Chaldean trio completely. Nearby Urukian soldiers swiftly turned as they fled from the cover of the three hundred, panic overcoming their logic. Even as his torso hardened and his breathing became difficult, Leonidas, the last not to turn, smirked defiantly at Tiamat as her attack ended.

She glared back as he roared. "How does it feel, composite beast Gorgon!? To have… To have the heat of your own gaze turned upon you by a Spartan!?"

"These numbers…" Tiamat snarled as her hairs fired prana beams to keep Ishtar away. "Only one as brave as you could have dared to call my previous name, King Leonidas! Your futile gesture for a bunch of illusions is pathetic! Now despair as the rest of humanity is crushed before me… like you and your men!"

"You will never crush humanity!" he managed to yell out as the curse spread to his throat. He managed one last defiant shout. **"The world of man is like my soul! It will never be destroyed…** _ **but you will!"**_

As King Leonidas froze, and the twin sisters cried in Asterios' comforting, defensive embrace, they failed to see the wrathful claw sweep across the top of the wall.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XVIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The marble's desert finally gave way to the ruined city. Gilgamesh glanced around at the destruction in surprise, but soon turned his attention to Kingu who gazed towards the distant, unseen wall. With a growl, he began approaching the man once more as several portals opened up on his flanks. One appeared before him, and he quickly drew the golden sword in case he needed to deflect a new attack. With almost no one else in the blast radius, he could now call upon his greatest tool without any hesitation.

As his makeshift canons fired, the mimicry of Enkidu merely dropped one palm to the ground without staring at his opponent. Several shots of golden prana deflected the incoming projectiles. The adversary growled as his eye twitched, "I don't have time to play with you anymore. I have more pressing concerns."

"You're not going anywhere!" Gilgamesh roared, but in an instant, Kingu was rocketing through the air faster than either of them could stop. The King of Heroes fumed. "Iskandar! We are going after him!"

"No argument…" the King of Conquerors conceded quickly as his eyes narrowed at the distance. "If my hunch is right… I believe we'll find Tiamat as well."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XIX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

" **Die! Die! Die!"** Tiamat roared repeatedly as she slashed at wall, monster, and enemy alike. In her enraged state, everything nearby was currently her target.

Gabrielle was quickly sending telepathic orders as Medb's carriage soared into the sky. They had picked up Gudao, while the rest of his team quickly made their way up the wall with support from nearby reserves. Gabrielle's team was trying to lighten the numbers climbing up the wall, but the most pressing concern was the rampaging goddess. With every swipe, beam, and conjured pillar of hateful energy, large chunks of Uruk's main defense were easily strewn about like toys.

"Are the other servants clear!?" Gudao asked desperately.

His best friend nodded quickly as Medb kept the chariot circling the battle below. "Roman confirmed the emergency retrieval snagged Asterios and the Gorgons after Karna and Rama got them out of harm's way… They won't be seeing this singularity again with their injuries."

"As long as Irisviel can help them…" Gudao muttered as he glared at Tiamat. The goddess, blinded by sudden madness and revulsion, continually swung at the wall diminishing section. He cursed as Astolfo and Ishtar did a bombing pass with no discernible effect. Incoming projectiles were quickly intercepted by her crazed, flailing hair. "She heals too quickly. Merlin believes she's being empowered by something."

"Then where's the hag!? She's great at this stuff!" Medb glared at the ground. "Even Karna and Rama are awaiting ord-"

The carriage shook as a streak of golden light flew nearby, causing its ensuing shock trail to disrupt its course. Gudao looked down and immediately pointed. "Medb! Land us by Karna and Rama!"

The rider stared at the male master incredulously until he turned back to her with an adamant face. "Please!"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ishtar glared at the damaged portion of the wall, which was now only half its original height. With another finger gun, she pointed it at the wildly thrashing Tiamat and let the round loose. The prana missile flew towards her face, only to get deflected last second by a large blade of golden energy that shot from the wall. Momentarily stunned, she could only gape as Kingu glared briefly at her from his perch on Tiamat's shoulder. The hairs looked to him as the goddess' tantrum came to an abrupt halt.

Her monsters continued their assault as the goddess glared at her child. "Kingu… What is the meaning of this? Have you finished Gilgamesh?"

"Mother, we must retreat for now," Kingu started carefully as he gazed along the wall. Several archers remained poised to strike, but he remained calm. "Chaldea is strong. They will make short work of most of our remaining army… We will not be able to withstand the opposing goddesses if that happens."

"My foolish child! Do you not see Ishtar already sta-"

"I've informed you, mother. Chaldea has its own Goddess of Fertility," Kingu interrupted calmly as he glared towards her. "The other has yet to appear, but we should not push our luck. The second generation is soon to hatch, and all one hundred thousand of them will be sad if there is no prey for them to eat. Think of your children, mother."

Ishtar watched patiently, noting their actions carefully with her hearing. Tiamat's glare increased, but her child stared back calmly. With an occasional glance, he made sure no one would strike either of them from their perch. He only briefly eyed the masters as Medb landed her carriage nearby. As his mother pondered, he glared at Gilgamesh's golden vessel and Iskandar's thundering chariot as they roared towards them. Ishtar was more than confident that their numbers should be enough deterrence…

…but why was Enkidu forcing a retreat? Even with the horrifying numbers they supposedly had, there were still more than enough to at least topple the wall for future leverage. Tiamat growled. "Very well… We will retreat for now to conserve energy. But be warned, Kingu… This is the last time I heed your advice."

"Do not worry mother," Kingu began as he turned to Ishtar again. "We only need a few more days to wipe Uruk from the map. Chaldea is just a minor obstacle then."

The Mesopotamian goddess growled. "You think we're going to let you get away!?"

"You have no choice, Ishtar… Unless you would like me to raise the casualty count even further," Kingu snapped back with a feral grin. "I can certainly do so. Though I would rather humanity be painfully tortured for mother's vengeful flame to stay kindled, I may… indulge you further if you like."

Ishtar scowled with shaking hands. Her boat slowly lowered from a firing position as she floated, making the adversary laugh. "Good! Acknowledge your weakness!"

"Enough play, my child… We are leaving," Tiamat declared as her giant form quickly slipped beneath Ishtar's vision. Her body was racked with shivers as the goddess let out another eerie howl to signal their forces to retreat. It tore at her more than the guilt that she likely brought this upon the wall for going to check on the forces. With a growl, she watched as Kingu's speeding form shot through the skies as the familiar earthquake tore at the ruined blockade.

As if to mock the King of Heroes, she saw Kingu's path zip past the Vimana to quickly disappear northward.


	8. Chapter VII: His Chosen Course

Sunlight beamed down during the early afternoon. They ensured the bricks of the Northern Wall remained toasty even after the heated battle that morning.

As Hector and Li Shuwen ensured the Urukian soldiers' morale did not falter, other human warriors with uplifted spirits attempted to assist with reconstruction efforts. Even with the loss of the allied servants and Benkei's desertion, many held firm. Whether moving smaller debris from the earlier battle or bringing in surplus supplies, they were adamant on fixing the vulnerability. Already the damaged gap was five meters taller than previously, but it wasn't by their hands alone.

Even as they worked, they were outclassed and outperformed by the Chaldean servants, though they were grateful for it. Helena's tome hovered before her as she levitated a larger piece into place. At Nitocris' orders, several Medjeb collected more for the smaller caster to ease her efforts. Babbage and Lord El-Melloi II resized blocks through various means, and sometimes created new ones completely. With a raise of his staff, Ozymandias' sunbeams vaporized debris while chiseling malformed bricks for a sturdier fit.

With both hands on his hips, Ozymandias laughed loudly as nearby soldiers clapped for the pharaoh. "Yes! I shall gladly accept your ovation and praise, Urukians!"

Iskandar laughed at the sight while he stood on the intact ramparts. As the soldiers began to work again, he could only become more impressed at their efforts. It had only taken a few words from Hector to remind this particular contingent what Leonidas and their king hoped for them, while weaker souls would have remained broken. Against such an onslaught, they proved themselves brave beyond any doubt to face such overwhelming numbers. Even as humans against mythical beasts, the warriors of Uruk were truly something.

Still, they were only human, as he noticed them pass an occasional glance past him. With concern, fear, and palpable anger in their eyes, it was clear to him who they looked at. Iskandar would not allow that though. "Warriors of Uruk. I ask you refrain from such unwelcome behavior. She is not the goddess you just encountered, but an ally… You will do well to remember that she helped save many of your comrades today."

They looked at him, but to his satisfaction, many nodded and silently returned to work. The rider turned back to look upon the woman in question. Even with her blindfold on and hands unclenched at her side, he could still read Medusa like a book. She stood there quietly, but looked his way as he closed the gap with a few strides. She merely glanced away and quietly murmured, "…thanks."

"It's the least I could do… You're having an unimaginable day," Iskandar offered sympathetically as he scratched the back of his head. "You want to help, I assume?"

She remained quiet. He could tell she wanted to, but she was conflicted. She glanced towards the ruined wall again. "I did… but it's best I don't."

Medusa turned and slowly dissipated into spirit form. Iskandar sighed and walked back to end his personal break early. The poor girl was likely going to stay reserved for the rest of the singularity, and he couldn't blame her. She'd probably even remain out of sight from either Gilgamesh, but he believed she didn't have to. The living one was very composed and had a strong grasp of any situation. As for the other one, he was quietly surprised but pleased by what he found from the archer's unknowing stare as he looked towards her earlier.

It was just a blank expression. Gilgamesh hadn't been openly upset with her… and he hated anything to do with snakes.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter VII: His Chosen Course**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

For a rare time, there were no messengers in the throne room. Only Siduri and Merlin stood by the throne as King Gil held the open meeting with the Chaldean masters and his counterpart. Ishtar was also present, though she made it a point to float as far from Gilgamesh as she could while remaining by Gabrielle's side. Mashu was likely with Fou, ensuring Ana recovered well thanks to Medea and Hans' assistance. It was just them for the afternoon meeting, and it had already dragged on for half an hour.

"Though it pains me to admit it, my soldiers will not be able to handle the number of beasts. We were outnumbered even before then, but to that amount?" King Gil growled as his fingers tapped the arm of his throne. "Can Chaldea bring forth any more servants to replace your injured?"

"They can bring in seventeen more, to replace that exact amount," Merlin added firmly. "Any more… and I'm not too sure the connection will remain stable. Are you sure that lovely Valkyrie does not wish to trade places with someone?"

"Brynhildr's injury was among the lightest, and she definitely wished to remain," Gabrielle reaffirmed. "We'll make sure the reinforcements are well informed."

Gilgamesh looked at her blankly, but remained quiet. Chaldea had already fielded most of its strongest servants, and a few of them were already incapacitated. The archer was not too confident in the abilities of the undeployed reserves, though he felt the same about a good number who were present. Marie's group in particular was not very strong, though they had done wonders for the spirits of his people. If they weren't heroic spirits, he wouldn't have been so irritated by that fact.

All of them were weaker in comparison to him, but thankfully a good number that remained were powerful; Even he would admit this. The Indian Trio was still more than ready for a serious fight, so he was not worried. Arturia's Knights had also come out of the battle completely unscathed, though their Irish counterparts lost Fionn and Diarmuid to severe injuries. The particular circumstances of the battle also meant the greatest noble phantasms were kept at bay for fear of allied collateral damage. Uruk should be fine, but he had some doubts.

"That is not enough." It seemed King Gil agreed to his thought. "Whether you provide them with double the energy or not, we are at a disadvantage. This will be remedied by us striking at this composite-goddess before she can mount her own attack!"

"Wait, now!? Breach that fortress of a mountain? That will require much of Chaldea's strength just to crack it," Merlin countered openly.

"Then the other goddesses can attack you with the opening," Gudao pointed out, though King Gil merely smirked.

"That's why we deal with them first. Disunity among my enemies pleases me greatly, so it is a fine way to alleviate the kingdom's woes," the King of Uruk declared, making Gabrielle and Gudao turn to each other. "We will begin with Ishtar."

At the Chaldean goddess' small look of confusion, because Gilgamesh could tell she had zoned out over something, the living ruler sighed. "Yes… I, the King, think it's best we rename one… We shall call her Inanna, and you will remain Ishtar."

"Your majesty… Even if Chaldea has graced us with its own, I cannot agree to defeating Ishtar- I mean Inanna," Siduri spoke up defiantly. Gilgamesh only felt a lingering sense of irritation for the rude display. She was beyond brave, and every moment reminded him why she was an unforgettable secretary.

"Defeat her? No, Siduri… That is not my intent," King Gil stated flatly, surprising the rest of the room except Merlin. "Beating Inanna would not knock any sense into her, but I now concur with Gabrielle… From what I've garnered from the reports, Inanna only strikes livestock in the path of a rogue monster attack."

Siduri looked confused, but Gudao slowly smiled with realization. He gazed to Ishtar as he chuckled. "If she's as strongly possessive as you used to be, and going by the words she said to you two… then she's killing the livestock because it's better for her objects to be killed by her means than the other's."

"Your perception is commendable," King Gil noted with a small smirk. "Yes. If Inanna is still that possessive of Uruk, then she can possibly be convinced to aid us alongside her Chaldean counterpart. Perhaps she would even have access to the Bull of Heaven… unlike this clearly weaker one."

Gilgamesh wore a light smirk. As Ishtar fumed and quietly cursed the King of Uruk, Gabrielle raised a new point. "And if she doesn't agree to it? …the name or the alliance?"

"Of course she'll make a fuss about it!" King Gil declared with a scoff as a golden gate opened beside him. He reached his hand out and let a rather large sack fall into his hand. Though it looked heavy, the king barely flinched as he tossed it towards the masters. Gudao caught it, though stumbled in surprise at the weight… and the clinking noise. It was only Gilgamesh who recognized the sack and stared at his counterpart incredulously.

King Gil merely frowned. "…If all else fails, that should convince her to our side, if she's as friendly as you believe. As masters, you should be capable in the art of making deals and negotiations, but this _advanced payment_ should serve as a suitable backup plan. She may have up to thirty percent of the gems in my treasury, the Gate of Babylon, should she agree."

" **Thirty!?** …You intend to bribe her with my jewels!?" Gilgamesh spat in disgust. "That can be seen as compromising to a goddess! I would never do such a thing!"

" _I_ would if the situation was dire enough." King Gil narrowed his eyes at his counterpart as Ishtar slowly floated towards the bag while the masters looked inside. "I will not allow Uruk to fall when there is something I can do, whether it is a sacrifice or not. Need I remind you what that would say about I, the King, when I could have prevented catastrophe but chose to remain aloof? History would sing less praises I rightfully deser- **Ishtar!** Those are for your counterpart! Get back, you greedy goddess!"

With a look of sympathy, Gabrielle watched as Ishtar huffed and crossed her arms. The glint of envy and greed still shined in her eyes as she shot an occasional glance at the bag of gems. King Gil recollected himself and cleared his throat. "… I understand there is much to fix, but your servants will handle it under my supervision. I will give you an hour to do anything necessary, whether it be visits, mourning, or anything else you desire. You will then leave for your task which must be done before sundown… I trust this is possible with your flying mounts?"

"Mount Ahvaz is easily within reach," Merlin noted with a cheery expression. "Making it back by sunset will be an easy task, especially if I'm around to assist~!"

"If you're around, it will only take longer with your occasional idea of _helping_ ," Roman's voice spat over Gudao's communication device. Merlin made obnoxious, injured motions over his heart as Gabrielle and Ishtar giggled. King Gil merely groaned.

"You have your order, then. I want this done by tonight so we may handle the southern goddess tomorrow. Time is of the essence!"

Gudao bowed gently as his best friend made an improper salute. King Gil groaned again, but turned to his counterpart. "You… We have something to speak of."

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes, but remained quiet.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

They had moved to the garden behind the throne, and Siduri had not followed. The King of Uruk had only a sparse few moments before he wished to return to work. Leaving his irritation for his counterpart's overworking habit aside, Gilgamesh only stared into the reflecting pool as the living ruler lounged on a nearby bench. One would think with all the sitting he had to do, he would rather stand, but still he relaxed, yet glared, at the same water.

"To call himself Kingu… Fitting for one reborn as a pawn of the composite goddess," King Gil grumbled with a huff. His gaze turned to the archer. "His actions… Elaborate further than what has been said in the briefing… Were they the same as what I noticed?"

"Twitching eyes and a reluctance to attack? His irritation was present, yes," Gilgamesh explained as he faced his counterpart. "But Kingu attacked me after only mild hesitation."

"Then it is as he says, and my friend's corpse has been… _repurposed,"_ King Gil scowled with a small growl. "There is no more doubt. He must be treated as an enemy. Any lingering traces of my friend are likely from residual memory of the corpse. I trust you fought him seriously?"

Of course he did. This may not have been Enkidu, but he was just as powerful. Most of his attacks had to be properly timed and initiated to do more than just create another stalemate. However, between getting used to his more unrefined fighting style and being cautious of any unknown tricks he had, he could only go so far. Unveiling the trump card could have been a disastrous move if the enemy had a new, secret counter technique. He wasn't even given the chance with how aggressive the opponent was.

Gilgamesh huffed and tossed a quick answer. "I did not use EA if that's what you're inferring."

Instead of irritation, there was a glint of intrigue in the king's eyes. "Oh…? I was under the impression you would not show this mongrel mercy."

"Do not question my decisions," the archer warned. "Had I used the greatest weapon, allies would have been placed in danger. I did not even have the opportunity to draw EA."

"With all the supposed talking, I somehow doubt that…" King Gil muttered to himself with a small smirk. Gilgamesh frowned. With a persistent hint of amusement within his eyes, the counterpart dropped the subject. "…Nevertheless, he is an enemy that needs to be taken into consideration form here on. He is powerful and has abilities even Enkidu did not wield. The only one who can feasibly defeat him is you, seeing as I cannot leave Uruk unattended."

"Nor can you draw EA yourself," Gilgamesh stabbed, earning him narrowed eyes and a scoff.

"Sacrifices had to be made for the sake of managing the crisis… It is fortunate you are here to fill that lost opportunity, but I, the King, am still more than capable of delaying him."

"Giving me some praise? How unlike you."

"Don't let it get to your head like everything else. I merely state the unfortunate facts," King Gil scoffed as the living ruler stood up. "That being said, I trust you realize what position this puts you in. The kingdom balances on your hand as well. I hope your judgement isn't faulty."

As if he needed to know that too. Though he remained silent, he acknowledged that this was as it always was. Uruk's fate was always in his hands, but he merely left it to its own devices before. It was only during the latter years of his friendship with Enkidu did he start taking a more active approach. Now, he was its defender again against different opponents, but it would not get to his head. He would make his kingdom appreciate he was their king again, even more than the current one could.

"I've wasted enough time with you… There are reports I must handle."

They glared at each other lightly before the archer huffed. "Go on then… Get back to your precious tablets and reports. I'm certain they've been crying without your presence and attention."

"I do not need you to tell me that, nor do I look forward to it," the King of Uruk growled as he walked away. "As the King, I must guide the people properly… lest you forget."

Surprisingly, there was no hesitation nor snide tone in the response. "I have not forgotten."

"That would be a first…" King Gil muttered as he disappeared from view.

Gilgamesh turned back to the pool in quiet thought. With all the chaos of the morning's activities, there was not much time to recollect his thoughts. He understood himself perfectly, but was now willing to admit there were some faults he could adjust. They did little to mar his greatness from his perspective, but they did push him that much further away from perfection. There should be no room for question on his superiority.

Thus, he was forming a plan on how to prove to his citizens and Chaldea that he was more than they believed. He would right their misgivings, but the question was how. He wished Enkidu could give him advice, but this was something he needed to understand for himself. What sort of grand gestures could he do to make his people look at him like his living self? The memories of his later years were still hazy, and he could barely recall anything that didn't involve collecting treasure; His actions then would have been a great basis to start.

It was an unfortunate result of not wanting to remember those rough times without his friend, but he was confident he would find his way. Even if Enkidu wasn't here, he was still Gilgamesh, and nothing was out of reach for him. With such uplifting thoughts, he was pleased his current state of mind was far improved compared to previous days. If anything, it would allow him to think clearly and perhaps recall what made his citizens that much happier to serve him.

While he currently held a good mood, perhaps it was time for a daily walk around Uruk. Maybe he could get an idea walking about.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh wandered the streets of his city once more, curious about the morning's aftermath. A few of his warriors walked about, delivering the terrible news to afflicted families. He observed as he passed by a mother clutching her son after the fate of the loving father was revealed. Another warrior gave him a quick glance and a walking salute, which Gilgamesh unconsciously responded to with a small nod of satisfaction.

Slowly, Gilgamesh came to a stop as his eyes glimpsed a familiar shop. Passersby gave him adequate room as he looked upon the tablet drawing of a flower. It was simple by definition, but it was this flower shop's pride and joy to have it as the marking sign. The cuneiform symbols were even drawn by him personally, as he finally recalled, but at the request of Enkidu who sketched the flower. His body moved on its own, and he entered Samila's flower shop quietly.

"Welcome! Plea-!" The old, robed woman quickly stopped as she gasped in surprise. "Oh! Your majesty!"

"Samila," Gilgamesh returned simply as he glanced at the shopkeeper only a few feet away. Her frail hand held onto a small clay pot with an exotic, green flower. She shook slightly as her other hand rested upon her cane. Her old, faded eyes looked up at him with intrigue, and even happiness, to deliver a nostalgic sight he had long since forgotten.

Further away, he noticed the hooded Ana staring at him curiously. Though a heroic spirit, he was surprised to see her up and about so quickly. It made him curious if that furry familiar was more than it appeared, or if Medea and Hans were far more capable than he ever gave credit. Whichever it was, the results were obvious, so he could expect Brynhildr and anyone else with minor injuries to be combat ready. It was still more energy efficient for serious injuries to be brought to Chaldea for recuperation.

Ana would likely need more time due to the… fatal nature of her healed wounds, but she was as adamant as Medusa; She should be. Instead of resting, it was only a slight surprise to find her here, but only because he was unaware where servants were often doing tasks. Had she been here with others to help Samila? Were his subjects becoming that close with those in Chaldea as to request specific, daily helpers?

His answers remained unanswered for now, as Samila's new, gentle smile brought him back to reality. "Did you need a flower, your majesty?"

"No, Samila. I do not have a need for one," he responded evenly, though his eyes lingered on her held blossom. Without even considering the thought, Gilgamesh reached out and gently grabbed the small, clay pot in his golden gauntlet. Samila gasped lightly in surprise, causing Ana to turn back as his eyes investigated the shelves. Finding the proper place among the many nearby gaps, the King of Heroes seated the flower among its exotic peers.

"Your majesty… thank you," Samila smiled as she placed her shaking hand over her heart. "You didn't have to do that for me… I could still reach."

"…The king does not need to do anything for anyone unless he chooses to," Gilgamesh offered quietly with a small nod towards the shopkeeper. "Is that not what Enkidu once told you when he would sometimes bring me to your shop?"

"It is… I've never forgotten after all this time. To be blessed by both of your presences…" the woman smiled as she slowly began turning around on her cane. "He always had such a wonderful smile… and he gave you an equal one. I'll never forget that either. He was truly a gift to Uruk."

Gilgamesh watched her walk towards the counter where many more potted flowers remained. He breathed calmly. "Yes… I'm pleased you remember him so fondly."

"I don't believe any in Uruk would forget," she chuckled warmly. He could not argue with that; The warriors had been so daring as to berate a more dangerous foe if only to let their opinions be heard. "Ah… those were wonderful times… I was much spryer back then, but I was happy he, and sometimes you, still helped me from time to time."

As old as she was, she was still trying her hardest to do what she wanted. There were many times he watched someone struggle and found entertainment and satisfaction in doing so. It showed human's tenacity to continue against the odds, but there was no such enjoyment watching her frail body work. In a rare gesture and state of mind, Gilgamesh walked over to her as she plucked the next pot. "…Then just today, Samila, I shall help you once more."

Ana stared at the King of Heroes in surprise as the shopkeeper bowed graciously in astounded delight.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ishtar smiled in amusement at the scene before her. She floated in an awfully gaudy room, but lovely by her tastes. It was the home her counterpart had claimed within the mountain, and a place she fondly remembered. Though it lacked the gems she was so fond of, it had the objective of the team's rushed quest. Due to the efficiency of Chaldea, the sudden task was but a trivial issue to plan and handle.

Nearly everything had gone according to plan, and surprisingly, without any hitch. The flight to the mountain was barely delayed by the solitary blue dragon that flew to challenge them; Ishtar had made the poor thing scamper away awfully quick. They had avoided most of the demons and hazards she had faced on the mountain, which she definitely was not keen on encountering a second time. After landing Medb's carriage with the escorting Pegasus and Hippogriff, all that remained was to simply walk through the front door.

Inanna wasn't too pleased about that, but she was clearly far less appreciative of her current state. "Unhand me! Unhand me at once you heathens! How dare you all!"

The enemy goddess was currently tied up, yet again, by Merlin's specialized rope. The smug magus dared to swing extra bits of it gently as he stood nearby, content in the glare he received. Ishtar was not surprised her counterpart still had the gall to struggle even when surrounded by three powerful lancers. Brynhildr and Karna rested the tips of their mighty spears at her side. Scathach stood behind with her weapon poised at her head. Even still, Inanna wiggled to try and break free, much to the amusement of the female master as she stood akimbo before her.

"Ah… but Inanna… We may call you that right~?" Gabrielle accidentally sang, even in her attempts to remain composed. "…I just want to make an offer you won't refuse."

Medb, with her white coat replaced with an equally fluffy presence concealment cape, giggled beside Gabrielle. " _So_ menacing!"

Ishtar smiled as Mashu and Gudao remained stupefied nearby. Yes indeed… _nearly_ everything had gone according to plan. The male master quickly snapped himself free of his stupor and stomped towards his best friend. "Gabby! We weren't supposed to subdue her!"

"It wasn't violent! Medb just snuck in and bonked her on the head so Merlin could do his rope thing!" Gabrielle shot back with an apologetic smile on her lips.

"You said you were just going to start the conversation as we helped Medusa and Astolfo with that one demon that came charging up the slope!"

"Uh…" Gabrielle chuckled nervously as she did recall her wording. Scathach shook her head and groaned. "…I guess I did say that, huh? …Communication breakdown?"

"If it helps, it was my secret plan with Merlin's suggestions! I just persuaded her to go with it!" Medb smiled innocently. "You know how easy Gabby is to convince!"

"Hey..." the female magus lightly pouted as the female rider gently bumped her hip into her.

"... _This_ is why _I_ am the one to handle negotiations… _Gudako_ ," he shot back as his best friend grinned sheepishly at him. Medb and Merlin could hardly control their laughter anymore. He cleared his throat and turned to Inanna, who was still very upset about the situation. "…Sorry, Inanna. My best friend got carried away. Again. This is not how our meeting was supposed to go. "

"Then you can start by freeing me so I can kill all of you!"

As Gudao started his attempts to deescalate the situation, Mashu and Astolfo walked, or skipped, up to the masters. This left Ishtar alone with Medusa by the door, though neither moved. The goddess quietly turned to look at the rider who had fallen far more reserved than usual. From Rin's own memories, it resembled the Medusa her distant sister had summoned during their grail war. Usually it was fine to leave the woman in silence, but Ishtar knew this was not the case.

Unlike how Ishtar felt she had to keep Gilgamesh considering certain thoughts, she had to keep Medusa from brooding on different ones. "Quite a mess, but amusing still, no?"

The rider remained silent, and Ishtar silently cursed herself for such a lame icebreaker. She couldn't be subtle; She had to be a volcano to melt this. "Medusa. I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel, but as a fellow goddess… try not to blame yourself for past atrocities."

"And present ones?" she shot back curtly, making Ishtar sigh. "I don't blame any Urukian for hating me now. Do not worry for me. I'm used to being detested."

"That's not…" Ishtar began but slowly trailed off again with a shake of her head. The rider had turned back to the scene without saying anything else, and her tone made it clear. She was not interested in talking any further about the subject. Perhaps it was best she didn't press the point. At least her conversations with Gilgamesh showed promise, but she hoped someone would do that for Medusa too.

Inanna's incredulous yells filled the room and rekindled her attention. "What!? You lost to Gorgon then expect me to aid you!? After you ambushed me like dishonorable insects!? You still haven't even untied me, so this is coercion! You dare force this on a goddess!?"

"To be fair, Goddess Inanna, we could have killed you from the start since we have our own Ishtar," Gudao calmly noted with a blank expression. Inanna quickly clammed up as her eyed widened slightly at the insinuation. "We chose not to out of kindness, and the belief you still have much to offer Uruk. As her Patron Goddess, I'm sure it's not too demanding to work with us to ensure its longevity and prosperity during these dire times."

"…You talk of offers, yet you have nothing to offer me… What do I get out of all this besides _personal satisfaction?"_ Inanna spat with a scowl.

Upon hearing that, Gudao looked to his girlfriend and motioned for her to approach. Mashu quickly came up to him while reaching into her own personal storage bag. They pulled the much larger sack of gems out of it, making Inanna's eyebrows furrow as she clearly attempted to understand how Chaldea's specialized baggage could do that. The eyebrows instead nearly shot off of her head and through the roof when the male master unceremoniously dumped the gems out in front of her.

"Ta-da~!" Astolfo introduced with an outstretched arm. Mashu giggled at his impulsive gesture.

Ishtar, however, was doing all she could to resist diving at the gems herself. Thankfully, she had her own stockpile of summoned gems since Chaldea donated nearly all of them to her. The counterpart practically stammered with shining eyes. "Aaaaah~! So many gems! What's going on!? These are the highest rarity ones- Wait no! They're even _better!_ "

"I'm glad you're already interested in our end of the deal," Gudao commented as he gently folded the bag. "You can release her, Merlin... As a show of good faith that this isn't a joke!"

"Don't go too crazy over these gems~!" Merlin hummed as he snapped his fingers, causing the rope to vanish. Ishtar instantly dove on the gems, forcing Gudao to take a step back while chuckling. Her eyes were practically shining like some of the diamonds at her knees.

"Is this a trick!? This is somehow a trick isn't it!? Oh… but they're definitely real! I can feel it!" Inanna sputtered as she attempted to control her hyper ventilation. Brynhildr and Karna shot amused glances at each other.

"It's not a trick, Inanna. Just the advanced payment," the male master stated plainly. Ishtar enjoyed the sight of her counterpart quivering in her attempt not to drool. He made sure to emphasize the next part. "… How does _ten… percent…_ of all the gem-type treasures from King Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon sound?"

Inanna moaned loudly in delight, making Medb and Gabrielle immediately burst into laughter. Scathach shot them a look that could make the Sahara look like a wetlands by comparison, but Inanna was too indulged by the thought. Ishtar smiled at the male master who clearly thought ahead by not putting everything on the table. If she knew herself, and she did, that was already a hard offer for her to refuse.

" **Ten percent!?** If he finished that thing and it has the unlimited wealth and treasures he says…" Inanna barely withheld another excited sound, but in a terrible attempt to hide it, she glared back at Gudao. Ishtar didn't buy it, nor did the master. "Y-You really think that's going to convince me!? That I would discard all the anger I've built up for Chaldea and Uruk just like that!?"

"Yeah. I'd say so by that moan of yours. Quite a splendid one~!" Merlin added with a smug look. Inanna blushed and glared at the magus, who merely shrugged happily.

"Playing hard to get I see," Gudao noted with a tiny smirk, making Gabrielle, Astolfo, and Mashu giggle. "That's fine… How about… _fifteen_ percent?"

Inanna was virtually swooning.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

With a calm and gentle hand, Gilgamesh placed the small, clay pot onto the shelf. This was far from what a king should be doing, but it was nostalgic. How many times had Enkidu corrected him when he placed them in a rough manner? At least twice a month he would find himself here when Enkidu was around, yet he had forgotten so easily. Perhaps this place only mattered to him because Enkidu enjoyed it, but he couldn't shake the image of the smiling old lady when he walked in.

To her, such an insignificant gesture meant the world, and it stuck in the back of his mind. How many others felt the same way for smaller acts he gave?

Gilgamesh glanced towards Ana, but she quickly turned away again. Upon turning back to placing yet another potted plant, she looked back. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Is there something you wish to say, Ana? Speak it, lest you waste my time with these games."

"…Why are you here?" she asked quietly, and he could hear the residual pain in her voice. Coupled with her slower movement and occasional wincing, she wasn't anywhere near as healed as he previously believed.

"I do not need to answer that question," Gilgamesh replied rather flatly, earning a small frown from the tiny lancer. "Rather, is this your assigned task? Why are you here?"

"I do not need to answer that question," she retorted as she attempted to mimic his tone. He scowled and turned to her as she tried to place a pot on a higher shelf. Usually she would jump, but in her conditio- She gasped as the pot fell...

…But Gilgamesh caught it. He narrowed his eyes. "If you are too weak to properly assist, you should be resting… Or are you that desperate to make amends for something?"

Ana glared back, but soon hid her face from sight. She grabbed a set of empty pots from nearby and set them onto an empty display shelf. Quietly, she repeated the process. He was about to ignore her until he heard the sniffle, which only intensified his incredulous stare. She viciously wiped her eyes as he gazed to her, but she made no eye contact. She merely whispered in a weak voice. "…Samila means something to me…"

His glare lightened. "…Enough to force yourself to do this, it appears. How foolish…"

The King of Heroes glanced quickly at the small wooden cart full of empty pots and assorted plants for Ana to put away. Even in her weakened state, she was here likely doing what she had always been doing. In such a short time, she must have bonded with the shopkeeper more than he could understand. He wouldn't doubt it, since he heard of faster, more ridiculous bonds forming within Chaldea in less time.

"She cares about me and my family… She doesn't care who I might be. She appreciates me," Ana continued without encouragement. She sniffled again as she shakily placed more empty pots next to the previous stacks. He wasn't sure if it was her emotional or physical state at this point. "…you wouldn't understand that… You cared about nothing but Enkidu…"

Silently, his eyes narrowed. He walked over as she turned to him with tear stained cheeks. She nearly dropped the new stack she held as Gilgamesh quietly picked up another and placed it casually beside the third pile. Ana stared at him confused, but his expression remained blank. He only reached for yet another pile and quickly placed it on the shelves with the others, leaving space for Ana to place hers without having to reach too far.

She only stood in surprise and gazed. "… What are you doing?"

"Whatever I choose to do, nothing more. Do not think anything beyond this," he warned quietly, though his tone lacked its usual force.

Ana placed down the held stack and wiped her face. "…but this is my work. You don't have to do this."

He scoffed. "You are correct. I don't."

"…then why?" she asked quietly as he quietly considered doing some of the assorted plants.

It was beyond nostalgic. Gilgamesh had asked Enkidu that very same question when he found him here helping the shopkeeper. She was active and had incredible vision back then, so there was no need for any helpers. Still he would come on occasion, sometimes daily, and assist her with the plants. After months of doing so, he finally came down himself to question the act. With a smile and a cheerful tone, Enkidu would only reply he appreciated her small gestures of kindness and wanted to reward it by doing what he can.

That's where he found his answer as he quietly turned to Ana. He only considered her a good citizen of Uruk, but nothing more. To him, humans never had any value, but it was the opposite for Enkidu who appreciated and cherished individuals. It was results that Gilgamesh could judge and praise, but his friend loved every thought, feeling, and moment to that point. It was about being happy for life when it came to Enkidu, but Gilgamesh only ever thought about the wealth and creations that came in the end.

Yet suddenly, he unconsciously knew he had been mistaken again. It was no longer just about the results or what humans could create. It was only recently, but he had started to see what Enkidu had tried to show him all along in their many years together… that humans could have value by being part of the small, irreplaceable memories they helped to create with one another. It was through these memories that bonds and timeless moments were forged and enshrined, forever protected within the walls of the greatest fortress: The human heart.

He turned his gaze away from Ana and reached to a potted plant with a firm answer he never considered before. "…Samila means something to me."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh stood in the opening to his room's balcony. With arms crossed in front of his golden armor, he stared out over his kingdom and the Euphrates, barely passing a glance to the riders and twin goddesses as they swooped low on their approach to palace. They had obviously succeeded in their mission, and that was enough attention to give; He had much more to think about calmly after having returned from his stroll.

For once, his thoughts were not plagued by irritations and frustrations. The occasional annoyance remained, but it was forged towards something new as the gears within his mind churned. Last night, he concluded he was always supreme, but could rise to even greater heights. Even if he had the determination to see it through, there were still those lingering hesitations about how to do so. After today's events, he was almost positive that was answered too.

The door to his room flew open, and he was about to make a quick jab at his counterpart had he not sensed it was a servant. Now curious, he turned to the intruder as he ogled the room. His gaze lightened at Iskandar's open appreciation for his accommodations; If there was anyone in Chaldea who could irritate and humor him at the same time, it was this rider. "So this is your room! I would have loved to raid something like this in my life!"

Gilgamesh chuckled and shook his head. "You wouldn't have made it to the walls of Uruk with my fine soldiers guarding it."

"I suppose we could never find out either," Iskandar chuckled back as he glanced briefly at the shelves. To the archer's appreciation, he eyed them at a distance before moving to the opening where the King of Heroes stood. Gilgamesh watched the rider's eyes drink in the extravagant panorama.

"A great view too! But I always preferred the view from the Gordius Wheel as my army charged across the desert!" Iskandar laughed proudly. "Different views for different kings!"

Likely to Iskandar's surprise, Gilgamesh did not make a retort about the use of the title. It was only a trivial matter with everything else in his mind. "It is good you can at least appreciate a fine choice of location. This view is even more spectacular in an hour when the sun sets and turns the river to fire."

"I can imagine…" the rider nodded in approval as he reached behind his cape to scratch his back. "I'm sure you enjoy that your kingdom has to look up to see you here, no?"

Iskandar's turned to Gilgamesh in surprise as he paused in his reply. Finally, he breathed out and stunned the rider. "…They look up at me, but they don't look up to me."

"…Hey, Goldie. Are you feeling alright? That's not the reply I have come to expect from you."

"We discussed this concept during the Fourth Holy Grail War, unless you forgot," Gilgamesh began as he stared across his kingdom. "You, Arturia, and I… The King's Banquet as you so called it, even if held in such a dreary courtyard."

Iskandar's smile had faded as he stared at Gilgamesh inquisitively. The archer turned to him briefly, and the rider nodded for him to continue; He always appreciated that the red-haired man was good at lending an ear, and understanding when the proposition was unspoken. "When you scolded Arturia, I knew I would never forget the look on her face, nor the words you spoke to do it... I didn't know that I'd be thinking about those words in yet another war."

"Did you brood about what that old man said to you?" Iskandar inquired carefully, and to his surprise, Gilgamesh nodded briefly.

"Though it pains me to admit… yes. He had a point I see when compared to your words," the archer responded as his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "There is no question I am the king. I am the Ruler of Uruk, and everyone in my domain looks up to me with awe… but they also do so with fear and uncertainty. I was a strict tyrant who could not be opposed, and I will not apologize for that."

"I was about to scold you if you did…" Iskandar chuckled lightly as he smirked at Gilgamesh. "That wouldn't be you. Gilgamesh doesn't apologize for anything he did."

"I do not, nor will I. I ruled as I saw fit," Gilgamesh smirked back, though it slowly faded as he gazed upon the Euphrates. "However… I acknowledge now I am not perfect. No matter how close I am, I can still get closer. Enkidu always believed that… so if I am to honor his memory, I will do so by pursing that very ideal."

"And the method you choose to do so…?"

"It returns to the original point. The people look up to me, but they do so with fear and stress over how they might offend me… They look up to me, but they don't believe they could become like me," Gilgamesh explained and noted Iskandar's dumbfounded expression. He shook his head and scoffed. "Do not get me wrong. My greatness could never be equaled, so they can't wish to become me, but neither am I admired like I deserve to be."

"You want them to be appreciative of how glorious you are and admire you because of it. To praise you as the perfect king to serve with the fullness of their hearts, rather than concern," Iskandar concluded, as Gilgamesh nodded quietly with a small smirk. The rider laughed. "A bit similar to Ozymandias then?"

Gilgamesh scoffed and shook his head. "Do not joke in that manner… I am merely adjusting my own view of rulership to include everything I have admittedly failed to learn from my dear friend Enkidu."

"To even make you just _admit_ a mistake… I look forward to meeting the true Enkidu someday…" the rider openly professed.

"He believed in me, and so it is only just that I, who believed in him, trust in his judgement that there are ways even superior to my later rule! I will surpass everything I am to prove perfection and greatness have no limits, and I will do so in a way my subjects can do nothing but appreciate how privileged they are to call me their king! I will leave meaningful memories for them that could never be surpassed by any Chaldean aiding them this day!"

Yes, he finally understood everything. Humans could have value in their existence, as with the other results they produced. A memory could not be physically held, but one could always hold it far dearer than any object. It was only because he was so materialistic that he only attributed physical objects and places to memories. However, a memory on its own could leave a far more powerful impression, and provide incredibly more wealth for anyone than he previously admitted.

Now it was just a matter of- Iskandar's booming laughter cut the wind from Gilgamesh's sails. With a glare and a scowl, he turned to the King of Conquerors to berate him for laughing at him, only to spot the tiny glimpses when he opened his eyes. There was no hint of any condescending nature, nor was he trying to humiliate the King of Heroes. Instead, he could tell the rider was openly impressed and intrigued.

"What greedy arrogance to believe you could do all that!" Iskandar bellowed, possibly loud enough for those at the palace grounds to hear. Slowly, he calmed down to grin proudly as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "…it suits you perfectly, King of Heroes. I look forward to seeing how you achieve that too."

Gilgamesh smirked. "And here I thought we were to have an argument."

"Oho? Who am I to doubt a grand ambition, whether reachable or not? Have I not chased that endless sea for so long?"

Gilgamesh smirked as a portal opened beside him and Iskandar. They both opened their palms beneath them without looking, allowing a golden cup to fall safely from each. A third one opened to produce an equally ornate handle, which Iskandar gladly took to pour their wine. With a shining grin, Iskandar chuckled. "A toast it is then!"

"We shall make it quick… the others have returned, and I am interested in how Gudao has handled the bargaining."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh watched quietly as Edison's ridiculous suit disappeared, leaving just him and King Gil after the briefing.

The meeting had been very quick and straightforward. Were it not for the bickering Ishtars, it might have even been quiet. Instead he had a small headache during the latter portion, but compared to the morning it was a bug on the wall. The masters had received their tasks, and that was all that mattered.

King Gil was sending the two against the southern goddess, who currently held the Axe of Marduk in her territory. Thanks to the newly allied Inanna, they even had the real identity of the third goddess, though that did little to alleviate any worries. They needed the axe to destroy the composite goddess' fortress, but that powerful goddess likely would not yield it so easily. How the masters were to handle the situation was up to them, and they had until the next morning to plan before they left.

"So you will not accompany them on this task?" King Gil asked as the archer was about to leave.

He turned to his counterpart as he stood from the throne. "No. With Kingu roaming about, an opportunity to strike can't be risked. What he openly stated in front of Ishtar could be a lie."

"A wise and considerate thought," King Gil noted with a small smirk. "I'm glad you seem to have the kingdom in mind again."

"If there is no kingdom, then what would I be? There is no king without the people," the King of Heroes stated, though the living ruler merely shook his head.

"Hmm… Not _quite_ there yet…" the King of Uruk mumbled in amusement, making the archer frown. The first of the evening messengers began filing into the room, making King Gil sigh. "Ah… but we can have our argument after I finish the next round, if you insist on doing so."

"Hardly…" Gilgamesh scoffed as he began walking towards the exit. "I will wait for nightfall to enjoy a moment under the stars and end today on a better note."

Gilgamesh didn't care that his counterpart didn't reply. He was already doing reports by his guess, but it didn't matter. He only cared that today had ended rather evenly, all things considered. Fighting Kingu had even brought some fond memories of his skirmish with Enkidu, though it still had a lion's share of frustration. With a proper idea of what he needed to do now within his mind, he felt far better than previous days at least.

Perhaps tonight he would finally get that restful sleep he could only get in his kingdom.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

 _There was not much of a difference between the temple and the palace. They were both Ziggurats or grand design, with the temple being only slightly taller. It had few windows save for the higher floors, which allowed the light to seep into the giant rooms within. By comparison, the palace was far more ornate with its gardens, designed reliefs, and vantage points. While the king spent time in both, he made it a point to have the palace built to spend as little time as possible near a shrine for the gods. It was still the dedicated place to give speeches and hold celebrations._

 _Today was an unusual celebration, as he stood proudly where the first tier's floors converged._

 _With its triangular design, the symmetrical, exterior stairs at the center of the Ziggurat formed a perfect spot to address the kingdom. Before him, the cobble gathering grounds remained flat and open for the gathering crowds. Gardens and exotic trees flanked them to his left, the results of a demand from foreign merchants to deliver new species. On his right, the grand Euphrates flowed gently where some kids played despite the need to gather; He would allow it today._

 _This day's event, on Enkidu's wishes, was not mandatory to attend… yet almost all of Uruk had come to see it. It made him smirk proudly._

 _The King of Uruk stood in all his glory, though his hair was loose to blow in the gentle Mesopotamian breeze. His usual garb had been replaced, wearing only a royal, one shoulder sleeveless tunic with a white counterpart beneath it. They flowed to blend with loose pants of the same color, and were decorated with the signature radiant necklace, golden earrings, and other assorted bangles he usually wore. It was an outfit matched and worn by his friend who chatted with others nearby, except considerably less jewelry._

 _On the stairs behind him and to the sides, the religious sects of his kingdom gathered to bless this moment of declaration. There were no extra decorations since he did not wish for any, which had surprised all of them. Still, with robes and nothing more, they stood in the bright sun of that early afternoon patiently. Gilgamesh looked over the crowd once more while Enkidu finished his gentle talk with the most promising of the priestesses behind him._

 _With a smile, he returned to the edge of the steps, which had no rail or guard to inhibit the view. "Sorry, Gil. I was reassuring Siduri she'd be fine leading this event."_

" _It is fine, Enkidu. Today is a grand day I wish for all of Uruk to witness," Gilgamesh smiled proudly. "…I trust you did not forget to make the cord?"_

 _Enkidu laughed. "How could I? That would dishonor us both in front of your kingdom!"_

 _With a look behind them, Gilgamesh nodded to Siduri and she stepped forward with mild trepidation. She did well to hide it, as she also did a fine job of hiding her newfound affection for the king; It was only Enkidu and himself who noticed, though they never told her they were aware. She had sworn herself to the gods, and especially their patron Ishtar, so she knew there was never a chance. He quietly respected her defiance to still hold onto that feeling privately._

 _Siduri stood at the edge of the platform and let her voice echo among the gathered masses. "Citizens of Uruk! On behalf of his majesty, we are pleased to see you have voluntarily come to this event! Today we have gathered to bear witness to a momentous occasion, the likes of which has never been publicly celebrated before! We will revel in the declaration of a friendship that shall be echoed through the years to come! A sight the King has proclaimed the world must never forget!"_

 _Gilgamesh and Enkidu took their places beside her, making her move on cue to her new spot to the side. The two friends faced each other with small, proud smiles as Siduri continued. "It is rare tradition among the people of Uruk to exchange equal gifts as a sign of appreciation and an everlasting bond. As our custom and practice, it's a symbol of loyalty and a proclamation that there shall be no one closer to the other than the givers. Whether they be friends, family, or loved ones, it is an unbreakable bond of conviction."_

 _While mentally commending Siduri for her first performance, Gilgamesh calmly reached into his tunic as Enkidu did the same. They pulled out their discussed gift, which they personalized for their own, years-long friendship. Gilgamesh had wanted something obvious and ornate, but Enkidu thought something simple would be much more appropriate. In the end, they decided on a mixture of both that they could wear._

 _They were simple black cords that acted as elongated necklaces. They shared the same aesthetics with their matching tips and adjoining brackets, but the material is where they differed. Enkidu had made his out of gold and decorated the tip with a tiny, green emerald out of respect for the king's appreciation for wealth and status. Gilgamesh had trouble doing so, but he made a perfect copy out of clay with a tiny ruby to represent his respect for his friend's love of nature and simplicity._

 _They grasped their gifts in their hands as Siduri nodded to them. "Citizens of Uruk! May your eyes grace the sight we may never see again in our lifetimes! A declaration of friendship between King Gilgamesh of Uruk and our cherished Enkidu!"_

 _Quietly, the pair dipped their heads at the same time to place the cords around the other's neck. As Gilgamesh's arms maneuvered around Enkidu's to properly seat his gift, he couldn't help but enjoy the irony of all this. He had never dipped his head to anyone, but he just did for this man. He, who was supposed to ensnare him to the whims of the gods, instead forged a different binding. The cords dangled from their new owner's necks, sealing the final, timeless promise between two equals._

 _It was a simple ceremony, and something that didn't need such a giant audience to witness. It was always done in private, but Gilgamesh thought otherwise. This was something the world and heavens needed to understand. "By the blessings of the divines, and of our Patron Goddess Inanna, Protector of Uruk, may the friendship of King Gilgamesh and Enkidu stand immortal!"_

 _As the crowd erupted into cheers, the two men laughed enthusiastically as they grasped their new, precious cords that hung around their necks._


	9. Chapter VIII: A Peculiar Goddess

" **Run to safety! The southern goddess breached the gate!"**

The military courier ran for dear life away from Uruk's southern gate, panting in total distress. His short sword had been carelessly discarded out of fear, but he sprinted with purpose. Any citizens in the newer markets fled in terror as he continued yelling. His leather boots pounded against the ground as he raced past the many stalls and brick buildings. He turned quickly upon reaching the main road, and was not surprised to see panic ensuing there too.

He smiled in relief as he saw a contingent of warriors running towards him through the fleeing crowds. A few Chaldean servants were also charging towards him in the distance. Though out of breath, he broke into a new sprint. "Please! The southern gate has fallen! That demon killed all of the guards while smiling!"

"Now that wasn't very nice to say~!" the man froze instantly and shrieked in horror as he felt an uncompromising grip on his shoulder. He could not escape, and his look of terror grew. "You ran away when I just wanted to have some fun~!"

With a bright and cheerful laugh, the southern goddess quickly tossed the lone soldier nearly two hundred meters into the air. As his scream echoed down the main road, the contingent stopped in dismay. Many watched their comrade hopelessly, but all quickly turned to the offender. The Urukian soldiers were confused and stunned, and some even mesmerized by the beautiful, untamed blonde who casually strolled towards them with a disarmingly friendly smile.

From her sandal-covered feet to her wild, tribal chieftain's headdress, there was no doubt the southern goddess was from another culture. Though she wore traditional cloth of a tribal, Mesoamerican decent, there were still bits of fair skin her vibrant, colorful clothes did not cover. Golden bracers complimented the accents along her miniature poncho, and were etched with depictions just like her rounded shield. In her other hand, she gently held a macuahuitl, and its obsidian tips shined in the early morning light.

"Why, hello there~! So many of you today, but I only have so much time!" the green-eyed deity welcomed with a playful wink. "I can take a few more though! Quieres bailar~?"

"No! I don't want to die like this!" the tossed courier yelled as he plummeted to the ground. The contingent's attention turned helplessly between the falling man and the approaching goddess. He was going to land near her, so they would have to charge to save him. Their eyes trembled with fear, urgency, and anger, all in conflict to win control over the warriors' instincts. It was dutiful to act as the late Leonidas instructed, but if they did their fates were sealed.

The enemy goddess blinked in surprise as golden portals opened in the air. Without delay, golden chains shot from their cores to quickly wrap around the falling military courier. He continued to flail and yelp in surprise, but his eyes widened with astonished relief. Some chains gave slack while ones from further away pulled the man away from the goddess. In a show of surprising dexterity and control, the man was slowly lowered to the ground a safe distance from the goddess.

He promptly fell to his knees as the man's savior walked angrily past the contingent of soldiers. With wide and shining eyes, the warriors watched the golden-armored archer move to stand between them and the goddess, who was barely a hundred meters away. His red eyes glared viciously at the deity, paying only minimal heed to the tossed man who continuously thanked the archer as he scampered behind the contingent.

" **Quetzalcoatl!"** The goddess merely smiled in acknowledgement, which only infuriated Gilgamesh further. **"You dare enter Uruk and threaten** _ **my**_ **people!?"**

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter VIII: A Peculiar Goddess**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

After waking up earlier than anticipated, Gilgamesh had left for a morning stroll around his city. He'd stirred with a pleasant mood, which only grew as his walk continued. He watched his citizens preparing the bazaar. Further along, he observed children playing on the banks of the Euphrates while their mothers did laundry. The King of Heroes had even been on the receiving end of a few respectful greetings, making the day look ever more promising by the second. If only it wasn't a rare cloudy morning.

He should have known something was going to ruin it all… and it had to be another divine, of course.

Gilgamesh glared at the surprised and upbeat woman, who gazed back at him curiously as she rubbed her chin gently. With all the commotion along the main road he walked, it was obvious something was wrong. For Quetzalcoatl, the target of Gudao and Gabrielle's expedition, to show up in his city just before they left… he didn't know whether to consider it mildly convenient or an atrocity. Perhaps it was a mix of both.

What he understood was the sight of Quetzalcoatl casually throwing one of his soldiers into the air with a carefree smile. It infuriated him in its reminder of how the divines would so often treat him and his people. He could even hear the laughter of some gods upon inflicting those last days of torment on his friend, just by seeing that goddess smile. He hated it, which earned her a high spot on his target list.

Still, she dared to smile brightly at him and wave as a few Chaldean servants arrived on scene. "Hola, King of Uruk~! Did you come to wrestle me too?"

His glare narrowed, causing Quetzalcoatl to tilt her head slightly. "…Is that a yes or no?"

"Courier," Gilgamesh addressed, but the bark was absent in his voice. He glanced back briefly, causing his men to part like a sea to reveal the still terrified warrior. He shook, but snapped to a salute. "How many of my men has she killed in this manner? The way she threw you."

"Eighty-seven, y-your majesty! The entire gate's garrison!" he stammered.

The King of Heroes narrowed his eyes further as he growled. "…That's eighty-seven more than I would ever allow you to take."

Quetzalcoatl tilted her head even further in confusion as the king turned back. "Take? How did you know I-"

She swiftly dodged backwards and away from the interruption. The golden chains of heaven reached for her from all sides, but she only pouted in slight irritation. With an agile spin, her wooden sword smashed several chains back as her shield blocked even more. Her body radiated with a warm, orange glow before it took form in the shape of flames. Like a solar flare, her body flashed with overwhelming light, echoing through Uruk with a thunderous crack. The shockwave pushed the chains of heaven away from her and shattered their gates.

Gilgamesh stared in open shock as the Mesopotamian beauty landed with one knee on the ground. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, but they were quickly replaced with a tiny pout and a disappointed look as she stood. "Hey! That wasn't very nice! I was asking something!"

"She dodged his majesty's-!" one soldier gasped out loud, but quickly silenced himself in fear of angering the king. He didn't.

Quetzalcoatl was the only one earning his anger this morning. "I don't care what you're asking, you infuriating goddess! You lost your right to speak when you invaded my kingdom and killed my men!"

Portal after portal began to materialize in the air as golden weapons began to protrude from each. Quetzalcoatl eyed all of them with a frown. "Weapons? Must we use weapons?"

The first sword rocketed out of the portal to answer her, but she swiftly swung her macuahuitl to destroy it completely with one swipe. A second swipe shattered a halberd, and yet another slash decimated a battle axe. The southern goddess didn't move her feet as she dismantled the rest, rather she stayed perfectly still with a disappointed frown. His portals were machine guns, but she casually deflected them with her agile strikes.

While growling, Gilgamesh halted his assault as Ishtar floated down beside him. He eyes the allied servant incredulously. "Well, goddess? Are you just going to gawk at my assault or are you going to help protect Uruk?"

"She's not attacking though… She could have easily charged you," Ishtar commented as Brynhildr and Helena ran into view beside the contingent. The female caster was held back by the lancer, whose eyes narrowed in confusion. The soldiers whispered among themselves as Ishtar glanced at Gilgamesh curiously. "More importantly… your weapons. Why aren't they detonating?"

The King of Heroes scoffed. "I'm not going to damage Uruk and inconvenience my people!"

"So considerate…" Quetzalcoatl pointed out with a tiny smile. "I'm a bit confused now. Which Gilgamesh are you then?"

More portals opened as he smirked. "The one that's going to make you pay for harming my citizens."

Quetzalcoatl pouted again. "That didn't answer my question-"

She casually jumped into the air as several blades flew at her at once. She raised her wooden weapon skyward, causing it to sparkle with sunlight. It flared to life, and a new sunburst exploded around it. The shockwave shattered all incoming weapons and caused Gilgamesh's portals to distort. As they vanished, he brought forth another wave and attempted again. A combination of swords and chains flew at the goddess, but with another well-timed prana explosion, they too were eliminated.

More portals manifested as his scowl incre- "Wait a second! Gilgamesh, please hold up!"

Both archers turned to spy the two uniformed masters run into view with their personal servants flanking them. When they stopped by the two, Mashu and Scathach took defensive postures in front as a precaution. Gudao bowed slightly to Gilgamesh. "Sorry… but is she sane? Can I talk to her?"

"Oh~! We could talk! I'd love to!" Quetzalcoatl replied with a renewed smile as she waved towards them. "I don't think I've seen you before!"

"So this is her…?" Gabrielle asked quietly as Fou climbed up her back. "…Why isn't Quetzalcoatl destroying anything? Does she have an army?"

"It's not polite to whisper~!" the southern goddess chastised with a smile. "I see you also know who I am though… I am indeed Quetzalcoatl, the lovely big sister who's going to destroy Uruk!"

Gilgamesh's glare intensified, but Gudao stepped into view beside Mashu's shield. "Why though? You seem so happy and show no aggression… You don't seem bad like the other goddesses. You should know it's not right, and we'll definitely stop you if you do!"

Quetzalcoatl blinked as she stared at Gudao curiously. She fell into a fit of chuckles. "Wow! So much righteousness! It feels as if you're the determined, lawful type, aren't you? That's what you are isn't it? _Oh!_ That hits so many of my weak spots~!"

Gudao turned to Gilgamesh in confusion. The angry archer merely shook his head while keeping his portals primed to fire. "Talking with her is pointless, Gudao. She has thrown out any chance for forgiveness or an alliance by harming my kingdom. You only delay her inevitabl-"

"Hey! You two in the matching costumes are masters right? Then the male one! I don't know your name, but if you marry me I'll join your side!"

" **What!?"** Mashu and Gudao yelled incredulously at the same time.

Roman's blue-tinted screen quickly flashed into view as the pair remained dumbfounded. "…Da Vinci, did you get that!? Did she just offer a political marriage!?"

The southern goddess only scratched her chin again. "Guess that's a no then… well, it was worth a shot! Cute reaction though!"

"I've had enough of this lunatic… Negotiations are over!" Gilgamesh declared as his portals roared to life. "You will fall here!"

"I don't think so~!" Quetzalcoatl proclaimed as she proceeded to dodge and destroy every weapon slung her way. She began making a carefree escape to the southern gate. "I see I won't make my first quota, but that's fine~! See you later, amigos!"

"Get back here!" the King of Heroes yelled as he jumped to a nearby roof. He turned to the masters briefly as another dozen weapons flew to their target. "Gudao! I'm going after this mongrel. I ask you to see if my people need any assistance and find the fallen!"

Gabrielle was about to yell back in disbelief, but Gudao merely nodded with a smile. "Sure thing! We'll make sure your people are fine! Good hunting, Gilgamesh!"

The female master gawked as the King of Heroes smirked back with a nod. With a jump, he began his pursuit of the goddess. He did not allow surprise to overcome him even upon finding how fast she moved. He redoubled his efforts and gave chase, letting his eyes narrow only as she reached a straightaway to the southern gate.

His people were panicking in the streets once more, but confusion filled his thoughts. She simply bypassed soldiers and civilians, ignoring them completely as she leaped from point to point. Though she caused some damage by jumping off occasional awnings or landing too hard on the cobblestone ground, she was doing a poor job of destroying his city. He was likely doing as much damage with every one of his pursuit weapons she shattered into debris.

With every shot from his portal, he ensured he only used the ones least capable of causing collateral damage. The last thing he wanted to do was injure one of his people and lower morale. It was unfortunate the goddess was incredible at evasion and active defense, but he couldn't use the more powerful attacks with so many potential casualties. It annoyed him to watch, but even the chains of heaven, his superweapon against the divines, could not reach her. She continued to charge towards the fast approaching gate with a fun-loving smile.

"Gilgamesh! I'll head her off at the gate!" Ishtar yelled as she shot past like a comet, leaving a glittering blue trail in her wake.

Though he glared at her shrinking form, he said nothing. He didn't want aid, but if she was to head her off and make his job easier… so be it. As long as he caught Quetzalcoatl and pried a few answers from her forcibly, that's all that mattered to him. He increased his speed, sending a new wave of long-ranged weapons hurdling towards her as she cleared the southern gate. Instead of going past the lapis lazuli gates, he jumped onto its high arch.

He paused briefly upon seeing Quetzalcoatl dash past a curious looking animal-

No... That was a person in some sort of tiger outfit. Her face looked vaguely familiar, but the two argued loudly as Ishtar flew past in a strafing run. The ground was peppered by exploding gems along her flight path, which forced the two enemies to separate. With a shriek, the curious lancer hastily bolted towards the south where he noticed a large cluster of haired, were-type beasts. All were running away at full speed with what appeared to be sacks.

"Any remaining soldiers! Heed your king's call and prepare for battle!" Gilgamesh yelled as a small armada of portals formed above him. In his quick glance around to check who answered, he fell confused. Eighty-seven of the garrison fell, yet there were no corpses in sight. He had not passed any bodies on his way here either, and his citizens were in too much of a panic to collect them… What was this goddess up to?

As soldiers ran his way along the top of the walls, Gilgamesh turned forward and let the hailstorm of blades loose. They soared towards Quetzalcoatl, who was too preoccupied dealing with a flying Ishtar. She dodged many and countered more, but their combined assault allowed one sword to glance off her ankle lightly. She winced with a pout, and flinched as two gems struck her side. Still, it was hardly scratch damage as she jumped up and yelled, "Come to me, my flock!"

A tribal yell quickly boomed at her jump's apex. Almost instantly, her call was answered as Gilgamesh gazed upward. A flock of flying dinosaurs, the likes of which he had never seen with his eyes, soared from the clouds in uncountable numbers. They were painted blue like the ocean, but crossed with red lines across their backs and wings. Their beige underwings were like sails that pushed them along the Mesopotamian winds. With green fur near their sharp beaks and arms, their coloration resembled the peacock vibrancy of their master.

A younger one slammed its long wing into a surprised Ishtar, but it was thankfully a glancing blow. She yelped in pain as she rocketed off course, correcting herself last minute with her boat. She skimmed off the ground, dodging several of the surprisingly powerful mounts as their now-glowing wings sliced the ground in a vicious slash. The earth they left behind was ruptured and ravaged, as if a group of giants dragged their swords as they marched. These countless beasts seemed on par with Ozymandias' Sphinxes, and should not be taken lightly.

Nor should the goddess escape through the air. Gilgamesh raised one hand as a massive portal opened. Quickly, as his soldiers gazed in awe, the bow of the golden Vimana came into view. Its unearthly design was unveiled in full, and its neon-green wings glowed brightly upon sensing its owner's od. He jumped onto the throne, and the engines hummed to life as it took to the skies as Ishtar followed close behind.

With a new battery of portals opened, he launched a salvo into the massive swarm. They tore through the air towards the phantasmal beasts, but many simply shifted course to evade. Due to their numbers, some were struck by the attacks, though one hit was not enough. Several were struck and vanished into dust, but there were still several thousand that could threaten Uruk. As he fired and fired, he noticed they didn't chase him or Ishtar as they probed the exterior of the phantasmal cloud…

…nor did they bombard his city.

The aerial ball shifted protectively around Quetzalcoatl. She rode on one in particular, that was only marginally larger than the rest. Its extra fluffy tail gave it away as it turned towards the south. Its accompanying armada quickly followed as Ishtar and Gilgamesh ceased their attack in surprise. He only watched as they left, bewildered at what he just witnessed as he let his portals fade. Her boat stopped beside his vessel and she hopped onto it without permission, but he merely gazed towards the giant, disappearing flock.

"What… She really just ran!" Ishtar stated as she noticed her counterpart flying about near the southern markets. "…Why!?"

Gilgamesh was speechless, and could not answer either. With that many phantasmal beasts, she could have easily brought ruin to his kingdom. Only two dozen had skimmed the earth, but their wings had ravaged several farms in their initial attempt to push back Ishtar. With all that power, they only wished to defend their goddess and safely retreat. Even that other servant, with a land force of decent number, made no attempt at Uruk's smaller southern wall.

"…I don't know…" Gilgamesh finally muttered in confusion. All the rage for that goddess simmered slightly, though she still killed some of his men… but where were the bodies? His eyes narrowed as he gazed to the south. "...but I will have my answers."

"We'll have more problems first…" Ishtar noted as she gazed to the ground. Gilgamesh followed her stare, noticing a few rogue groups of Mushussu that were attracted to Uruk by the commotion. "If we can't chase the goddess, we can at least deal with those while the gate is vulnerable."

"I didn't need you to tell me that."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Thanks to this morning's incident, Gilgamesh had changed his mind about joining the expedition. His counterpart had the Indian Trio, Inanna, and Ozymandias to assist should trouble brew, so they would be fine. Should Kingu assault Uruk, there should be no issue in holding him off until he returned. Thanks to the French contingent, the physician was keeping tabs on the kingdom in their absence and could alert them accordingly through the master's improved transmitters.

Thus, they left for the primordial jungle as soon as their strategy meeting ended two hours after the initial departure time.

After seeing that armada of phantasmal beasts, Gudao made a wise decision not to approach by air once they reached the edge. Iskandar's mount had landed, and it swiftly cleared the way for the other servants to follow. Thanks to Medb's personal carriage and Merlin's summoned pair, they had made significant time towards Eridu. The hope was to reach Ur, prep for combat, then secretly send a second force to take out whatever totem the goddess possessed.

Roman had come up with the theory that Quetzalcoatl also had some sort of temple or artifact granting her power in this era, much like the composite deity. By destroying it, they could lower her divinity rank and defeat her. To ensure she wouldn't go after that force, they were going to temporarily trap her in a reality marble. Gilgamesh would deal the final, lethal blows when the time came.

However, they hit their only expected delay in the form of the goddess' presumed ally.

The convoy had stopped within eyesight of Ur. The King of Heroes growled from his perch on the chariot's side. Gilgamesh glared at the servant in their path as she happily stood on a fallen tree, eyeing them with a devious smile. Iskandar and Lord El-Melloi II also observed her carefully from within the chariot as the masters approached from the chariot's side. Merlin and the masters' personal servants flanked them closely as guards. On the other side, Arturia and Ishtar came into view.

"Oh! It's you guys again! The familiar ones!" Jaguarman greeted with a wave of her costume-covered palm. "Come to offer yourselves as a snack? Nyaaah?"

"What's with those absurd noises…" El-Melloi scowled. "I know Gabrielle's report said she was insane but… Japanese cat onomatopoeias? That wasn't in the reports."

"What!? What's wrong with my noises!?" the enemy cried in disbelief. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide with an idea that made the male caster groan. "Oh! I get it! It's because it doesn't suit I, Jaguarman, right? Nyaah? Even though it feels good to say… how about Miau!? Miaaauuu!?"

"Oho… This enthusiasm and looks. She feels… familiar…" Iskandar mumbled as he scratched his beard curiously. "I can't place where…"

"She's in our way. That's all that matters," Gilgamesh scoffed as several portals appeared.

Ishtar immediately floated before him and commanded, "No! Don't attack her!"

"You foolish goddess, this annoyance is the enemy!" he spat back. "We're being delayed from dealing with Quetzalcoatl!"

"Gilgamesh… If you don't mind, we have time. I wish to talk," Gudao stated firmly as he glanced to the male archer. Seconds passed as Gilgamesh eyed the master. Fou looked between the two curiously. Gabrielle frowned, expecting the worst.

To the masters' and Ishtar's surprise, he scoffed and shook his head. "…five minutes to get results or I fire. The afternoon is burning."

The master wasted no time and cleared his throat. "Miss, uh, do you prefer Jaguarman… or Tezcatlipoca?"

"Jaguarman!" she answered quickly as the tail on her costume waggled. Apparently it wasn't just a display piece. Her ears twitched eagerly. "No more talking! We should fight right miau!"

"I swear to…" Lord El-Melloi II grumbled into the hand covering his face as Iskandar bellowed with laughter. "Can we at least negotiate? You talked to Ishtar and Arturia previously, did you not!?"

Instead of answering, she sniffed the air, making Gilgamesh and the advising caster glare at her in irritation. "Ah! Yes! We talked because they smelled familiar like the children! I didn't want to snack on them!"

That report had been one of the most absurd briefings Gilgamesh ever had to sit through. Had it not been serious, he would have possibly died laughing. Instead it was, and this annoying servant had parted after a brief skirmish and a long chat with the four she recognized. Remembering that, the masters agreed to attempt to dissuade Jaguarman from attacking using servants she was familiar with. Two of them currently stood to the left of Iskandar's chariot, but the others were also-

"Fujimura-sensei!" Illya and Kuro quickly ran beside Arturia and Ishtar, drawing a curious stare from the lancer. "We brought someone for you to meet!"

" _ **Oh!**_ **You remembered!** Are they tasty!? I love a good sacrifice! You said they're tasty!"

"Not quite tasty, myself, I hope…" came that annoying male voice Gilgamesh despised so dearly. Instantly, Emiya appeared from spirit form between Arturia and Ishtar. He crossed his arms over his tight, signature battle attire and smirked towards the enemy servant. His eyes were filled with a mix of exasperation, recognition, frustration, and… happiness. "Good grief… I was hoping the girls were kidding, but it seems you really are here… _Fuji-nee_ …I missed you."

" _Missed me!_ Another person showed me _compassion!"_ she sang as her eyes practically sparkled in delight. His smirk softened to a small smile, just as she started sniffing the air. She spun in place in excitement. "Your voice and smell! So familiar! You're familiar too! Do you know Jaguarman!?"

"A little, I believe," Emiya chuckled lightly as the lancer's tail waved back and forth. "How about we have a talk? No hitting preferred… but you always did what you wanted, didn't you?"

The four girls around him smiled, but Gilgamesh frowned. "… _four_ minutes."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ur was similar in construction to Uruk, though its walls and architecture were wreathed with lush vines. The citizens were far more reclusive, but they stared without worry at the two kings walking down the main road. They were alone, since the rest of the Chaldeans were regrouping at the entrance of the sun-basked city. While they got their bearings during a small meeting, Gilgamesh had decided to investigate something for himself and burn lingering irritation. The large rider chose to accompany him.

"That was seven minutes," Iskandar chuckled lightly.

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes at the rider walking beside him. "…I felt generous since she casually revealed curious information."

Emiya had managed to convince Jaguarman to join their side by talking about _food_ of all things. By doing so, he saved him from having to waste treasures on an obstacle instead of the real target. Despite having a new ally, he would have only considered it a moderate gain _if_ she didn't conveniently have a clear understanding of Quetzalcoatl's domain. Thanks to her, they were now aware the sun stone's location was at the resting place of Marduk's axe. This unfortunately meant they couldn't just vaporize it with noble phantasms though.

However, this was not what interested him the most. As they turned down one road, he immediately confirmed she was not lying as an Urukian soldier snapped to attention. His eyes remained wide in surprise, but his form was rigid. Among the Urians nearby, he also looked just as healthy and lively. "Your majesty! It is good to see you!"

Dozens more soldiers came running to them, falling quickly into formation. Gilgamesh quietly eyed them and kept a mental count. As the final one slid into the group, he nodded. "You may relax, my soldiers, but I must know… How many of you are here?"

"Eighty-seven of the South Gate Garrison, your majesty! The lost patrols are here as well!" the first one answered, confirming the mental count and more than he expected. Gilgamesh glanced towards Iskandar who was scratching his beard curiously. "…I shall speak for all of us when I say we are beyond happy to see you!"

"I am pleased you are all alive and well," the archer replied as he quietly walked in front of the group. All of them were healthy, and their eyes reflected only relief. "We were not expecting to find any of you here… I was informed you had been killed."

The soldier stammered in fear. "Y-Your majesty! We would never dare desert-"

"Relax, my brave warrior," Gilgamesh lightly commanded with a light scoff. "I know the information was no lie, and none of you would turn traitor."

"Thank you, your majesty!" The soldier quickly responded as Iskandar quietly watched with a small smile.

"I'll see to it Gudao and the others will bring everyone back safely as soon as our mission here is complete," the king declared, earning another salute from the group. "Until then, you are free to do as you wish. Consider this a break."

As they thanked the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh motioned for Iskandar to walk with him. They left the parting group, and the archer quickly inquired. "Iskandar… What do you make of this?"

"I would say Quetzalcoatl intends to turn them against you somehow, but that does not add up," the rider commented with a chuckle. "From what you have stated, she is not one to deceive. She also has an army more than capable of ravaging Uruk… to save these soldiers is a pointless strategy."

"Yet she killed them and somehow brought them back to life. It's a confusing use of divine power."

"For a sacrificial Mesopotamian goddess who wants to destroy Uruk, she's choosing a very roundabout way to do it. Her strategy is inefficient and lacking for a former leader… unless she has another motive," Iskandar observed quietly as he glanced back at some gawking Urians. "I think it's time for another parley."

"I agree... I have things to ask this goddess, should she be willing to answer straight."

"Then shall we return to the masters? As soon as the plan is ready, we should be able to strike in the next hour."

Gilgamesh nodded firmly. "Yes, that would be best. Uruk will not face further harm while I'm capable of doing something, so I will wait no longer than that."

"Gudao understands, he likely planned for you to have some personal words with her while Gabby's team destroys the artifact," the rider chuckled, but Gilgamesh frowned.

As Merlin's carriages came into sight in the distance, Iskandar noticed Gilgamesh's irritation. He chuckled again. "Gabrielle is a fine master. She'll handle it."

"She's nowhere near as promising as Gudao, so I will hold my doubts on her efficiency," Gilgamesh noted with a light scoff.

"She has more than enough friendliness and drive to make up for any slack… She's a fair master," the King of Conquerors suggested, but Gilgamesh didn't care.

As far as he was concerned, that master let her emotions control her too often, but she admittedly can't help it sometimes. It's part of her open nature, and he could not deny she was friendly, outgoing, and sometimes recklessly resolute. It irritated him at times, but not more than her knack for occasional errors in judgement. Yes she had great plans occasionally, but when the pressure increased, she was much more likely to make an error. She would even get herself into questionable situations at times based on her own blind decisions and instincts.

It was infuriating, even if Scathach and Lord El-Melloi II were slowly fixing it.

However, Fate often intervened to counter her instinctual mistakes, and he still couldn't fathom why luck shined on her so frequently. He appreciated results, but her method of getting them was not as much hard effort but rather fortune. It was the equivalent of his golden rule with finding treasures, but with flukes and blessings. Regardless, he refused to accept her limited achievements during her small tenure as a master.

It would take a miracle result from Gabrielle's strange luck to make him consider even lending her an ear. So long as she did her job decently, however, he would at least not complain about her so openly.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

With her heart threatening to burst from her chest, Gabrielle kept sprinting. She had never run so fast for so long, but she had to keep moving. They bolted across open ground, and her chosen servants were body-guarding her as best as they could without endangering her; The flying dinosaurs were specifically targeting the servants, but leaving her alone. When the master was carried by a servant, then she was in danger.

Her legs pounded against the ground, and the sweaty fabric of the Chaldean battlesuit clung to her skin. With the harsh humidity, dense mana, and heat, she felt she was hiking up a mountain. Still, she kept running, because Gudao and his team were counting on them. She ducked as another phantasmal beast attempted to strafe, but was quickly deterred by three lightning quick shots by Billy the Kid. The cowboy tipped his Stetson at her, spun the cylinder out of his revolver, and quickly reloaded while tracking the next target.

"Keep going, Gabrielle! We're close!" Scathach yelled as she dodged over a phantasmal beast's swoop.

Gabrielle dared to look up and ahead, but was filled with relief. It seemed like an eternity since they helped her hop the ruined wall of Eridu. She'd been running the entire time across the cobblestone grounds, using the foundations of ruined buildings as cover; They ran towards the tower-like haft of the large, golden axe within the center of the compound. Once the small group entered the open surroundings, all hell had broken loose as hundreds of Quetzalcoatl's pterosaurs began their assault.

She would do anything for Medb to be able to summon her chariot, but they'd be sitting ducks for these powerful, monstrous creatures.

Even at their distance, she heard the vicious battle raging in the distance with Gudao's group. The plan to trap her in the reality marble had failed when she instantly targeted Iskandar with one of her noble phantasms; His own was now somehow sealed. The only reason he escaped with manageable injuries was thanks to the combined efforts of his retainer, Mashu, and Merlin. Emiya's backup plan had also faltered when she went after him next, knocking him out swiftly. The last she heard of the situation was when Quetzalcoatl called in her flock.

She wished her transmitter didn't get damaged thanks to thrown debris, but it was better than an injury. They'll replace the device later; There were far more pressing concerns. It was up to them to break the sun stone now that Gudao's team was fully engaged with the goddess.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Gilgamesh's portals firing rapidly to dissuade the phantasmal beasts and assault the goddess. They were nearly two kilometers away, but she could still notice how much of a blur Quetz-

Medb quickly shot beside the female master and put her arm around her. "Gabby, hold on!"

"Wait-! But the dinos-" Her voice caught in her throat as Billy fired a volley of rounds behind them. Medb dashed as fast as she could while Scathach and Okita kept her path clear. The prototype spear slammed into a swooping enemy, dealing a fatal blow, just as a katana sliced the wing of another. The corpses crashed into the ground beside them, forcing the master to close her eyes as debris clouded her vision. Once clear, she dared to look back as Cu quickly sped towards them.

Her eyes widened upon seeing pterosaurs weren't their only problem. What she stared at definitely resembled the Utahraptors Gudao was so fascinated with. With the same blue-feathered coloration and green accents of the flying ones, these cow-sized creatures closed in on them from the rear. Their maws dripped with saliva as their red eyes glared death at their retreating backs. A few would have been a nightmare, but the swarm of hundreds made them living hell.

"Why does she have all of Jurassic Park at her beck and call!?" Gabrielle cried out in horror as Medb took a glance back.

"Get her to the temple safely, Medb!" The Irish saber yelled. Fergus was in midair, bleeding from one arm with tattered pants, but his gaze was as determined as ever. With drill sword pointing down, he spun towards their rear and plowed his weapon into the ground. "You will not get to them! Rupture the earth, my rainbow sword! _**Caladbolg!"**_

His sword plunged into the ground, and the fiery cracks tore into the earth around him. The bipedal beasts closed in, though the flying ones changed course upon sensing danger. With bloodlust overpowering their instincts, the speedy monsters continued to charge even as the ground ruptured beneath them. Cracking and crumbling, the surrounding area ruptured and shook like an earthquake as his noble phantasm detonated.

Yet even as the explosion and raptured earth swallowed the area, many still charged through or around. Medb made it to the first steps of the massive temple.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Many of the servants' attempts to close in with the goddess were stopped by a swooping pterosaur. Long ranged attacks like Merlin's careful calculated beams from his staff were also subject to the body blocking. Kuro growled in annoyance and dematerialized her blades in favor of her bow. A powerful strike from Ishtar clipped the wing of another as it careened towards the goddess, but she nimbly evaded the attack as she found a new target. Still, the swarm's numbers didn't diminish, but some found their way through to the enemy.

Brynhildr's lungs lost their air as Quetzalcoatl slammed into her with her tribal shield. The lancer flew back, smashing through the walls of a brick ruin as Li Shuwen charged the foe. He was halted when three of the flying beasts swooped low to block his path, forcing him to engage them as the goddess turned to deflect a volley of swords from Gilgamesh. She jumped high into the air to dodge several arrows and projected blades from Kuro while dozens of phantasmal beasts strafed to cover for their master. Due to the approaching swarm, Illya was forced to change the targets of her magical beams.

"These infuriating dinosaurs!" Ishtar yelled as she shot a gem volley into three that flew by. She winced as one slashed the ground before her, sending debris to temporarily block her vision. "How dare they treat another goddess in such a manner!"

"Ignore them! Keep on that Venus Goddess who hurt my cook!" Jaguarman growled with an excited glint in her eye. She leapt through the air, spinning to slice three phantasmal beasts at once before redirecting herself off a fourth. She swung towards Quetzalcoatl upon getting in range, but the Mesopotamian blonde merely swatted her away with one casual swing from her sword.

Gudao's team was at least keeping her distracted, though it was a stalemate and she gave no clear answers upon their arrival.

Gilgamesh watched with narrowed eyes beside Gudao. They stood at the top of one of the smaller Aztec Temples that littered the area with Fou between them. It served as a good vantage point, and its roofed top made great cover for the injured servants within. The pair stood nearly side by side at the top of the stairs, surveying the battle. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, Gilgamesh would open his gate for a quick strike.

Mashu stood further down its stairs with Arturia and Helena, fighting back a sudden swarm of bipedal, feathered beasts. Even as Lord El-Melloi II worked fast to get Iskandar and Emiya back into the fight, none of the flying dinosaurs went after them; Only these far weaker land ones that were barely a hassle. It was yet another peculiarity to note as Gilgamesh summoned a new wave of portals. He patiently waited until there was a gap in the pterosaurs and then fired.

The weapons soared through the gaps, but she deflected all of them. The goddess even re-engaged Jaguarman and Li Shuwen simultaneously as they used the pterosaurs as landing pads. Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes as Gudao quietly grumbled, "This is her when she's not trying? Just how powerful is she!?"

The King of Heroes shook his head. "It is because she's not trying our casualties are limited. We could have lost Iskandar in her first charge."

The large rider sighed from the safety of the temple's top. "Her speed is something else… I'm being far too careless this singularity."

"Please don't blame yourself for her taking the initiative. She's a wise goddess," Gudao offered quickly before he turned back to the fight. Quetzalcoatl had just managed to force Li Shuwen off of her to tie him up with dozens of pterosaurs. Jaguarman pulled herself off of her impact crater while Brynhildr scanned for a new opening. The male master closed his eyes momentarily before breathing in relief. "…Gabby just made it to the temple."

"Good news for a change…" Gilgamesh scoffed as he uncrossed his arms and began marching down the stairs. "I'm taking an active role, Gudao. We will not allow Quetzalcoatl to-"

The southern goddess released a tribal call, and her flock responded. Nearly a hundred from the living storm above turned towards the group and began their descent. Gilgamesh stared through the approaching swarm that targeted all of them to note the goddess was making a break for the temple. He cursed loudly as Mashu quickly began her stalwart chant.

"I'm pursuing her, Gudao! She knows the plan!" Gilgamesh roared as he summoned four larger portals than usual. Giant halberds flew forward, tearing straight through multiple pterosaurs to clear his way. Still, as some pterosaurs targeted him, he leapt towards them. He used them as stepping stones, carefully evading and striking when necessary to make forward progress.

Mashu's noble phantasm activated behind him, forming the giant, conceptual walls of Camelot to stop the charging pterosaurs, but they merely changed targets. The servants that were in the open became prey, and they were all quickly shadowed by the downpour of phantasmal beasts. Even Gilgamesh, who was forced to draw two blades to defend himself, was having issues pursuing the goddess. He turned towards the temple and glared as he tripled the amount of portals he was using.

He had to stop Quetzalcoatl even if it meant expending more treasures and od than he wished today.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Why is this not a typical Teocalli!?" she groaned. Gudao would likely be surprised she even knew what Aztec Temples were properly called.

Gabrielle ran up the steps, panting heavily. The stone corridor was dark and she could barely see her way through, but she kept running. She tripped on a mossy block, cursing as her forearm slammed into a sharp step. With a wince, she checked her arm to see the battlesuit absorbed most of the hit. She quickly crawled up the stairs to keep pace as she struggled to regain proper footing.

"I'm never getting on a stairmaster again!" she grumbled as she struggled forward.

Her little floating fire, a basic illumination spell, was all that kept her from total darkness as she scrambled up the flights. She lost count of how many she ascended, but she had to keep going for everyone. Medb and Scathach left her at the entrance in order to fend off the incoming horde of monsters. She was only partially sure of her servants' situation with the dense, interfering mana in the air. Worried sick, she struggled forward in hopes they were all okay.

She couldn't fail them! She wasn't going to let anyone down, and she smiled when fate agreed. As the master turned the next corner, there was sunlight illuminating the wall ahead. She squinted her eyes as she unsummoned her small flare. With renewed energy and vigor, she bolted up the next flight three at a time as the temple shook. Dust fell on top of her, but she sprinted with all her might.

" _Gabby!"_ Medb's voice echoed in her mind. _"We don't know where you are, but be careful! There's more of them now!"_

A small scream left her throat as she exited the temple's roof. Two pterosaurs had swooped low, but did not strike the holy building. She looked around to regain her bearings, but froze in shock. That terribly large swarm of phantasmal beasts were now circling overhead like vultures, but their density made her knees quake. Vultures were ominous, but what she saw was a swirling hurricane about to come down on her. Hundreds still swooped in the air around her, with some swerving to avoid the massive, blue axe impaled into the temple.

With a gasp, she regained her senses as Scathach's unnervingly urgent voice echoed telepathically. "Get to the sun stone, Gabby! Quetzalcoatl is here!"

Already out of breath, but not willpower, she looked around and spotted it. Atop an alter at the opposite end of this strange Teocalli, the sun stone, a floating replica of the Aztec Calendar, glittered like a miniature sun. Even if her mind wanted to admire it in its majesty, she bolted for it swiftly. She ran as fear tugged at her mind she would fail. How was she going to get past its supposed defensive field? Before that, the pterosaurs would kill her with one simple pass, and there were so many of them but one of her!

…but they didn't.

She passed a scared and curious glance at the circling swarm that dove towards the front of the temple, causing the ground to shake. Many more attacked further away, likely assaulting Gudao's team to harry them… but none came for her. There were thousands above the running master, but she was left alone. Gabrielle, the greatest threat to their goddess, was being ignored completely by the circling dinosaurs hundreds of meters high. Her fear began to evaporate completely.

" _Gabby! Look out!"_ Medb's voice screamed into her mind, but it was too late.

There was no cover in sight as Quetzalcoatl swiftly appeared in one giant leap. She landed gracefully between the sun stone and the master, and the newly activated defensive shield covered the stone completely. Several dozen more pterosaurs swooped low to attack the servants that tried to climb to her. With only mild, lingering concern, the master stared at the enthusiastic goddess as she gazed back with an innocent smile. She waved lightly, making the master flinch slightly in her total vulnerability.

"Hello~! Oh! You're one of the cute girls from before!" the southern goddess greeted with a small giggle. Her sword and shield dematerialized so she could place her bare hands akimbo happily. "I know my calendar is very pretty, but I can't let anyone touch it!"

Gabrielle stared at her, even as she noticed Gilgamesh's incredible attempt to push towards her in the distance. He dashed from back to back of the pterosaurs with anger in his eyes, sending dozens of golden weapons into surrounding phantasmal beasts. It was an encouraging sight, but she was not as afraid as she should be. Frankly, she was very confused but determined. They had all noticed the peculiarities with this goddess, but besides questions, no one had tested it.

The female master swallowed any remaining fear as her eyes turned determined. The goddess gasped in excitement. "Oh~! Do you want to wrestle maybe!? That'll be fun!"

"Quetzalcoatl…" Gabrielle began as the goddess tilted her head in confusion. "I think I actually understand you."

" **OH!?"** The goddess clapped her hands together in excitement. "Do you now? Really?"

"I heard over Gudao's transmitter before mine was damaged," Gabrielle noted as she pointed to the device on her wrist. "You said you love humans. You want to be with humans… So long as they're here, they will exist, but never feel safe… Yet I've never felt safer around you than now."

Quetzalcoatl tilted her head in the other direction in further curiosity as she continued. "You revived those you supposedly killed. You prefer to fight one-on-one without weapons, but you dislike if they surrender easily. You refuse to use your full power to vaporize Uruk in a solar flare… You love humans just as you love bravery…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion as Gabrielle raised her command sealed hand into the air and opened her palm to face the sky. "…which is why I feel this battle will be won by the bravery of humans and not servants!"

She had only used one command seal during the battle at the wall, so two remained. She could easily call for one of the servants to instantly be at her side, but that's not what she wanted to prove. With her heart beating in excitement and anticipation, but no fear, she refused to use the command seals. Instead, she wished to activate the battlesuit's assistance since she could not use the spell on her own. With her decision made, she smiled at Quetzalcoatl as she gazed eagerly back.

"I hope this makes you happy, Quetzalcoatl, because I'm **not** tapping out!" The mystic code flashed with energy as she used the spatial switch spell…

…to swap places with one of the pterosaurs circling hundreds of meters above her.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ishtar and Kuro briefly glowed red from the reinforcing spell Gudao sent their way. They took aim, even amid the swarm of pterosaurs. Ishtar's iridescent column of prana shot surged forward, tearing a giant hole through the cloud of phantasmal beasts. It was quickly followed by several dozen projected blades, each tearing into even more pterosaurs in an attempt to clear the way for Gilgamesh; The hole barely bought him an extra two hundred meters before he was swarmed again.

"Let me through, you vile insects!" Gilgamesh roared as three more enlarged polearms sliced through nearly a dozen beasts. His finest quality weapons had to be drawn to effectively clear a path as he jumped from creature to creature. He had taken a few glancing blows, but the summoned bucklers had been well coordinated. Progress was being made, but not fast enough with the master nearly a kilometer away and in complete danger.

Then Gabrielle committed complete lunacy by placing herself hundreds of meters above Quetzalcoatl. His progress was stunned by complete bewilderment, but he managed to evade most incoming swoops as the master fell from the heavens. She should be thankful none of the pterosaurs went after her, but she placed herself in that predicament. Panicked yells echoed across the telepathic line from any servant who could see her, but the phantasmal swarm kept them away.

Her descent was slow, but it picked up quickly. Faster and faster she fell towards Quetzalcoatl, but there was no fear on her face. Instead, her eyes were filled with determination and a small smile as she spread her arms wide. She began to tumble through the air, even as she approached her fate in the waiting goddess below. In response, Quetzalcoatl bent down on one knee and watched as Gabrielle straightened herself, becoming parallel with the ground on the final approach.

Gilgamesh could only watch as she closed her eyes to accept her collision course with the goddess. **"You foolish-!"**

Gabrielle's planche body slam hit Quetzalcoatl, and the goddess leapt up immediately on impact. The female master's signature waned significantly on contact, but it flared to life as strong as ever barely a second later. The shockwave still flew through his connection, and he stared in disbelief as Quetzalcoatl's high jump reached its apex. Gabrielle clung to her, just as the deity held her tightly.

With a loud, tribal yell, she ordered her remaining beasts away. Gilgamesh jumped from back to back as they left, ensuring a safe travel to the ground ahead. As the land dinosaurs ran away from fear, she landed at the foot of the stairs holding the female master. With swift jumps, Gilgamesh landed safely on the ground and charged towards them. Gabrielle's team quickly jumped down the stairs towards the southern goddess, ready to save their master…

…but there was nothing to save her from as Quetzalcoatl hugged the teary-eyed master while rocking her gently. **"Ahhhh!** _ **QUE SUSTO ME DISTE!**_ Scary, scary! Big sister was so **nervous!"**

Gilgamesh walked the final distance and heard Gudao's team quickly closing in from behind. In front, Cu was helping a wounded Fergus, whose arms were slung over the lancer's shoulder. Scathach was doing the same for a lightly injured Billy, but their eyes remained guarded and focused on the goddess. It was at least clear, thanks to the smiling and thankful master, she was no longer a threat.

"You caught me," Gabrielle giggled through her lingering tears. She gently hugged the goddess back.

"We both need to be expert Luchadores to do that safely! You're lucky I'm a legendary one!" the goddess reprimanded gently as she broke the hug. "What would you have done if I didn't catch you!? I could've abandoned you!"

Quetzalcoatl's eyes were sparkling in total admiration, respect, and adoration. Gabrielle smiled. "Because you really do love people, don't you? So I knew you'd catch me!"

The goddess squealed, making several servants turn to each other in surprise. "I'm so glad I joined the Goddess Alliance, if only to have met you! Oh so cute and brave, **I can't get over it!"**

"More like a reckless fool!" Gilgamesh bellowed loudly as he stopped before them and crossed his arms. Quetzalcoatl stared at the archer with a blank expression as Gabrielle wiped the last few tears of concern from her eyes. "Alert your servants of your plans before you go on a whim! Unbelievable! If I had not known your origin was impulsiveness, I would have deemed it inanity or imprudence!"

"Hey!" Gabrielle shot back as she kept one hand clutching Quetzalcoatl to steady herself. "Gudao did it too and you didn't reprimand him!"

The male master was only just arriving with his team as Gilgamesh scoffed. "Gudao _told_ Iskandar _ahead of time_ to catch him!"

"I had someone to catch me too!" she shot back as Quetzalcoatl giggled at their antics.

"You foolish master!" the King of Heroes roared as he pointed at Quetzalcoatl incredulously. "You let **the enemy** catch you and you see _**nothing**_ wrong with that!?"

It was absurdity to him. Gabrielle chose to do such a ridiculous maneuver that evidently made her cry while her life flashed before her eyes. She could have died but was saved by the _enemy_ , of all people. There was no warning, probably so the servants wouldn't interfere in some way. Alone and against a goddess, she committed an act he would forever remember as the pinnacle of stupidit-

"Oh _no~!_ I'm not the enemy anymore!" Quetzalcoatl laughed as she waved both her hands in the air. She quickly smiled at all the gathering allies and bowed lightly. "I'm definitely convinced you Chaldeans are fun! I want to be on your side! Can I? It looks like fun! Just my style! _Please?"_

…the pinnacle of stupidity and originality to forge unbelievable results. With a disbelieving glare, he looked between the smiling Quetzalcoatl and the relieved, but still shaken, Gabrielle. He growled as he uncrossed his arms. "…Then this strange gamble has rewarded you, Gabrielle…"

"…Well done?" she asked daringly with a small tilt of her head. The archer only scoffed and walked away to vent lingering frustration.

Gudao and Mashu quickly jumped to the female master's side as Medb ran over. Gudao hugged his best friend quickly, but grasped her shoulders afterward. Fou barked at their feet while the male master yelled, "Are you insane!? Li Shuwen told me what happened!"

"Oh not you too, Gudao…" the female magus sighed into her hands as Quetzalcoatl began ogling Mashu, much to her concern.

Gilgamesh turned back to stare at the group. Scathach, now free from Billy's care, was openly chastising the female master while Quetzalcoatl talked excitedly with Mashu. Gabrielle was as lively and healthy as ever, and she had a lot of luck to thank for that. Still, he couldn't believe what she did, both out of skepticism… and respect.

He always loved results, and this was one of the most absurd ways to get one. Even if it was their assumption the southern goddess didn't actually want to attack Uruk, she had thrown caution to the wind and tested it directly. With only minor, aesthetical damage dealt, he would be alright with having this goddess on their side. Had she done more damage and actually killed his soldiers, he'd be far angrier and irritated about that idea.

Instead, he was just content they could bring his men home to his kingdom… and he didn't have to waste anymore high-quality treasures on these annoying pterosaurs.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh walked calmly through the main corridor of the palace. The lights were lit for the night, and the guards stood ready by the throne room's entrance further ahead. He nodded to one that stood by a pillar, and the guard glanced at him with notable excitement in his eyes. The king only kept walking, for he had the news to deliver early.

Due to both transmitters getting damaged during the fight, and the dense mana of the jungle, they had lost contact with Uruk. Their backups had also failed to operate, reminding the Chaldeans why technology was also subject to Murphy's Law. Gilgamesh had thus made it a point to return earlier than the rest of the group, who were spending the night in the safety of their newest ally's domain. He was glad his kingdom was not attacked, but his living counterpart might be more pleased about the expedition's results.

The delay in their return was due to the archer's own wishes. With Merlin and Helena's help, they were saving energy by creating carts for his captured soldiers. They would be pulled by any remaining Werejaguars still loyal to Jaguarman, making it safer for the men to be returned to Uruk. Though they were likely done by the time he arrived, travelling at night in a jungle was a terrible idea. The masters would be arriving by air tomorrow morning, followed by Merlin's convoy in the afternoon. The massive Axe of Marduk would follow a day later thanks to the pterosaurs.

"Good evening, your majesty!" one of the guards greeted as he approached the throne room's entrance.

"A content one, I will admit," the King of Heroes replied with a small nod.

As he turned to walk inside, a swarm of messengers quickly bolted from the room. With panicked apologies, they quickly scampered around Gilgamesh without losing any haste. The King of Heroes huffed in curiosity, wondering what his counterpart managed to do to spook them. Intrigued at the possibility of a new jab, he walked quickly into the room and to the throne… and realized something was terribly wrong.

He approached, but the room was dead silent. The guards were shaking in uncertainty, and some even covered their mouths with one hand. Siduri stood by the throne as usual, but no messengers were in sight around her or King Gil. He increased his pace, causing the secretary to turn to him as she wiped her teary eyes. She sniffled, and Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed and returned to the counterpart, whose eyes were gently closed and mouth slightly agape.

Gilgamesh stopped at the base of the throne and stared incredulously. His living self didn't move in his slumber, and the archer knew exactly why. One didn't need to be a genius to figure out what has occurred, but he felt his body fill with disbelieving rage. Siduri ignored his demeanor and softly spoke, "…I found him like this… We were taking a small break and… his majesty… King Gilgamesh…!"

The archer said the only thing he could. _**"...THIS INCOMPETENT FOOL!"**_


	10. Chapter IX: How Far You've Come

Sunbeams illuminated the interior of the temple's primary room, lighting it up in a golden brilliance only possible at key times. Like the palace's throne room, this one had a high ceiling and motif-etched brick walls. The columns within each depicted a divinity of Mesopotamia, spaced evenly to flank the large, ornate rug that led to the altar. Smaller shrines rested among the side walls, smoldering with incense. The light smoke floated to the open ceiling and windows to be taken by the light wind.

Priestesses of Uruk were scattered about the room, offering prayers to the divines. The exception was Siduri, who rested upon her knees by the golden altar. King Gil, dressed as he was in his silent passing, was laid to rest atop its etched, regal surface. A soft glow illuminated him, which reflected off the eyes of any who looked. The room was almost dead silent, though there was only minor tension and concern.

Gudao's group had made a beeline for the temple upon hearing the news of King Gil's untimely death; They didn't even properly change.

Though the teams had been temporarily dismissed once they arrived at the gates, a few remained to listen in on the briefing. Mashu and Gabrielle knelt on the ground by Siduri, while Gudao and Scathach stood quietly on the other side of the small aisle. Though Ishtar and Quetzalcoatl remained by the altar, many other servants had dispersed to have quiet conversations in the large room.

"Thank you for coming quickly… we are only waiting on one more," Siduri spoke softly as she gazed at her late king's face.

"You're very calm after what just happened…" Gudao commented, earning a small nod from the secretary. He looked at the bags under her eyes again and sighed lightly. "Were you up all night making the funeral preparations?"

She nodded again with a small frown. "I was… until King Gilgamesh commanded me to stop. He did not explain why, but said that he would be furious if I passed away as well."

"…To stop?" Gabrielle asked with a curious glance. "But… Your king is… Why would our Gilgamesh stop you from making proper funeral preparations? Isn't it tradition?"

"I stopped Siduri because that _imbecile_ can still be saved…" a strong voice echoed boomed through the large room. Gilgamesh had finally arrived.

Gudao glanced to Siduri as she glared towards the door. Her eyes quickly shot open in surprise, making him curious when Gabrielle and Mashu shared the same expression. As the murmurs and marching footsteps became louder, the male master turned towards the doorway. He also felt his mouth fall agape as Inanna floated a little higher to stare at the approaching archer and his entourage of couriers.

His signature golden armor was gone. It was replaced with a sandstone garb that fell across his torso from one shoulder and covered his legs loosely. Brown sandals clapped lightly against the brick floor as his golden bangles and earrings clinked gently with every step. His red eyes stared forward, though his loose blonde hair partially covered his calm gaze. A large red, royal shawl with golden and white motifs waved gently around him as he walked towards them.

The master could only gape with the others as Gilgamesh breathed out slowly. "I shall make this meeting quick… I will not let my kingdom fall idle and wanting."

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter IX: How Far You've Come**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

After finding out of his demise, Gilgamesh had recalled the messengers to ensure the word did not spread until the following morning. Uruk deserved to sleep peacefully, not lose rest to an idiot's mistake. Upon word getting out, he had assumed the throne to keep everything in order. He had been doing reports until the masters were due to arrive.

They'd spent the past few minutes going over the circumstances of his death, and why the Goddess Alliance played a role. As irritated as he was about the incident, King Gil couldn't die from overworking. It was impossible, so it was definitely the work of one of the three goddesses. Quetzalcoatl as the newest ally was out of the question, and the composite Gorgon and Tiamat goddess favored brutality. It was the final piece of confirmation all of them needed ever since Roman first drew the conclusion days ago.

The doctor's holographic image stared at the archer. "Then Inanna really wasn't the third as I suspected… It was her sister, Ereshkigal."

"Mistress of the Underworld. Goddess of Death and Ghosts…" Inanna grumbled as she shared a rare, agreeing look with her counterpart. Though she was not part of the alliance, she had obviously been wording her phrases vaguely. It probably offered some semblance of deterrence to others, but now the truth was revealed. She sighed. "I don't want to deal with her again…"

"We will. The King of Uruk's soul must be recovered. He cannot be allowed to die for the sake of resolving the singularity," Gilgamesh proclaimed with crossed arms. "She is also the real third goddess of the alliance, and must be dealt with accordingly."

"That means going into her domain! Ereshkigal's word is law there! No one gets out!" Inanna complained, but Gilgamesh merely scoffed.

"I find that is just a trivial circumstance. I made it out… twice. Yet you failed to do it _once._ "

" **Don't bring that up!"** the Mesopotamian goddess yelled, making Quetzalcoatl clap quietly and laugh.

Gilgamesh merely shook his head and turned to the male master. "Gudao. I trust you or Gabrielle are fine with leaving as soon as possible?"

"Stop talking about going to the underworld like it's easy!" Inanna snapped, but Gilgamesh did not miss the anxiety filling her eyes. "It must be done a certain way!"

"I didn't need you to tell me that... because that is something _you_ will handle, fool," Gilgamesh spat back, making the goddess quickly pale. She opened her mouth to counter with a finger pointed at him, but he interrupted swiftly. "I have to stay to keep the kingdom running smoothly, and the other Ishtar is currently flying to Merlin to deliver my message to him… That. Leaves. _You."_

Inanna quickly turned to the masters for support. "…You're not really going there, are you? You seem like intelligent humans!"

"After her little… stunt… my partner agreed to let me take the next mission," Gudao stated as he shot a dry look at Gabrielle. She merely grinned sheepishly as Quetzalcoatl laughed. "So yes... I will be going, and I would be deeply honored if my team and I were to be accompanied by Lady Inanna."

Gilgamesh presented a tiny smirk as Gudao turned on the slight flattery. Inanna was already looking troubled, but that wasn't his concern. The master had a rare way with words, so it was likely she would listen to him. Everything from the plan to entry would revolve around Inanna, so there was no further point for him to be here.

He turned to leave, but cleared his throat to stop Inanna's anxious mumbling. "As I have decreed, leave as early as possible. The window for Tiamat to launch a surprise offensive should not remain open longer than necessary… Pick your team and complete your mission quickly, Gudao."

"No question. I'll be back before sun down," the male master declared as he nodded to Gilgamesh.

The archer huffed, but withheld his smirk. "Do not let that arrogance get to your head."

"Like you should be one to talk…" Inanna grumbled with crossed arms, but the King of Heroes ignored it.

He only turned and began walking towards the exit. His entourage of messengers quickly parted to create an aisle for him as he spoke up. "We are wasting time, couriers. I can read and walk at the same time. First report!"

Even though he could feel the many stares on him as his messengers began crowding him in a respectable manner, the archer ignored them. He only took the first tablet and quickly glanced the cuneiform text. Barely a second later, he handed it back. "Give my condolences to the patrol's families. Send a proper bouquet and allow them a day to grieve for their losses…"

He took the second one, but caught Karna glancing at him. The Indian lancer stood by a pillar with Brynhildr, and his stoic gaze pierced his soul. The archer remained calm and unmoved as he continued walking. As the female lancer looked between the two with a surprised and curious expression, Karna slowly nodded towards the King of Heroes. Gilgamesh barely tipped his head back, but turned his attention back to the next tablet.

There was far too much to do to linger on any other curiosities. Uruk needed its king.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ishtar sighed in relief as she descended from the sky. With a smile, she happily waved at the citizens below as they cheered for their goddess. Giggling lightly, she maneuvered herself to the entrance of the palace and quickly flew within. After giving quiet greetings to the first soldiers she passed, the goddess stretched her arms and dematerialized her boat.

Initially, she was irritated she was being sent back out by Siduri to deliver news to Merlin. After following Iskandar and Medb's flying mounts back, she just wanted to have a relaxing day free from disgusting humidity and clouds of mosquitos. Upon learning the news, she had quickly changed her mind, but opted for a rather fast speed with her boat. Once he got the news, the caster was furious, which surprised her, and he had quickly doubled the convoy's efforts to return home.

Admittedly, she couldn't stay irritated at the kind and respectful Siduri, so any excess aggravation was vented well before her arrival. It left plenty of empty space to be filled with surprise and confusion upon seeing the small crowd of gathered servants. They stood at the entrance of the throne room, all peaking in but leaving two aisles for messengers to move. As soon as courier ran in, another would bolt out with a calm yet focused expression.

She sighed as she finished her approach. "Poor Siduri… She has to pick up all his slack…"

"It's not her." To her curiosity, she looked towards Arthur who rested against the beige brick wall opposite the entrance. He looked at her with a tiny smile, as did Arturia beside her. "See for yourself, Ishtar."

Ishtar blinked, though her mind immediately connected the dots. She floated gently above the crowd to get through the door quicker. Upon floating into the room, she displayed a tiny smile and whispered, "…This goddess has seen everything."

Sitting at a summoned table once more, the four pharaohs were happily enjoying wine as some guards passed envious looks towards them. The quartet's attention, especially the males, rested with the archer who sat on the throne. Ishtar let her head nod slightly in approval upon seeing him wear wearing the regal shawl; It was a gift from the priestesses in her name. The entire wardrobe he wore was among his favorites when Enkidu still lived. She watched him read a new tablet swiftly.

"The next shipment is approved. Get the carts to the wall so the canons can be reloaded in a timely manner. Allow them a break before their return… today is hotter than most."

"Yes, your majesty!" the military courier saluted before quickly bolting towards the entrance. Gilgamesh grabbed the next tablet.

He was surrounded by messengers, but his face was completely void of any frustration. He dealt with them quickly and efficiently, making it look like practiced habit. Saduri was nowhere in sight, but he was making decisions instantly with palpable precision and newfound consideration. As he answered the next two tablets, she noticed his tone remained even yet firm. She couldn't hide the impressed smile from her face.

Silently, she lowered herself to the floor as Arthur and Arturia entered quietly. They joined her beside the doorway, just as Gabrielle and Scathach moved to the opposite side. Ishtar smiled at a baffled Arturia, "Never thought I'd see something like this from our Gilgamesh."

"Mayhaps it will stay like this. That would be ideal compared to the two I've witnessed prior to this singularity," Arthur proposed, making Ishtar and Arturia nod quietly.

There was the distant sound of an explosion, but it only produced a few murmurs and glances. Ishtar stared to the throne, but Gilgamesh wasn't even bothered by it in the slightest and merely kept working. The goddess looked to her two friends as Arthur shrugged. There were plenty of servants in Uruk, so if a telepathic alert wasn't fired soon, it was likely planned. To Tesla's satisfaction, it wouldn't be the first time one of Edison's extreme experiments malfunctioned.

"Gabrielle," the firm voice suddenly called from the throne. The master's eyes were instantly on Gilgamesh as she quickly jogged towards the throne. He motioned for her to stop just as she reached the halfway point, roughly beside the pharaoh's table. After returning another tablet, he stared blankly at her. "I have given Siduri a much-needed break, which she is currently spending by my counterpart's body. As such, I have no one to properly assign tasks to Chaldea."

"…You're not just going to order servants around yourself?" she asked curiously, making the king narrow his eyes very slightly.

Ishtar felt herself lean in ever slightly as the archer scoffed, "I could, but that would be improper. My counterpart has made it clear Chaldea are appreciated foreign guests, so you will be treated as such, including respect for organization. I will give you the tasks to distribute as you see fit."

The female master's eyes widened in surprise. "So you trust me with such an important task?"

Gilgamesh smirked lightly, making her enthusiastic smile quickly fill with unease. "Gudao is significantly more efficient, but seeing as he is not here, you will have to do. Besides… Rather than concede to owing a favor if I asked Iskandar, I find it far more acceptable and entertaining to be ordering you around."

"Y-You…!" Gabrielle stuttered with her mouth open in shock as the pharaohs laughed at the table beside her. Even Scathach was trying to hold back a small chuckle. The master attempted to retort, "You're-"

"The King of Uruk, Gilgamesh," the archer reminded with a small chuckle as he motioned for the next messenger. "The king has assigned your task, and expects you to handle it well for the sake of the kingdom and your servants."

Ishtar chuckled upon seeing how flabbergasted and cornered Gabrielle was as a messenger ran up to her with a tablet. From her spot, she could see the relief in the master's eyes upon seeing Gilgamesh at least wrote it in English for her. The male archer chuckled as he received another report, "Return within the next two hours so I can give you the next one. Do not disappoint, Gabrielle."

With a sigh, the female master stared at the tablet and slowly returned to her spot beside Scathach; At least she was already trying to figure out the recipients.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Roman had told them they'd been down there for two hours, but it was difficult to tell in the ominous darkness. Only the ground was partially lit in an eerie glow in the Underworld. An uncompromising abyss loomed over the edges, making them wary of every move. The landscape was rough and rugged, and nothing living grew anywhere they walked. Cages with souls rattled in the distance as they passed, and an occasional Garula spirit would assault the team. This place was unbelievably dangerous in all aspects.

If it had been just him, Mashu, and Inanna, it would have been nerve-racking. Thankfully, Gudao had four other servants that qualified for the conditions. The child archer called back to her sister with a smirk. "Hoy, Illya! Don't stray too far behind!"

"Ah! Kuro why didn't you tell me sooner!?" With a small squeak and a laugh from Ruby, the magical girl flew back to rejoin the group.

The archer smirked at the caster, which earned her a small pout. Their mother smiled at Kuro, making her flinch. The older caster glowed like an angel in her Dress of Heaven within the dark Underworld. She scolded gently, "Be nice to your sister, Kuro. She's nervous here."

"Yes, mama…" the archer responded. Illya returned to rubbing her gloved hands together nervously, clearly not liking the idea of dealing with ghosts. Her sister looked far calmer as she hummed and walked beside the black-haired assassin. Shiki merely glanced around while holding her signature knife, curious when the next hostile spirit would appear. Their company certainly made Mashu look more reassured.

"Miss Ryougi… Do you mind taking the front behind Inanna? You're probably the best at handling these ghosts with that arm," the battlesuit-clad master asked politely.

The pseudo-servant quietly nodded and walked towards the front. Based on the how the underworld works, Ereshkigal and her laws control anyone who is dead. Servants would fall under the rules since they were spirits, which meant most were not viable. However, these four pseudo-servants in particular arrived in Chaldea by unusual means. They had never died, so it meant they would be immune like him and Mashu. It was also less hassle transporting them to Kutha, by Quetzalcoatl's pterosaurs were unbelievably handy.

Gudao couldn't wait to get that enthusiastic rider summoned to Chaldea, but they'd have to get out of the underworld first. "You're certain it's this way, Inanna?"

"Yes... Just a little farther to the third gate," she answered quietly. Her face was a mix of determination and concern, and he couldn't blame her. She was hovering in the air, barely the size of a young adult thanks to the first gate they encountered. He felt bad, knowing with each gate the goddess would continue to lose divinity and power. Still, she led them on faithfully, and he appreciated it.

…It was just baffling these gates seemed to ask the strangest, binary questions.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

As he relaxed on a bench near the garden's reflecting pool, Gilgamesh breathed out in relief. He didn't enjoy handling all these reports, but doing them quickly and efficiently meant he could take longer breaks in between. If he was going to do this, he would ensure it was done appropriately and his way. He wasn't about to make the same mistakes as his ridiculous counterpart did.

"At least the people won't remember this when it's repaired…" he grumbled out loud. "This would have looked terrible on this world's tablet."

"How curious! You're doing so much, even when your people won't remember! Very respectable!"

Gilgamesh turned his head to the side to glare as Ozymandias walked towards him. Even as the leaves of overhead garden palms occasionally shaded his figure, he always seemed to glow with the sun's radiance. It was almost as annoying as that little smirk he usually wore when talking to him. The rider laughed. "To think you've become like your counterpart on the throne!"

"I'm not dead," he decided to quip dryly, making Ozymandias laugh louder. "If you have nothing important to say regarding my kingdom, leave. I wish to enjoy my break."

"The Sun King does not tread upon your peace to lay insults, Gilgamesh," the rider responded calmly as his smirk faded to a small smile. "I simply wished to see this garden after weeks of postponement."

Gilgamesh scoffed. "While I am present in it…"

"I do not mind! It is your palace, no? You may enjoy it," the pharaoh chuckled as Gilgamesh's temper slowly rose. At the very least, the rider didn't seem to throw any further comments to test his patience.

Ozymandias only stood with a distant look in his eyes as his eyes slowly moved about the serene garden. The breeze rustled some of the palm leaves and gently rocked the reflecting pool. A mother bird flew into a ground shrub to care to its calling chick. It felt like nature, and it was only the central part of the palace's backyard. Even if Uruk was filled with many such spots, this one was constructed to be a shining example and a gift to his friend.

"I had a garden like this once…" the pharaoh remarked with a nostalgic smile. "It was started in my childhood with my surrogate brother."

Gilgamesh quirked a small eyebrow at Ozymandias, but the rider merely continued as he gazed at the pool. "It had a pool like this too. Nefertari insisted it would be the final piece, but we added a small fountain later... The garden was the only project in my reign that we completed ourselves."

"Your surrogate brother…" Gilgamesh murmured, making the rider nod slowly. Of course, there was only one person that could be.

One of the rider's arms slowly lifted before him. With a small flash of prana, a flower with pink petals and a yellow core appeared in his hand. He held it up gently to let it bask in the sun, and Gilgamesh recognized it instantly. It was a rare desert flower, and in full bloom it was spectacular. The King of Kings would stare at one fondly on occasion, but the archer never gave it a second glance. Now that he was listening to a curious rambling, he did.

The rider let it rest in his open palm as a gentle breeze caressed the petals. "My garden was filled with these since my beloved wife loved them so much. Moses was better at nurturing them though."

"I and Moses spent a lot of time in that garden just talking as he gardened. Nefertari would join us on occasion, but she didn't wish to intrude too often on our privacy. She was caring, and he was welcoming. They were both compassionate… and I didn't feel like a pharaoh in those moments, nor did I care," Ozymandias admitted with a brilliant smile. It was a mix of nostalgia, longing, happiness, and acceptance.

With its radiance still upon his lips, he turned to Gilgamesh curiously. "Have you ever felt that way here? I'm certain this garden has special meaning… A garden always does for a ruler."

After a contemplative pause, he found himself answering unconditionally. "I had it constructed for Enkidu to show I can appreciate nature."

Hearty laughter boomed in the air, making Gilgamesh glare. The pharaoh calmed himself down, but raised his other hand to request patience. "That sounded offensive, but that was not my intent. Even a God-King knows to be respectful in another ruler's lands… No. I laugh because that sounds just like something you would do, King of Heroes."

"Of course it is. It was a simple addition. My friend appreciated nature, so it was only natural I create a perfect, ideal garden for his enjoyment."

"But not yours as well? I assume you've spent time with him here, no?" Ozymandias inquired, making Gilgamesh pause in further contemplation. He had, but the garden was never built with himself in mind. It was rare he would give anything out for someone else, but for Enkidu it was only proper. Once more, the rider shook his head with a smile and continued. "One's closest friend always has the other's happiness in mind... By granting them happiness, you bestow it upon yourself as well."

The rider lifted the pink flower slightly into the sun and stared at it. It glowed vividly as he restated, "Well, Gilgamesh? Have you ever felt that way here or with Enkidu?"

What kind of question was that? Gilgamesh felt himself frown, but his mouth didn't open to retort. Instead he fell into silent thought as he gazed at the reflecting waters. He tried to recall the feelings of any particular moment, but found he couldn't. His mind had molded all his times with Enkidu together to give an encompassing idea. He stopped trying to discern the small bits within the garden and accepted the all-encompassing picture.

No. He didn't feel completely like the King of Uruk around Enkidu, but he didn't feel like a commoner or human either. What he did feel was a strange acceptance and comfort that came with no authority or supreme prestige. It was likely the same way for Enkidu, who felt himself as only a tool; It was an opinion Gilgamesh was adamantly against accepting. His green-haired, powerful equal was never a weapon or tool for him to use, but a friend he deeply appreciated.

Quietly, he looked to Ozymandias and scoffed upon seeing his signature smirk. The rider chuckled. "You do not need to respond, for I, the Sun King, understand."

"Understand what? That you're ruining my break?" Gilgamesh grumbled.

"I understand that it doesn't matter how you feel with those closest to you. You can be a King to everyone else, but a friend to them. It doesn't matter what you are, because they only care about who you are and ensuring your smile is filled with happiness…"

"And that goes both ways," Gilgamesh finished calmly, earning a nod in response. He stared at Ozymandias as the proud rider gently placed the flower to sit between his grand, golden necklace and white cape. Feeling the need to strike back for prying even a little into his privacy, the archer spoke up, "Then this is the same feeling for Moses? Even after the Ten Plagues of Egypt and the following pursuit?"

To his surprise, Ozymandias' smile didn't falter. He only chuckled lightly. "I did what I saw proper as the Pharaoh, whether right or wrong. My word is law, and the people had to accept that. For my friend to preach against myself and my people's beliefs was… unbearably painful."

"…I thought your closest friend was supposed to look out for the other's happiness," Gilgamesh dared to ask, but there was no hostility in his voice.

There was only newfound curiosity for what the rider had gone through. The thought of having to choose between your rule and your friend was painful, though the brief thought raised a terrible acknowledgement. It was because of his rule, the king's wish to protect Uruk from the Bull of Heaven, that he had lost Enkidu. Knowing what he did now, the archer would have been much more hesitant to take on that divine entity.

There was no hint of offense in Ozymandias' answer, but no pain either. "We hurt each other, there is no doubt about that. Both our people suffered because of what we had to do. In the end, I let him go as he parted the Red Sea. My warriors were stunned. I was crushed… I've lost my first born, and then I lost my dearest friend to our duties… I wish for no one to ever feel the pain of losing one's closest friend to destiny..."

Upon hearing those words and seeing that glint of despair in the pharaoh's golden eyes, Gilgamesh lost any lingering irritation. Though their differences existed, they had more in common than he took the time to note. Both of their closest friends had left their lives, and maybe the rider might actually fathom a fraction of what he felt that day. Perhaps this rival understood him far better and longer than he bothered to acknowledge.

As Gilgamesh contemplated this new discovery, Ozymandias' smile grew again. "I did my duty, and even as my heart quivered, I yelled to him over the raging seas… I bade him farewell, and wished him a happy life… but I don't regret anything! I only remain hopeful we will meet again in Chaldea, and laugh like old times… Maybe Nefertari will come as well, and I can introduce you to the other two thirds of my heart! I look forward to that day!"

"When that time comes, I do not wish these same circumstances upon you," the archer found himself stating, though he did so willingly.

The rider turned to his rival but did not smirk. He only nodded in silent thanks. "I hope the same. This is something no one should be forced through."

"We can agree there," Gilgamesh proclaimed as he stood up from his bench with a small frown. "My break has been expended faster… I must get back to work."

Ozymandias chuckled as the archer took his first steps. "I shall rejoin my fellow pharaohs then. You may rest assured, I shall not bother you during one of your breaks again."

"I will hold you to your word, Ozymandias." With a scoff, Gilgamesh stopped and turned to the rider one last time. His irritation faded as they stared at each other quietly. "…why did you feel the urge to talk about personal subjects?"

"All this time, we've only ever argued and boasted to each other, haven't we?" Ozymandias chuckled lightly and shook his head. He met Gilgamesh's gaze firmly with a small smile. "If I had spoken up days ago, we would have bickered... Today? …Today we talked."

With that said, the rider walked past Gilgamesh towards the throne room. The King of Heroes contemplated for a few seconds more on his words before he started walking. He was right that they only ever quarreled and attempted to one up each other. They had a rivalry by the very definition, even if he would be and feel superior. Nothing had gotten in the way of them having an actual, rare conversation. After the absurd weeks they've been here, he had to silently admit…

Looking back, this conversation was more than acceptable.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gudao was often complimented for his strategies and situational awareness, and he would not falter even as they faced the Goddess of Death herself. Mashu had been nervous as they first stood on the dark, unwelcoming rock that rested before her palace. With Fou reassuring her with quiet licks on her cheek, she pressed forward and believed in him. His whole team and the rescued King Gil did, even as Ereshkigal's dark and gloomy structure disappeared behind a wall of darkness.

Shadowy abyss rocketed from the sides of the platform, trapping the small team within a space barely sizeable for a fight. As the groans of departed spirits echoed around them, she had made her appearance among the rubble and skeletal remains of the platform's only mound. Wreathed in shadow, she appeared as a dark reaper ready to steal their souls. The command was on the tip of her tongue to tear their hopes and lives away, but she made one serious miscalculation.

Gudao knew exactly what to say to disarm the situation.

After he started a calm and firm explanation that had King Gil laughing hysterically, the shadowy wreath that surrounded Ereshkigal faded to reveal the stunned goddess. At first glance, she clearly looked like a blonde Ishtar, including a black tiara. Her clothes were darker as befitting the Mistress of the Underworld, though it resembled a fancy, black leotard with golden accents. A crimson cape that matched her hair ties covered her back and blew gently in the ominous winds. A golden necklace shaped like a skull and spine hung around her neck, and it reached to touch the dark soil…

…not because it was really long, but because she was hunched over, clutching her head in a mix of mortification and embarrassment. She stuttered, "Y-You knew!? What do you mean you _knew!?"_

Gudao scratched the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "To be fair, when you took over this Ishtar's body, I was only confused why she was acting strangely… When you borrowed _our_ Ishtar's body and asked me to tell you about my past adventures, I knew something was up."

Ereshkigal paled further and blushed bright enough her cheeks matched her cloak. **"W-What!?** That wasn't this one- Oh! _Oh no!_ I lost track of who was where! I thought I was being careful when I was watching you! A-And then I said all those shameful things and I- _**Ahhhhhh!**_ "

He turned to Mashu as she smiled, all nervousness now gone from her body. Even Illya was no longer relying on Kuro's scolding or Irisviel's reassurance to keep her focused. Shiki looked bored as usual, though there was the slightest hint of an amusement in the black-haired assassin's gaze. Gudao turned back to the mumbling Ereshkigal as she looked up with an accusing stare. "Those doors should have beaten you! My Garula spirits! Why did you beat them so easily with so few!?"

"Oh? I didn't realize they were supposed to be that much of a problem…" Shiki commented with a tiny smirk. "They gave Kuro and I a nice stretch… Yea, Kuro?"

The tanned arched laughed as Ereshkigal shot back to her feet. The void swirled into the shape of a spear and condensed at her command. She held her ebony lance that was wreathed in dark strands and growled. "You insolent-! You will be judged harshly for your crimes against my Garula spirits!"

"Judgement…" King Gil muttered, earning her glare as he gazed back. "You, who is the patron goddess of Cuthar, joined in that alliance… This sin is beyond any of the other goddesses. Even if I am dead, I can judge you and find you guilty using the authority of the king."

The king stepped forward, but Gudao didn't say a word. Negotiations were quickly breaking down, and he was attempting to find the eye of the needle to weave his thread. Unfortunately, Kuro and Shiki had unintentionally made it smaller, and King Gil wasn't helping as he continued. "Invaders can be crushed with strength, but someone who betrays their companions and people will be judged by the world itself. That… is the meaning of the authority of the king. You understand this, don't you?"

"Dingir. The royal authority granted to you…" she mumbled as the grip on her weapon tightened. "So you're going to sacrifice yourself and everything to enact its privilege? To have divine punishment wrought upon me so your people only face one goddess?"

"That answer depends on you! I, the King, demand an answer from you, goddess Ereshkigal!" He declared loudly over the groaning spirits from the abyssal wall. "Why do you side with the goddesses? Are you rejecting your _duty_ of protecting the people and civilization of Sumer?"

To Gudao's dismay, the situation only continued to deteriorate as she chuckled darkly. So much for that friendly, laid-back atmosphere he was building. "My _duty_ has never changed... I am Ereshkigal! The Goddess of the Underworld! I exist to hold all of humanity and their souls in the Underworld! That is my purpose and my eternal fate! Why would I regret fulfilling that?"

Seeing a chance opening from his own curiosity, he fired. "…Was it lonely?"

Ereshkigal's stern demeanor fell instantly, and she turned to face Gudao with a blank expression. Mashu was beside him, shield at the ready while the three pseudo-servants behind him stood poised. Even the palm-sized Inanna, who floated in the air above Gudao's shoulder, had her tiny boat primed. The Goddess of the Underworld sighed.

"…In all those times, I spent every moment in charge of the souls of the underworld. I could not have my own hobbies, or even happiness or sadness… I could not have even a single friend." She practically whispered, but quickly growled in frustration. "I had nothing, and yet I had to watch all that time… Ishtar! Flying about her business in absolute freedom in the skies!"

"I won't lie and pretend I know what that's like," Gudao replied softly. He wasn't too sure where this was going to lead, but it was at least buying him time to figure out a real course of action. "…I haven't had any friends until Gabby came along… but that's not comparable."

"Then do you still find me guilty, even after all of that? Do you think it's wrong for me to collect the souls of humanity?" she asked firmly. "I've been alone for all this time… I've worked so hard and so diligently… Don't I deserve even a tiny bit of praise?"

"Of course you should be praised. All that effort was praiseworthy," Gudao insisted, though King Gil looked incredulously at the master. Before he could say anything, the man shook his head quickly. "What you've been through though… Those countless years of loneliness and suffering as you did your job. To praise that? No. I would never."

Ereshkigal's eyes narrowed dangerously. "…Are you saying all of it was meaningless!? That you don't care!? Do you not understand what I've been through!?"

"How can I when it's in a league I could never hope to understand? A millennia of tormented isolation? If I even pretended I knew exactly how you'd feel, that'd be an insult to all you've been through! So I can't try to," Gudao quickly added, though her glare remained.

He shook his head. "Please don't get me wrong! Like I said, I can't praise that you suffered. I hate seeing people in misery… but I respect and admire the strength of the incredible goddess who had the courage to persevere through it. That you held onto the hope that you can still be happy despite what every sign wants to tell you... Someone would have to be cruel not to admire that hopeful strength."

In his effort to ensure he wasn't misunderstood, he found an opening. The goddess' expression softened, which convinced him to press forward. "Ereshkigal… I know what I say might be absurd or ridiculous… but you've pushed forward through all those tough times, I'm almost positive you're about to make the happiness you sought."

"…How can you say that? After so many years, why would it just fall into my hands now!? I was just doing my duty!" She yelled in frustration, but Gudao remained calm. "I don't even know what it feels like!"

"I think you do… Those times you borrowed either Ishtar's body proved that." Gudao offered softly with a smile. " You were curious and excited… you even laughed, and I know that wasn't Ishtar! That was your decision and your emotions... That was you fighting to grab hold of the happiness you want… to make and experience it yourself when you've been denied for so long! There was no mistaking what I saw. I'm glad Gabby and I were able to help a goddess come closer to seeing that."

"…What arrogance…" the goddess mumbled, though the words had her visibly thinking about something other than killing them. She fidgeted, and he quietly breathed in relief. "You talk like you understand this goddess…"

"I don't understand you, but I understand suffering," the master offered truthfully. Mashu gave a solemn smile at him, and he sighed. "I've had no friends until Gabby came along. I was the sheltered punching bag, so to speak... Then everything started turning around for me after I finally tried to find happiness for myself. I won't bore you with the details, but life got better. With her help, I was able to create it for myself."

"Sounds like a child's motivation story…" Inanna chimed in on his shoulder, and King Gil shot her a warning glare.

Gudao chuckled nervously. "I guess it does sound like that, huh? It's true though. As average as my life was, I at least learned why I felt even happier after I managed to grab hold of it… It was because of the depression."

"You were happy because you suffered?" Ereshkigal asked as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes. It's because I had such a low point in my life that I could truly appreciate happiness after years of working for it. You can't protect yourself from sadness without keeping yourself from happiness," the master smiled reassuringly at the Goddess of Death. "Life is a sea of waves… I might be too young to say this, but there's going to be low and high points. That's obvious. It's the worst parts of life that remind people how great the best parts were. It made me feel that much better about the good times."

"So you're bragging to me… is that it? That's your point?" the goddess accused, but the master shook his head.

"No… of course not, Ereshkigal! What I'm getting at is you've made it through unimaginable times with your dignity and drive. Someone would have to be blind not to see your admirable, unbelievable strength. I'm not sure how close you are to finding it, but I'm confident your reward is coming… If you keep rowing to reach the crest of the waves, you will find it! There's a balance in everything."

"I've reached for so long…" she muttered with a frown. "…You've had help…"

"You had me, didn't you? Gabby too when we accidentally woke her up with our loud laughter," Gudao chuckled lightly, and he was proud he got a tiny smile out of her. "Call me an optimist, but I believe you can do it. You'll be happy! I'm glad I could help show you it exists, because it's there! Your efforts were not in vain, I promise you!"

Gudao shook his head lightly. He had been trying to find a proper negotiation stance, but it now felt more like a sentimental pep talk. It felt good, though. He decided to offer one last, truthful declaration before returning to the singularity's concerns. "If you don't listen to anything I've said, then that's fine… but please. I know it may be impossible for you to believe, but I'm certain you'll one day grasp the smile you can wear forever… You only have to reach a little farther and hold that belief in your heart. That smile will be brighter than the stars themselves! Happiness is going to look beautiful on you!"

As he sighed, Gudao closed his eyes as he was met with no answer. He shook his head softly and turned to Mashu. Upon opening his eyes, he saw her giving him a slightly jealous, but approving stare. He smiled back at her reassuringly before he turning back to the goddess. "I'm sorry, Ereshkigal. I got a little…"

King Gil was smirking towards the master, and Inanna was staring towards her sister goddess in open surprise. Gudao fully understood why, since Ereshkigal was currently gazing at him with a tear threatening one eye. A bright blush colored her face as she bit her lip in concentration. While the groans of spirits in the wall surrounding them, she fought to keep her own emotions in check as she quickly rubbed her eyes.

"You… Y-You better be sorry!" she stammered as the grip on her weapon loosened. "…how am I supposed to fight you after you've said something kind like that…"

King Gil smirked at the male master as the trio of pseudo-servants relaxed behind them. Gudao smiled, knowing he had opened up negotiations once more. It was truthfully one of the more spontaneous routes he's found, but it had worked. Only the truth had been spoken and his actual beliefs, and it had sailed true with Ereshkigal. She tried, and failed, to hide the soft smile aimed at him with a visible blush, making Mashu grip her shield a little tighter.

The smile grew bashful. "…You better take responsibility for those words and help me reach for that happiness, Gudao…"

 _'Oh shit.'_ …Perhaps he had been too effective this time.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Shivers ran through King Gil's body, but just feeling it made him content. The coolness of the surface beneath was soothing. He breathed gently and heard the quiet gasp beside him. As he slowly opened his eyes, mindful of the bright, amber light of the temple, he groaned. Slowly he sat up and groaned when his muscles stiffened. He wasn't dead that long, was he?

"Your majesty…" Siduri sniffled as she smiled warmly at him. "…Welcome home."

"As much as I, the King, enjoyed trouncing about Ereshkigal's Underworld, I'm glad to be back," he offered with a small sigh as he scratched the back of his head. His woven headpiece was missing, but it should be nearby somewhere.

He heard familiar voices groaning and looked past the secretary. Gudao was casually brushing off his battle suit, but spared an apologetic smile towards the pile of servants nearby. Apparently when Ereshkigal ensured them they would be teleported to the temple in a comfortable manner… that only meant for Gudao. Poor Mashu was groaning at the bottom of a stack of servants, which included a healthily-sized Inanna. Only Ruby was happily floating above the pile as Illya and Kuro attempted to free themselves.

King Gil supposed it was to be expected. After Gudao's valiant efforts, he and Inanna had gotten into an argument and unintentionally insulted Ereshkigal as they bickered. They wound up fighting her anyway, but she couldn't bring herself to attacking the master she was clearly falling for. Thankfully they were able to defeat her… and even turn her to their side with the help of that unusual old man. He'd have to bring that last point up with his counterpart.

The King of Uruk smirked at the scene as he turned to look at his secretary. She dried her tears of relief as he smiled at her. "…I made you worry, Siduri. I'm sorry."

She looked at him in surprise at the apology, but then lightly blushed and smiled back. "It's alright, your highness… You don't need to apologize. You had an accident."

"One I wish not to repeat… Dying by tablet-work would make a terrible obituary," the King of Uruk quipped with a small smile. Siduri laughed, as did Gudao as he helped his servants, but the once more living ruler did not. His smile faded, but his secretary noticed. "…Siduri… how much-"

She chuckled and smiled. "Your counterpart has been taking care of it, your highness… of his own choosing, I must add."

It was now King Gil's turn to look at his secretary in shock. "…But you're not at his side! He-"

"I haven't been. I gave him all the necessary information of the resources last night, and he's handled it alone ever since. He has been doing a phenomenal job from what Ishtar has informed me."

King Gil fell silent, but his expression changed to match his contemplation. As Siduri quietly handed him his headpiece, the man put it on as he stood up on shaky legs. There were no complaints when Siduri dared to touch his arm to steady him. He glanced towards the former pile of servants as Gudao helped Mashu up. Siduri smiled lightly at him and motioned towards the door with her free hand.

"Your majesty… if you would like, you may see for yourself."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

With only two hours until sundown, the late afternoon sun was starting to emit its yellowish tint. The pharaohs still had their table set up since Gabrielle never gave them any tasks. She and Scathach had been sitting with them, though it meant dealing with Nitocris and Cleopatra's lighthearted teasing. Ishtar, on the other hand, was content to watch from her floating perch as Gilgamesh continued to plow through any reports. He had been so unbelievably efficient all day, it was barely a trickle.

A crowd of servants had once more gathered to spectate since tasks were dropping with the approaching evening. She had expected the archer to grow tired of it, but he had let them idle at their discretion so long as they weren't bothering him. It was a theory, but she figured it was likely because he was no longer against others viewing him. Perhaps he no longer cared what they thought, or he was completely content with how he was seen. Whatever the case, she had enjoyed how… perfect he looked on his throne again.

"Oh? I, the King, don't recall my throne room being a theater…"

Ishtar turned towards the door as the living King of Uruk and Siduri walked through. An applause broke out from the Urukians while Gudao and his small team appeared through the doorway. The goddess gave a small nod to her counterpart, looking healthy as ever, as she flew up to join her. Her attention remained primarily on King Gil as he stopped halfway through the room to cross his arms. A silence had fallen within the room as Gudao and his team stopped behind Siduri and the ruler.

Only the messengers continued to talk as Gilgamesh dealt with any remaining reports. "Thank you, your majesty! I'll make the run immediately!"

"I only do what I see fit. Now, make haste… The last report please!" The King of Heroes declared loudly, as he finally passed an obvious glance towards his living counterpart. It lingered ever so slightly as he took the last remaining messenger's tablet. With a quick glance, he handed it back barely seconds later. "If he is sick, he should not be on guard duty. Inform Captain Zabun that it's best his soldier rests. Grant him the request for one of my Royal Guard to stand temporary watch."

"Right away, your majesty! You are far too kind!" Ishtar watched the last messenger run off, allowing Gilgamesh to finally stare at his counterpart without distraction.

They gazed at each other with contemplative expressions in the near silence of the room. Quietly, the seated archer glanced to the side doors to check for messengers before turning once more to his counterpart. The soldiers waited quietly, uncertain of what their other ruler was thinking. The whispers fell silent as Gilgamesh glanced over to the secretary. "Siduri. If you would be so kind as to inform any incoming messengers they may have a ten-minute break. I would appreciate it."

Siduri, still with a small yet praising smile, bowed towards Gilgamesh. "Yes… your majesty."

Ishtar's eyebrow quirked upon the secretary's new admittance as she swiftly walked towards the throne. With pride and regal glory defined in every one of his steps, Gilgamesh stood up and strode forward. His footsteps echoed through the silent chamber as he descended the few steps. Upon reaching level ground, he strode forward without breaking his firm gaze. It was returned by an equal one from his counterpart who eyed the borrowed red shawl curiously. Ishtar could hardly keep the enthusiastic little smile hidden from her face.

Gilgamesh stopped barely a dozen meters from his counterpart and crossed his arms. After an eternity of staring, the archer scoffed. "… _Pitiful_."

The floating Chaldean archer struggled to hold back a chuckle while Inanna eyed the exchange in surprise. King Gil scowled. "Pitiful!?"

"Do not make I, the King, repeat myself!" The glares were matched for intensity, but still the King of Heroes pressed his point calmly. "To think that my living self would dare pass away by such humiliating means. That is not what Uruk requires in its time of need!"

"How dare you imply that-!" King Gil began to roar back, but quickly stopped himself. His eyes grew incredulous as the archer's stare remained firm and regal. She could see the gears in King Gil's head turning as his expression shifted. Slowly and steadily, the outrage left his eyes and the frown had vanished. In its place, he brought a hand up to cover his face. Gilgamesh countered it with a small smirk that grew on his.

It was quiet at first, but their orchestra began to play. The music of their low and equal laughter echoed through the room as it turned hearty. Any present Urukians stared in bewilderment, but many Chaldean's eyes were lit with tints of amusement. It felt almost as long as the silence, but the two soon calmed themselves down. They gazed at one another again with matching smirks and pride.

"…Well done, Gilgamesh," the King of Uruk complimented and nodded towards him. "I, the King, thank you for watching after _our_ kingdom so well."

Ishtar started the roaring round of applause as the two kings shared another bout of laughter.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Upon Siduri's suggestion, the palace, for the first time in its history, was filled with many citizens of Uruk. There was only five hours' notice, but the quickly prepared food and entertainment by the Chaldeans did not disappoint. Even the throne room was filled with happy Urukians who were graciously thanking King Gil and the Chaldeans for everything they've done. All planning had been completed in time for all to enjoy the festivities. With the final battle so close at hand, the agreement to hold a premature celebration was unanimous.

What better way to lift the spirits of everyone in preparation for battle?

Even as the sounds of festivities beckoned for all to revel in its splendor, some sought enjoyment in the palace gardens. With its clear view of the night sky, some would walk out to enjoy the stars and clear moon. The full moon had passed, so the current slightest sliver of shadow was growing by the day. It didn't stop Gudao, now in a fresh Chaldean Uniform, from gazing at it from his seat by the reflecting pool. Mashu and Arturia's Knights would be meeting him here in roughly half an hour, but he had an unexpected visitor first.

"I thought you would be enjoying yourself within." The male master turned to watch as Gilgamesh, once more in his golden armor, walked towards him. He gave quiet greetings to any Urukian who passed, but kept his attention on the lone master on the bench.

Gudao only smiled back. "I thought I'd get some peace for a bit. It's been a hectic day."

"We can agree on that," Gilgamesh nodded as he stopped beside the bench.

The master chuckled lightly. "I thought I wasn't going to complete my daily morale check, but the impromptu party sure made it easier to talk to all the servants… You're the only one left, but I don't think I need to ask how you've been."

Gilgamesh glanced at the master blankly, but Gudao only nodded. "It's good to see you're in better spirits, Gilgamesh. I'm happy you are, but I wish things still turned out better."

The archer was about to reply before his ears picked up a curious sound. He heard shuffling cloth against the ground and a wooden, constant tap. The archer turned his head to look and raised an eyebrow slightly as he watched Samila slowly making her way into the garden. She struggled with a large bag in one arm, and squinted her eyes to look around for something, or someone. Gilgamesh frowned at the sight and quickly walked over to her.

She gasped in surprise as the archer quickly relieved her of the bag to hold himself. "Oh! Your majesty! There you are!"

"Samila, I'm disappointed no one bothered to help you," Gilgamesh stated as Gudao quietly walked over to join them.

With a gentle smile, the old lady merely brushed it off with a chuckle. "It's alright, your majesty. They probably thought I was a server or something!"

Gilgamesh clearly didn't buy the excuse, but Samila only reached for the bag. Upon taking it, he felt soft contents and one sizable pot. He lowered the bag carefully to allow her to reach in. "You were one of the Chaldeans I was looking for! I brought you a present!"

His eyebrow quirked slightly in interest as she slowly pulled a potted plant from the bag. The tall pot was partially submerged with water with no drainage hole. Without asking, Gudao quickly but gently took the bag from Gilgamesh so he could accept the gift. The potted plant now rested in one hand as the old lady smiled warmly at him.

"This is…" Gilgamesh muttered quietly. A tiny, subdued smirk formed on his lips. "Your favorite flower, isn't it?"

"It's hard to raise a lotus, but I always loved them! …Thank you for having their seeds imported years ago, your majesty," Samila chuckled as she smiled happily at the archer. "It meant a lot to me that you stopped by to help me… I know you and the current king are really busy!"

Gilgamesh nodded towards Samila with a small smile that brightened her own. He proclaimed, "I shall keep this gift safe and treasured. You have the king's word."

"Oh, I know you will. I hope Enkidu's smiling for you wherever he truly is," the old woman noted as she turned to the master. "Mister Gudao… Would you happen to know where Ana and her beautiful sisters are? I have gifts for all of them and the fluffy giant!"

Gilgamesh watched Gudao's smile falter softly, but he quickly nodded. "Some of them haven't come to the party… but I can show you where Ana and Medusa are."

"Oh, please do! I don't wish to bother his majesty any longer!" the old woman hummed as Gudao quickly motioned for her to follow. If he recalled correctly, those two were having a chat with Merlin at one of the far corners. He kept the bag in his hands to save her the effort. Samila waved gently to Gilgamesh as she turned to follow Gudao further into the garden. "Have a good night, your majesty! May the divines bless you always!"

He nodded towards her and looked down at the pot in his hands. The water reflected the stars and moon upon its glassy surface, and the small sprout jetted from the water. It was her most difficult plant to raise here, but she always did do a fine job of doing so. If it wouldn't muddy the waters of the reflecting pool, he likely would have had a few himself. Now he did have one, and he stared onto the mirror surface at the moon.

That small slither of shadow… he couldn't help but feel it meant something different. He would not dwell on it since the critical battle was tomorrow.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The night had been peaceful. It was not the discomfort or unnerving anxiety most felt before the finale. It was a calmness and acceptance at the end for Gilgamesh. After everything he had experienced and been through, he was happy to put this behind him. All that remained was to close the curtains on Tiamat.

The following morning had come and gone swiftly. Gudao's team had snuck the three dozen kilometers through the cedar forest to arrive at Tiamat's lair. The mountain looked unimposing visually, but the emanating sensation of malevolence was unmistakable. Thanks to the presence concealment cloaks and the absolute precision teamwork of the Hassans, they had arrived unnoticed to their position. Gilgamesh was pleased the plan had worked out well thus far.

It was only a few minutes until Gabrielle's forces at the wall initiated the battle, but Gudao's team would have to wait longer than that.

Chaldean Servants would be gathering at the bottom of the wall, making an obvious preparation for an attack; It was just a lure. They would cause as much commotion as possible to lure in the remaining first-generation monsters, and hopefully Kingu. Should it not work initially, a combined charge away from the wall would do the trick. They just needed all the attention away from the lair.

After so many days, it was almost over. The loose-haired archer didn't know how he was truly supposed to feel. There was a touch of relief he didn't have to deal with this much longer. He was sure Enkidu would have been pleased at what he decided to do to boost his undeniable superiority. He was even satisfied with his own actions the past few days... but there was still that lingering uncertainty he couldn't explain.

"I do not mean to introduce doubt now, but you are certain this will work, Gudao?" Cursed Arm asked as his lanky body appeared from spirit form. The group remained clustered at the wood line, only a hundred meters from the base of the mountain.

"Of course! I've done stuff like this all the time~!" Merlin boasted, making Ana grumble beside him. Thankfully, yet strangely, there were no monsters around to hear them. Medusa remained silent as the caster pointed to a bow on his staff. "This bow attracts its kin that I've tied to the Axe of Marduk. When Quetzalcoatl throws it, the axe will automatically home in on this one."

"We can do nothing but trust he isn't lying," Gilgamesh declared with crossed arms as he stared at the magus. Merlin dared to wave at him enthusiastically.

The archer scoffed, but turned his attention towards the distant plains. The remains of the empty Nippur were far away, and there were already countless monsters wandering the fields. There was no sign of Kingu anywhere, and it made him anxious; Was it the chance of not encountering him that made the King of Heroes uncertain? It was possible they would find him guarding his mother within the lair. It was the worst-case scenario, but that's why Gilgamesh was here and not at the wall.

That's when the King of Heroes spotted him and narrowed his eyes.

High in the air, Kingu was hard to spot among the few clouds, but he was watching. He circled above the wall curiously, clearly taking the bait and considering whether to launch a preemptive attack. Any concern of dealing with Tiamat's top subordinate in the lair evaporated, but that curiosity and uncertainty lingered. Quietly, Gilgamesh scanned Gudao's surrounding baker's dozen of servants. Kingu could be tied up, but there never was a solid estimate for how long. They would need to end Tiamat quickly before they were pincered.

As he pondered, the uncertainty turned to a desire. There was one thing he still wished to do if given the opportunity. The male master looked up just as the archer turned to him. "Remind me, Gudao. How confident are you in this team's ability to take down Tiamat in a timely manner?"


	11. Chapter X: Their Inevitable Dance

Everything went according to plan as the early afternoon battle raged. Thousands of monsters, the most of the first generation, poured from the woods to charge across the plains. There were even some larger clusters among them, likely early hatchers from the second generation. At least they were few and far between compared to their earlier counterparts. Still, they were a pain to handle at the wall and needed to be focused.

The great bait ball of Chaldean servants had separated into their fighting groups and attacked the first wave. Urukian captains on the wall yelled commands to their subordinates over the roars of monsters. The cannons slammed whatever distant clusters they could as supporting archers did the same. It was organized chaos, but they were putting on a show of the century; The wall was holding so far.

Gabrielle was shooting telepathic commands from the central rampart, making sure supporting fire went where it was needed. Lord El-Melloi II stood beside her, assisting in the endeavor. On the walkway behind them, Jaguarman ran back and forth trying to decide where to eagerly attack; Both flanks of the large wall were holding firm so far.

Ishtar, Inanna, and Medea hovered overhead, redirecting their shots as necessary. A flash of light engulfed the western end's ramparts as thousands of matchlock rifles formed in the air. In a deafening volley, Nobunaga's weapons flared to life as the Eastern half started its own, smaller barrage. Atalanta quickly chewed the last bit of her golden apple, letting the condensed and solidified mana recharge her od reserves. She quietly recited her prayer to activate her noble phantasm as Tota and Arash continued their rapid-fire strikes nearby.

"Wow~!" Quetzalcoatl laughed as she looked around. "I wish I could join in the fun already… Waiting is boring when there's so much to wrestle!"

She remained at the very center of the wall's base, beneath Gabrielle's perch and the looming shaft of the gargantuan axe. She had clear lines of observation since the nearest enemies and servants were over a hundred meters away. No matter where she glanced, the Chaldeans were making one hell of a fight against these monsters. It didn't look like she even needed to call upon her pterosaur reinforcements yet, and with any luck she wouldn't need to. Chaldea's strength was more than commendable.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to wait too much longer for her to fulfil- A golden comet descended towards her. She glanced up with curious eyes and smiled as Kingu landed on the ground before her, causing no shockwave or impact; It was unbelievably controlled. He stood from his kneeling position and glared at the goddess only a dozen meters away.

"Quetzalcoatl… So you've decided to break from the alliance and aid Uruk, did you? I was curious why they felt so confident they could defeat us before the second generation hatched… now it makes sense."

"Not just me, amigo, but Ereshkigal too~!" the southern goddess cheered with a grin. His glare intensified on the news, but she merely laughed. "I was wondering when you'd show up! You're late!"

"How disappointing… You are a goddess full of wisdom. To see you aid the humans you said you would kill individually… You've fallen. I thought you were the personification of murder, but I guess that was wrong."

Her face turned demonic for a few fleeting seconds, causing Kingu to actually recoil. She quickly dropped the expression and laughed. "Nope! Still that goddess! I just switched sides to one that has a future after its victory! That's all~!"

Kingu sneered and chuckled. "It won't once I'm done with them… but you're first. I'll make sure you die quickly, as a show of respect for a goddess."

"Oh~? But I'm not your opponent… See, I'm just here to play horseshoes and protect that wonderful master I got to meet!" Quetzalcoatl laughed happily, causing Kingu to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "So… Adios~! Maybe we'll talk again another time!"

The goddess quickly leapt up towards Gabrielle and glanced back. Kingu was already in the air, but she only grinned, winked, and waved teasingly. There was a flash of white cloth in the air, but no time for him to dodge. In a destructive explosion of bright blue prana, Kingu was sent flying into the cluster of monsters. Quetzalcoatl landed on the ramparts and hummed to herself before giving a high five to the grinning Gabrielle. The master turned to the Indian archer, who teleported back after firing the devastating, midair shot.

She grinned as Arjuna, Karna, and Rama looked towards her. Rama smiled as she giggled. "He's all yours, boys! Have fun, but keep him tied down!"

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter X: Their Inevitable Dance**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

A pleased Ishtar hummed as she sent a follow-up, gem bombardment towards the surviving targets of Emiya's Caladbolg II shot. She turned as her boat's strings locked back, charging up a powerful blast. The beam flew towards a small cluster of monsters and vaporized a couple to save an embattled Babbage and Helena some effort. Before priming her next shots, she peeked at the female master below and noted Roman's holographic screen was open.

It shouldn't be long for that enthusiastic southern goddess to pull her big stunt with the giant axe behind her.

It had taken only thirty minutes to convince Kingu to make a move, which was well ahead of schedule. There was no worry about keeping the man locked down either. She glanced between the ruins of Nippur and the wall, where the fake Enkidu was currently locked in a stalemate with the three Indian servants. Karna dodged a bombardment of prana-infused earth as Rama slashed through two Mushussu before locking blades with Kingu. The green-haired opponent was then forced to dodge Arjuna's surgical strike, which would have sliced clean through his torso.

"Hey! Don't let me do all your work!" Inanna complained, but Ishtar huffed back.

"I'm just checking the situation for Gabby! As I'm supposed to!" she shot back as her boat began priming a new projectile. She quickly turned to the east, where Arturia's knights were trying to cut a path to an unidentified Child of Tiamat. Hastily, the goddess fired a beam of blue prana to help cut their path, and swiftly charged another as Gawain's sword flew into the air to prime his noble phantasm.

"Ishtar! Please be careful, we're commencing the Hail Mary!" Gabrielle's voice echoed in her mind.

The Mesopotamian goddess smiled and turned to her counterpart. "Inanna! I got the signal! Watch your head!"

Her counterpart huffed. "Do you see how big this thing is? It's not like it's just going to-"

" **Yahoooo~!"** Quetzalcoatl yelled as she swiftly jumped to the pommel of the axe's haft. The two goddesses turned around to look at the Mesoamerican beauty as she grinned happily from her perch and waved. "Please be mindful, you two! Muchas gracias!"

Ishtar quickly moved out of the way, but Inanna only hovered to the side slowly with a huff. "…I don't see why you must make this such a-"

A grinning Quetzalcoatl quickly summersaulted off the pommel. The two Ishtar's mouths nearly dropped to the ground far below as the southern goddess grabbed the axe from behind her head, and threw it forward with all the ease of a stick. The massive axe hurdled through the air with incredible speed as it gained altitude on its trajectory. Ishtar could only stare in amazement as the massive weapon rocketed along its course to where Merlin would- …wait…

" **Ayyy!** _ **Why!?"**_ Quetzalcoatl yelled in horror as she landed back atop the wall. _**"SUICIDA!?"**_

The axe shifted its trajectory slightly and was now on a collision course with Tiamat's fortress. It was supposed to land nearby for Merlin to do the rest. Since it shifted, it was clear who the devious culprit was. Ishtar groaned and slid a hand down her face as the massive, golden Axe of Marduk crashed into the mountain, destroying the concealed fortress. The mountain caved in on itself as the axe groaned to a rest. An earthquake rocked the battleground below as avalanches ravaged the mountain farther away.

Ishtar winced in sympathy as a deafening and blinding bolt of lightning slammed into Quetzalcoatl below. The goddess' pained yell echoed through the air and sent shivers down Ishtar's spine; Divine judgement was never a pleasant sight to witness. She stared to her partner, "Inanna! Watch my post while I check on Quetzalcoatl!"

"Since when were you my boss!?" Inanna huffed back, but was already begrudgingly doing the request. Ishtar quickly hovered to the center of the massive scorch mark. Nearby soldiers were cowering in terror, leaving one golden, spire-like cannon idle. Gabrielle was already beside the burned and tattered goddess, who convulsed and shivered with a pained expression. She groaned and opened her eyes weakly as the female master quickly began a healing spell on her singed stomach.

Ishtar quickly eyed the fellow goddess' ragged clothes before sighing in relief, "You got off easy… It must have been because it wasn't purposeful on your part."

Quetzalcoatl's divinity likely suffered greatly, but having her still alive was a bonus. She was no longer a threat against Tiamat, so they lost one bargaining chip to keep Kingu off balance. The Mesoamerican goddess growled with a frustrated expression. "That Merlin…! Next time I- _ow!_ See him… I'm going to practice my Lucha! Hijo de puta!"

"…I know what puta means at least," Gabrielle smiled apologetically, making the goddesses chuckle. Her face turned regretful as Quetzalcoatl winced in further agony for doing so. "…sorry. Please rest, Quet-"

The master's eyes shot wide open and she looked over the wall's border toward Nippur, temporarily stopping her spell. As Quetzalcoatl tried to shakily stand up, Ishtar quickly spotted the commotion. Gabrielle spoke up anyway, "Kingu's making a run for the fortress! He knows something's amiss!"

"I'll get a better visual!" Ishtar declared as she ascended rapidly. She kept an eye on Kingu as Arjuna kept a withering bombardment on the escaping individual, forcing him to stay low to the ground. That was at least slowing his return considerably, but Karna and Rama were being swarmed by two newly unborrowed Children of Tiamat and their bodyguards. These two, hydra-like enemies were far more agile than they appeared, so breaking contact wasn't simple in the open plains.

"He's going to ambush Gudao at this rate!" Inanna yelled as she fired accurate volleys to assist Arjuna. Kingu was forced to evade sideways. "Shouldn't we be following him about now!?"

"We're supposed to be assisting the wall! We're part of the aerial reserve!" Ishtar retorted quickly as she stared to the west.

Illya and Astolfo flew be in a quick pass to help devastate a cluster of Uridimmu. The battle line still looked completely solid since no monsters attempted to attack the wall. As she glanced east, it was a different story. Quite a few monsters were getting through, prompting her to take a few shots to assist the overwhelmed servants. There were far more monsters on that side at the moment, but new clusters only appeared in the east. They could all rout or possibly disintegrate if their mother was killed…

…but that was the part of the plan in jeopardy.

Ishtar narrowed her eyes as she glanced towards the ruined fortress. The cloud of dust and debris was finally settling, but even with her incredible vision she couldn't see any of Gudao's team in sigh- The Chaldean archer's eyes widened at the slither of golden dust. Slowly, she smiled as her counterpart glared at her. "Will you answer already? No one keeps a goddess waiting!"

"Have some patience! It won't kill you, I promise!" she huffed at her counterpart, but instantly relayed a message to her female master. _"Gabby, let's let Kingu go! Everything will be fine… but the eastern wall is getting hit hard! Rama and the others should-!"_

"Vile creatures!" Ozymandias' booming voice echoed from the east. "Do you think I, the great Sun King, King of Kings, will let you pass and harm my rival's city?"

The sun seemed to brighten, and the following bombardment could only be described as a rain of light. Iskandar's chariot and Medea had to maneuver out of the way as the pharaoh's maelstrom of sunbeams battered the battlefield. Like a curtain of destruction, it started near the wall and pushed outward, devastating countless monsters but sparing any nearby servants. She saw Hector happily give a thumbs up to the Egyptian rider as laughter boomed over the roar of war.

"You shall not pass! I, the Great Pharaoh Ozymandias, will not permit it! Gilgamesh's kingdom must stand so it can be evenly judged against mine!"

Inanna groaned while Ishtar chuckled. _"Gabby. Maybe it'd be better to split the trio up instead."_

Gabrielle's giggles echoed through her mind. _"Thanks for observing, Ishtar! I'm sure Arjuna will be happy about not being near Karna anymore!"_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Kingu stared back as the attack against him halted. No incoming blasts from the flying Ishtars, nor lightning-like strikes from the Indian archer. The Child of Tiamat narrowed his eyes in confusion, but stepped up his pace. Slowly, he turned around to face the ruins of the fortress and scoffed. It was reduced to barely a mound, unrecognizable as the daunting mountain this morning.

"Bloodfort Andromeda has collapsed. No more food supply... The rest of the second generation is dead then…" Kingu growled to himself as his eyes narrowed. "Sneaky… So that's why I didn't see that smaller Gorgon or male master…"

The green-haired man was still several kilometers out, but there was no one chasing him. He looked around curiously, likely wondering why. The Indian Trio was nowhere in sight, and there were only a few monsters that trickled from the eastern mountains; All of the beasts charged for the wall. The man was alone on that trek back to the lair, with only flat plains between him and the base of the mountain. It was eerily silent.

"They're just too confident…" Kingu chuckled to himself as he sneered. "Maybe there's no need to wake mother then… I'll just slaughter them all before… before…"

His voice trailed off. His eyes looked towards the horizon and widened in slight recognition. There was a shimmer of reflecting gold, far away. The man slowly stopped his rapid charge. His bare feet pattered against the dry grass of the plains as the wind blew, but he only stared forward. The expression on his face fell blank, before his eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed across the plains at fate…

"…Gilgamesh," Kingu muttered quietly as he gazed several kilometers away at the golden armored archer. One eye twitched upon muttering the name.

With a firm expression, the King of Heroes stared back as the wind gently blew through his loose hair. His cord of friendship waved gently in the breeze, as did Kingu's own. Waves of grass, almost like a sea of wheat, rippled as one in the vast ocean between the two. Tiamat's rageful scream echoed from within the lair, but neither of them seemed to hear it, nor the groans of battle further away. They only stared towards each other with slightly narrowed eyes as the silence surrounded them.

A lone rabbit stuck its head up and gazed at Kingu from its hole. Its eyes were filled with concern for the nearby threat, but it went unnoticed by the green-haired man. His own eyes matched the scarlet red of his adversary, filled with the same turmoil of silent emotion that likely boiled within. Anyone who stared may have been able to guess how they both felt, but no one else entirely knew. Only they did, as their eyes stayed locked.

Gilgamesh slowly held his hand out, revealing the unusual, golden device in his grasp. With a gently squeeze and turn of his gauntlet, the blade key's parts shifted in hidden algorithms and sequences. Bab-ilu's mechanism halted with as an unnatural cacophony of noise and vibrant, translucent lines of red pierced the sky in a dense array. They reached for the heavens, filling the air in a wedge that would leave many bewildered and daunted.

Kingu merely stared and allowed the act to happen as a glint of familiarity flashed across his mind. He raised his own hand, and some earth lifted at his command, scaring the rabbit into its hole. The clay formed, glowing brightly like the sun as it gently drifted towards his hand. It spun, mesmerizing the eye as more golden dust caressed its exterior. It hummed with its electrified current as it was molded into a dense blade, more vibrant than any he was previously seen using. Lightning crackled as its sheath.

Across the distance, the red lines had collapsed back into the key. It had disappeared to form a spherical golden portal, different from his usual. It slowly hovered before him, parallel to the ground as it ascended. In its wake, a golden handle appeared, followed by a unique and ornate guard. The black, cylindrical blade with crimson red markings was unveiled as the portal faded. Gilgamesh reached forward and grabbed Ea, causing his gauntlet to chime with a satisfying clink.

The wind blew gently as the sun shined down on both of them, but they only watched the other. Birds chirped in the far distance as they flew away. The sounds of battle continued behind both of them as the wall and the composite goddess were consumed by conflict. Still, they only gazed as their emanated tension forced everything out of the way. Only silence permeated the air as the wind blew those amber waves of grass.

With calm breathing, Kingu took the first step forward. It was followed by another as his bare feet slowly closed the distance. His gaze never lifted. His expression never changed.

Gilgamesh followed as his armor and jewelry gently clinked. Step after steady step, he approached the enemy in the plains. His gaze never lifted. His expression never changed.

Calm and steady steps sped up. They walked in silence, but that also soon vanished. Their speedy gait was increasing by the second. No longer did they jog across the ocean of amber, but ran. Gilgamesh's armor glinted rapidly with its changing angles as Kingu's tunic flapped erratically like a flag. Still, their gazes were solid and steady. Their expressions remained matched.

Unspoken tension soared like their approach. They were running at blinding speeds now as they charged. Kingu finally sneered in anxious anticipation. Gilgamesh growled and scowled with every step. Ea gently whirred in preparation as the archer held it back, ready to slash. Kingu's blade hummed with a low frequency as he held it to the side for his first strike. They opened their mouths at the same time as they closed the final kilometer.

" _ **GILGAMESH!" "KINGU!"**_

Golden portals opened on the archer's flanks, following the pace of their king. A dozen quickly turned into a hundred rippling discs with protruding weapons. Still, the numbers were increasing. They were matched only by the golden ripples on Kingu's flanks as he charged. They did not move, but they appeared further down his path in preparation. Prana-infused earth poked from their cores, threatening to burst like the Gate of Babylon.

Only a quarter of a kilometer and closing, but they both could not wait any longer. In mutual bursts of energy, they leapt the final distance. Gilgamesh's weapons flew from their make-shift cannons. They were followed by Kingu's volley as the air around them filled with projectiles. They shrieked in the air, but there was still only a deafening silence for the two as they glared at each other. Fate had brought the adversaries together… alone… at last…

" _ **THIS ENDS HERE!"**_ they yelled as one. The golden weapons flew forward to meet the hundreds of earthen projectiles in a grand display of fireworks. Within, the fated two collided, sending a visible sonic shockwave across the once calm seas of Babylonia's plains.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Any hovering servants had lowered their altitude significantly after the air battle erupted. The flying, blue-and-gold scaled reptiles soared through the air, launching fireballs and wreaking havoc on the wall. If they could get close enough, these Basmu would even try to slash with their two arms, but precision fire could bring them down. It helped that hundreds of Quetzalcoatl's pterosaurs had joined the fray to counter them, though her diminished strength meant she couldn't summon more if any were lost.

With a quick volley of gems, she caused a Basmu to flinch, allowing a pterosaurs to lacerate it with its wing. Ishtar sighed and turned to the north. "…Look at them…"

She had paused her firing to gaze at the battle beyond Nippur's ruins, making Inanna huff. "It's not the first time us gods have seen them fight."

It wasn't, but it wasn't exactly like before. That didn't make it any less mesmerizing. Every impact of their primary weapons caused a miniature shockwave, though nowhere near as large as the first. Their first strike had halted the battle momentarily. Though the monsters had only flinched due to the incoming wave, there was no defender present who didn't gaze towards the distant source. Whether they could actually see them or not didn't matter, for many could guess who finally clashed.

Even now, an hour later, their battle grew deadlier. If it was anything like their first meeting, the duel could last for days. Golden portals appeared and disappeared as fast as their projectiles were countered by molded earth. Each flash was bright, but to call it a fireworks display could not do it justice. It was a war that was fought by only two, but shook the very earth itself with each clash. To those without enhanced vision, it was a blurry, distant storm. For the floating archer, it was an unbelievable dance.

Ishtar quickly drew her bow and fired towards a distant Mushussu who retreated towards the faraway fight. With every one of their larger impacts, the two dueling individuals were attracting more monsters. It was a sea of creatures, yet fresh reinforcements flooded in from the west. She wasn't certain how they managed to sneak past so many monsters, but she was only glad they did.

Still, more and more of the reinforcements were being attracted by the fight as it escalated in scale. Gilgamesh was being serious, and so was Kingu. Ishtar spotted a cluster of distant Uridimmu making a run for the duo and frowned. _"Gabby! Far off beasts are attempting to help Kingu."_

" _We don't have anyone to spare! We're having enough issues reinforcing the west!"_ came her telepathic reply. Ishtar knew she was right, but she still wished to do something. At least the Basmus were far more interested in the wall.

Ishtar dodged a charging Basmu and put a bolt of prana into its backside. Inanna finished it off with her own volley as Iskandar's chariot flew past to electrify a second. She noticed the rider making glances towards the north as he passed, but she said nothing. The goddess glanced at the distant battle again as a large shockwave of red energy dashed a wave of earthen weapons to bits. That large burst of energy shook the earth and caused even more approaching beasts to turn their way.

Her eyes widened with a sudden idea, and the goddess smirked. _"…Gabby. I'm going to reduce their numbers. That will be enough to allow me to assist Gilgamesh, right?"_

" _What do you…?"_ Gabrielle trailed off mentally as she audibly gasped. The goddess only laughed as she ascended into the sky. _"Ishtar! You've only given us a description of your noble phantasm! Are you really-!?"_

" _I think it's about time this beautiful goddess gave you a proper demonstration~!"_ Ishtar playfully sent over the line. _"Feel blessed you get to see my gift first!"_

" _What's the blast radius!? Do I need to pull anyone back!?"_ Gabrielle quickly stammered, but the goddess only smirked.

" _Just tell everyone to get ready… this is going to be very loud and bright."_

"Maanna, gate open!" A bright portal unlocked before the goddess, and she went through it. In a blinding instant, she was surrounded by the stars. Beside her, the planet Venus floated in all its celestial glory. With one raised hand, she beckoned to the planet itself. She was answered as it glowed briefly, forming its concept atop her open palm. She looked at it and smiled, then gently grasped her Heavenly Boat Maanna. The portal opened once more, and she disappeared through it with the conceptual planet still in hand.

Once more, she appeared over the battlefield as the miniature Venus turned into an extraordinary, solar orb. Rays shot out as a thin screen of light appeared over the blinding core. It looked like the sun, but it was a condensed ball of harmonious prana. Her boat tilted into firing position to aim at the swarming monsters far below. They looked like a river of wildebeest that surged forward in their endless attempt to cross the tall, brick river. She would not allow that to happen, nor let the rogue clusters disturb Gilgamesh.

A few Basmu attempted to attack her, but they were countered by Inanna and Iskandar who flew deterrence beneath her. She remained focused on the center of the swarm, a fair distance from the wall to prevent collateral damage. With her hand in the shape of a gun, she stretched it forward as the small orb vanished. The boat charged the newly loaded shot, and it hummed with a purple overflow of prana. A bolt, larger than any she had ever loaded, grew in the shape of a unique arrow within the makeshift bow.

" _I'm firing, Gabby!"_ She grinned and aimed at the ground. "You beasts should be able to appreciate this honor! Be crushed…! _**An Gal Tā Kigal Shē!"**_

The back of the boat slammed forward, sending the shot towards the earth. It turned into a blazing comet. A mushroom of overflowing prana shaped itself in front of her bow, but the projectile lost no excess energy. It flew towards the planet, turning yellow in its blinding glory. She felt the shockwave and the heat even from her height, and smiled as the shot detonated against the earth.

Nearly a quarter of the swarm, an area of two kilometers in diameter, was caught in the aftermath. The ground melted, monsters were incinerated, and pillars of fire soared into the sky. An inferno engulfed the land and ravaged anything nearby. The barrier trees of the western woods collapsed from the firestorm's molten shockwave, and soldiers along the wall braced themselves against anything for their own safety. With lingering heat and a vicious suction of wind, the attack subsided.

Ishtar cackled at the monsters below as she descended, happy her attack went off perfectly. She was drained of most of her od, but it felt good to enact her legend once more. Most of the distant beasts had been drawn towards ground zero, which was a relief. Gilgamesh should be fine, but scarce, rogue groups still made their way to the distant fight. She would handle that after a quick stop.

" _Gabby, I'm going to swing by and grab an apple or two from you."_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ea's blade spun to high speeds. With grit teeth, Gilgamesh detonated a localized blast as he landed upon the ravaged plains. The small shockwave shredded the incoming tidal wave of upturned earth. Chunks of soil and rock were tossed back as Kingu tore through the debris. With a scowl and snarl, he watched as Gilgamesh leapt into the air. A ceiling of portals opened and quickly fired to rain down on the opponent. Faster than most, the golden scimitars screamed towards thei-

Kingu smirked as he slammed his palm against the ground. As debris fell around him, an equal number of earth-forged blades shot to meet their golden counterparts. Each golden and clay weapon shattered on impact, sending sparks and dust flying through the air. Residual prana and dusty remains floated down, but neither paid any heed. Their glares only met until Gilgamesh surrounded his opponent with portals.

The individual broke free as the weapons flew, but one had found its mark. A golden short sword protruded from his arm, but it looked like a minor inconvenience. He casually tore it out without a wince, and the cut in his tunic and limb quickly regenerated with a glow. His expression remained fierce as he stretched out one hand. Golden mana infused with the earth, forging the heavenly chains that fired towards Gilgamesh.

With a scowl, the archer retaliated. His own portals opened, matching the chains with his own. They entwined and danced like cobras in the air, fighting for dominance and control as Kingu leapt towards the falling king. Portal after portal summoned bucklers and shields to stall the advance, but the opponent merely shattered them with his bright, howling blade. He sought the king angrily, and Gilgamesh would allow it.

As his foot touched the ground, the King of Heroes shot back into the air, avoiding several blades of golden clay as he slammed into the guard of his opponent. Kingu winced, but Giglamesh's expression remained firm. Red glared into green, and with a burst of prana from each, they separated. The chains continued their struggle as more weapons crashed in the air they had been. Another stalemate, yet a nostalgic one for the archer.

Despite how crude and unrefined his fighting style was, the unrestricted attacks were familiar. For every treasure he fired, it was matched by its earth-born equal from Enkidu. For every tactic and angle he attempted, he was countered and met steadily in turn. They were equal to the very end, no matter what the other tried. His friend was the only one who could stand up to his full might without hesitation or difficulty.

It made fighting this imposter that much more aggravating since it felt different. They parted, skidding onto the grated plains to glare across the dozen meters. "You're faring well against a new, superior human, Gilgamesh. Perhaps mother could use your body as the second prototype…"

"You and your mother will be the ones to meet their end!" he roared back. Kingu's eye twitched in irritation.

"Oh how naïve you are… You have no idea what you're truly fighting," the opponent taunted. The cryptic message only angered Gilgamesh further as the man cackled. "All humans ever do is struggle to survive! They are without worth! We can agree on that, no?"

The King of Heroes remained silent as Ea began to whirl. Kingu's blade hummed with energy and untamed electricity as the man smirked. "As much as I'm surprisingly enjoying this fight, mother awaits, and so does Uruk's demise. I can't wait to tear apart its citizens or the real Gilgamesh myself! …It _excites_ me!"

With a growl from the archer, the two charged once more. They slammed into each other as Ea detonated its shockwave. The surprise attack from behind him was devastated, making the opponent growl in discontent; They were safe in their proximity to the blade. Gilgamesh quickly pushed the electrified blade away and gained distance, just as a wave of chains erupted from the ground beneath hi-

In an instant, he surrounded himself with portals that brought forth an impenetrable wall of shields. Kingu smirked as more clay-forged weapons joined the chains' assault against the overlapping defense. They battered each blockade, slowly stripping the layers with every explosion, strike, and whip. His defense was crumbling, but it bought Gilgamesh enough time. From within the confines of his temporary shelter, he closed a rippling portal.

The shields vanished, but Gilgamesh was gone. Kingu, in sudden surprise, looked around with a glare. His eyes widened at the last second as he leapt forward, but it was too late. Ea's blade slashed across his back, sending blood into the air and shredding his tunic. The opponent turned and roared at Gilgamesh, who had appeared behind him in spirit form wearing his personal, red presence concealment cape. After loosening its collar, Gilgamesh hurled the cape back into a newly opened portal and glared.

With a snap of his fingers, three large, golden axes fired from three equally large portals. They spun upon being launched, countering the flying fleet of incoming projectiles. The weapons were torn to shreds, but it was of little concern to Gilgamesh. The archer landed calmly on the ground, eyeing the opponent as his wound quickly healed. The archer's eyes narrowed, and he swung his favorite weapon twice to deflect two incoming earth daggers. A pause fell on the battle as he glared at his frustrated opponent.

"My friend would have seen that coming. You're not a perfect prototype," the archer spat with narrowed eyes. The man's wounds were nearly healed, and he did not miss that fact. Gilgamesh glared at the cord around Kingu's neck as he turned around, then back at its thief's eyes.

"Your friend is long dead! Only the best was used to make I, the perfect prototype for the next generation!" the opponent yelled maniacally. "These wounds are nothing to me, but I'll bet they hurt you! Having to hurt your friend! …Humans and their worthless sentiments like _friendship!_ What did Enkidu ever do besides fail his only purpose in life!? What worth was that useless hunk of clay!?"

" **He did more than you can** _ **ever**_ **hope to be!"** Gilgamesh's eyes flashed with absolute rage as hundreds of portals rippled to life. **"You have no right to wear that cord, mongrel!"**

Kingu's eye twitched wildly at those words, but he cackled loudly as the earth glowed with his next wave. **"Then come and get it, King of Uruk!"**

They charged. Gilgamesh was a king and collector, but no master of one blade. He only had favorites which he knew how to use better. He could not take any weapon to its absolute limit, but he didn't need to here. He charged Kingu as Ea's blade whirred with excitement. It clashed with the dense manifestation of an earthen, electrified blade, locking the two together. They glared into each other's eyes, but the king pushed his will.

Kingu was knocked back with an angered yell and vicious push. Ea was brought down in an overhead strike, but it was countered. Molded earth formed beneath Gilgamesh's feet, but he predicted it. He jumped to the side and slashed at Kingu. The opponent flipped over him, but the archer turned and blocked. Their blades met again, over and over. Still, the king, who was worse in close combat, was filled with rage and refused to break. His assault continued as he evaded the spontaneous molds of his opponent.

Increasing the pressure, Gilgamesh quickly summoned more portals to fire erratically at Kingu. The opponent did the same, not caring how close they may come to hitting themselves. As treasures and formed earth countered each other, or were dashed to pieces by the owner's swings, the two continued their intimate, deadly dance. The archer barely dodged a slab of electrified earth, while the other leapt over a golden broadsword. They met in midair as both blades slammed into their opposite with a resounding clash.

Chains swung at Gilgamesh from the outstretched, opposite arm, but he ducked beneath them. He dared to grab them with one hand and yank, forcing Kingu off balance. He thrust Ea forward, nicking the bladed arm and drawing blood. His adversary growled and jumped back before Gilgamesh's outreached hand could grab the cord. The archer dashed forward again. As the wound instantly healed, their dance begun anew, but the king's fury was paying off.

He was very slowly gaining the edge.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ishtar glanced over to the battlefield as the next waves of projectiles signaled their renewed orchestra. She turned back to the enemies below as she flew fast.

Uruk's patron goddess, far from the wall, flung a barrage of gems at an approaching group of Uridimmu. She dodged beneath a lone, pursuing Basmu. To her surprise, it was more agile than she anticipated. It turned on a dime, and its gaping maw lunged towards the goddess. She primed a shot, but there was no need. Iskandar's chariot rammed into the flying phantasmal beast, frying it in a shower of blue lightning.

"You have this goddess' appreciation!" she called out as she redirected her shot towards the ground. She fired, causing the blast to vaporize several Mushussu who grew curious at Gilgamesh's duel. Another shockwave from their fight ripped through the air, but it did not faze her.

Iskandar and Ishtar continued to hover around the edge of the dueling opponents, picking off anything that did not find the wall interesting enough. They flew over the fringes of the swarm, battering whatever they could in their attempts to help Gilgamesh indirectly. So far, it had been working perfectly, and they could return to assist the wall if needed. Judging by Ozymandias' renewed solar bombardment and Arturia's release of Excalibur, they would be fine.

As she flew, Ishtar turned towards the battle several kilometers away. No monsters were able to get close enough to bother the archer, and she found satisfaction in that. She noticed Gilgamesh briefly glance her way. He provided a brief nod and brief smirk for the goddess, which she returned before they refocused on their own current objectives. It was a small acknowledgement, but it brought a tiny smile to Ishtar's face as she primed a new shot.

That was one of the rare ways Gilgamesh actually expressed gratitude.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Another violent explosion rattled the interior of the mountain, but Gudao had more pressing concerns as he quickly chewed on a silver apple. Gilgamesh was keeping Kingu at bay, and the master was glad the archer voiced his earlier suggestion. Hopefully it offered the King of Heroes some sort of closure to his uncertainty, as it gave his team added buffer room. They needed all they could get against this thrashing goddess, who wanted nothing more than their deaths.

Her long tail ravaged the already decimated, deep interior. Far above them, the webbed remains of thousands of her children hung from what remained of the chamber's roof. Several dark catacombs likely led to the countless more within the purple tinted lair. The mana was dense and revolting, filled with the smell of rotting flesh and thick with malicious desire. Only the steady glow from the large, golden axe above gave any palpable comfort, but it was overwhelmed.

" **Get away from me! Get** _ **away**_ **from** _ **me!"**_ the composite goddess roared as she thrashed about. Dust and debris continued to fall from the ceiling, forcing Mashu to stay by the master's side. Fou, perched on the shielder's shoulder, kept its eyes glued to the ceiling in concern, but the master focused only on the battle ahead.

Throwing daggers slammed into Gorgon from all sides as the dozens of Hassans swarmed the distant shadows. Their precision strikes were perfectly woven between the dashes and assaults of the main team, who kept Gorgon in her state of disarray. Ana and Medusa, working like a perfect and determined team, were the continual focus of their larger counterpart. They kept her vision away from the various other classes that struck at her body and avoided her living hair.

"And a little for you~!" Merlin yelled as he pointed his staff towards the Gorgon pair. A surge of enhanced energy flowed through both Medusa and Ana, whose mystic eyes remained locked with their counterpart's to nullify it. With the boost of energy, they redoubled their efforts and attempted to drag the goddess away from Gudao, Mashu, and the accompanying casters.

Nitocris and Merlin continued their bombardment as Brynhildr ducked beneath a beam that lacerated the tainted earth. She quickly jumped towards the hair, spinning her lance to slice two at once to clear a way for the following white-haired sabers. Altera's lithe and toned body evaded over the wildly whipping tail to slash another hair snake, while Siegfried deflected another's shot with Balmung. He sliced through a fourth, but there were dozens more. Thankfully, her wounds were regenerating much slower.

"Miss Ryougi, when we get the hairs down, you're ready for another attempt, right?" Gudao asked as he turned to the final servant.

"Without a doubt," Shiki stated as she stared at the goddess. Her eyes glowed the ethereal blue as her gaze followed the goddess patiently. "I'm waiting for an opening… but her movements are still chaotic. Every recent approach I've made, she sensed. Nothing the others are doing holds her attention long anymore."

Gudao watched as the two sabers had to pull back as the hairs focused fire on them. Two new heads regrew, but Gudao narrowed his eyes. Of his own resources, he had two remaining command seals and an extra apple after this one. It was enough to try various ideas, but he opted for something tried, proven, and loved. "Shall we try a new angle to get an opening?"

"Five seconds would be convenient," the assassin commented with a tiny smirk. The mountain shook from another, distant impact.

Gudao nodded and opened up a telepathic link. _"Serenity. Please be ready to grab an ally. I'm going to switch you directly beside someone so you can bring them to safety. If this works, Shiki should be able to land a critical hit."_

" _Understood, Gudao,"_ Her soft response came, and he merely chuckled. He could sense her slight confusion over the line. There was only one way they were going to throw this goddess off balance, and that was by doing something unpredictable. He smiled confidently.

After dropping the silver apple core, Gudao poured some prana into his skin-tight battlesuit. He took two steps, leaned in, and quickly kissed Mashu on the cheek. "Be right back, love."

" **Senpai!?"** Mashu's eyes widened as the master quickly fired the spell, switching places instantly with a rock by the raging goddess' torso. He whistled, and a few hairs turned his way, but he quickly dodged to the side, counting the first two seconds in his head. He raised his hand towards Tiamat, who was still focused on her suddenly concerned counterparts, and fired the specialized gandr variation.

The flash of prana slammed into the goddess' torso as she leaned over last second. With the help of his suit, it visibly influenced the goddess… but it failed to stun. He kept his composure. The hairs hissed, and the composite monstrosity growled in acknowledgement. As Tiamat turned his way, he counted the next few seconds, shielded his eyes, and molded a lot of prana. In another flash, he repeated the spell, causing his circuits to feel like molten lava.

Serenity was beside him in a flash to catch the weakened master. The dark-skinned assassin wrapped her arms around him and quickly bolted towards Mashu. She dodged several hairs' beams and leapt over an angry swipe of the tail, but Gudao smirked. They had caused the necessary distraction.

They reached the safety of Mashu's vicinity, just as Shiki completed her pass. Due to the goddess' last minute movement, she had tilted unpredictably. The slash cut her left arm and several hairs clean off, but the assassin cursed; It clearly wasn't the intended target. Swiftly, the assassin bounded back to safety while Ana used her extended scythe to keep her from pursuing. The weapon dug into the goddess' tail as Serenity lowered Gudao gently to the ground.

Shiki clicked her tongue as she landed beside the now sitting master. "She moved… How irritating."

"You got her arm… That's progress." The master and Merlin chuckled, but Mashu quickly pinched him. He winced, but before she could scold the master, Tiamat's pained rumble echoed through the lair. Falling debris forced them to relocate as the goddess' thrashing grew worse. Gudao sighed as he shakily reached into his new satchel for an apple to eat. He would need that renewed od and excess mana after that stunt.

There should be far more openings now, at least. He smiled as Ana's scythe sliced through Gorgon's hair.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

For another thirty minutes, their duel had dragged on. The epicenter of their conflict was a barren wasteland, with not a single patch of amber grass. Craters marred the landscape, yet more were being produced by the second. In their newfound states, as servant and prototype, Gilgamesh's inexhaustible gate and Kingu's seemingly limitless clay waged an endless war. In the middle of the hurricane, their owners fought in a single duel that could be seen from the heavens.

However, Kingu was losing.

This man was not Enkidu, and Gilgamesh now understood by how wide a margin since their fight began. He was not trading sparring blows with his old friend who taught him this terrible habit. This one lacked the skills and insight Enkidu used to keep the edge. Kingu lacked the adaptation to counter techniques he learned through his new experiences as a servant. Even with his new abilities, this prototype, who claimed to be a perfected copy, was just a sham masquerading in his friend's image.

Gilgamesh smashed two incoming projectiles as he kept up his gate's assault, but Kingu wasn't equal as he should be.

The fake Enkidu took two more homing daggers to his shin as he tried to dodge a broadsword. He cursed as his eyes twitched, and he tore the weapons free from his flesh. The unnatural healing took hold, and he was like new within seconds. It was the only thing keeping him in the fight against Gilgamesh's onslaught, which grew more serious and chaotic by the minute. The deluge of rain had turned into a waterfall, and the King of Heroes was only turning the tap farther.

"Die! **Die!"** Kingu growled as one of his eyes twitched. His laughing turned crazed, and Gilgamesh frowned as continued his charge. **"Just** _ **die,**_ **Gilgamesh!"**

Kingu roared in aggravation, slamming both palms into the ground. The entire area rippled like disturbed water, but glowed with feint mana. Earth shook as thousands of golden daggers pierced the sky. Countless numbers of Gilgamesh's weapons were countered, but he merely ran forward. With a determined expression, portals opened at key moments to counter any that threatened him. With all his might, he ran towards Kingu as he stayed on the ground, increasing his fusillade.

After a quick inhale, Gilgamesh leapt into the air as dozens of clay-forged weapons erupted under his feet. Most missed, but some were on a collision course with the archer. Ea's blade remained motionless as the densely-packed weapons closed on Gilgamesh and detonated. Several more were followed by dozens as the sky filled with debris from their onslaught. Kingu began laughing maniacally and stood up in premature victory.

His expression fell as gold-tinted, layered oxhide was slowly revealed through the smoke. Several smaller portals on the flank disintegrated with their hastily summoned armors and bucklers, but the blockade forged by the oxhide covered golden shield was unmarred. It descended like a meteor at Kingu, who stared in disbelief as it disintegrated upon being recalled. Gilgamesh appeared through the shower of prana dust.

Filled with disbelief, Kingu sent four quick projectiles from the earth. They bolted towards the descending king, but he merely slashed with Ea. With four swiped, each projectile was deflected as his gate countered several more. Their gaze never broke as Gilgamesh landed in front of Kingu as he attempted to hastily form an electrified, dense blade. It was far too late to make any difference.

The green-haired individual yelled in agony as Gilgamesh swiftly passed him, slicing his left arm clean off. He turned around and held his hand out, causing two halberds to fire from ground portals. They pierced the man's upper thighs, causing blood to splatter as one was severed, but the maniacal visage never disappeared. The archer closed in and reached for the cord while charging his final blow. Kingu only roared and held his own hand out at Gilgamesh, forcing the king to evade the swift, angry counterattack.

The chains chased him, forcing him to summon his own to intertwine in a dance. It appears that would not be the final blow.

"Why!?" Kingu raged as he ripped the halberds from his other leg. To Gilgamesh's disappointment, clay quickly constructed the missing limbs of the limping enemy. It took longer than healing a wound, but the raw clay was hardening. It adapted in color and form as they paused once more. "You should be dead by now! Why can't I hit you!?"

Gilgamesh merely threw the hatred from his eyes to accompany his monotone answer. "You're not Enkidu."

"Then why can't you kill me!? Can't bring yourself to kill me, who looks like your friend!? Huh!?" the opponent sneered back, making Gilgamesh's glare intensify.

He was right to an extent. Gilgamesh was more than ready to execute him, but he was not given the chance. There was some hesitation, and it gave the opponent a slight window to stay balanced. Kingu might not be exactly like Enkidu, but he was a difficult opponent with much of his abilities.

There was also the problematic fact he still possessed that cord on his person, which Enkidu appreciated as much as Gilgamesh cherished his own. The archer couldn't break that cord, or he felt he would be shattering something between him and his friend. It was too symbolic. It was why he had the added difficulty of focusing on the limbs and back, but the advanced healing meant his actions had to be all or nothing.

However, there was a new curiosity that had been bothering him since their battle began. Kingu was fighting with all his might, without a doubt. Tiamat was in grave danger, and has been for hours. Not once did this supposed Child of Tiamat attempt to charge past the archer, and there were several moments he could have. By going all out upon reaching Gudao's team, he could have easily crippled them… yet he chose to stay and fight the entire time, even when losing.

Before he could voice his inquiry, the earth began to shake violently.

Gilgamesh held Ea at the ready, making its blade whirl slowly, but dared to glance at the source; Kingu was also as intrigued, but intriguingly not alarmed. Not even Tiamat's anguished scream made Kingu act as the mountain collapsed. A cloud of smoke and debris plumed into the air, making the crumbling terrain look like an imploding volcano. Condensed and visualized mana shot from the opening like lightning as the golden axe fell deeper into the large cavern below.

Gilgamesh turned back, but dropped his guard ever slightly. Kingu still stared towards the collapsing mountain, but his expression was painless and rather calm. That was the final straw that forced Gilgamesh to scoff. "Quite the peculiar child to just watch your mother's death."

"…Mother has not died."

The response was calm and almost factual. Gilgamesh stared incredulously. "Deaf? Blind? You said you were perfect. Did you not hear your mother's swan song?"

"Mother has not died," Kingu merely repeated as he began chuckling. The low laughter made Gilgamesh fall silent. It soon turned to cackling as the deranged man stared at the archer. "Your male master… I've never felt such sudden fury for another before! I wish to kill him for harming mother, but I also wish to thank him! Ah! So this is what an emotional drive to kill is like!? To think I wish to murder out of spite! To think I must wait longer for that to come… What disappointment!"

The King of Heroes stared at the laughing man, unable to comprehend how insane he had suddenly become. He gripped Ea tighter. "If you've fallen this insane from your worthless mother's death, then I'll just put you down, mongrel!"

"Are you talking of Gorgon? The goddess who shared in mother's authority!? Did you forget she was a _composite_ goddess!?" Kingu cackled in madness as untamed emotions seemed to surge through his eyes. "Mother has not died, you fool! She has finally awoken! She lives!"

Slowly, Gilgamesh came to the realization as the earthquake increased in intensity; The singularity was persisting. There was no breakdown anywhere on the horizon. He glanced at the mountain, realizing the clouded remains was no longer the epicenter. Kingu only laughed louder as he put a hand over his tunic, right above his heart.

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. "…Gorgon's divine blessing from her temple was regeneration… Your healing. **You** had the grail."

"It was a gift from Mother Tiamat! A gift I used to ensure everything would go according to plan, but the primary failed!" Kingu sneered as Gilgamesh took an angry step forward on the quaking earth. "Gorgon was supposed to bring you a swift and painless end! Now…? Now you will fall at the hands of the real Tiamat! Mother does not show the same mercy or arrogance!"

" _Gilgamesh!? Gilgamesh are you there!?"_ Gudao's voice echoed into his mind. _"Roman says the singularity is persisting! Gorgon didn't have the grail! We think Kingu has it!"_

" _Yes. He has it,"_ he confirmed telepathically with a growl as Ea's blade whirred to life. All his hesitation had evaporated; He had to finish this. _"And I'm going to-"_

He had to prematurely fire in order to counter the rapidly closing chains. Dozens were blasted back by the red shockwave of Ea's blast, but he had to counter several more with his own as Kingu took to the air. Blades of earth forced him further back, and he opened portals to counter those that strayed too close. He could only glare as Kingu laughed. "Farewell for now, Gilgamesh… A painful end awaits you and your allies!"

" **Kingu! You will not-"** But he did. Like a rocket, the green-haired individual took to the air and disappeared to the south as the earthquake finally started to subside. He was gone, using the grail's might to increase his speed where not even the Ishtars could hope to keep pace. Gilgamesh growled as the battle at the distant wall continued. He held his facing in the silence of the plains as Ishtar and Iskandar flew towards him.

They thought they won, but it appears they had only set off the culprit's backup plan.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The Embassy was calm and quiet as the sunlight gained its first tint of amber in the late afternoon. The large earthquake two hours ago had been a cause of alarm, but the Urukians seemed to handle it just fine. It was almost unnerving how complacent the population has become when gods threatened their livelihood every other day; It was both admirable and disheartening. It was the real source of comfort for most Chaldeans after the first transmissions from their home came through.

Chaldea's scans of the far reaches of Mesopotamia were suddenly disrupted and jammed. Their observation of Uruk was unhindered, thankfully, so they were only limited to rough scans well outside of the city. There were only vague answers and theories so far, but the only solid fact was the epicenter originated in the Persian Gulf before the jam took effect. Half of the reserves in Uruk had been on alert ever since, but there had been no alarm raised yet.

The known issues were obvious. Composite Gorgon's beasts did not simply vanish after Ana's sacrifice to kill her, but frenzied instead. They threw themselves against the wall in newfound tenacity, dying in droves but causing countless casualties for Urukians. Several Chaldean servants had already been medically evacuated back to Chaldea. It was a saving grace Merlin's mysterious enchantment had lingered to aid the energy distribution… even after the caster had died upon Tiamat's supposed awakening.

That's the real truth that had many on edge, and others trying to distract themselves rather than worry about the unknown enemy.

Tamamo, Boudica, and Kiyohime sat at a table with their aprons folded onto their chair backs. Mozart's viola, which he played on a stool by the bar, was the only source of sound in the quiet room. The interior stoves remained unlit as the cooking trio concentrated on their friendly game of poker. There were no bets on the table to keep it relaxed, but they had a small notepad to keep score. Footsteps from the roof echoed into the dimly lit room as someone descended the stairs.

"What's the latest from the wall?" Tamamo asked quietly as Marie quickly came into view with a transmitter in one hand.

"They're still cleaning up the last frenzying beasts," Marie sighed as she walked over to the card table. "So much for having dinner with everyone early… C'est la vie…"

"Means more free time for us," Kiyohime hummed as she picked a new card from the deck. "No need to cook the soups yet."

"The bread is going to be cold…" Boudica sighed as she stared back at the drying trays on a nearby table. "Do you think they'll mind if I offer any Urukian a loaf?"

Her companions merely shrugged, except for Mozart who kept playing his Viola. The French rider looked on as Boudica broke her poker face and smiled. "I only have a pair…"

Kiyohime laid her hand down with a confident smirk. She placed a three of clubs down, followed by her other cards. "Straight."

Tamamo groaned in dismay, making the other girls laugh as she dropped her hand. Her three nines were outclassed. "How have I not won once yet!?"

Marie placed the transmitter, which resembled a high-tech wristwatch, onto the table just as it rang in alarm. Mozart's Viola stopped instantly as Marie pressed the call button. Roman's holographic screen quickly appeared, and both him and Da Vinci wore an expression of urgency. The room quickly filled with tension upon hearing the fast-talking and yelling in Chaldea's control room. Tamamo and Kiyohime passed a glance as the doctor cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Anishka, but you'll have to postpone seeing your father for later!" he quickly stated before he turned back to the screen. "Marie! Alert every servant in Uruk! You have unidentified enemies incoming to the city's southern wall! We think it's the real Tiamat's followers!"

"Unidentified? …Servants?" the French Queen asked quietly. They froze as a telepathic message shot through everyone's mind.

It was Chevalier D'Eon _. "Enemies incoming! They're moving unbelievably fast and there's over a thousand of them!"_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

When the first ones reached the wall, the Urukian soldiers could only stare in bewilderment and terror. Their limbs were frozen, but they quivered in fear as the unnaturally black… _thing_ easily climbed the wall. One soldier broke his emotional restraint and thrusted his spear. "D-Die!"

It clinked harmlessly off the unknown entity as it stood atop the wall. Two tiny legs held steady at the center of its grotesque form. Four additional, scythe-like arms acted as additional support as they jutted from its supposed shoulders. Each symmetrical arm looked like something on an insect, but it was the abomination of a head that incited terror. It was only a vertical maw, with teeth that chattered endlessly in indiscriminate noise. It faced towards the soldier that stabbed it as the entity as its head and legs continued to twitch and convulse violently.

The soldier paled in dread as his second thrust snapped his weapon. "I-It's pointless! …R-Run…! **RUN!"**

Its teeth chattered loudly as it lifted two arms and pierced the soldier. It skewered him to the two behind him as they yelled in horror and pain. Several others abandoned their posts in fear, only for more entities to climb the walls and assault them. The first one pulled its arms free, but its head twitched from side to side. With another shatter and shriek, it continued to jab the dying soldiers repeatedly wherever it wished.

Even as D'Eon ran towards it with rapier at the ready, the beast continued its chattering bombardment of the now unrecognizable corpses. The saber couldn't understand why this was happening. Gorgon was dead. They should have won. The singularity should have been resolved with the three goddess alliance destroyed… Yet Kingu apparently had the grail, and his real mother had awoken.

Now? Now Uruk's walls were being stormed by these walking atrocities, and there were only a handful of servants who weren't tied up at the waning battle for the wall.


	12. Chapter XI: Tears of Uruk

"Everyone, please! Get to the safety of the central bazaar and palace! King Gilgamesh has-"

A fleeing woman screamed and clutched her baby as the soldier was skewered by one of the multi-limbed entities. It chattered and shrieked as it pummeled the man to gory bits, but soon turned its attention to the mother. Without missing a beat, it lunged at her and repeated the process. Her cries were drowned out by the panic near the Euphrates bridge. Her agonized screams went unanswered as her baby cried… but it too was silenced in the monster's merciless slaughter.

Its chattering mouth looked up and screeched, eliciting an almost excited tone. It was the last sound it made as Sanson dashed past with a determined yell. His T-shaped, grey claymore lopped the head of the monstrosity clean off before it could react. Still, it chattered as the body convulsed in its misty death throws. The assassin turned to the next walking atrocity, and he glared with uncharacteristic fury as it practically danced atop former residents it had captured by a cart.

"Those were children… **Children!"** Sanson roared with fury as he dashed forward. The monstrosity attempted to deflect a strike with its scythe-like limb, but it was sheared off. Its agility and instincts were well honed to attempt a counter, but it was still a walking abomination. It slashed back at him, and Sanson was in no position to dodge. He turned his body appropriately, knowing exactly where take the hit to cause minimal loss. The limb cut his side, but he thrust his blade through the being's maw in return.

Sanson held his side and jumped back as it dissolved into a purple mist. He turned as four more approached him eagerly. Soldiers ran in the road behind him, escorting civilians to the bridge as he kept the monsters distracted. He sliced one's limb off while ducking below another. He leapt over a third to drive his claymore through the fourth's maw. He turned and blocked a swift, retaliatory strike.

Several blasts of condensed prana came flying, slamming into the three he had ignored and numerous others. Still more appeared from side streets as Marie and Mozart leapt from the rooftop to join him. Mozart's eyes narrowed as he spotted the wound. "Sanson, you're-"

"I'm fine!" He yelled back unintentionally as he glared at an approaching cluster of black entities. "I won't allow this! These people did nothing wrong! No one deserves such a horrific death! This is sacrilege!"

"Sanson…" Marie whispered quietly. He ignored her and charged towards an incoming group. Mozart and Marie followed, but the French Queen reached into an accompanying satchel at her waist. She pulled out a leyshift beacon as several dark beings breached a household ahead. Clicking both on, she tossed it on the ground behind her and quickly activated the comms device on her wrist.

"Roman! I've placed a beacon down!" Marie yelled as she felt her eyes water. She just passed the remains of a young couple who loved talking to her and Mozart. "Please…! Please send whoever you can! Uruk is falling!"

There was no voice response, but the reaction was immediate; Chaldea had been preparing since they detected the incoming waves. The beacon on the ground beeped to life, disintegrating as a bright flash swallowed the area. Civilians panicked and continued to run across the large bridge towards the bazaar, just as several silhouettes appeared in the afterglow of prana. They quickly jumped away from the ruined device, taking several glances at the surroundings.

Dantes landed on a rooftop as Joan joined him. They looked around at the fires and rising smoke. Buildings crumbled in the distance as several unidentifiable beings leapt across roofs and charged into buildings. Several servants were doing what they can to distract or hunt them. Golden portals surrounded the top of the palace as King Gil's battery of staves covered the civilians seeking safety in the bazaar below. The other newly arrived stood on nearby buildings, trying to understand and decide where their effort would be most helpful.

"This is…" Joan growled as she looked at the carnage. She gripped her flag tighter and drew her black blade from beside her armored hip.

With eyes filling with anger, Dantes' suit was bathed with a surge of lightning and writhing energy. "Let's go, Joan... The living must be protected, and the fallen will be avenged."

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter XI: Tears of Uruk**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

"Chaldean servants! Pull back to the bazaar and palace! Escort any remaining citizens you've encountered, but be hasty! These abominations are threatening to overrun the people who have gathered!" King Gil's voice boomed across the city. He released the magical enhancement, conserving energy for his battery of staves. His bombardment continued.

Bolt after bolt of concentrated energy fired from the hundreds of staves. The palace resembled a tesla coil as beams constantly fired onto the enemies below. Many rampaged through the streets, but his current priority were those closing in on the palace and bazaar. His soldiers were useless against these men, and the Chaldeans were scattered. Quetzalcoatl's airborne reinforcements were not due to arrive for another ten minutes.

"Curses… so these are Tiamat's real forces…" the living ruler growled as his tablet glowed in one hand. He stared down towards the bridge at one of the newest reinforcements. Heracles' hulking form smashed any enemy that came into sight, but there were too many and he was only one. A battery of staves fired towards the berserker, slicing apart any black monstrosity that merely ignored him to close on Urukian citizens.

King Gil looked up at his smoking city with palpable rage. How had he not seen this? He possessed the means of accurate clairvoyance, and had Merlin to assist him in foresight. How could he have missed this possibility in all the many calculations? It angered him, but he released that frustration on the enemies below. He could only hope the Chaldeans could arrive sooner to relieve their beleaguered allies.

To his satisfaction, they did as several makeshift missiles tore into enemy clusters that besieged the city.

Gilgamesh's Vimana rocketed into view, causing a small shockwave with its supersonic speed. It slowed down considerably as it banked, with golden portals forming around its wings. A new barrage of golden projectiles were launched, joined by Ishtar and Inanna's own missiles as they soared through the smoky skies. Precision prana strikes rained into the streets below, while larger blasts slammed into clusters where no civilians were present.

Ten minutes since the walls were compromised and the living ruler could see the pterosaurs closing in… but a lot of damage can be done in that time.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Please keep move quickly!" Jeanne yelled as she waved her flag across the bridge. Amakusa stood across the street on vigilant guard with black keys at the ready. "King Gilgamesh will be able to protect you from this side! Please hurry!"

She stopped her signaling as Gilgamesh's Vimana tore overhead in a loud roar. His strafing run rained projectiles down the monster-filled main street on the other side, just past the last group of his civilians. Some slipped through and charged towards the last fleeing civilians, causing Jeanne to grip her flag in preparation. A dozen enemies trampled abandoned belongings and carts as they ran to-

The first one's head was shredded in a blink. Two more fell as a dark blast of curses smashed into them. A fourth's torso was sliced in half vertically as Dantes swiftly appeared and disappeared in his blinding speed. The remainder of the group was dashed to pieces as Gilgamesh banked overhead to rain fire on another distant cluster. With a scowl, Dantes turned further down the road at the next charging cluster. He would not let the bridge fall.

Several black blades formed in the sky, sheathed in unholy flames. They rained into the group, piercing several as the flames erupted into a firestorm. Some buildings were singed in the attack, but the blast remained controlled. With a huff, Joan jumped off of a roof and ran towards Dantes. She glanced back at the aftermath, satisfied these beasts disappeared in an eerie mist of purple smoke. Even as they died in the fire, their teeth chattered happily and their limbs twitched.

"What are these things…" Joan growled as she reached Dantes.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he responded and turned to the fleeing Urukians. Jeanne and Amakusa were escorting the last of the civilians towards the Euphrates bridge, leaving Heracles as the temporary guard. He noticed his fellow avenger paid no further heed as she stared into the closest building in utter disgust.

Dantes finally turned to look, and joined her in repulsion. The door was barely off its hinges, but it was undisputed whether one should look at the carnage inside. Only the steady drip of liquid from within seemed to echo over the roar of battle. The dim interior was only made darker by the indescribable bloodshed within. One ray of light, coming from the dipping sun through the door, illuminated the vast pool of blood on the ground.

Joan glared at a ruined bouquet of flowers, soaked near unrecognizable lumps of flesh. Dantes growled but placed a hand on her shoulder, "…Best not dwell. More need help."

Quetzalcoatl's pterosaurs were finally entering the city limits overhead. Joan still scowled. "…Let's find more targets then. I wish to burn something."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

 _"All servants!"_ Gudao's voice echoed into Ishtar's mind. _"The bazaar and palace are secure! Those not defending, eradicate as many enemies as you can!"_

As the goddess sped quickly over the rooftops, she growled. She could agree with that. "Get away from my city, you despicable things!"

Ishtar's boat rocketed over the south wall, dropping a bombardment of gems along her path. They detonated on the scores of walking atrocities as they clambered over the obstacle, taking nearly a hundred on her first pass; They were clustered so heavily, and there were still more coming. The goddess turned to gaze at her results and growled. Even though she made a sizeable dent, the plains outside Uruk were flooded with chattering teeth and twitching limbs. She quickly doubled back for a second pass.

Iskandar's Chariot, with violent lightning surging before it, dove and crashed through more along the plains, trying to stem the tide. A rare few attempted to strike at him, but the bulls' ravaging charge and the rider's vicious slashes shattered any attempt. The chariot pulled to the sky as Ishtar's second pass completed. Ozymandias' sunbeams drenched the area, devastating countless beasts from the watchtower roof where the rider dropped him off. Even still, they were akin to throwing boulders into a lake.

 _"Why are there so many of them!?"_ Ishtar cried out telepathically in dismay. She was quickly trying to chew on a golden apple, but it was making her feel dizzy. The constant fluctuation of od in such a short time likely had adverse effects; Perhaps she shouldn't fire another noble phantasm so soon, but she couldn't let Gilgamesh show her up with his endless strafes within the city. She had to protect Uruk too!

Quetzalcoatl's pterosaurs continued their diving attacks, slashing through hordes of the monsters that could do little to retaliate. Chaldean servants who had hitched a ride had been dropped off within the city limits to assist. With the crowds secure under the powerful defenders near the palace, the situation was slowly being brought under control. The only worry now was how to stop the ocean's tide.

Hairs stood on end as a chorus of chattering echoes among the beasts. Even as they were constantly bombarded, they halted their movement to allow their heads to turn in different directions. They clattered and twitched, but then moved as an eerie blob. Iskandar's voice boomed in her mind, _"These things are retreating! It's a rout!"_

It was a chorus of stampeding feet, but the sea of black monsters stormed to the south at high speed. There were still several thousands, yet they retreated again towards the rainforests and the sea. It didn't make any sense, and Ishtar could only hover in her baffled, but relieved, state. In favor of conserving their dwindling od, most of the Chaldeans stopped their assault to join her confused stare.

" _If that's the case, anyone who can fly, please keep watch!"_ Gudao's voice echoed to all of them. He and Gabrielle flew overhead on the southern goddess' personal Quetzalcoatlus. _"Everyone else, return to Uruk! There's still a lingering few hunting and there's damage to repair!"_

Ishtar's heart sank as she turned to the smoking city to finally acknowledge the aftermath.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Mommy! Where's my mommy!?" the child wailed as the amber sunset lit the bazaar.

Nightingale was having trouble keeping the sobbing child still, but her eyes had only half of the intensity they usually held. Her uniform was partially marred by blood, none of which was her own, but some was from the child. She held the boy's lower body still with one hand as she applied antiseptic. The magical-energy forged medicine went to work immediately, soothing the wound and offering the child minor comfort. She grit her teeth in frustration, since the same couldn't be said for his stumps for legs; There was only so much she could heal.

As Gilgamesh passed through the ruined bazaar, which now acted as a makeshift medical center, his gaze left the berserker's patient. It turned to a sobbing couple he barely knew as the mother gripped a child's toy in one hand. He turned yet again to see Atalanta attempting to soothe Jack, and Nursery Rhyme as they cried over the loss of deceased playmates. Once more, his gaze shifted to Irisviel and her daughters trying to help as many injured as possible while Heracles carefully moved patients to makeshift beds.

"Your majesty… thank you for saving us…" an elderly man bowed as he approached. Gilgamesh nodded back, paying as little attention to his missing arm as possible. There was little he could say to reassure him, so his presence and acknowledgement was all he provided.

While other servants, under the direction of Edison, were busy creating a smattering of cloth roofs for the many casualties, Gilgamesh merely walked by and greeted those who thanked him. No Chaldean bothered him, but no one sent a glare his way; No one doubted his efforts upon his arrival. Quietly, he walked through the plaza without sparing any further glances to the wounded and suffering. He did not wish to see anymore suffering expressions from his people.

Just this morning, so many happy faces were going about the start of their day. The archer was wished countless luck, gratitude, and praise before Gudao's team left to deal with Tiamat. With her demise, the singularity was supposed to end, yet it was a well-designed trap. Instead of patiently waiting for Enkidu's summoning, he was now walking amongst his ruined kingdom amid the cries of his tormented subjects.

Gilgamesh dared to look up as he neared the bridge. Several Urukian soldiers and servants were starting cleanup of the town. Several nearby buildings were being cleaned, and any with human remains were marked. Nitocris placed a green tag on the door of one building before walking to the next ruined one. Upon seeing the blood at the door, she formed a red tag out of prana. Jaguarman exited another building nearby with a dark sack and placed it on the ground with a small mumble. She barely tossed a glance at Gilgamesh, who walked by without a second glance.

As he nodded and passed Helena, his gaze focused on a familiar building as he turned down a street. Nothing in the area had been marked or cleaned, and the toppled sign of the flower shop lay shattered on the ground. The cloths covering the windows remained unmarred, but his expression didn't lighten. He merely walked forward as his armor clinked lightly with every step. His gazed remained focused on the doorway, which had been widened and crumbled by a forced entry.

This building was so close to safety, yet too far.

Pausing at the doorway, he looked inside and breathed calmly. He stepped through the ruined door and looked at the damaged interior. Countless flowers and pots lay ruined on the floor. It was dim and dark. The light reflecting off his armor was the only source of illumination as he stood in the doorway. He gazed at the empty counter, which had a terrible crevice down its center. There was a small crater at the doorway to the backyard.

Both of the king's legs came to a slow stop after only a few strides within. He stared behind the counter, towards a doorway that led to her personal room. The door was battered, and the smell was unmistakable. Smeared blood on the floor was a clear indicator. Regardless, he took a few more steps and stared in. What he saw was not recognizable… but he knew. By the cane that rested right at the door, he knew who he was looking at. His expression remained blank.

After a few minutes of silent gazing, he looked around at the ruined shelves. A few flower pots remained, but none were symbolically worthy. Gilgamesh walked over and picked up a lone, undamaged tulip and carefully picked it. With calm steps, he strode towards the doorway where the cane rested. He made sure not to stare directly at that offending sight again as he placed the flower onto the bloodied floor; He didn't care some got on his armor.

"…You will live forever, Samila," Gilgamesh spoke softly as he stood back up, letting his arms rest at his side. "You have the King's promise."

Quietly, Gilgamesh turned away from the remains and walked out the door, not wishing to spend another minute within. Upon exiting, he looked up to notice Medusa had stopped at the entrance. Nitocris and any helpers were now making their way down this street, but they all paused. Medusa's eyes were blank behind her mystic glasses, but her hands shook at the side of her black dress. Gilgamesh stared back calmly as she took her first step towards him.

"Do not go inside, Medusa," Gilgamesh warned in an adamant tone. His expression didn't change, but the rider's did.

Her stoic façade shattered and she glared at Gilgamesh with the fury of a cornered hydra. She continued her approach. "Get out of my way!"

"I will not let you pass!" Gilgamesh declared as he took a firm step towards her. She stopped barely a meter from him. She glared death at him while Boudica and the two female casters prepared to intervene. "I will not say it again. You do not want to go inside, Medusa."

"How do you know what I want!?" She yelled back. She moved to go around him, but he stepped in the way. She snarled at him. "Move-!"

Though Gudao and Mashu quickly turned the corner, he ignored them. Gilgamesh watched her eyes meet his golden gauntlet. The small markings of blood made her body go rigid, but she slowly turned to the archer's gaze. He stared at her with a blank expression as her knees quivered. He shook his head slowly, but spoke clearly so even those who approached cautiously could hear.

"Medusa. If you wish to remember Samila, then do not go inside," he began. He could see her unusual eyes shaking. "Do not let your last memory of her be marred by this one. If you wish to remember her well, then let those favorable memories linger… Cherish them."

Having given his last warning, Gilgamesh walked away from the door. He did not look as Medusa collapsed to her knees in a heap, letting her dismay subtly paint her face in its colors. Mashu and Boudicca ran to her side as Gilgamesh walked past. Helena nodded to him, and he returned the gesture. As this cleanup crew continued their work, Gilgamesh turned his attention to Gudao as he quietly approached.

The look on his face was well composed, but he saw the holes; His eyes said everything, so he spoke before the master could. "You're blaming yourself, Gudao."

Gudao clenched his fists and revealed his own rampant emotion. "How can I not? So many died… If I left enough-"

"No one saw this coming, not even my counterpart," Gilgamesh responded. He shook his head. "Do not blame yourself for this. If you are to let your anger on anything, let it be the enemy who still threatens Uruk. The real Tiamat must fall to prevent further loss. That is all."

The male master opened his mouth, but the magically enhanced voice of King Gil interrupted him from the palace. "Hear me, survivors of Uruk! A tragedy has befallen our city this day, but we will not give up. Those who wish to fight will remain in the city, but those who seek sanctuary should seek shelter by my palace! Your safety is ensured!"

"We'll get Tiamat for this… The real one, this time. We'll end this calamity," Gudao stated with determination. Gilgamesh nodded at the master in approval.

King Gil's announcement boomed a final message. "Chaldean High Command and Allied Goddesses! You are to report to the throne room immediately!"

Without further acknowledgement, Gudao looked towards Mashu as she ran over to him. She spared passing glances to the two riders, but Gilgamesh did not. Walking back to the palace meant going through more scenes such as that. It meant seeing his suffering people again, to remind him what needed to be done. Silently, Gudao and Mashu followed him back to the bazaar, where Uruk would weep around them.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Yet again, Gilgamesh's eyes peered around the room from his spot near the throne's stairs.

Despite the gathered Chaldeans at the foot of the throne, the room felt far emptier during the early stages of the briefing. As his counterpart went over what happened and reassured a grief-stricken Gabrielle that it was unavoidable, his eyes would glance around the room. It was intact from the assault, but the number of guards present was noticeably less. The Northern Wall's Garrison Commander was present, as were the singularity's allied servants, but there was a noticeable absence.

Gilgamesh fleetingly glanced to Ishtar, who shot a quick look his way. They both knew, it seemed, but Inanna and Quetzalcoatl beside her were none the wiser; Jaguarman was barely paying attention to anything, much to Lord El-Melloi II's complete aggravation. Scathach and Mashu merely stood beside their personal masters and listened intently, unaware of the silent messages being sent around them. Fou, contently sitting in Mashu's arms, seemed keenly aware. Even the blue-tinted Da Vinci and Roman were listening too keenly to notice, but he couldn't blame them.

This new threat was not to be taken lightly, therefore he refocused on the topic at hand. King Gil narrowed his eyes at Gudao as he finished his question. "…Gorgon's death awakened the true Tiamat? One of the Seven? That's what Merlin and Kingu… Damn it. If only that magician was here to assist still."

"Whatever he did for us to let us deploy so many servants is still active…" Gabrielle offered hopefully. "…Maybe he's still…?"

"It's possible since Chaldea's link is also active. There have been no dips in mana imports," Da Vinci confirmed as she pressed a few buttons on the control room's unseen panel. "Either that, or at worst the links are persistent whether he has passed away or not."

"Regardless, we still have that as a powerful lifeline. The servants will be able to fight fine and the masters won't be at personal risk," Roman stated as he nodded towards Gudao. The master nodded back, likely grateful he didn't have to deal with that Overchanneling Effect he experienced in the last singularity.

"Does it have any flaws? We'll need as much strength as we can muster should Tiamat's new children return," King Gil inquired as he turned to the masters.

Gudao slowly nodded. "Merlin's link is able to handle the many servants we have deployed, but their personal od replenishment is severely lowered. It's like in Chaldea, where the system disperses magical energy to all servants equally. No one gets specific focus here either."

"If anyone uses a noble phantasm, they're forced to use those apples to replenish the vast energy expended," Gilgamesh stated to his counterpart.

The living ruler looked to the archer and frowned. "So throwing noble phantasms when necessary is out of the picture… I guess not everyone can be us."

"Our stock is dwindling… We only have about twenty apples left," Gudao stated. Gilgamesh had consumed one of his three that he's held since arrival.

"And there are supposedly _millions_ of those things near the sea…?" King Gil grumbled as he rubbed his temple with one hand. "You can tie servants to Uruk's leyline, yes? Do that. It will at least allow those defending to have a faster replenishment. We'll need it against one of the Seven Sins."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but what do you and Merlin mean by the Seven Sins?" Mashu asked timidly.

"The Seven Sins of Humanity is another title for them… They are born from man's own bestial nature, and are properly referred to as Beasts. They are calamities that can mean the end for humanity, which is what that self-proclaimed King of Magic has unleashed upon this singularity. We were hoping the composite, which was only a fragment of her true strength, was all we had to deal with…"

"But it's not yet awake! Maybe they were mistaken!" Roman chimed in hopefully. "There's no powerful readings on the new scans, only an epicenter where all these new monsters are coming from."

"I'll need to recheck that last tablet to verify that claim," King Gil added. "Siduri, would you remind…"

The living ruler trailed off, accidentally pointing out the elephant in the room. Mashu, Ishtar, and Gabrielle looked around in worry as the living ruler slowly sighed. One hand clenched into a fist and slowly uncurled, but Gilgamesh watched him regain his composure. He continued without pause. "Roman… Send that informa-"

But the King of Heroes would not allow that. "After what has occurred, I wish to know what happened to _our_ secretary, Gilgamesh."

King Gil fell silent as he glared at the archer, who merely stared back. Many seconds passed in unnerving stillness. The masters watched them nervously before the living counterpart quietly relented and shook his head. "…Siduri was abducted by lahmus when she tried to help citizens by the temple."

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed, but not at his counterpart. During the initial briefing, they discussed the specifics and motivations of these new creatures. Roman and King Gil decided they'd be called Lahmu, after the firstborn son of Tiamat. Since they had no need to feed, it was concluded they killed humans as they pleased; It explained the many corpses left in their wake. The bigger curiosity was that some humans were being abducted for unknown reasons. Inanna had personally saved a few, but many more were lost in the swarming atrocities.

Any prisoners were likely taken to Eridu or Ur, which was in the direction they fled. Roman theorized there would be a nest in the area, where they could safely produce asexually and slumber for the night; As atrocious and chaotic as they seemed, they had basic animalistic behavior. Gilgamesh couldn't imagine what these things might do to his secretary, and it infuriated him to no end. He would not stand to let these things use her as a play toy.

His living counterpart interjected before Gilgamesh could make a statement. "You want to save her. You and the Chaldean Masters. This much is obvious… I, the King, won't be able to stop you, but the kingdom needs help first. Uruk is in danger in its current condition."

"…One night," Gilgamesh declared resolutely, leaving no room for discussion.

The living ruler merely nodded in understanding. "That is fair. We must do as much as we can before they return, but further information is necessary. We need to find out more specifics in person, both at Tiamat's theorized location in the sea and at the lahmus' terrestrial nesting grounds."

King Gil stared at the masters, as did his counterpart. Gilgamesh saw the desperation and eagerness in Gabrielle's eyes, and the determination in the male's orbs. The living ruler scoffed. "I realize I can't stop any of you either… but that works out well, now that I think of it. To put your minds at ease, both of you should lead task forces to the given locations. If conceivable, I would like this ended to see if we can dare defy fate itself… even if Uruk has accepted it…"

With a raise eyebrow, Gilgamesh turned to his counterpart at the last, barely audible utterance, but the living ruler shook his head again. "We're burning time. Let us continue this briefing so I may decide how best to handle Uruk's defense in your absence."

Even as the meeting continued, Gilgamesh couldn't shake the uncertainty in his stomach; He suppressed it. His determination surged the harder he thought about this past day. Despite the difficulty of the act, he was furious at himself for failing to obtain Enkidu's precious cord from Kingu. His eyes narrowed slightly in silent thought, but only Ishtar noticed.

Gilgamesh failed to get the cord, but he would not fail to rescue Siduri.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Tawny, morning light touched parts of Uruk's southern wall through the many, dark clouds. All throughout the night, servants had been working around the clock to reinforce Uruk's personal defense. Though they were still smaller than the great Northern Wall, the four sections of brick had been reinforced and supplemented with weapons. Since the north no longer needed its heavy defenses, Quetzalcoatl's armada of pterosaurs helped bring in the golden cannons to be remounted around Uruk.

As Gudao and Gabrielle's small task forces flew overhead, King Gil nodded in approval. Many of his soldiers looked demoralized, but were still present to fight; He liked that. Despite the odds and their own feelings, they still stood against the end of the world. The remaining, defending Chaldeans would help keep their spirits high, especially Chaldea's own Leonidas. That lancer and Hector were giving a speech to a small battalion, but it was the other defenders that had his curiosity.

"Ah! To see the King of the Uruk inspecting the walls of his own accord! The Sun King approves!" Ozymandias proclaimed as he approached the living ruler. Beside him, Nitocris and Cleopatra quietly followed with amused smiles.

"It is the king's duty, and I will not cut corners with Uruk in danger," he responded adamantly, making the pharaoh chuckle. "I trust you and the Romans are ready?"

"Yes! Nero and the other Roman legends stand ready! You will have no worry for the South Wall, rather, you should gaze upon us from your palace and lay praise on our diligent and perfect synchronization! A testament to Egypt and Rome's friendly ties!" The rider laughed heartily. King Gil huffed and looked to the horizon, understanding a bit of what his counterpart must go through in Chaldea.

There was nothing to see, so far, and he hoped it remained that way a little longer. He had a few more preparations to finish, but he was confident in the Chaldean and pterosaur garrison that would help his beleaguered men. With the French, Arthurian Knights, and others assisting, the active defense of Uruk would be far easier. It also meant there was far less energy he had to expend so suddenly, so he could save it for emergency situations.

Things were looking up, but there was only one way to gaze when standing at rock bottom.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

As they travelled as fast as possible, Gudao's force flew right over a massive vanguard of lahmus as they started their trek towards Uruk. They dropped occasional attacks, but conserved energy, to help lower the numbers, but it all felt pointless. Their explosions and strikes were dwarfed by the masses, and it visibly unnerved most of Gudao's group even as they reached the Primordial Jungle. Many could only hope and wish Uruk could handle the new assault.

Upon landing on the outskirts of Ur, they took the necessary precautions. The group walked through the empty remains of the settlement, careful not to make any more commotion than necessary. Jaguarman's allotted number of pterosaurs remained perched in the canopy on Ur's outskirts. Jaguarman could call them when necessary with Quetzalcoatl's granted, partial authority, just like her initial mission to bring the Axe of Marduk to Uruk.

On the downside, it meant Karna, Brynhildr, and Arthur were left without an immediate escape to the skies. However, it was the same case for those with personal transport. The Gordius Wheel had been dematerialized, as had Gilgamesh's Vimana; They needed to be quiet and subtle. Ishtar remained at a low hover while Jaguarman stealthily scouted from the rooftops. Despite limited vision, they could see enough of the eerie scene to understand its unfortunate familiarity.

The overgrown houses and other structures had damaged entrances. No one dared to look inside after the first few homes; It confirmed it was just like Uruk. Lingering lahmus, likely the nest's garrison, attempted to assault the group on occasion. Every attempt was met with instant retaliation from the King of Heroes and Patron Goddess of Uruk. So aggressive was their response, Mashu's grip on her shield was only taut out of frustration and dismay.

Jaguarman hopped onto a ruined watch tower to scan ahead. She waved at the small scout group. "Waah! We were smart to land early! There's a lot hanging around Eridu!"

"Any sign of prisoners?" Gudao asked as Mashu clenched a hand over her heart. Gilgamesh watched as the unusual lancer looked around with a hand on her eyebrows.

She shook her head. "Nothing! It's like they ate them as sacrifices!"

"Jaguarman, please…" Mashu whispered, making the catlike lady place a hand over her mouth. Brynhildr gently rubbed the shielder's shoulder.

The chattering of teeth and limbs signaled their approach even before the scouting lancer warned them. Karna pointed and called out, "Lahmus! South!"

A dozen of them jumped the wall, eagerly dashing towards them. Ishtar's bow primed a quick shot and she let it fly. The bright beam tore through half of them, while the rest were quickly skewered by a small volley of golden spears. Their assault had been stopped instantly, but it attracted several more groups. Their tiny scout group was potent, so there was no need to worry, but they were here for information and a rescue mission.

The rescue mission's success was dwindling by the second, making Gilgamesh growl. He sent volley after volley of weapons, not caring for finesse. With brute force, he shredded through two separate groups while Arthur and Brynhildr handled another. Karna's golden spear smashed into the fourth as Ishtar and Iskandar handled the last dozen. It was clockwork, and nothing to worry about for their male master… but it was infuriating.

They had come for prisoners, but there were none. They may have been part of the bloodied remains in these houses for all he knew. He sent a golden broadsword spinning to sever four lahmu's heads to vent frustration, but it only made him angrier. These disgusting, horrendous atrocities were practically mocking them with their chattering smiles. It was as if they were insulting him with their twitching legs! One even dared to wave its arms and-

Gilgamesh halted his volley. Of the reinforcing groups, only one lahmu remained from his angle. It didn't approach any further, but rather stood still and waved its front legs at him. Its kin had melted, and it was only by chance he noticed before he turned it into purple mist. Confused, the King of Heroes stared at the lahmu that barely twitched as it held its ground.

"Hey… What's with that one?" Ishtar called out upon seeing Gilgamesh's cease fire. As the remainder were decimated, it freed the servants to stare at the last one. Still, it stood there and waved its arms frantically; None of the others ever made such a motion.

Ishtar floated over to Gilgamesh with wide eyes as she glanced at the fellow archer. The King of Heroes' stare was composed, but the turmoil raging in his eyes was a different tale. Mashu looked confused at the curious lahmu as Ishtar and Gilgamesh shared a look. The shielder voiced her curiosity. "…What's it doing?"

"…I'll get them out of here…" Ishtar quickly stated as she floated back to Gudao. "Gilgamesh is going to try and interrogate this one! We should move on and find the captives! This goddess believes we might still make it in time! Let's hurry!"

Gilgamesh turned around briefly to note Gudao had instantly agreed. He shot a knowing glance to the archer quickly before ushering the others along. Karna and Iskandar also seemed to be aware, but thankfully they said nothing. They only advanced forward briskly as Ishtar kept Mashu distracted. The master turned them down another main road as Ishtar shot one last, mournful glance. With them gone, Gilgamesh turned back to the lahmu, who slowly dropped its arms.

The archer stepped forward quietly, but the lahmu didn't move. It barely twitched as he closed the distance, meter by meter. His voice was calm, which was a miracle based on the frustration welling within. "...That's you isn't it… Siduri?"

"…Yes…Yo…ur…Ma…je...sty…" the lahmu managed to groan out. The noise was alien, yet the underlying tone was somehow warm and familiar. The creature quivered, and the archer narrowed his eyes. He wanted to be surprised that it could talk, but his mind fumed at the answer.

The lahmu's twitching ceased, as did Gilgamesh's advance. He was barely a few meters away from the atrocious looking thing, but he could not glare. As much as he wanted to detest what he saw… it was still his secretary. It had spoken what he did not wish to hear. It had confirmed what he wished to completely deny.

"For a proud Urukian to be turned into such an abomination… the crimes the King of Magic have committed have reached a new low," Gilgamesh growled as the lahmu took a tiny step forward. It stopped as the King of Heroes looked at the motionless teeth.

"Yo…ur…Ma…je...sty…" Siduri's corrupted form groaned out again. To think that those captured could be turned into one of these things… That was no way to live. Living as one of the enemy, yet retaining one's thoughts and vision. This was a punishment he wished on no subject.

"You've put up with greater difficulties than this… I was your king, after all. I imagine nothing is more difficult than that," Gilgamesh chuckled dryly. "You've done more than I or the kingdom had ever hoped. You've been faithful to the very end, even when I abandoned my post to search for that herb… Thus, I will gladly perform this favor for you as your king."

It stayed still as several golden portals formed. Such was the loyalty and dignity of Siduri, that even somehow turned into a crazed lahmu, she did not waver. Her body twitched instinctively, but she held still as the golden swords protruded from the portals. His eyes softened, and his expression turned calm. Still, the storm raged in his eyes.

"I will never forget anything you've done for I, your King. Uruk will never forget. As long as I breathe, whether servant or not, your memory will be immortal, Siduri. If not I alone, then Chaldea too… for many have come to love you as a dear friend. For such an individual, I will grant mercy."

Siduri's unrecognizable head nodded up and down without answering. Gilgamesh breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. With arms limp at his sides, he let the golden swords fly. They rocketed past Siduri's form, slamming into several other lahmus that dared to try and charge him as they came. As the bodies dissipated, Siduri's head whipped between the destroyed kin and her king. Gilgamesh sighed and frowned at the ground.

"I do not know how much pain you are in… maybe you suffer in that form much longer, but I cannot do it…" Over the distant sounds of renewed conflict, Gilgamesh shook his head and stared at the lahmu's teeth. Slowly, he raised his hand and pointed to the dense, northern jungle. "…Go, Siduri. Run somewhere safe. Run before I have second thoughts… be happy knowing you have the King's sincere gratitude for everything you've done."

It was sluggish at first, but the lahmu slowly backed away. It quivered and hesitated, causing Gilgamesh to stare at it. Several more lahmus ran into view, but he could only see the faded memory of Siduri's face. He could imagine she would be crying right now, with a sad smile more beautiful than all in the kingdom.

The lahmu groaned out one last time, "Fare…well…Gilga…mesh… My King… Thank you…"

His eyes widened as Siduri's corrupted form scampered down a street. At the end, the voice had resembled her own, or was that his imagination? He grit his teeth and seethed with anger as his fists shook at his sides. The hostile lahmus charged the frustrated servant, chattering eagerly at the possibly vulnerable prey. They dared to poke an angry bear, and thus were properly rewarded.

Two dozen golden portals opened as Gilgamesh let out a roar.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Oh! So you had something like this installed here!?" Astolfo asked as he inspected the hologram.

"Of course! Why do you think I went with Gudao on that expedition!?" the translucent body of the living Gilgamesh stated on his throne.

Upon arriving at the observation post, they had found it void of anyone. While many servants kept guard, the master and a select few checked the actual lighthouse. At the top, one of the bricks had automatically moved to project the translucent image of King Gil from Uruk. Astolfo was happily walking around the device in awe, while the battlesuit-clad master and Scathach remained politely still. Fou eyed the rider's antics curiously at the master's feet.

"Status report. How does the sea fair? Any sign of Kingu?"

Gabrielle looked behind her at what was previously the Persian Gulf. Its once beautiful waters were tainted by roiling mud. Turquoise waves were exchanged by midnight and crimson, swirling together to paint the devilish soup. The smell was unbearable and pungent, much like a morgue. As the viscous liquid hissed against the rocky shoreline, steam from the melting rocks raised into the air. Her accompanying servants kept a safe distance from the horror.

"There's no sign of Kingu… but the water… It's… It's terrible. I don't think anything can live in that mud water," Gabrielle spoke as she struggled with an apt description.

The King of Uruk narrowed his eyes. "Then the gulf has been tainted into primordial waters… Do not let any servants touch them. It is under the full authority of Tiamat, and anything this… Chaos Tide touches will be corrupted into her personal child. They will be rewritten."

Scathach glanced at Gabrielle as she paled slightly. She rubbed her hands nervously as she stared back at the water. "The water also seems to be… rising."

King Gil scoffed. "Then the end really is coming… That observatory will drown with the sea, if that's the case. As will Uruk if that continues."

A blue-tinted Roman and Da Vinci were automatically projected by Gabrielle's wrist-mounted device. "That would mean the end of humanity. We must act immediately."

"I concur," King Gil noted as Astolfo stopped his pacing to stare out at the ocean. "Does Chaldea have a reading on Tiamat's location?"

"We do now, thanks to David and Anishka," Roman complimented. The green-haired archer momentarily appeared from the side to wave at the female master, who briefly waved back. "I'll transmit the coordinates of the large energy signature to your device."

"We're not waiting for Gudao?" Astolfo asked quickly, and Roman shook his head.

"Time is of the essence, and we have no communication with him at the moment. Quetzalcoatl's temple is interfering with communications," Roman sighed. He looked at Gabrielle and gave a firm nod. "You have a strong team yourself, Gabrielle. Just counting Quetzalcoatl, Inanna, and Scathach, you should, at worst, be able to stall until I can get Gudao to your position."

"But we can't land… so this is an aerial battle," Gabrielle mused with a finger on her chin. She sighed. "I wish we brought Drake or Blackbeard."

"It's too late to ponder what if's," King Gil declared with a huff. "Tiamat's still immobile, so you must-"

"We have lahmus incoming!" Inanna cried out from the air. Fou quickly began barking and scrambled up the master's legs.

"Gabby, look out!" Astolfo cried out as she and Scathach grabbed the master. Fou clung tightly as they jumped from the lighthouse just as the top was reduced to rubble by an unknown attack. As they landed on the ground safely, Scathach and Astolfo took defensive posture as Medb leapt to their sides. Inanna and Altera were already dealing with the lahmus coming onto land, but Quetzalcoatl kept her gaze on the lighthouse. Gabrielle sensed the magical energy signature and stared in surprise.

"Gabby! What's happening!? Are you alright!?" Roman's voice panicked from her comms device.

"I'm fine… but we have unexpected company," Gabrielle responded with uncertainty. The attack was not a projectile, but a servant. Her silhouette appeared in the smoking rubble.

Her eyes widened as the dark-skinned servant appeared vividly as the curtain of debris rose. Her eyes gazed down at her with malice as one hand gripped her katana fiercely. Crimson lines of corruption formed cracks on parts of her tainted form, though her unique samurai uniform looked pristine. While the soulless crimson eyes glared death at her, the female master knew she was staring at the results of corruption for anyone who touched that mud. However, the real question for her was…

"…Ushiwakamaru!?" Gabrielle cried out in dismay. "…You're alive!? What happened to you!?"

Her smile cracked, and it was one of the darkest things she'll remember. "I became better, thanks to mother… and for her, I shall take all your lives! Those who fled from the battlefield! Those who left me to die! You will all perish to I, the Guardian of Mother Tia-!"

The samurai nimbly dodged over an arrow as the rest of her servants closed in from all sides. Several more flew at her, and Tamamo's magical tags singed her sides as they barely missed. She jumped onto nearby trees, using them to close the distance to the master. She sliced through two arrows but took a third to the leg. Still, the corrupted Ushiwakamaru kept running with her feral grin.

She leapt towards Gabrielle eagerly, despite being guarded by multiple servants. "Your lives are forfeit to me!"

While midair, she smirked and glared down at the orange-haired magus, but the rider had already lost. She was a servant against many, and one of them had just appeared behind her. She couldn't even react as Dantes' cursed stream of energy tore through her chest. She disappeared in a sickly purple mist, but the female master could only gawk at the avenger as he landed safely.

"Dantes! W-We could have purified her-" Fou shook its head on the master's shoulder.

"No, Gabby… He was right to do that. She was too far lost," Scathach interjected, dashing the master's hopes.

With a blank expression, Dantes only nodded. "She was threatening you. It had to be done or el-"

"That was rude and pointless, but do you honestly think that would stop me now?"

Their eyes shifted in disbelief as Ushiwakamaru emerged from the primordial sea. As if nothing had harmed her, her corrupted body looked perfect. She glared at them, as did the many other clones that emerged from the sea. Copy after copy, just like the lahmus, rose from the devilish soup to join the first. They cackled together as they slowly walked towards the master, dozens in number. Even as the rest of her force pulled back to protect her, their odds were put into question.

Ushiwakamaru was somehow as limitless as a lahmu. "Now… where was I before you cut me off?"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gudao couldn't explain what he was witnessing though the chaos overwhelming the plaza. Even the threat of the attacking lahmu couldn't distract him from the sight barely a hundred meters away. Mashu kept her shield up, but was equally as baffled as the surrounding servants. Though the lahmus had them surrounded and under siege, some remained placid. Amid the desolate ruins of Ur, those few focused on something else, and it was their leader.

Some other lahmus watched, twitched, and chattered for the select few of them that tore into Kingu's body, while more kept the Chaldeans at bay.

Many were not the same creatures as before though. As Roman theorized, the lahmu first encountered were still infants, and they had evolved barely a minute ago. Several that surrounded them had grown in size. Their arm-like limbs became beefier, and their former torso and legs had elongated and grown weak. Instead, two large wings emerged from behind the head, unfortunately granting them the freedom of the skies. That was the last thing the master wanted these atrocities to have.

At a loss of words, Gudao could only stare as scythed limbs tore into Kingu. His yells were agonizing, and he struggled to get up as they pierced the area around his heart. It was not like the other victims, for there was surgical precision in these strikes. Soon a lump of flesh lay separated from the bleeding, screaming man. Golden specks shimmered from the gory mess, as did the powerful signature of magical energy emitted from that grail.

Only minutes ago, as their battle raged on, Kingu had been directing the lahmus to attack them. Gudao's servants had been forced to keep a close perimeter due to the sheer numbers, and any break could possibly put the master in danger. Now, even as the attack continued, many had turned on their former leader as entertainment. They cackled as the bleeding man fell to his knees and coughed up a ball of gore.

"W-Why!?" Kingu cried out as he tried to crawl away. Another lahmu stabbed his leg for entertainment, eliciting another yell.

"Foolish, useless Kingu! Stupid Kingu! You're so pathetic it's fun! Fun, Fun, Fun! Like killing!" the lahmu that picked up the grail shrieked loudly. It quickly swallowed the item to hoard within its body. Gudao could no longer detect the grail's signature, and he cursed. The lahmu only cackled happily. "Kingu thought it was leader! Thought it was perfect! Kingu is joke! Mother does not need joke! Mother has no need for useless Kingu!"

"Kingu is pitiful! Pitiful is entertaining!" "Hilariously entertaining!" "Kingu is just useless tool!" "Kingu discarded now!" "Kingu has no more use!"

"This is savagery! He's one of them!" Brynhildr cried out as Kingu's bleeding form struggled to his feet. His surrounding lahmus let him as they cackled and closed in.

"No! Get away from me! **Get away from me!"** Kingu yelled desperately as he stammered to his feet. Even with the loss of the grail, his body was slowly healing itself. He dashed towards the jungle. Running turned to surprisingly agile leaps, even as he coughed up blood and was pursued by several lahmus. Kingu ran as fast as he could from his betrayers and disappeared into the jungle. While only a few gave chase out of gleeful excitement, nearly all remained to cackle or attack the Chaldeans.

"Come! We return to mother!" "We cannot hear mother!" "Mother needs grail! Mother needs power!" "For Murder!"

The one that took the grail quickly took to the skies, leaving the Chaldeans on the ground. It formed a cluster with several others, moving in a mesmerizing fashion that confused the watching group. Ishtar fired a volley of gem projectiles, but some sacrificial flyers intercepted the strikes. Many more joined them, and they lost track of which one had the grail. Twitching and laughing happily, the ball of flying lahmus flew towards the gulf.

Gudao's eyes went wide and yelled urgently, "We need to get the grail before they give it to Tiamat! Jaguarman, we need the mounts!"

With her own tribal yell, the lancer called forth the pterosaurs under her temporary guidance. The took to the air in the distance, but were instantly assaulted by several of these new, flying lahmus. Ishtar redirected her fire to help protect the pterosaurs while the airborne dinosaurs tore through the rest; Thankfully, the prehistoric mounts seemed superior in quality.

However, many of the new ones remained, and they were effectively stalling for time.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Golden weapons rocketed from newly formed portals, tearing apart countless lahmus as Gilgamesh leapt onto a roof. His face was contorted with anger, and he let his weapons fly freely. Wave after wave surged towards the flyers, ripping them from the skies like insects. The newfound assault and the retreating mass of flying lahmus freed the besieged Chaldeans, who now had more leeway in the plaza.

While Mashu kept Gudao guarded, Ishtar took to the air as Karna and Iskandar battered through a large group of lahmus. The enemy no longer held the edge, but they still threw themselves at the Chaldeans to delay. Many were dashed to pieces, throwing away any form of skill as they took on a hive mind mentality. Their only purpose was to delay, and so they themselves became the weapons.

Gilgamesh growled and silenced many of the mindless beasts, being mindful of his own allies. He wanted desperately to do nothing more than to vaporize all of them with some of his more potent weapons, but the collateral would be too great. He settled for his tried and true method that cut through the hordes like a lawnmower. With a gap open, he leapt towards the male master without concern.

As the group of flying lahmus disappeared from view, Gilgamesh landed beside Gudao. Two portals appeared and sent spinning axes tearing through two new sacrificial groups of Lahmu. Arthur and Brynhildr dashed in to clean up their remainder as the King of Heroes turned his scowl to his master. "You said you found survivors?"

"What was left until Kingu and the lahmus tore into them…" Gudao admitted with a growl. Gilgamesh gazed around the plaza with narrowed eyes. Between the dwindling numbers of frantic lahmus and the occasional purple mist, he finally noticed the bodies. Hundreds of them, all within small rings and circles. One corpse per group had seen far more punishment than the rest, though there was no doubt they had all perished.

The archer growled as the other servants secured the perimeter. "What did Kingu do?"

"We only saw the last few alive… They were fighting each other to the death, then the lahmu killed the victor for fun," Gudao seethed as Mashu shot him a solemn glance. "We were too late…"

"Where is Kingu, then?" Gilgamesh asked with a scowl. Several pterosaurs began landing within reach while others picked off any lahmus that attempted to strike them. Gudao looked at the archer, then at the horizon.

His gaze stopped at the distant jungle. "…Kingu ran off. The lahmu turned on him and called him useless. They stole the grail and took off towards the sea. We lost track of which one has it since it can't be sensed."

At least Gudao was always swift and to the point. The King of Heroes scowled. "…Then this situation has grown dire."

Gilgamesh stared towards the jungle. Arthur and Brynhildr ran by and tossed him a quick glance as he contemplated. He was tempted to get that cord still, there was no doubt about that. However, the singularity had dragged on far enough. He had seen far too much and witnessed needless suffering of his people. If Enkidu were still alive, he'd urge him to forget that token like that and pursue what really mattered. Their friendship was immortal, and that cord was only a physical reminder.

It was one treasure he did not wish to release, but there were far more pressing concerns. The archer turned back with a huff as a bolt of lightning summoned Iskandar's signature chariot. "Then Kingu has no more worth... We cannot let Tiamat get the grail."

Gudao and Mashu nodded towards Gilgamesh as a giant, golden portal opened up. The master and shielder ran towards the Gordius wheel as the bow of the Vimana came into view. Gilgamesh boarded his vessel and stared at the distant jungle Gudao had pointed. Karna and Brynhildr's pterosaurs followed Jaguarman's own into the air as he broke his gaze to sit. He would think about this no longer; He at least had his own cord.

The Vimana, with its unearthly engines roaring with life, shot into the sky after the Gordius Wheel. Ishtar was close on his flank, and the many pterosaurs followed them as they picked up speed. The large flock of flying lahmus had made great distance, but they could still catch up. The Vimana accelerated like a jet fighter, quickly followed by Ishtar and the Gordius Wheel. The pterosaurs were a bit slower, but Jaguarman would lead them fine.

Their group had much ground to cover, and they couldn't rely on Gabrielle's group to intercept; They might also be tied up. With the stakes rising, Gilgamesh did not give a second glance back. If he had, his enhanced vision may have spotted the bloodied, green-haired man reaching out to him for help as a lahmu raised its arms to deliver the fatal blow.

…a blow that was stopped by another lahmu.


	13. Chapter XII: The Beast Awakens

"They're getting away!" Ishtar yelled over her own ranged attacks.

Dozens of evolved beings surged from the roiling waters below, stalling Gudao's force as they pursued the grail-carrying lahmu. Gilgamesh's patience was running thin, even as his treasury unloaded from the portals under his aircraft's wings. They shredded the path forward, but the necessary evasive maneuvers still slowed their advance. There were fleeting moments he wished to just simply destroy the grail, but it held the final key to finding Solomon. That was irreplaceable.

The amount of times his hands were tied was getting truly outrageous. It angered him that he wished to employ more of his gate, yet he could not.

With a growl, he settled for unleashing further barrages from under the wings of his craft. Twin heat-seeking scimitars fired from beneath his vessel, tearing through the sky like rockets. They tore through a pair of lahmus before redirecting their paths to find new targets. They were joined by four more as the King of Heroes once more cleared the path ahead of Iskandar's chariot. Those he wasn't able to kill were vaporized by the violent lightning of the charging Children of Zeus or the surgical strikes of Ishtar.

Gilgamesh glanced back briefly to ensure the other servants were still there. Though the mounted pterosaurs kept a stable course for their riding servants, the rest formed a defensive ball around them. Their glowing wings sliced through lahmus like they were sand, but enough of it could still dull the blade. The numbers they had to tear through were slowly whittling the count of divine beasts with every rare, but successful, killing blow. Thankfully there were over a hundred remaining.

Gilgamesh looked over to the Gordius Wheel as the master's comms device finally crackled to life. "Gu-o…-Gudao! We're glad you're safe!"

"Roman!" the black-haired man replied as another lahmu was singed in the large rider's charge. He frowned. "…There were no survivors, but we've found the grail. We're pursuing the lahmu who took it."

"By your movement, it's definitely headed for Tiamat! It'll reach her within ten minutes at its current pace! Since when could they fly!?"

"It's that evolution you talked about!" the master frantically explained over the device. Two heat-seeking halberds rocketed past the chariot. "Where's Gabby!? Is she able to intercept!?"

"They finished dealing with a corrupted servant half an hour ago. I'll fill you in if we find the time, but they're nearly at Tiamat! They're going for a killing blow!"

"Then they best deal that strike before that lahmu reaches its mother," Iskandar grumbled as he whipped the reins of his chariot.

As if detecting their plan, the distant flock of lahmus dove into the corrupted ocean with blinding speed. Ishtar gawked as Gilgamesh scowled at the sight of them acting like dolphins. Their aerial speed was sluggish compared to their newfound agility in the water. They surged forward, porpoising through the water as they rapidly gained speed. Roman's voice crackled again. "Gudao! What happened!? They'll reach her in two minutes at that speed!"

As a new wave of flying lahmu breached from the waters below to stall them further, Gilgamesh growled. Gudao made a quick decision. "Iskandar! Please pull us back into the divine beasts!"

The rider turned his mount around to head straight towards the pterosaurs. Gilgamesh watched as Ishtar clearly received a telepathic order, causing her to also bank. He scowled, believing Gudao would- _"Gilgamesh! Ishtar will have an easier time keeping us guarded within the pterosaurs! We'll catch up, but you're free to chase that lahmu at full speed! Don't worry about us!"_

He quickly shook off his surprise to smirk; He momentarily forgot this master was different. _"Then do not die, Gudao. It would be a waste of commendable potential."_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter XII: The Beast Awakens**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes while Medb directed her flying carriage forward. Fou sat upright on the seat between them, staring almost in a daze. The female master murmured, "I'm guessing those are her new Lahmu Gudao encountered."

"And in such an obvious defense…" the rider mused as Quetzalcoatl's mount flew beside them. Scathach nodded her head while she knelt on top of the vehicle, keeping her eyes focused. "Maybe get Arash or Tota to have a peek?"

Silently, the female master pondered her options as they approached the storm of lahmu. The flying ones, that Roman recently named bel-lahmu, circled a point in the roiling sea like a waterspout. The tornado of slowly flying beasts were fairly dense, yet they did not seem hostile. Even when their kin, several hundred meters below them, surged towards Uruk, these ones kept a perimeter around the suspected coordinates; They were without a doubt her bodyguards, but where was this goddess?

"No need for them when you have Big Sis here!" Quetzalcoatl cheered, though it was noticeably tenser. She seemed far more concerned even when she took her fight with the multiplying Ushiwakamarus seriously. Gabrielle watched as the goddess' eyes focused where the tornado stood on the tainted sea. "…I can feel her. There's no mistaking it."

"Gabrielle. Tiamat is at the bottom of that column of lahmu," Inanna declared as she floated beside the opposite flank of the carriage. Her eyes remained focused as Medb kept their course straight and steady.

"This goddess admits it's the first time she's seen Tiamat… But I see the pair of horns that symbolizes the land, and her eyes that reflect the sea of stars… She's beautiful and sad… This is indeed the Goddess of Creation, Tiamat. I'm sure of it."

As hard as Gabrielle tried to gaze ahead, she could not see her, though Fou apparently could. She trusted the goddesses though, especially with Roman's coordinates verifying her location. "Wasn't she killed before by Marduk, or did I listen poorly again? We _can_ kill her right?"

"In legend she was killed by the gods, but that's not exactly the case. See, she was abandoned… by everything. The world itself grew to become independent, and so she became useless," Inanna began to summarize. "She wasn't killed… rather, she was exiled from this world to another. There she has been waiting all this time to make her return and slaughter those who turned against her."

"She's the basis of a mother, but her instincts are primitive," Quetzalcoatl added. "She only wishes to birth, raise, and love her children. Because humanity rejected her, she wishes for it to be annihilated."

"So it's exactly the kind of weapon Solomon brought here, however the hell he did," Gabrielle mused as she reached for her communications device.

"But something's not right… Her arms and legs are wrapped by chains…" Ishtar noted incredulously. "She's sealed…? But I thought she was awake? We might be in luck!"

Gabrielle nodded and quickly called over the comms device. "Roman. Are we clear to attack?"

"Yes! I've confirmed a visual of Tiamat! By what it looks like, she is still partially sealed! This gives us a rare window of luck!" the doctor's voice shot over the system. "Don't hesitate! The lahmus carrying the grail have accelerated! They'll be at Tiamat soon!"

" _Gabby!"_ Arash called out from a higher pterosaur. _"I see Gilgamesh's Vimana giving chase to a swarm of lahmus to the south!"_

The master's gaze shot in that direction as Medb raised the carriage to see over Quetzalcoatl. Sure enough, the golden streak of Gilgamesh's vessel tore through the skies as it followed the swimming group. The female master grit her teeth as she strategized quickly, since they were still too far from Tiamat to properly engage. She looked forward and thought out her options, though many were far too slow to activate.

Her eyes widened as she drew a quick conclusion. "Inanna! Can you fire your noble phantasm?"

The goddess stared at Gabrielle. "It's going to take some time and those lahmu are closing. I won't make it in time!"

"Please just prep it! We can buy you that extra time!" the master reassured as she quickly opened a telepathic link. Time was running out, but she kept her composure. _"Altera! Can you do me a favor? Remember that new noble phantasm you got ahold of?"_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The Vimana sped close to the surface, but far enough to avoid any potential splash danger. Gilgamesh roared, "Unhand that grail!"

Two more heat-seekers fired from his aircraft's makeshift autocannons, sending three more porpoising lahmu to the grave. He had attempted to use more explosive weaponry, but the density of the mud stopped their effectiveness at the surface; Their maneuver was for both speed and defense. His sharpened weapons were able to cut through the mud, and he was only mildly furious at loosing those treasures.

Due to the Chaldean System's circumstances and long summoning duration, those weapons would eventually regenerate. It let him fire some of his finer and more unique weapons with less inhibition, but he was still limited. The lock required the lahmu to be visible to properly engage, so if any were hiding beneath the surface, they were safe. The distance to Tiamat was closing, and he couldn't allow them to reach her.

He could already see the terribly pale being in the water. As any goddess, she possessed unearthly beauty, but it was warped by her nightmarish aspects like ghostly hair. Her red eyes glowed eerily as she gazed at the distant Uruk, unmoving in her bindings. Golden chains wrapped around her perpetually black dress and arm covers, restricting her movement completely. It perplexed Gilgamesh for only a second, for it might not remain a seal if the lahmu with the grail reached her.

The Goddess of Creation's loud, sorrowful singing grew louder by the second. Failure held out its hand to greet him, but he slapped it away.

Dozens of portals manifested, tossing a hailstorm of golden weapons into the swimming lahmu. The grails were unbelievably durable, and Roman believed they could pick it up after the sea had returned to normal with Tiamat's death. If that was the case, then he had no need to hold back his golden rain. They sliced through the mud, tearing countless lahmu that screeched as they died. Still, the number of porpoising entities did not seem to decrease.

The King of Heroes cursed. "…Are these decoys?"

" _Gilgamesh! Please be careful! We're going to lop the head off the snake with noble phantasms!"_ Gabrielle's voice echoed in his mind. He finally noticed the large cluster of pterosaurs closing in on Tiamat's lahmu tornado from the west. _"Don't get caught in the blasts!"_

He clicked his tongue. _"…Like I needed you to tell me that. So be it, but make it quick!"_

Though he didn't trust Gabrielle's decisions as much as Gudao, his own efforts were bearing less fruit. He continued his chase, harrying the swarm of Lahmu even as a beam of red light shot from Gabrielle's flying group. It flashed at its destination above the whirlwind of beasts, forming the first of many multi-colored circles and shapes. They were far larger than what he recalled of it, but he instantly recognized the noble phantasm.

Based on its size, Gilgamesh knew Altera wasn't going to hold back either, but this time the ancient powerhouse did it for humanity.

Gilgamesh's portals disappeared and the Vimana banked away sharply; He was not losing his aircraft to the shockwave. He stared into the tornado as he cleared the area, observing the horned beast within. Her glowing red eyes gazed to the sky and sang. Her pale complexion grew ghostly white in the cumulative illumination from above. Her sickly hair waved with her motion, but her lahmu didn't abandon her. Instead, he noticed several breach the sea's surface at her feet, happily being absorbed by the chained goddess.

It was the last he saw before judgement descended from the heavens. A bright beam of light fired down from the sky, slamming through the center of the organized, conceptual rings. It grew exponentially and screamed down the center of the circling lahmu. Many of them shrieked as they were caught in the initial shockwave, while countless at the bottom were vaporized instantly by the impact that struck their mother.

The blast detonated in a blinding, white light. Tiamat's mournful singing shrieked into the air as the Vimana rocked with the shockwave. Corrupted water fizzled and hissed as the explosion tore outwards, then quickly sucked back in from the vacuum. Leaving no room for error, Gilgamesh quickly glanced over as Inanna's own strike tore through the skies. It slammed through Altera's fading blast to engulf the area in a firestorm.

With a scowl, Gilgamesh was forced to bring the Vimana even further away as Inanna's inferno consumed the sea around Tiamat in divine flames. The pillars of fire rose into the sky, but Gilgamesh was not about to let them have the last say. To get his own personal satisfaction, a large golden portal opened beneath the Vimana. If this was the final strike, he was going to be the one to deal it… For Uruk, his friend, and himself. He wouldn't even need to expend too much od to do it either.

The projectile resembled a small pillar. Its golden surface was etched with unusual markings, but they were unreadable as it was freed from its holster. The golden stake screamed through the sky and tore into the heart of the firestorm. Even as its flames hugged the sea and skies, they paled when the ancient weapon went off. Gilgamesh grinned as the final explosion detonated, sending a shockwave that thundered across the sea with extreme violence.

Blinding light consumed the area, but it quickly faded. With a dry chuckle, he gazed at his handiwork as the growing, blue-illuminated mushroom cloud joined the dwindling pillars of fire. These were not prana weapons he used very often, but these were not the usual circumstances. He had been forced to get serious and sent into a rage that exceeded the flames of war that raced across the sea beneath him. If he had a choice, he would rather have made her end far slower and more painful.

Any satisfaction was cut short as he heard the mournful cry from within the chaos.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"How is she still-!?" Gabrielle cried out in horror as the carriage shook with an unseen force.

Her mouth fell open as she stared to the center of the explosion. She couldn't see her, but the growing dread and suffocating air made it obvious. Tiamat was alive, and her presence grew more palpable than anything she'd ever felt. Even the close proximity to countless servants with their own signature emanations could not have prepared her for this. Within the smoking cloud and dissipating fires, the Goddess of Creation let out a deafening aria to the heavens to confirm their failure.

The communications device sparked to life with Roman's aghast voice. "What happened!? Her… Her energy level surged! It's still growing by the second! If she wasn't awake before, she sure is now!"

"If she fully awakens, there's no telling how powerful she'll be!" Quetzalcoatl asserted as she drew her onyx-studded blade. The unusual firmness of her voice shook Gabrielle, unnerving her further. "We must defeat-"

An explosion of prana erupted from the smoke-filled ground zero, blinding the area in an unholy light as corrupted water darted into the sky. A tidal wave surged from the impact zone, but they had more pressing concerns. Medb grasped the reins fiercely and yelled, "Hold on! I'm getting us clear!"

Gabrielle looked up in horror as the corrupted water began plummeting. They were nearly two kilometers from Tiamat, yet that acid rain still plunged towards them. Pterosaur and mystic mount alike jetted from the blast zone, barely making it out unscathed as the mist began to settle. She looked around, breathing erratically as she confirmed everyone was alright. She counted all her servants while some like Tamamo and Arash nodded back to her in acknowledgement.

Gilgamesh's Vimana soared towards them as Medb turned the carriage about. They fell silent as Roman's panicked voice crackled over the wrist device. "Her spiritual core has increased! It's grown and turned into a megastructure! Anishkia, we need a full scan as soon as possible!"

It was clear the mic was left on in a panic, and no one present could blame them. They stared forward at the new monstrosity that appeared in the fading smoke, corrupted mist, and falling debris. If Gorgon were still around, Tiamat would have eclipsed that composite goddess with her mountainous stature. Her skin still had her same ghostly colors, but the midnight wraps that clothed her moved ominously. Her eyes were glowing red orbs, fiery like the setting sun.

Tiamat's legs remained still as she stood atop the chaotic waters. Black hair writhed behind her dragon-like wings. Each arm resembled a scything, crescent moon that projected from her side, large enough to take half their force with a single swing. It did not do so, but merely stood and stared as dozens of black orbs floated from her stomach. They formed before her, each turning into a newly born bel-lahmu that began to circle their precious parent.

Gabrielle didn't know if it was her new, eerie song that paralyzed them, or the sheer magnitude of the new threat they faced. The malice protruded from her was suffocating, and it took all of the master's might not to turn away. Every fiber of her being screamed in terror of the monstrosity that gazed in their direction. Roman cried out in dismay to temporarily shake her trance. "This is impossible! Something this big shouldn't exist!"

Da Vinci's voice joined the panicked, visualized conversations in Chaldea. "Water levels are increasing around the Persian Gulf! Sea levels are rising dramatically! There's also a small tidal wave that will impact the shoreline in 3… 2…"

"T-The observatory!" Inanna cried out as the Vimana pulled alongside them. "It's been destroyed by the surge!"

"W-wait, wait! Can't we stop this!?" Gabrielle cried out in a panic. Her heart was racing and she was finding it hard to think. That thing before them… even after all Gudao's been through, she wondered if he was handling it fine. This primordial being was…was-!

Scathach leaned over from her spot on the carriage roof and gently rubbed the master's shoulder. "Stay calm, Gabby. We need you with your wits steady."

" _Gabby! My team saw everything! We're nearly there!"_ Gudao desperately yelled telepathically. His voice was a relief, but it was a few rain drops in a desert.

While clinging to the different respites, the orange-haired master took deep breaths and nodded hastily. She glanced over at Gilgamesh as he folded his arms on his golden aircraft. He stared towards the colossal titan before them and narrowed his eyes. lahmus in endless numbers poured from around her, forming a new tornado to protect their mother. He scowled. "…A mobile factory that constantly produces life and immeasurable energy."

"This is the true form of Tiamat?" Roman's voice asked in disbelief. Panic was starting to clench her nerves once more. "This… This is an ark of the gods that humanity will take hundreds of years to match!"

"And her only interest lies with my kingdom…" Gilgamesh growled as he stared at the monstrosity. Gabrielle turned back, feeling the chills run down her spine upon hearing her louder, wordless note reverberate through the air. That thing was staring towards them, but it wasn't gazing at them. Behind them, far out of sight, was its real target.

Quetzalcoatl's voice was unrecognizable, as was the legible dismay on her face as her pterosaur hovered beside the carriage. "…Winning is impossible… Even if I used the secret arts of Plancha…"

"Can you or Inanna grow or anything!?" Gabrielle suggested in a hurry, but the goddess quickly shook her head.

"I can't. That kind of power is from before the great extinction, an authority that exists only during genesis! Even with the true power of my noble phantasm… no…" she trailed off. The southern goddess' expression was a mix of determination and hinted despair. "I don't want to give anyone false hopes. No matter if we used divine authority… mine or Ishtar's… nothing within all of Mesopotamia could harm her."

Gabrielle turned to Gilgamesh with one last shred of hope, but it was quickly dashed. Her heart beat against her chest as she realized the powerful, self-assured King of Heroes did not retort that statement. He only glared towards Tiamat as her next note tore through the air. He turned to her, and she could not hide the despair on her face. Gilgamesh did not let her down easy. "That treasure I launched was one of the most potent in my gate… and it did nothing."

"What about EA!? What about your most power-"

"Anishka just finished her first overview! How Tiamat is right now… We need to reformulate the plan!" Roman's voice explained with palpable concern. "…Get out of there! I'll explain later, but all of you have to escape! Hurry! We can't stop her how she is now! Quetzalcoatl is right! I'll tell Gudao to do the same, so concentrate on running!"

"Medb, get us out of here! We can't die here! Uruk needs us!" Gabrielle managed to order quickly through her panic.

Gilgamesh gave a small nod in approval before his Vimana turned. "I will ensure Gudao makes it back to Uruk as well. Make no detours."

With a roar of its engines, the Vimana tore towards the visible group of pterosaurs. The carriage turned about as Tiamat let a far louder aria sing to the heavens. A shockwave rocked Gabrielle's team, throwing Tota from his mount; Servants could ride, but they had no control. Astolfo's Hippogriff quickly dove and caught him as the group began retreating to humanity's last stronghold.

A thundering boom sent shivers down her spines. She dared to look around the carriage to see the source was Tiamat's foot. One rested a little further on the corrupted ocean after its tiny stride, making her gasp and turn around. She flicked the comms device back on as Medb looked at her friend in concern. "Roman! Tiamat is advancing! She's moving to Uruk!"

"We have confirmation on this end too! …Shit!" Roman cursed, but the master had no time to be surprised. "We'll discuss all of this when you return to… What!? Gabby! Can you confirm there's a second tidal waving surging towards land!?"

All she had to do was look down, and it already terrified her. An ominous wave tore across the sea, heading towards the distant shoreline. The wave was far taller than the previous one, and it put a dreadful expression on Inanna. The master did not have spectacular vision by any stretch, but she could see the distant remains of the shoreline. The water had risen dramatically and rested at the threshold of spilling over. With this tidal wave surging towards it, there was nothing on the gentle, rolling plains that would…

Gabrielle breathed slowly as she tried to control her mounting concern for Uruk.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

The tidal wave coasted over the edge of the previous shoreline, tearing the remaining foundation of the observatory apart. The waters of the Euphrates sizzled and screamed as the corrupted water lapsed over it. Animals had long since run, but there was nowhere that was safe. Like an avalanche, the midnight and crimson mud raked the edges of the primordial forest and pushed inwards towards Eridu and Ur. It surged across the plains without any inhibition. The land groaned, but it gave no mercy.

Far from the besieged city, the lahmu horde had retreated at the cries of their mother. They stampeded across the plains towards the wave. Happily twitching, they let themselves be consumed by the tidal flood, but they were not killed; This was home. Hundreds appeared on the surface, diving in and out of sight as they pushed towards the former gulf. Mother awaited them, but the wave itself only wished for destruction.

Kilometer after kilometer, the risen waters cascaded over rolling hills and former structures alike. Uruk soon came into view, a tiny grain in the shadow of a ravenous hunger. The sea was losing steam, but it had enough quantity to drench everything to the Northern Wall. Only that large structure would be able to withstand the onslaught, but left Uruk with nowhere to hide from its hellish fate.

…but there was such a thing as miracles, and King Gil had a treasury of them.

Earth quaked and caved before the flood. Former flatlands crumbled to dust in a curved line that stretched across the Fertile Crescent, ending at the flanking mountain ranges. A bastion of thorny, woven tusks rose to give challenge. It was impossibly large, like the great Northern Wall, and quickly grew to be Uruk's salvation. The waters slammed against its surface, charring and hissing with anger at the ivory obstacle. The mud pushed and raked its surface, but it held firm.

However, it sustained damage. The force of impact and the continual sizzling of mud against its banks warned of its temporal nature. It was Uruk's temporary guardian, but it could not stand forever. Fate had not been defeated, but delayed by the surprise action. There was still much to be done if the singularity was to be solved, but every precious second bought was a treasure. Uruk would hold on for a few days, but the groaning, thorny wall raised doubt about anything further.

Roman sat back on his chair in the dead silent room. He breathed a sigh of relief as Da Vinci and David gently rubbed a shoulder each to ease his nerves. The doctor only shook his head as he stared at the countless monitors that pieced the event together. "…Twenty-minute break. We will resume calculations and analysis once that is done."

"…Doctor Roman? I'm still completing the analysis for-"

The acting director of Chaldea smiled solemnly at the Indian woman. She shared worried glances with the other leyshift employees at their monitors, but his resolve held. "Please, Anishka… _Everyone_ take a break… I don't think we'll be getting many until this is all over… Please."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Sniffling echoed in the throne room, but King Gil allowed it. He had just finished explaining what happened in their absence, so it was the expected reaction.

Even with the powerful Chaldean force standing guard, there were so few against so many. Noble phantasms had been thrown as necessary, and every servant and pterosaur engaged with fierce determination to halt the invasion; Some fell too injured and had to be recalled. It didn't matter how many allies they had, for even a chain of humans across a beach could never hope to stop a tide. As they fought, many lahmus simply slipped through, and yesterday's nightmare was replayed by cackling beasts.

Tiamat's full awakening had caused them to retreat. Maybe they wished to greet their mother, or maybe she required something of them. Regardless of intent, it saved the remnants who now took temporary shelter within the palace. Though the throne room was off limits, the hallways were filled with any civilian and refugee alive. The soldiers valiantly continued their tasks outside with fear threatening their hearts.

King Gil watched stoically as Gabrielle fought to withhold her tears. Her best friend and Mashu joined her on their knees, quietly trying to comfort her; Fou rubbed against her in a soothing gesture. The King's counterpart stood a distance away, paying only mild attention with a small scowl. With the other servants and royal guard assisting anyone outside, it was just them and the goddesses.

In a vein and futile attempt to raise spirits, he turned to his counterpart and earned the attention of the four present goddesses. "…Is there any good news from the rescue mission, at least?"

Gilgamesh's deepened scowl alerted him immediately; It was as he expected, but part of him still defiantly hoped. "There were no survivors… and Siduri is no longer with us."

"Y-You mean Siduri is-!?" Gabrielle stammered as she finally broke down into tears. Mashu hugged the female master while Gudao continued rubbing her back. Gilgamesh passed her a glance, but his scowl had softened. The archer didn't aim it at her anyway.

The King of Uruk breathed out slowly. "…It is fine to let your tears flow, and mourn my people, Gabrielle. I, the King, appreciate it. Truly. However… this is not the time to mourn or blame yourselves for what happened. Do not dwell that thousands have died, but be thankful over a thousand remain... It was wishful thinking to defy the destiny of Uruk."

"…Destiny?" Ishtar asked as she glanced at her counterpart. Even Jaguarman looked serious and attentive.

Gilgamesh only stared at the living ruler curiously, but he paid no heed. With a firm gaze as he sat on his thrown, he spoke evenly. "I knew the end was coming months ago… and so I informed the people. _Everyone_ knew. There was not a citizen in Uruk that did not understand their deaths were on the horizon."

Reactions had varied, but the sense of shock overwhelmed most. Gabrielle had even calmed herself slightly with the revelation, though she was now ruefully baffled. As the goddesses talked among themselves, he turned to his counterpart whose scowl had vanished. To his appreciation, there was a glint of understanding and acceptance. He had come a long way if he understood already.

"They all knew…?" Gudao murmured to himself as he gazed out the door. A Royal Guard assisted a man with no arms as they walked by. "All of them…?"

"All of them knew, yet they chose to remain," Gilgamesh pointed out quickly, silencing the goddesses and making Gabrielle quickly dry her eyes. "They could have done anything with that information, but our subjects chose to stay and fight under our leadership."

"You are correct. All of them chose to stay, even after I told them they may do whatever they wish since they were aware," King Gil declared with a small smirk. "Our people are made of sterner stuff to deal with us and the gods with a hopeful smile… As such, I, The King, dedicated myself to ensuring Uruk would hold out for the prophesized guardians. Chaldea had arrived, and you've made Uruk's last days worthy of praise."

"But if Uruk is going to fall, won't that mean we fail!?" Mashu asked desperately.

The Chaldeans and allied goddesses were met with the same surprise when the King of Uruk shook his head. "The singularities do not work like that… Before I continue, are the transmitters off?"

Gudao nodded slowly. "Roman said to alert them when you wished for their information. In the meantime, he's doing further research and examination."

"His efforts are praiseworthy and respectable as always." With a chuckle, King Gil shook his head. He breathed out and any amusement departed from his eyes. "…To fix a singularity, one only needed to defeat the source and obtain the grail. Saving the people was only a secondary objective."

"…What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked nervously as King Gil stood up from the throne and descended the small stairs.

"In Jerusalem, how many countless thousands died before you arrived? The entire Crusader army was vanquished, was it not? You told me so," the living ruler stated as he stopped at ground level. "The casualties are only a consequence… When a singularity is resolved with the defeat of its source, the world begins to fix itself. You are sent back to Chaldea. Independent servants disappear… but the lives lost are not replaced. If someone dies in a singularity, they are also killed with the reconstruction of the timeline. All that changes is the narrative."

"Instead of dying to a lahmu… they died to a disease or wild animal?" Ishtar asked in a hush tone, and the King of Uruk nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. The thousands who died may be lost to war or famine upon the timeline's restoration. The world chooses a fitting resolution."

Upon noticing Mashu and Gabrielle's uncertain and faltering expressions, King Gil shook his head. "The lives lost are not detrimental, but the lives saved are not meaningless. You've saved over a thousand of my people, and though these memories will be erased, _they_ will live on in human history. This deviates from what I, the King, have foreseen. A brighter future has been forged, so do not question or falter. Continue to fight because you came to love my people, as I've seen with my own eyes. Fight so they may see the light with smiles you've helped revive."

"We won't let you or Uruk down," Gudao declared to shake any lingering doubt and concern. "We won't allow Tiamat to have her way! We'll bring her down!"

King Gil slightly scoffed, attempting to hide his smirk in order to test the master. "Then Chaldea must up its performance if it wishes to deny a primordial goddess."

"…What's a god to a non-believer?" Gudao asked with a small smile. "Have someone ready to record, because we'll show you a perfect performance."

King Gil blinked in surprise as Gilgamesh turned to his master with an expression split between disbelief and amusement. Gabrielle nudged her best friend and shot him a mostly incredulous stare, but a small grateful smile. He merely chuckled as King Gil's delighted laughter echoed into the once hushed room. As he clutched his stomach, Gilgamesh also chuckled as Quetzalcoatl began patting Gudao on the back in excitement; It looked a touch painful, even if she was just being herself finally.

Calming himself down, the King of Uruk smiled at the male master. Gudao smiled back as the King nodded. "What terrible overconfidence. It borders on pure arrogance! …I, the King, find it appropriate for raising morale, but ensure it does not blind you. We shall begin the briefing so you may turn it into defiance against Tiamat herself!"

Gudao nodded and quickly clicked a few buttons on his communications device. He stood up and brushed his battlesuit as Roman's voice chimed. "Is it time?"

"It is. I have set up a special device to allow you to project your findings," King Gil answered as Gudao helped Gabrielle to her feet. With a snap of his royal fingers, the throne disassembled itself, catching even Gilgamesh off guard. It formed into a small, four-pronged cradle as a beam of forged prana shot towards the ceiling. It quickly expanded, forming a large, holographic blue screen that remained void of any picture. "Is Chaldea able to detect and merge with this?"

To answer his question, the screen flickered, showing Roman and Da Vinci's forms on a far larger screen than before. The two looked slightly downward at the much smaller group in surprise before turning to each other. King Gil smirked. "Now that we've established it works… We shall waste no further time. The King wishes for detailed information on Tiamat. We must know all problems involving this deity."

Roman nodded and his face fell grave. "Will do... You're not going to like it though."

They vanished from the screen as a detailed, three-dimensional picture of the awakened Tiamat appeared. It slowly spun in place, showing everything from her big horns to her slowly moving legs. Information was listed along the side in modular tabs, including composition and measured magical energy readings. The worst part were the citations for any found weaknesses, which was completely blank. In its stead, the strengths segment kept scrolling.

Roman's stressed voiced echoed from the screen. "To… put it bluntly, Tiamat is fundamentally invincible to everything…"

"Like a form of renewing armor? Or resurrection?" Jaguarman inquired as Quetzalcoatl scratched her chin beside her.

"Worse. It's a conceptual guarantee from her mythology," the acting director noted as the screen shifted to the smaller version of Tiamat. "Theoretically, we've already killed her twice. The first as a composite goddess, and the second when you dropped those three attacks on her sealed state…"

"The first was a composite though," Inanna pointed out. "The second was her, but the attacks appeared to do nothing but serve to awaken her completely. Her signature waned slightly… If she did die, it was as if it never happened."

Roman nodded. "Right. My hypothesis is that this happened because she is the mother of all life. To kill her while any life remains is a paradox, and is automatically reverted by the world. She cannot die because the fact we're all alive _proves_ her existence."

"Which is why the gods couldn't kill mother before…" Inanna muttered in understanding. The room was quickly filling with mounting dread. "So in other words… so long as there's a living thing on the planet, Tiamat cannot be killed."

"That would be the theory, yes," Roman sighed. They heard a fist slam into the console, and hushed words from Da Vinci and David. "…Sorry. I'm just furious we're in such a predicament that the only way to kill her is to kill everything else first."

Silence filled the room. Gabrielle looked desperate for an answer, as did Mashu. Gilgamesh scowled with clenched fists while Ishtar and Inanna conversed quietly for a possibility. Jaguarman was practically panicking if it wasn't for Quetzalcoatl trying to calm her down; The southern goddess' choice words did not help. Gudao, however, was fairly calm. His furrowed brows lightened and he turned back to the screen slowly.

"…Unless everything else is dead, right? What if we reversed it? Like in the underworld?" Gudao pointed out hopefully. An astonished King Gil quickly turned to him and smirked as the master merely smiled. "Maybe that could work? If the Underworld counts as its own plain, then she would be the only living thing in its domain."

"You sly bastard… You've come to the same conclusion as I, the King!" King Gil proclaimed as a portal opened in the air for all to witness. A large, golden-framed mirror appeared from the golden ripples as Roman and Da Vinci's forms reappeared on the screen. The mirror hovered in the center of its gate, and its perfect surface reflected nothing. Quickly, it filled with an ominous darkness, but King Gil only kept smirking. "Ereshkigal! Ereshkigal, are you there?"

In an instant, the goddess' upper body appeared in the mirror like a window. The blonde goddess fumed as she glared at the smirking King of Uruk. She groaned. "Only you would call on a goddess so lightly like that! Have you no respect when I've been working so hard taking care of all these souls!? And _why_ are you using my mirror so casually!? It's not for idle chit-chat! I gave it as a gift to atone for my… sins…"

The goddess trailed off as she stared at the small, gathered group. In particular, her eyes landed on Gudao. He waved at her with a small smile. "Hi, Eresh."

She quickly ducked out of sight, though some mumbling was heard. She reappeared with a slight blush as she ran a hairbrush through her golden locks. After two pulls, she threw it out of sight and smiled bashfully. "Hello, Gudao… I was not aware you were present. Is there something you require of this goddess?"

Gabrielle slowly turned to Gudao with a partially flabbergasted look. King Gil could see the small embers of disbelief and frustration in her eyes, that were mirrored in Mashu's, as the male master leaned in to whisper. The King of Uruk withheld his chuckles as the male master calmed the situation down with an apologetic expression. Gabrielle huffed lightly and crossed her arms, but gave Mashu a reassuring rub on her armored shoulder. The King cleared his throat to dispel his amusement.

"This is no time to be flirting with a taken man!" King Gil remarked with a huff, making Ereshkigal glare at him. "We have a situation on our hands, so I will get straight to the point. We have a favor to ask you. Tiamat is coming to Uruk and will arrive shortly, even if she does not accelerate. If we cannot defeat her, then Mesopotamia will die. However, she can't be killed so long as something else is living. Therefore, Mistress of the Underworld, you are given the honor and responsibility of hosting Tiamat in your realm after we push her in, so she may be the last of the living!"

Ereshkigal's face paled instantly. "W-What!? You want to _push_ mother into _my_ Underworld!?"

"That is what I just declared. Yes. Do not make me repeat myself," King Gil declared as he pointed towards the mirror. "I know you've been secretly listening in! Do not feign ignorance for your task. I, the King, order you under my royal authority to open a gate to the Underworld beneath my kingdom and bind the beast that threatens humanity itself! This shall earn you your redemption!"

Caught red handed in espionage, Ereshkigal fiddled with her fingers before sighing dramatically. "Alright… as impossible as it is, that's what I believed would be best anyway…"

"Can you do it in time?" Quetzalcoatl asked with sincere curiosity. "We're goddesses… but even we have our limits. You have a long way to dig to get to Uruk."

"The closest access to the Underworld is under Kutha? There's nowhere closer?" Gabrielle asked, and Quetzalcoatl nodded in confirmation, though Ereshkigal looked a touch uneasy. King Gil noticed this instantly and stared at her incredulously, as did his servant counterpart.

"Yet the Garula took many spirits so easily… Ana and some Chaldeans had to deal with them almost daily…" Ishtar commented with a small, sly smirk. Both Gilgameshs nodded slowly in confirmation as Ereshkigal looked nervous. "For your foot soldiers to have such easy access is unusual… unless the Underworld was closer than we are led to beli-"

"Okay, okay! Gosh… Am I not allowed to have secrets!?" Ereshkigal fumed as she crossed her arms and pouted. "…I _might_ have been working on it for some time already… I do dislike Uruk, remember? That task would take ten years if I never began… Sheesh! Just give me two days, okay!?"

Tossing aside the fact she was openly planning his kingdom's demise, King Gil nodded in approval. He could berate her later, or maybe some other time since he knew how Chaldea's so-called memorial essences worked. With the theoretical answer in place, there was only one missing piece to the puzzle that needed to be solved. "Commendable effort, Ereshkigal. That means it's up to us to stall Tiamat."

"With the goddesses' help, I'm certain we can manage something," Gudao declared evenly. "We would need to take more of our servants from Uruk, but I do have a few ideas."

"We have some leeway with time," Roman added from the large screen. Da Vinci nodded beside him as he quickly typed on the unseen console to confirm. "By David's estimates, she's keeping a steady pace… ETA, fifty hours. One massive stall should buy Ereshkigal a little extra time if she needs it. Until then, we'll need to conserve magical energy while keeping Uruk secure from the daytime lahmu attacks… which the next wave is already clambering over King Gilgamesh's strange wall."

"The Teeth of Utnapishtim, is the term you are looking for… Even its might cannot hold back Tiamat's conquest," King Gil noted as he shook his head. "If only we had Gugalanna, the Bull of Heaven, to ease the burden... but that was _apparently_ asking for too much from _**either** _ Ishtar."

Twin goddesses pouted at him as Ereshkigal giggled from her mirror. He paid them no heed as he turned back to Gudao with folded arms. "Rally your servants to defend the walls… I shall give you a full explanation on the lahmus' tendencies and attack patterns."

To his satisfaction, Gudao and Gabrielle nodded to each other and quickly began telepathic communications. There was no time to waste in this long day.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Conserving their strength was far easier than anyone anticipated… because the lahmus did not attack.

Throughout the remainder of the day, they had climbed up the thorny face of the Teeth of Utnapishtim, but they stopped there. From their spot, the ever smiling lahmus observed Uruk and paced atop the thorny wall. Only on the far flanks did the abominations descend, but they gave the city a wide berth and went to the wall beyond. The remaining Chaldean archers were baffled at first, as was Gilgamesh, but the kingdom was relieved it made it to nightfall without a repeat attack from that morning.

The lahmu had retreated back to the chaos tide to rest, relieving the soldiers on the walls.

Gilgamesh walked onto the familiar balcony and looked out at his kingdom. The moon was out, but shrouded behind several passing clouds. Its illumination lit the surroundings, giving an ominous silhouette to the Teeth of Utnapishtim. His gaze did not rest on the moon, but momentarily browsed over the bazaar far below. Along with the palace, it was the last refuge of the human survivors and the last signs of human life in Uruk. The abandoned districts now served as temporary roosts for Quetzalcoatl's remaining flock.

The damaged city lay beneath the starry sky, a dark shadow of its former evening glory. No lights accompanied the tense air save for the many at the bazaar. A ghostly wind blew, making the lights of the torches flicker below. His people were asleep, though he wondered if the nightmares followed them in their slumber. For their sake, he hoped it was not the case. All deserved some sort of respite with the end approaching.

With a quick jump, he hopped onto the rooftop calmly. He remained considerate of his counterpart as he turned towards the kneeling man. With a quiet whisper on his lips, King Gil, with eyes closed, continued his prayer. The archer wanted to scoff at the sight, but decided against it. He only waited until the man finished and turned his gaze upon him to speak. "The gods will not save us. They never liked us, and we never liked them."

"It's likely a useless act… but it's considerably more than doing nothing," the King of Uruk argued as he stood to full height and sighed at the moon. "…If there is anyone who would answer, it would be him. Though preposterous to admit, I believe he did shield us in some way after we prayed to him before the journey. Perhaps, if not for us, he'll do something for the people."

Gilgamesh remained quiet but did not argue that point. Remembering the years after Enkidu's death only brought frustrating and repressed memories. It was the lowest point in his life, and he did not wish to have it repeated in any form. He was surprised he even made it through the first few months of his desperate search without succumbing to any beast of the wild; His blinding grief and erratic thoughts had enslaved him.

Perhaps someone had been looking out for him, as ridiculous as that seemed.

With a sigh, Gilgamesh looked up towards the moon. The shadow that crept along its surface had grown considerably in the past days, but the light was still present. If Gudao were looking at it, which he likely was, he's probably say something inspirational; All was not lost, or something of the sort. The archer would agree, because the alternative was faltering and giving up, which was every fiber of his being despised. Results were not created through helplessness.

King Gil huffed quietly. "If it stays as peaceful as this, perhaps Chaldea won't need to enact the plan Gudao has finalized."

"It will never be that easy. The gods love to make a mess of things," Gilgamesh spat, making his counterpart chuckle dryly.

"Of course… that's why we forged the idea to evaporate the chaos tide using Quetzalcoatl's noble phantasm… but how long will that delay her, I wonder," he murmured out loud. "It matters not… for Tiamat's end will come… Chaldea has a knack for making the impossible conceivable."

Gilgamesh only nodded as they stared in silence. There would be no further conversation that evening, as they allowed themselves to enjoy what was likely the last peaceful moon of the singularity. It was marred only by a subtle sound, picked up only by his enhanced hearing. Every so often he would hear the low thump, but he did not understand what it was.

His counterpart walked towards the edge of the roof. "…I feel like going for a stroll. Enjoy this last evening."

Gilgamesh did not reply, but merely nodded as he listened for that peculiar sound while gazing at the moon.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

By the afternoon of the next day, everyone understood what the soft thumping had been. The earth shook with the distant thunder of Tiamat's foot landing upon the chaos tide. Slow and steady, it had grown in the night and turned into a distant reminder by morning. Even now, the sound grows louder with every step, twice per minute, as she strode towards her target. It was consistent and endless, and it had the intended result.

Many of the citizens were practically cowering in terror. Despair and helplessness were overtaking their senses with every step Tiamat took. Alongside the lahmus clambering on the wall and scrambling several kilometers away from the city, it was breaking their hope. Soldiers at the wall were practically cracking as they tried not to gaze at the several thousands of lahmus circling in the distance. Their teeth continually smiled and chattered, making them feel like deranged vultures just waiting for their mother's order.

"Why… Why don't they attack!?" a conscripted soldier cried out, causing a nearby Roman saber to look their way. Quickly, Nero began swiftly walking towards the volunteered refugee as he stood up and tossed his helmet against his assigned cannon. "Why!? Why, why, why!? J-Just come already! Kill us!"

"Hey, calm down! What are you saying!?" one of his Urukian comrades beside him pleaded. It did little to soothe him, and before Nero could even open her mouth, the soldier had gripped his spear in his hands. In the distance, Tiamat's foot sent another thundering shockwave into the air.

" **No!** I can't take this any-!"

 **"Stop!"** The Roman Empress dashed towards him and ripped the spear from his hands, a split second before he plunged it into his own neck. "Think of your comrades! Do you wish to leave them to fight this horror alone!? If not for yourself, be strong for them! Remember what Leonidas taught you!"

The broken warrior fell against the brick floor, stuttering and sobbing, but Nero could only look on as his fellow soldiers surrounded him. Carefully, they helped him to a sitting position and tried to calm his nerves, even as their own were threatening to break. It touched the Roman Empress, but at the same time it crushed her. The sad beauty of this moment should never be.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her fashion rival. Cleopatra frowned and sighed. "He's not the first to try it… Tiamat's psychological warfare is working. It's difficult to inspire them. Even Caesar's words only inspire them for so long."

Nero shook her head quickly. "We must keep trying, Cleo. We're here to defend the walls with them. We must be the muses to lift their spirits and lead them!"

"...We don't doubt any of you," one of the Urukians commented with a firm nod. "These things though... After the lahmus invaded twice, this wait is too cruel!"

The two servants turned to the wall as their ears picked up a distant clicking. The soldiers shivered slightly. It was the endless cackles of the lahmus as they stared from the top of the thorny wall. The two women glared towards them, but it did nothing. The beasts only continued to screech, teasing the invasion to come and continuing to break the defender's resolve until then.

Another distant boom made them clench their teeth in helpless aggravation.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Sunset had arrived, and the nerves of the people were practically shattered. Many had fully accepted there was no changing the end, but there was nowhere to run or hide. Even a chunk of the remaining warriors, manning the cannons around Uruk, though mostly conscripts, had yielded to their fears. It had not gone past King Gil's attention. Despite the many attempts to raise their spirits, it purely kept them from falling further, but he had bigger problems now.

Tiamat's approach had accelerated. Everyone had grown so used to the thundering steps, that they didn't bother to count. Helena and Karna were the first to notice they had grown faster by the second. By the time the sun got its first tints of amber, Tiamat was taking a step every fifteen seconds. At her doubled pace, she would reach Uruk by midnight, and Ereshkigal was still extremely busy excavating the cavern; She needed a few more hours bought.

Thus, Chaldea's dangerously high-risk stalling strategy was ordered.

King Gil stood at the top of his palace, looking below at the citizens spending their time wisely. Many were in tears, but other remained composed. They knew the end has finally arrived, yet they held strong for this long before breaking. The King of Uruk was proud of them, but he was hopeful that, with Chaldea's help, he would give them all one last reason to smile… One last shred of belief.

Gudao walked onto the balcony with Mashu, Fou, and Gilgamesh close behind. King Gil stood on the railing calmly, in perfect balance as he stared at his people below. They were tiny to the people gathered at the bazaar, but they only needed to hear him. He turned to stare at his counterpart and nodded. Gilgamesh returned the gesture as Gudao bowed slightly. "We're ready to leave."

Gudao raised an eyebrow as King Gil hopped off the railing momentarily to approach him. He nodded towards the master and held out his hand, surprising him and Mashu. Slowly, Gudao took it and smiled as they shook. "I'll make this shake brief, since we already exchanged farewells earlier. Chaldea has done much, Gudao, but we must still win."

"We won't disappoint," Gudao nodded, making the king smirk at him. They released hands, and the living ruler patted Mashu gently on the shoulder in acknowledgement. He passed her and went to his counterpart. They stared at each other quietly, before King Gil presented his hand again. Without hesitation, Gilgamesh reached out and grasped it firmly.

"Give Tiamat a battle worthy of an entire tablet," King Gil smiled at his counterpart.

"I'll make it two," Gilgamesh smiled back. They shook and released their hands, allowing the King of Uruk to return to his spot on the railing; There was an address to be done.

"Final inquiry… I trust you have enough energy for this?" King Gil murmured as he gazed upon his people below. They continued their tearful moments as they waited for their king's speech.

The male master nodded with a small smile. "The remaining apples should do the trick… then we have a few saint quartz to burn for emergency. We're going to give Tiamat hell."

King Gil chuckled in genuine amusement. For all their sakes, he hoped that would be the case. "Very well then… You have my permission to mount up, but do not leave yet. As requested, my people need a reason to believe again, and I wish to give them one in their darkest hour."

With a flick of an alert switch on his comms device, the message was sent. The reaction was instantaneous, as bright flashes made the crowds below cry out in terror. One after the other, the blinding lights of summoning mounts overpowered the sun's setting glory as the people turned skyward in confusion. Even King Gil turned to gaze with an impressed smirk as the people's terror turned to gasps and pointing astonishment.

The skies above Uruk were filled with flying galleons, the most Drake had ever been able to call upon. At the center of the flotilla, hundreds of ships strong, was the Queen Anne's Revenge in full glory. As pterosaurs began ferrying servants at the temple's roof to the massive armada, cheers slowly began to erupt from the audience. King Gil smiled as he turned back to his remaining subjects, who had found acceptable reason to be hopeful for what's to come.

Astolfo flew over them on his Hippogriff, waving and laughing as Quetzalcoatl followed behind on her unique flying dinosaur. They, alongside other riders and the twin goddesses, were making a grand show while the pterosaurs loaded others aboard the fleet. Accompanied by the massive numbers of flying dinosaurs that remained, it was hard not to gaze at the skies in wonder. King Gil was more curious how much this would last with the apples, but if Chaldea was confident they could take the extra steps, that's all that mattered to him.

As his counterpart opened a portal to bring out his Vimana, Mashu helped Gudao onto the kings' favorite spot. Gilgamesh followed, but did not give a single glance to Fou as it clung onto his cape for a ride. King Gil huffed with amusement before turning to his people; It was time to seal the deal. "Survivors of Uruk! My people! A praiseworthy effort for all of you to have survived this long! You have made I, the King, genuinely pleased!"

Most of the servants were aboard Drake's unmanned vessels closest to Blackbeard's Flagship. He felt the eyes of many of them upon him as his amplified voice boomed to his subjects. "Half a year ago… while building the frontline, I, the King, revealed to you, no matter our struggle, Uruk will be destroyed in the end! I did not order you to face the end in any particular way… You can run, or seek pleasures, or even despair and surrender to Ereshkigal… I, the King, with all my power… did not give any restrictions to your actions…"

Mashu helped Gudao onto the Vimana as Gilgamesh took his seat. He began to reposition the vessel, but King Gil paid no attention. It came to a quiet stop beside the balcony, allowing the people to view both their kings at once. Mashu and Gudao sat down at the bow, though the master held onto Mashu for extra stability. Fou's ears wiggled in the shielder's lap as King Gil summoned his special tablet and golden axe from the portals behind him.

"Yet you remained! Even with the end in sight, you all chose to fight! To give it your all!" King Gil boomed with a proud smile on his face. "Truly, Uruk is a city like no other! Its history, its daily life, its people, and, _of course_ , that includes I, the King!"

The living ruler turned to smirk at the chuckling master, but cleared his throat lightly to continue. "…Through all this effort, _our_ combined effort, we made it this far. We've shown that humanity no longer needs the gods to protect it! To guide it! I find nothing wrong with that… but fate decided otherwise! Our true test awaits us as a goddess from primordial times seeks to extinguish the flame of hope!"

"And here you were last night, praying to the Moon God…" Gilgamesh ribbed quietly with a small smirk. It was returned by his counterpart.

"We shall prove her wrong, and begin a new time! _Our_ time! An era of mankind! So, listen well, my people, and our Chaldean allies! This battle is the final farewell between gods and men! Fight with renewed courage, and let the gods themselves hear our yells of defiance! Face the end with dignity and grace! Let them know we stand here today, to light the beacons for all of mankind to follow! To set an example that can never be surpassed!"

The cheering of the crowds below was growing, as was their belief. The thundering booms of Tiamat's footfalls did little to dampen their spirits. With the flying fleet overhead, it was impossible to. Their hopes were reborn with the powerful might of Chaldea. With a quick glance, he looked towards the distant figure of the massive Tiamat, but did not frown. He only turned back for the final declaration.

"…Even if the Sun goes down, we shall see the glorious dawn, so you must fear not this night!" King Gil decreed loudly to the loud applause of the survivors below. As their bravery and hope echoed through the air, the living ruler turned to Gudao and smiled proudly. His voice still boomed, "…Go forth, Chaldea! Defenders of Human History! Heroes the world over and across time itself! As my last order… the King's final request! Go forth, and allow mankind to witness those first rays of our new era!"

"We didn't need you to tell us that…" Gilgamesh scoffed, but chuckled.

To the loud cheers of the survivors, the Vimana took to the skies to join the circling pterosaurs and awaiting fleet. King Gil smiled, but fell a touch confused as Gudao fired prana flares into the air. Four red flares flew into the skies, followed by seven yellow. King Gil chuckled, knowing Gudao likely chose it to mean something, but he could not figure out what. Though the meaning might be hidden as the flares floated high above the fleet, he knew it was the signal.

With a slow groan of wood and flapping sails, the fleet began sailing forward towards Tiamat. The cries of the people below were as loud and continuous as possible. The servants remaining to help defend cheered from the walls with the newly inspired soldiers as the riders and goddesses continued their morale passes with smiles and waves. The flares in the air above the fleet burst into spectacular fireworks that could be seen from the horizon, making the crowds even more excited.

King Gil glanced over as Ozymandias hopped onto the balcony. The pharaoh chuckled as he watched the slow-moving fleet pick up speed as the Vimana flew beside Blackbeard's ship. "Quite the sight! To think I would see it again! I must get to work on an Egyptian Fleet to surpass England's!"

"That can come only after we win… which we will," King Gil noted with a huff of amused arrogance. "I trust the defenders are ready? Those lahmus are sure to try something after this parade."

"Chaldea is ready to repel all sides," Ozymandias reassured with a small shrug and proud smirk. "You have nothing to worry about so long as I, the great and glorious Sun King, am the garrison's leader."

"Perhaps not…" King Gil mused as he stepped off the balcony and slowly walked into the hallway. "I shall join the defense momentarily… There's one last thing I must get, and one last suggestion for the French guarding my people below."

With that, King Gil disappeared into his palace and walked towards his room as fast as possible.


	14. Chapter XIII: Our Swan Songs

Their delay was working, but it was a definitive stalemate.

With every step, Tiamat had remained focused on Uruk. The fleet had made first contact with her guarding bel-lahmus by nightfall. While the lahmu hordes moved to assault Uruk below, the Chaldeans engaged from the cloudy skies above. With Drake's first volley from all cannons of her fleet, Tiamat's attention was snared; It was guaranteed when Arjuna used Pashupata to annihilate all her children in the vicinity. The gargantuan opponent clearly decided swatting the flies was now paramount for slaughtering her children.

Since then, their delaying effort was an intricate dance where a single mistake meant their complete destruction.

One of her scything talons swept through the air slowly on a collision course with several ships. From the command squadron much further behind, Drake quickly redirected the four, but their groaning hulls could only move so fast. Watching Tiamat's massive, lumbering form move was like slow motion, but the large, heavy arm missed the ships and took several of her newborn, tiny children that failed to evade. With a colossal splash, it slammed into the Chaos Tide below and shook the earth.

With every miss, it would take the giant goddess a minute or two to reposition herself. Her slow, sluggish movements were hampered by her titanic form, but any attack spelled doom for everything in its path. Nearly six dozen ships had been lost since the battle commenced, with casualties slowing only when Drake and Lord El-Melloi II managed to grasp her telegraphs. Since the first hour, the ship casualties have dropped significantly… but then there were the thousands of her newly born, flying children.

They were mainly attracted by the many, circling ships that threatened their mother. The dwindling number of pterosaurs assisted the many flying riders in hampering their assaults on the vanguard fleet; If they harassed the unmanned ships, the command flotilla out of Tiamat's reach had less assaulting them. Should Drake's Golden Hind or Blackbeard's Flagship fall, it would be game over for the Chaldean force.

A bel-lahmu screeched as a lightning-wreathed arrow tore through it like paper. Several behind it also fell, but Arjuna was already on to the next target. He fired his next shot, as Arash and Tota continued their own volleys on the other side of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Elemental spells careened among the chaotic skies to join the defensive bombardment while Tamamo prepared to use her noble phantasm for one last boost for those nearby. Gabrielle called new targets from the quarterdeck to waste no time.

On the few adjacent ships, the other servants kept the defensive operation. Energy was being expended at an absurd rate, but if it helped keep the bel-lahmus from landing on the ships, it was well spent. Still, an occasional enemy would slip through the cracks from odd angles; They had grown a touch smarter with their evolution.

One bel-lahmu dodged every projectile and managed to land on the Golden Hind. It raised both its talons to strike at Atalanta, who was bombarding another incoming group. Arash aimed towards the higher altitude ship, but his concern vanished. He smiled and redirected to a different target upon seeing the abomination quickly dissected into pieces. While Jack happily returned to her, Nursery Rhyme froze another two midair from her spot beside her adopted mother.

Gudao observed from his position on the Golden Hind nervously, ready to use his last command seal only if necessary. Drake stood at the bow, tense in concentration as she maneuvered her vanguard properly. Even with the vanguard fleet holding against the swarms, it was a painstaking process. She shifted another squadron of ships upwards as the goddess lashed out at them. Most made it past, but one exploded into golden debris as the goddess caught its starboard side.

"Shit…" Drake cursed. She manipulated the cannons on the maneuvering group to fire at Tiamat's eyes. The golden beams slammed into her face, making her roar in fury. The pirate smirked. "I got plenty more of that, you oversized bitch!"

Gudao nodded in satisfaction as his eyes panned across the skies. Two hours they've held, and that was a miracle thus far. The servants were giving it all they had, and most had expended their lone use of a noble phantasm. Drake and Blackbeard were spending the apple supplies wisely, though they were nearly depleted. They might be able to hold for another hour before they were forced to play Quetzalcoatl's card. If that was the case, he hoped that would-

Three of Drake's lowest ships exploded into clouds of golden debris, making the rider curse. Two more followed suit, making the rider growl in fury. Gudao, Mashu, and Fou ran over from the deck to stand on the forecastle with Drake. Atalanta quickly moved over to see what was happening as two more detonated. The archer narrowed her eyes before growling.

"It's the corrupted Ushiwakamaru. They've coordinated the bel-lahmus as stepping stones."

"Just what we need…" Gudao grumbled as he prepared to send a telepathic message to Gilgamesh. He stopped upon noticing the bel-lahmus' makeshift ladder was making a hole through the lower vanguard galleons. Their path would bring her right to the flagships.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter XIII: Our Swan Song**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

"Just be quick about it, Iskandar. This is no time for sightseeing," Gilgamesh declared as the rider's chariot tore through the lahmu-filled air.

After firing a few explosive greataxes towards Tiamat's head, Gilgamesh banked his Vimana back towards the fleet's core. The circling vanguard wave of Drake's ships was what kept Tiamat truly distracted, but they couldn't lose their admiral. The thrusters roared as the archer cut himself a path through the flying swarms. As strong as they were, it was a blessing they weren't throwing themselves sacrificially at the ships; They had grown a degree of self-preservation.

However, no matter how many they killed, more would just be reborn from their mother's will. The pterosaurs' massive numbers had diminished greatly, but just having them made dealing with the abominations easier. It allowed Iskandar that temporary opening to investigate the roiling sea below, seeing something he deemed important. Though he had some doubts about what could be that important compared to the fleet, he trusted Iskandar's judgement.

The Vimana banked downward as he spotted the swarms of corrupted riders. The Ushiwakamarus paid him no heed in their number, so he let the rain pour. Dozens of golden weapons flew through the air, slamming bel-lahmu and rider alike with vicious precision. He flew past as the portals turned to continue their hailstorm as he repositioned. Scores of enemies fell, but some had already managed to reach one of the lower ships of the command section.

In particular, one exceedingly fast corrupted servant was giving Kuro, Illya, and Heracles a run for their money as she ravaged the deck. Gilgamesh couldn't aid the embattled ship against the real corrupted servant without collateral damage. His volleys were best used to keep the less-agile clones from reaching them. Dealing with the real one, which could resurrect infinitely from the mud, would be best left to someone else; Possibly Medb and Scathach, who had flown down to get Irisviel out of danger.

Tiamat's song rang into the air, shaking his vessel as he dodged a strafing bel-lahmu. He speared two with golden weapons as a fourth was rammed aside by Ishtar. Inanna followed behind her closely, firing gem volleys as they soared towards the vanguard decoys. He grunted and turned his ship to strafe the bel-lahmu ladder of Ushiwakamarus once again. At least he could take some frustration out on a bunch of worthless fakes.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gudao blinked in surprise as a dark-skinned rider, likely the real Ushiwakamaru, appeared on the deck of the Golden Hind in a blink. She locked eyes with Gudao and sneered. Before she could dash towards him, she raised her katana and spun, stopping Jack's sneak attack instantly. The assassin yelped as the rider swiftly kicked her backwards, knocking her into Nursery Rhyme as Drake turned around. The pirate quickly fired a volley of rounds, but the enemy leapt up to dodge.

"I kill you or Gabby, this all fails!" Ushiwakamaru cackled as she fell towards Gudao in a downward-

The rider grunted as Mashu slammed her shield into her, knocking her away from the master. Quickly, she repositioned herself on the quarterdeck between them. The rider merely smiled as she disappeared and reappeared behind the master. She thrusted her katana forward, but Gudao had wrapped his arms around Mashu and spun both of them, allowing the shielder to deflect the strike. She growled in discontent as Fou dared to kick behind her kneecap to force a flinch.

"Just die and stop stalling the end!" the rider snapped as she pulled the same maneuver. Once more appearing behind Gudao, she moved to strike, but the attack was blocked by a silver arm. The rider paused momentarily to stare at the peculiar, silver individual. It was definitely no servant, but this closed-eyed maid had managed to halt her-

"Volumen. Please take out the trash." With a vicious kick, the silver golem sent Ushiwakamaru flying off of the ship. Lord El-Melloi II snapped his fingers, which consumed the enemy in fiery explosion when the spell ignited. The male caster's scowl deepened as she simply blinked back onto the quarterdeck. Her burned right arm was quickly refabricated from mud that poured from her stump.

With a snarl, her arm was as good as new. "Rapid regeneration… a gift from mother to child."

She charged again, but was hit by an arrow that froze her leg on impact. Atalanta smirked from her new spot on the mast. "Ice arrow. A child's gift to a _better_ mother."

Another, cartoonish arrow formed in the air beside the archer. She took it and quickly prepared a strike as Jack appeared behind Ushiwakamaru. The rider sliced her own leg off and blinked away to gain distance. Her leg regrew as Mashu and Gudao made a break for the lower deck, but she quickly followed. Despite the attacks, nothing was halting her tunnel-vision on Gudao. To make matters worse, the Chaldeans' focus allowed several bel-lahmu to land on the deck.

Gudao's mind raced for an answer. His eyes glanced on Ushiwakamaru's focused eyes as the bel-lahmus tied up the other servants for their fellow child. He grit his teeth as Mashu jumped in front of him to slam her shield into the rider. She blinked behind the master again, and he knew this dance would only continue. He needed to get this corrupted rider away before she brought Drake's flagship down through anarchy.

It clicked. If she was going to follow him, then- _"Gilgamesh! I need you to pick me up! Are you nearby!?"_

With a roar, the Vimana flew into sight further behind the ship as Mashu blocked the next strike valiantly. She grunted as Gilgamesh made his swift approach, but the rider continued her assault. Gudao hissed as he was nicked by her blade, causing blood to gently soak his upper left arm. The rider cackled, and Mashu gasped in despair. She turned it to rage as she slammed Ushiwakamaru on the side of her head.

" _Everyone! I'll be fine, I promise! Keep up the assault!"_ This was the only chance he would get. He ran towards the railing of the Golden Hind, dodging a swipe from a bel-lahmu as he did so. Grabbing his throbbing arm, he quickly leapt onto the railing and jumped off of the ship to the gasps of many.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

" _You're learning bad ideas from your best friend…"_ Gilgamesh grumbled in his mind. To be fair, he did too.

The Vimana came to a halt beneath the Golden Hind to catch the falling Gudao. The master tumbled on the bow, just as a much smaller seat unfolded before the king. Gudao quickly scrambled to it, but did not hide his surprise. He sat down as two golden straps materialized. After quickly attaching them like a seatbelt, the Vimana accelerated rapidly. "I can't go as fast with you onboard, Gudao. Just be aware."

"That's perfect. As long as we get her away from the fleet," Gudao quickly explained as he pointed backwards. "Don't kill her though, so she remains tied up!"

Gilgamesh scowled as he looked back, noticing the corrupted rider pursued them with fervor while she dodged projectiles. It was absurd watching her using bel-lahmus as her personal mounts. He sent a golden blade flying towards one, smashing it instantly, but the rider already blinked to safety on the next. More and more bel-lahmus were arriving, making it a tedious task to keep destroying them.

But he had to, because she was using them to try and get closer, meter by meter. Gilgamesh scoffed. "Your plan is working, but I detest being used as a decoy, Gudao..."

"To be fair, I'm the decoy, your majesty," Gudao offered with an apologetic smile. "I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," Gilgamesh stated as he sent another wave of projectiles back at the pursuing rider. Gudao fell into a quiet state, holding one hand to his head in concentration; The usual sign he was trying to telepathically communicate under pressure. Gilgamesh merely kept any bel-lahmu off of them as they soared through the chaotic skies.

The Vimana banked to avoid a pterosaur taking out three abominations. They dove beneath one of Drake's vanguard ships, but it did not shake Ushiwakamaru. They weaved past more, and Quetzalcoatl even made a pass at the corrupted rider on her personal mount. After that failed, they swooped by Tiamat so he could send a few spiteful halberds into her eye, just to send a message, but Gudao remained concentrated.

Whoever he was talking with, it appeared important. It better be a strategy for dealing with this damn- Ishtar flew into sight behind the maneuvering bel-lahmu. Gilgamesh kept his evasive maneuvers and counter-fire as Ishtar opened up behind them. Inanna joined in to assault any reinforcements that were headed their way, but it was difficult with the skies choked with abominations. Thankfully the remaining pterosaurs ensured it didn't get worse.

Gudao opened his eyes as Gilgamesh looked back towards him. "Gilgamesh! Please fly us to Iskandar! He's picked up an injured Benkei!"

That deserting servant was still alive? He had forsaken his duty, which brought doubt onto their own Benkei. Iskandar must have had a decent reason to pick him up. Gilgamesh huffed, trusting the master knew what he was doing. The evasive maneuvers were getting frustrating.

Gilgamesh banked the Vimana towards the distance Gudao pointed with his good arm. Iskandar's chariot tore through the air towards them, an unmistakable sight in the bel-lahmu and pterosaur filled air. Maneuvering and firing accordingly, the archer sped towards the lightning-coated Gordius Wheel as Ishtar and Inanna kept up their assault. They would meet within the next minute, and Iskandar's mount was already slowing down in preparation.

Still, they were in midair. Benkei was near useless when not fighting on solid ground as far as the archer was concerned. Add his unknown, injured state, and that made it a pointless gesture. However, he's seen retainers do some fanatical things for those they followed. Perhaps there was something he didn't know that could be just as effective, but that still left one lingering issue as they finally approached.

The king looked down at Gudao, with one raised eyebrow as he blindly shot a bel-lahmu pursuing them. "How do you intend on getting Benkei to fight her?"

The master reached into the recently built, enchanted satchel at his side and pulled out a bronze apple. With a confident smile, Gudao turned to the archer and pointed up. "Please pull upward sharply and slow down! I'll handle the rest! It'll be a good show, I promise!"

"Vague answers irritate me…" Gilgamesh growled, but silently agreed as the master began to eat. The Vimana banked upwards. As it shot into the sky, it slowed down as requested. The king looked back to see Ishtar and Inanna had broken their pursuit to annihilate any bel-lahmu in the area. However, they left Ushiwakamaru closing in on them on the last one. Gilgamesh stared incredulously. "…What are those goddeses-!?"

"It's alright, I requested it! Thanks for the ride, Gilgamesh!" Gudao yelled as the archer turned back. He stared in total astonishment as the master jumped from the seat and fell towards the crimson seas below, just as Ishtar dealt a fatal strike to the corrupted rider's mount.

Gilgamesh stared back at Gudao, but he only kept smiling as the archer yelled. **"You've learned a foolish idea from your best friend!"**

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

" _Benkei is ready! Don't be tardy on this, Gudao!"_ Iskandar warned telepathically. Gudao smirked as Ushiwakamaru corrected her tumbling to spot him. She was confused at first, but quickly snarled in delight. In a blink, she was before the master with her katana poised to strike. With a wince, he quickly raised his injured arm and fired the stun spell with the help of his suit.

Ushiwakamaru flinched and contorted as the two fell, but Gudao wasted no further time. With his first phase complete, he lifted his arm towards Iskandar's nearby chariot. The injured Benkei, whose center torso was a bloody clump, stood on the rail with spear gripped tightly. With a swift firing of his swap spell, Gudao replaced himself with the lancer. Iskandar quickly grabbed the master and yanked him safely inside the mount.

"That should do it…" Gudao winced happily as Iskandar bellowed in laughter. While the rider patted him on the back, they stared towards the falling duo as Benkei aggressively embraced the stunned, corrupted rider. "Here's hoping Benkei gets what he wants. Good thinking, Iskandar."

"A shame we didn't think of this earlier and brought our Benkei. This one will not survive his noble phantasm activation with so little od," Iskandar noted as Ushiwakamaru managed to impale both of them with her katana. Benkei held his firm grip, even as a bel-lahmu flew by and tore off one leg. The male rider smiled faintly. "Yes… perhaps he will get what he wants."

" _Thanks for your efforts! Please assist the vanguard fleet again!"_ Gudao looked down as Iskandar's chariot circled the falling duo. Gilgamesh and the Ishtars flew away to rejoin the stalling fight, but the master kept his eyes on the pair. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but with the close bond those two shared, Benkei was likely letting his soul out. They fell from the high altitude, but approached the corrupted sea rapidly.

As the conceptual glows of the lancer's noble phantasm filled the air around them, Gudao nodded to them. It was safe to stay and ensure this would work, but he was well aware of how his noble phantasm operated. The two were likely there only as witnesses, for this corrupted servant could not possibly pass the test his noble phantasm incurred. Ushiwakamaru would be purified, even if it meant both of their deaths.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"N-No! Why!?" the corrupted clone gargled out as it vaporized into thin air.

Gabrielle sighed in relief as the other Ushiwakamaru clones that boarded the Queen Anne's Revenge disintegrated. Nothing was left after the purple mist vanished. Scathach turned her guard towards the last bel-lahmu as a bloodied Heracles smashed it off the deck. Its crumpled heap slammed into another one, slicing both of them unintentionally as they coupled. Satisfied with his job, Heracles ran back to the mess of injured servants behind the master.

"Good job, Berserker…" Illya muttered weakly from her spot beside Kuro. Her unconscious sister was being treated by a tearful Irisviel, but she was not in a life-threatening condition. At Medea and Helena's quiet beckoning, the berserker continued to keep guard as the medical group stabilized their patients.

"Those Ushis caused one hell of a mess," Scathach scowled as Gabrielle looked over the many injured. "We cannot safely stall for much longer."

Only one extra, abandoned galleon from Drake's original command section remained, and it was all that protected the Golden Hind and Blackbeard's flagship. Three fourths of Drake's remaining vanguard had fallen in the chaotic mess, leaving only a sparse thirty ships to distract Tiamat. The female master watched two more explode as the bel-lahmu began to swarm. With many of the abominations still assaulting them, a retreat was probably the best-

Tiamat screamed into the air, louder than any of her previous arias. The noise sent shivers down the master's spine, and terror back into her heart. The beast's eyes glowed a fiery red as they gazed towards the command section. Gabrielle felt frozen, like she was looking into Gorgon's eyes as Gudao described. She wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go on this ship. "S-She's noticed us!"

"Aye, but we're just lucky it took her this long!" Blackbeard called out from the forecastle. The greatcoat-wearing pirate stared curiously as the primordial goddess' eyes glowed brighter. Slowly, it grew in intensity as she glared towards them. The pirate's eyes furrowed, causing Anne and Mary to look from their spots in his crow's nest.

"Gabby! There's a spike in Tiamat's energy readings! Something's coming!" Roman's voice crackled intermittently over her wrist device.

There was no sound to it, but her eyes had formed a crimson ball before her face. She stood motionless, charging a thick clump of terrible prana. Most did not seem to notice with so many bel-lahmu threatening to board, but the master did. Gabrielle freed herself from the grasp of fear to shoot out a mental order. _**"Blackbeard! Drake! Pull the ships up!"**_

Many wounded grunted as the ships quickly rose. The wood screeched in agony as the tattered sails fluttered, but Tiamat expected it. With a proper tilt of her head, Tiamat's eyes fired the orb of concentrated prana. It formed into a beam, but Blackbeard managed to predict the new trajectory. He had brought his ship lower, just dodging the shot as it singed the mast's Jolly Roger into nothing. Anne and Mary screamed upon feeling the scorching heat so close to them, but they were saved.

The same could not be said for the Golden Hind. Its hull was caught in the blast that raked straight through the ship. Gabrielle cried out in horror as the ship began to fall, disintegrating as it collapsed into the manifested beam. At the last second, the attack faded before the deck was incinerated. With the loss of most of its structure, the ship began disintegrating, causing the boarded servants to scramble. Bel-lahmu took advantage of the situation and swarmed the ship like vultures.

" _Astolfo! Medusa! We need you back here!"_ Gabrielle cried out without wasting time. She raised her hand, and it flashed red twice to burn through her last command seals instantly. With a flash, both riders were soaring through the skies as some pterosaurs swooped in to provide backup. She ordered, **"All servants on board! Covering fire!"**

Arjuna was the first to start the protective volley as the two riders swooped in. They cleared a path, but the Golden Hind had completely disintegrated, as had the last escort ship further above. With a groan and flapping of its sails, Blackbeard quickly repositioned his ship beneath the remnants of the Golden Hind to catch who they could. The flying riders began attempting to grab whichever falling servants the ship couldn't reach.

Lord El-Melloi II was caught in the talons of the Hippogriff while Medusa caught an injured Atalanta. An unconscious Drake fell into the arms of Blackbeard as he quickly rushed her over to the medical group. His torso dripped with her blood, but not more than her own from the vicious bel-lahmu attack. Gabrielle turned from the fallen rider to the vanguard fleet, which had all but disappeared to leave the remaining pterosaurs at Tiamat's mercy.

"How… How did she know!?" Gabrille asked as Mashu ran over after landing safely with a sobbing Jack, who was missing a leg. Astolfo dropped off the male caster beside her. She looked at him as he walked over to her. He walked calmly, like his lacerated arms and torso meant nothing.

The man scowled and cursed, "It must have been Ushiwakamaru. They must have shared more of a hive-mind link than they led on."

As Heracles and several others aided with the newest injuries, Gabrielle turned back to Tiamat. Her heart stopped briefly as she heard the ominous thunder from the ground. The shockwave rustled the torn sails of the Queen Anne's Revenge, but she and Scathach could only stare from the quarterdeck as Blackbeard ran back to them. Breaking herself from panic, she began creating a telepathic line; The main force was not organized to stop her.

" _Gudao! Ishtar! Anyone! Drake is out of the fight! Plan B! Tell Questzalcoatl to use Piedra del Sol!_ _ **Now!"**_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Quetzalcoatl's escorts banked away, leaving the rider and accompanying pterosaurs alone on the rest of the dangerous journey.

Ishtar held onto her boat as the shockwave of Tiamat's next step threatened to throw her off. She wished her craft had as much stability as the Vimana or Gordius Wheel beside her. Upon firing another gem volley to help clear their own retreat path, she looked to Tiamat's massive head as Quetzalcoatl's mount soared above it. Though the rest were to retreat to safety, she was going to do this move alone.

A dozen of the remaining pterosaurs guarded her, but they were losing the battle to the bel-lahmus. The southern goddess kept hovering on her mount, even as the beast was slashed. It struggled to maintain its position, but the Southern Goddess continued her vocal chant as she began to glow brightly. Ishtar and Inanna were too far to provide any supporting fire, and Gilgamesh was keeping the abominations off them. She could only hope the rider would commence her attack in time.

Jaguarman tossed an incredibly nervous glance behind them as Quetzalcoatl's light illuminated the land. She was reborn as a nighttime sun, making the darkness vanish in her blinding glory. Even the clouds above were coated in her grandeur, which made Tiamat come to a halt. Slowly, the goddess' head peered up in confusion to look at the orb of blinding solar energy that emitted from the rider.

"Remember, for the sun shall always shine even on the other side!" Quetzalcoatl's last line boomed through the air. A light shined from her distant temple and shot towards her. The Sun Stone joined with the southern goddess and ignited her cataclysmic attack. Had Gabrielle destroyed it, this would not have been possible. Now, it was one of their last hopes. Quetzalcoatl bellowed to the skies, _**"Piedra! Del! Sol!"**_

Tiamat screeched in agony as Ishtar grunted in surprise. Even from her distance, she could feel the scorching heat starting to grate her skin. She desperately moved her arm, trying to cool it with movement, but the solar rays turned into a storm. The hurricane of heat swirled around Tiamat as her cumbersome, titanic body lit like an inferno. She was a candle wick, and a majority of her children were drawn to the flame in concern for their mother.

Swarms of bel-lahmu threw themselves at Quetzalcoatl, but most were incinerated before they got close. Those that came further behind were shielded by those closest, allowing them to inch closer to the threat. The remaining pterosaur shield, alight from their owner's own attack, suicided into the masses of bel-lahmu to hold them back. They sacrificed their last energy valiantly for the southern goddess. However, it left her defenseless when a few abominations managed to reach striking distance..

Regardless, even though Quetzalcoatl was in danger, the damage had been dealt. Beneath her feet, the swollen, desolate lands of the once fertile plains were revealed as the Chaos Tide evaporated under her attack. Tiamat didn't move, even as the goddess' light faded and the bel-lahmu swarmed her. Quetzalcoatl screamed and struggled as she fell, attacking the children of Tiamat with her weakened form. Most lost interest at the weakened goddess, but some wanted the final blow.

" **Quetzalcoatl! No! I won't let you die like that!"** Jaguarman shrieked as her remaining pterosaur contingent banked back towards them.

"We're going too! The others should still be alright!" Gudao ordered as she glanced towards the Queen Anne's Revenge. As they banked to follow, she saw a large number of bel-lahmus still swarming the vessel. The remaining archers and melee servants were holding them off well. Blackbeard's ship had yet to turn or move, since they were waiting for their return as escorts; They'd have to wait a little longer.

Ishtar looked at Tiamat's feet and gasped. "The Chaos Tide! It's regenerating beneath her!"

The master's head snapped downward, as did the rest of their small formation. Gilgamesh audibly cursed as he looked up at the unmoving goddess' face. Her stare continued to face Uruk, but beneath her, the chaos tide flowed from her feet. More bel-lahmu appeared from her stomach, belched from her womb in streams to replenish those lost in the solar wind-

Tiamat shrieked again as the group flinched. The solar winds picked up once more as Quetzalcoatl reactivated her ultimate attack behind her back. The orb of light evaporated the chaos tides once more. The attacking bel-lahmus were incinerated as Tiamat caught fire once more. Gudao groaned in pain as the servants were forced to hold position. Just like the last attempt, it did nothing to harm her body. It faded quickly, and the group accelerated to quickly accomplish the dangerous goal.

Jaguarman's remaining flocks tore through the skies towards the falling Quetzalcoatl, but they vanished amongst the incoming swarm of new abominations. There were too many coming at them, but Iskandar's chariot crackled with lightning to accept the challenge. The rider led the way, and with the supporting archers' firepower, the path was cut for them and Jaguarman. It allowed her to swoop behind Tiamat's legs in time to save Quetzalcoatl from a nightmarish fate.

With the objective accomplished, they quickly banked away as midnight orbs of prana formed from Tiamat's exposed belly. They formed the next wave of bel-lahmu, which quickly chased after the turning group. Ishtar prepared her next set of gems to repel the-

The conceptual birthing stopped. A low buzz reverberated through the air as Tiamat's horns shook. In response, her two, small wings unfolded themselves, but they did not flap. Slowly, the goddess began to hover. Tiamat gradually lifted into the air, but she was unbearably cumbersome to fly. Still, Ishtar's shocked expression matched Gudao's as Innana sputtered, "Tiamat can fly!?"

With her eyes glowing brightly, the goddess stared towards the Queen Anne's Revenge. The crimson orb began to form, and Ishtar shook her astonishment to charge her own shot. She let it fly, but to her dismay it was absorbed by the orb. Gilgamesh and Inanna were too busy thinning the coming swarm as it approached the trailing Jaguarman. With nothing to counter, the attack was going to devastate Blackbeard's ship if-

A colossal explosion slammed into Tiamat's head, making her scream and prematurely shoot the beam into the sky. It rended the clouds, making a small opening where it discharged. Another cannon round fired from Blackbeard's ship, shaking the goddess in flight as it slammed into her stomach. A third round exploded in the air as a thick, pursuing cluster of bel-lahmus was annihilated. The shrapnel and back blast from the detonation shredded hundreds more behind them.

There was no time to ponder on the facts. The quartet continued their escape, but the new dilemma could not be ignored. With no pterosaurs or ships, stalling was near impossible, let alone bringing down a flying goddess. It was a wonder how they were even going to ground her if Blackbeard's high-powered shots were but a nuisance. Another two rounds impacted, but the goddess only flinched as she began to birth her children again

"Gudao, we can't conserve energy and fight those things off!" Iskandar declared as the cloud of bel-lahmus quickly filled the air around Tiamat again. The first was always a defensive wave, but the ones that followed would come after them. With such numbers, they would be expending too much prana just trying to hold their ground. Ishtar fumed at the daunting task, wondering how anything could possibly-

An explosion of earth from the ground caught the abominations' attention. The charging group looked down in surprise as the smoky debris cleared. Even as she came under assault by bel-lahmu, the snake-like form of Gorgon tore through the air to grasp Tiamat's leg. Ishtar gasped at the sight. With their clear view, there was no doubt it was the composite goddess… but something was different.

Gorgon assaulted Tiamat with full fervor, even as she was swarmed by bel-lahmu. They attempted to cut at her, but her thrashing hairs sliced dozens with each beams. It was confusing yet inspiring to see her fighting so many by herself and winning. Even as Tiamat shrieked at the composite goddess, she refused to let go. Her talons seized the leg for dear life to allow her massive tail to chain itself to the primordial being. Even in the darkness, Ishtar could see the reflection of little light on her scales…

Gorgon never had such a golden, friendly aura to match her scales. Gudao yelled quickly to confirm her thoughts, "We have to help her! There's no way that's Gorgon!"

"Are you sure!?" Iskandar cried out, but banked towards her anyway. Gorgon noticed their charge and stared at them, confirming everything with the split-second expression.

It disappeared, to be replaced by a hiss. "You _weaklings_ can't even win against the bel-lahmu! **Just leave!** Get out of here and flee to Uruk! I don't need any of you worthless-!"

"No, Ana! Not this time! We're coming to help!" Gudao's amplified voice shot through the air, making the composite goddess' façade shatter. "I don't know what's happened to you… But we're coming to help! We saved Quetzalcoatl and Jaguarman, we'll save you too!"

"No… No you won't! I don't know what you're talking about!" Gorgon cried out as she slithered further up Tiamat. She screamed as the primordial goddess cut into part of her own leg off to slice Gorgon's tail in half. The snake-like being screamed, but the self-inflicted damage to Tiamat had already vanished like it never happened. The wounded goddess sputtered out loudly. "L-Leave! **Leave me!"**

Ishtar turned to look at the wounded Jaguarman with Quetzalcoatl in her arms. The bloodied goddess was barely recognizable save for her platinum hair and blood-soaked headpiece. There was no way they could assist her and protect the wounded goddesses at the same time. She turned to Gudao, but held her suggestion back upon seeing his conflicted expression.

"I hate to say it, but we need to leave Ana…" Inanna muttered, but Gilgamesh nodded in agreement. "The swarms are off us… It's our only chance to escape."

Gorgon snarled at Tiamat as her mystic eyes glowed purple. Ishtar watched Gudao stare at them in thought before he clenched a fist and slammed it against the chariot's side. Iskandar patted him on the shoulder in recompense as the master cursed silently. As Tiamat sang into the air and raised an arm to kill Gorgon, the allied goddess yelled out one last time. **"…Just once more, Gudao! Let me protect all of you! Run while you can!"**

"Pull back! Get to the Queen Anne's Revenge!" Gudao ordered as he cinched his eyes shut. Iskandar immediately banked the Gordius Wheel, and they charged full speed back to the flying galleon. Ishtar glanced back one last time to see Ana murmuring to herself with a smile on her face. The archer put a hand to her mouth as their friend's last wish was granted.

" _ **Pandemonium Cetus!"**_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gabrielle watched with tears in her eyes as Ana's form transformed into a slithering mess of black snakes. Even from their distance, she could see their midnight forms wrap around Tiamat's legs and scatter the surrounding bel-lahmu cloud. One formed into what she presumed to be a head, and it glared at the primordial mother as she continued to rise into the air. With a horrific screech, a beam of malevolent, black prana fired towards Tiamat.

The primordial goddess' last attack slammed through the grotesque form of Ana at the same time, forcing the purple and crimson-hued surge off course. The beam managed to slice through the horn and a wing of Tiamat, causing her flight to cut abruptly. She slowly fell, even as Gorgon's form disintegrated into a cloud of beautiful, golden light. Ana's giggling echoed through Gabrielle's mind as tears rolled down Mashu's cheeks. They looked back in mutual concern.

Medusa shook and breathed erratically as she held her wounded side. Gabrielle quickly moved to comfor- Tiamat's dreadful scream made her turn back quickly. The goddess landed upon the earth, stumbling forward in slow motion due to her cumbersome size, but she did not fall completely. Slowly, the primordial goddess corrected herself as she looked up to face the Queen Anne's Revenge. The horn wasn't repairing, nor was the wing, but there was no time to celebrate.

" _Gabby! Pull back to Uruk! We can't hold her off any longer!"_ Gudao yelled telepathically as the retreating group raced towards them.

Mourning and comfort could come after they lived through this. "Blackbeard! Turn us around, and full steam back to port! We're out of options!"

"Aye aye, Master…" Blackbeard groaned out as he walked up the stairs to the quarterdeck. The helm of his ship turned by ghostly force, and the damaged vessel rotated to starboard. With a grunt, the rider made his way to the very back railing as Gabrielle and Mashu followed him. The rider caught them eyeing his left arm, which was missing everything past the elbow. He merely shrugged. "The ship will hold. She's been through worse."

"We're more concerned about you! You're injured!" Gabrielle stated as the remaining, unfired cannons materialized on the rear hull. Blackbeard merely laughed heartily and stared down at his nine remaining shots. The ship rocked gently as it accelerated, and he grinned.

"…It will take more than this to bring the infamous Blackbeard down!" the rider roared. Gabrielle noticed him point at Tiamat, who was charging a new beam of energy to decimate them. With a smirk, Blackbeard gestured with his intact arm and a cannon roared. The naval gun disintegrated as its shot slammed into Tiamat, forcing her to prematurely fire the beam into the air. "Anne! You and Arjuna keep these flying rats off me! I got six shots left and I'm making them count!"

A rifle report from high on the damaged mast was the only reply. It tore through four bel-lahmus in a bouncing trick shot, but Blackbeard was focused. The ship had gained far more speed than the master ever thought possible. The pirate picked a golden apple from his coat, the last one, and quickly bit into it. She eyed the determined glare and defiant stance as he kept his focus on Tiamat. The skies around her swarmed with her children, but only a scarce few groups came forth.

Gudao's group approached the accelerating Galleon with new swarms of bel-lahmu in tow. Ishtar and Inanna immediately began harrying maneuvers with Gilgamesh. The Gordius Wheel pulled up alongside the damaged ship, allowing Gudao to quickly hop onto the quarterdeck. Seconds later, Jaguarman's pterosaur crashed onto the forecastle, discarding the wounded goddesses on board. As the medical group rushed them back to the others, Gudao limped over to the back railing while holding his wounded arm.

"Blackbeard! Please don't push yourself too hard!" Gudao stated as Mashu rushed to his side. Fou happily jumped onto the master while he reassured the shielder by holding her hand. "Mashu-"

"I'll yell at you later, and yes, I'm ready to use my noble phantasm," she smiled tearfully at him. She quickly pecked him on the cheek before dutifully running back to the railing. In her place, Gabrielle quickly and silently jumped to her best friend's side and began a minor healing spell.

"Ah no you don't! Not time to see Davy Jones again," Blackbeard growled as he fired two shots from his remaining rounds. One cannonball slammed into the cloud of bel-lahmus shielding her, dispersing them and shattering many. The second followed close behind to slam into the goddess' head, shattering the charging shot in an instant. The rider cackled, "The Royal Navy put up a better fight!"

Despite his bravado, Gabrielle could see his haggard breathing. The determined rider earned a lot more respect from her, but would he make it? At this speed, Uruk was closing in at a steady pace. Even if the ship still accelerated, they weren't even a quarter of the speed of the supporting goddesses. The ship shifted and turned, dodging a powerful beam from Tiamat that shook the vessel. Even as the wood groaned and the risks skyrocketed, he held firm.

Her hopes would have been rekindled, were it not for the loud collapse below them as the Chaos Tide finally broke through the Teeth of Utnapishtim.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Ten minutes was how long it took to safely return to Uruk. Blackbeard had held the retreat firm with the help of others. With her last useable od, Helena had created a smokescreen that aided with their evasion. The last five minutes had been easier to manage without the goddess shooting at Queen Anne's Revenge. It ensured the defending quartet only had to deal with the swarms, and Blackbeard could conserve his vanishing od.

Admittedly, Gilgamesh was impressed as he escorted them on the Vimana. He had fired his last shot six minutes ago, but every single one was well calculated. There was no doubt he was Blackbeard in these pressuring moments, though he wished he'd act less ridiculous in Chaldea. Through his effort, their safe return to Uruk was ensured, but there was no welcoming party.

No one said a word as they flew over the flooded remains of the kingdom. Smoke filled the air as the Chaos Tide ate at the brick foundations of the city. A tower sizzled as it toppled and slammed into the waist-deep sea. Lahmus swarmed beneath them, racing past every building and the palace to assault the distant temple.

It was the only positive sign in the entire disaster, where dozens of staves in portals fired down on the invaders. The remaining garrison fought at the highest tier of the ziggurat to keep them from King Gil. Judging by the low count, nearly all of them had been medically evacuated already. The masters ran to the bowsprint as King Gil's voice boomed over the chaos. "You did all you could, Chaldeans. Join us in the final defense!"

The ship groaned and rocked forward as it slowly headed towards the temple's top. The descent was uncontrolled, and the ship was quickly picking up speed and losing a safe angle. Gilgamesh watched panic rush through the passengers as Blackbeard fell onto his knees at the forecastle. Gabrielle quickly jumped over and began healing him. He only chuckled dryly, "I got your back… Pirate's honor… Shit… I don't know if-"

"Out of energy?" King Gil scoffed. "Honestly… must a king do everything?"

Slowly the vessel came to a gentle descent. Its angle was righted as Gilgamesh eyed his counterpart's magecraft. He stared at the golden, cuneiform rune circles that controlled the ship's fall, slowly lowering it onto the temple's massive roof. The King of Uruk made it look easy and a trivial task, since he merely stood at the center of the flat tier with his tablet open. He smirked as Arthur and Arturia ran towards the ship to assist.

Wood snapped and gave way as the ship came to rest on the spacious temple roof. With controlled chaos, the ship collapsed on itself, breathing its last breath at the end of its journey. The deck became a crumbling mess as the ship dissipated into golden dust. The injured were left arranged neatly, allowing Mashu to quickly set up her shield in the middle of them. Gudao and Gabrielle quickly began redirecting any chosen servants to join them.

"Sorry, Gabby… I got a touch careless," Arash chuckled as he ran a hand through his bloodied hair. His left eye was closed shut, but his smile still brought a sad giggle from the master.

"It's alright, Arash… just rest when you get back. We'll win it from here, so thanks for all your effort! All of you!"

Gilgamesh paid no more attention as he began his strafing runs to distract himself. There was nowhere he could look where he would not see his destroyed city. As Tiamat's footsteps boomed closer, his peripherals witnessed the tragic landscape while he took pleasure in every chattering lahmu's death. The crimson mud covered everything, making an occasional building collapse into itself. His vision flashed momentarily to see his bustling kingdom on a sunny day, but it was only because he blinked.

Dozens more makeshift projectiles shot from beneath his vessel. His circling was joined by the two Ishtars and King Gil's stave bombardment. Arjuna ran to one of the temple's sides to assist a lightning flinging archer thin the remaining herd. Tesla nodded to Gilgamesh as he buzzed past, but the King of Heroes did not smile.

He merely watched to ensure those smiling beasts were removed from his sight. He wanted nothing more than to be done with this as he let his treasures rain down. Soon, there were no other beasts remaining. The archer was left with the steady hum of his ship's thrusters and the thick smell of smoke and destruction. He turned to the palace roof as the Vimana held position, not wishing for his eyes to engrave this sight of his kingdom.

Quietly, he observed as Mashu's shield activated and Chaldea leyshifted the dozens of wounded and fatigued servants back. It resembled an actual deployment now, with so few remaining allies. Many of the strong still remained, like the Indian Trio, but there would be no further reinforcements. It was all up to them now.

Shiki, Jeanne, and Ozymandias stood at a far corner, observing the surroundings with Arjuna and Tesla. Iskandar was talking beside his chariot with the newly landed Ishtars. Helena did what she could to treat the unconscious Quetzalcoatl and Jaguarman at the center by a stack of peculiar chests. He recognized them as some treasures of the king, but the contents were unknown. The only one he could identify was that clay box from their room that held the precious cord.

King Gil discussed with the masters and blue-tinted Chaldean physician by the chests. Further away, a bronze-skinned, Roman lancer, who was usually booming with confidence, remained quiet beside Altera and Scathach. Karna was attempting to cheer up Helena as she healed the two comatose Mesopotamian goddesses. Rama quietly approached as the female caster silently cursed. All conversations were hushed, and it left him little to distract himself with as his city burned around him.

Finally, there was Arthur and Arturia who stared at him as his ship lowered to the roof. The two sabers glanced at each other briefly before he turned away. Gilgamesh let his eyes wander over his city again, finally engraving this sight into his mind. Anger wrestled for control, but he did not allow it. He merely stared quietly as he acknowledged this was his own personal Camlann of sorts.

"No king should ever have to see this…" Arturia whispered quietly to her taller, male counterpart. The archer quietly shook his head, but did not turn around.

"Yet it has come to pass, as Fate has foretold…" King Gil declared solemnly as he walked up to the duo. He joined his counterpart in staring across their kingdom in silence as Tiamat's footsteps boomed closer. Mashu and the masters joined the two sabers, worried about the mood. King Gil huffed with pride to surprise them. "You will be satisfied to know five hundred survived this disaster thanks to the French."

Gilgamesh blinked and turned to his living self. "…Where are they?"

"The Palace Vault. Our vault," the King of Uruk answered with a small smirk. No one was ever allowed in there without the king's consent. It was… fitting. The last treasures of his kingdom were his subjects finding refuge within. "The rest were hiding here, but the lahmus killed all of them even with our defense. They ignored our palace, believing it was empty with all our defenders here… They shall last the night."

Tiamat's aria rang through the air, making the two Gilgamesh look up as her silhouette appeared in the smoke. King Gil sighed, "And so she arrives…"

With slow, lumbering steps, she walked towards the southern wall of Uruk. Her foot smashed through it, followed by the other as a cloud of guardian bel-lahmus swarmed into sight. Her upper body came next, piercing the curtain of smoke so her red eyes could gaze upon the temple. The flying abominations swarmed towards them. There were still so many of them, yet all was not lost.

However, there was a small ray of hope. With far less servants here, Merlin's lingering tampering fed mana to him at a faster rate. He knew all of them could feel it. While it was only double the regular replenishment, it would make a world of a difference. His Vimana slowly rose into the sky, followed by the Ishtars as Iskandar remounted his chariot.

There was still a war to win, and so he summoned his makeshift cannons to meet the tide.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Give me twenty more minutes! That's all I need!" Ereshkigal cried out from the summoned mirror. It rested with the stack of chests in the center of the roof. King Gil cursed beside Gudao, but nodded anyway. Mashu and Scathach kept close guard of him and his best friend, who were crouched in the center for protection. Altera's rainbow sword whipped through the air to take out a swooping bel-lahmu, making him flinch as its remains tore past.

"Inanna! Take to the clouds and await my signal as discussed! Assist as necessary!" King Gil ordered, making the goddess glare at him. She took to the skies anyway.

The master opened his enchanted satchel, reaching into its unassuming depths to see if he had any ointment. The bag was practically empty, so he merely rubbed his wounded arm and winced. At his request, Helena conserved her energy for the servants instead of healing him. Gabrielle's tiny patch job to stop the bleeding was all he needed; The servants could use it more on the frontlines.

Less than twenty more minutes and they could finally give Tiamat her just desserts.

The last, flying allies had their hands tied assisting the King of Uruk. Their collective aerial maneuvers kept the circling bel-lahmus mostly distracted, though some still dared to land. One landed before Gudao, but the fatigued master did not waver. Fou barked at it as Scathach quickly speared it with several of her prototype weapons. Mashu batted another away as Gudao refocused on Tiamat. His eyes widened upon seeing the stopped goddess forming that deadly orb of prana.

Before he could yell the command, he smiled upon realizing Mashu was already rushing towards the front of the temple. She jumped past Tesla as she finished muttering her personal aria, letting her voice boom defiantly through the air. _**"Lord Camelot!"**_

The temple's front was bathed in white illuminations as the conceptual walls of Camelot formed around its brick face. The cross shield hummed with energy as Tiamat's charged beam crashed into the glorious walls. Mashu grunted in pain, but held the shield strong and steady. Fou barked towards her as the attack subsided, but the drained shielder collapsed to her knees with heavy breaths. Arturia quickly jumped over, grabbed the shielder, and made a hasty retreat to the center.

"Sorry… Senpai… King Arturia…" the demi-servant whispered as Arturia gently laid her down. "I think… I can do one more…"

"Rest a bit, then I'll _maybe_ consider it," Gudao stated, earning a small smile from the shielder as Fou licked her cheek. Gudao looked around at the other servants, who were all running on their last bits of od. Even with the increased flow of energy, they were using up far too much for it to compensate. Thousands of these abominations still flew the skies, yet they needed to hold out for-

"You've all done well… Now, let I, the King, do the rest!" King Gil roared. With a raise of his hand, King Gil smirked defiantly at Tiamat and swiftly pointed towards her. Several of the chests burst behind him, revealing dozens of other tablets that floated into the air. They glowed brilliantly like candles as cuneiform shot into the air as they opened. "By the King's Royal Authority, you shall advance no further, Tiamat!"

The primordial goddess quickly channeled a powerful beam. Mashu groaned as she struggled to her feet, but King Gil motioned for her to stay. Flying tablets flared with a release of golden energy. A thick, prana shield surrounded the temple as the beam crashed into it. The temple shook, but the king smiled and laughed. Gudao stared in amazement as the shield held firm, lasting through the attack easily. As it subsided, the clay tablets cracked and disintegrated, making King Gil smirk. "…My turn."

While his staves continued to fire upon the bel-lahmu, King Gil raised his hand. An orchestra of roaring gunfire erupted around them. In total shock and confusion, the master looked around as he noticed the golden cannons of the king were firing. No one manned them, yet they roared to life at his simple beckoning. Their orange arcs painted the sky, smashing into Tiamat from all angles, but the bombardment did not cease.

As she writhed amid the grueling onslaught, King Gil laughed. "Who do you think made these cannons!? It was I! You think you won because you sundered my people!? You are wrong! For the memory of my people, these cannons will sing a part of your swan song, Tiamat!"

"Incredible…" Gabrielle mouthed as the bombardment even shredded through countless bel-lahmu caught in their trajectory. Tiamat stopped writhing, but the bombardment continued. Her eyes glared towards the temple. Gudao felt frozen as he stared back. It was almost as if she was charging-

King Gil shoved Gudao out of the way as a tiny beam of crimson practically blinded him. Chests burst behind them and the master hissed upon hitting the brick roof. He rubbed his eyes to restore his vision, trying to figure out- The bombardment of cannons doubled in intensity as Gabrielle screamed, "King Gilgamesh!"

With a snap of his head, Gudao stared at the King of Uruk, who kneeled on the ground where he had been moments before. As mesmerizing as the streams of golden light were, his eyes and horror remained on the wounded king among tarnished treasures and wooden debris. A clean hole had been shot straight through his upper chest. Blood oozed from the gaping hole as Gabrielle scrambled with a healing spell. As Tiamat shrieked in the distance, King Gil merely chuckled and smiled while blood fell from his lips.

"That's not necessary, Gabrielle… This is just a fatal wound," he chuckled confidently, making Gudao scramble over in fear. The king only scoffed in disappointment. "I didn't think she'd do this even with that level of bombardment… I was arrogant…"

"Stop the bombardment!" Gabrielle shrieked in panic, but Scathach didn't stop her. "You ca-"

"Are you saying this is too much for me? That this is the limit of Gilgamesh!? **That is wrong!"** King Gil roared as the Vimana roared overhead on a strafing pass. The dying ruler merely pointed up at the sky and laughed. "I must match his efforts… else I'll make both of us look bad!"

"Your majesty, you can't die!" Mashu yelled as Helena quickly dashed over to assist. "If you die… the world-!"

"The world will find an answer to my death," he stated calmly as he made a gesture to shoo the caster away. Helena stared back incredulously as King Gil stood to his full height and laughed. "I knew I would die here… but worry not. Even with my passing, I too, am unnecessary!"

"How are you unnecessary!?" Gabrielle cried out, but the King of Uruk stood proudly and laughed as Tiamat regained control under the blinding assault. Still, he continued the onslaught. As his blood dripped down his ruined form, he glared with a smirk that rivalled the archer's own.

"If I die, the singularity can still be resolved… Only the rule and kingdom of the Fifth King of Uruk shall end in tragedy, so the world will tell!" the dying ruler stated firmly. He spit out a wad of blood before smirking. His breathing was controlled, but Gudao could tell he was on his last ounce of strength. Still, he stood and laughed defiantly. "All that needs to be done… is to remove that which does not belong…! Kill Tiamat and retrieve the grail! The world is in your hands now! Do not disa-"

" **King Gilgamesh!"** No one could have reacted in time, but it was over before it began. Ereshkigal reappeared in the discarded mirror before gasping in horror. A tiny beam of red light tore straight through King Gil's forehead, putting the man to rest, but he did not fall immediately.

Still grasping his tablet and axe, he stood proudly like a monument. Slowly and silently, he collapsed to the ground, allowing the blood pooled around him. Mashu and Gabrielle cried as they shot to his side, but he stood defiant to the last moment; That proud expression on his half-lidded face proved that. Amid the raging battle around them, the King of Uruk breathed his last.

Gudao quickly scampered over to the mirror as Scathach attempted to recompose the two women. Ereshkigal shook herself from her stupor as Gudao's concerned eyes landed upon her. "Eresh! The cavern!"

"Five more minutes! I need just five more!" she stated, but things were looking dire. With the loss of King Gil's staves, the bel-lahmu swarm could slowly approach. The real concern was Tiamat, who now had nothing stopping her from directly incinerating the temple defen-

An angry beam tore through the sky, killing several of her children but striking the Vimana. Gudao gasped as the situation collapsed faster than the falling Vimana. It spiraled out of control with the loss of its right wing. Gilgamesh leapt free, just as another beam penetrated the disabled vessel, causing it to explode. After being shredded by shrapnel, the archer began to fall uncontrollably. Tiamat aimed for the killing blow on the last King of Uruk. The fatigued master raised his hand to fire his final command seal to save-

Ishtar flew in at full speed, grabbing the falling Gilgamesh and racing out of the beam's trajectory as it sliced through the air. Due to her uncontrolled speed, they wound up crashing hard onto the temple roof, sending them tumbling across its surface. Ishtar's boat fixed its posture beside the groaning goddess, but she picked herself up quickly. She ran to Gilgamesh's side with Gudao as the angered king struggled to even sit up in his injured state.

His chestplate, arm guards, and gauntlets had been destroyed, and his bloody, matted hair covered his furious eyes. He breathed as heavily as his chest bled from his grievous wounds. The blood covered and merged with his red lines of power, which throbbed with dwindling energy. Helena was instantly at his side trying to heal the vicious lacerations from his vessel's explosion. One hand remained grasping the bloodied cord at his waist as she worked. Ishtar stared in worry, but Gilgamesh only glared at Tiamat as she charged a killing blow. Mashu jumped in the way, ready to attempt to block the fatal-

A streak tore through the sky, ripping apart hundreds in a single pass and snagging the mother's attention. Countless, golden projectiles tore from the Chaos Tide, streaking into the sky to tear apart just as many in their charge. Gudao watched the flying figure in surprise as a thousand fell by his hands, giving them breathing room. He stood up slowly, eyeing the speeding individual. He found his voice. "…Is that… Kingu!?"

"Why is Kingu attacking them!?" Helena cried out. Gudao had no answer.

He passed by again, slicing causing the entire swarm to redirect onto the traitorous child. They chattered and twitched in anger as they swarmed towards him. Gudao looked over to the notice Gilgamesh in equal amounts of confusion. They had breathing room with the vast majority chasing Kingu, though Tiamat looked indecisive on who to focus. With a small nod to himself, he knew what had to be done as he motioned for Gabrielle to help.

"Gilgamesh. Please sit still while we quickly patch you up as much as we can."

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Kingu growled as several bel-lahmus rammed him out of control. He tumbled in the air, but managed to correct himself to land on a roof. It crumbled, and he jumped to another one to avoid the splashing, chaotic waters. He placed a palm on the brick as a score of bel-lahmus charged him. With a crackle of lightning, golden blades tore from the tide and slammed into them, cutting through dozens of their kin at the same time. He took to the air once more, but was pressured by yet another swarm.

With a curse, he changed course and shot projectiles from his sleeves. They ripped through several, and he spun, slicing through even more. His expression was angry and tense, and his eye twitched furiously. "As long as I have a heart, these things are worthless… yet humans can't even win to these mass-produced types? Pitiful… but brave…"

"You've turned against mother! Why!? Die! Die! **Die, Kingu!"** a bel-lahmu roared as it threw its body blindly against Kingu. The man grunted as it forced him from the air, but he broke free from its grasp. They separated as they slammed onto the palace roof, but it dash to Kingu to deal a-

Dozens of heat-seeking swords tore through the sky, raking the chasing bel-lahmus with ease. They were joined by beams of light from the sky and a charging chariot wreathed in lightning. The bel-lahmu swarmed to simultaneously deal with the new threats. Kingu's expression filled with confusion as he quickly destroyed the first wave that charged him. His eyes widened in surprise as Ishtar buzzed past him and dropped off her passenger.

A bloodied Gilgamesh skid across the ground, swinging a golden claymore into a passing bel-lahmu before opening several dozen portals. The golden chains of heaven tore from them, creating an intricate net that stopped the charging bel-lahmu. Due to their speed, the rear ones slammed into the ones caught in the wall, tearing the first wave apart by the force of their colliding talons. Even still, Gilgamesh open the gate further to help Ishtar push back more of the swarm.

"…Why are you here, Gilgamesh!?" Kingu spat as he slammed his palms against the ground. Gilgamesh stared back as the lightning crackled on the palace roof. Hundreds of prana-infused earth raked into the sky, but they purposefully avoided the chariot as they tore at the abominations.

"You drove them away… so we are helping you keep it that way. Nothing more…" Gilgamesh commented evenly with his own glare. He pulled a golden axe from a portal and used it to swiftly decapitate a passing bel-lahmu. "…at least, that's what Gudao's plan sounded like. I know better."

"What? You want one final battle then!? Now of all times while you're crippled and weak!?" Kingu roared as two golden projectiles flew from his outstretched arms towards Gilgamesh as a portal hurled three axes back at him. Neither dodged, and the weapons sailed past. The axes mangled an equal number of bel-lahmu behind Kingu. The infused-earth weapons mirrored the action.

"No." Gilgamesh nodded to Iskandar and Ozymandias as they passed on the Gordius Wheel. The pharaoh doubled his effort as sunlight rained from the clouded, smoky skies, but the archer only kept a firm look on Kingu. "I want to know why you're here... Why are you helping us now, Kingu!?"

Kingu's eyes twitched furiously. "I have nothing to say to you!"

"Then why are you even entertaining a conversation!?" Gilgamesh fired back as several broadswords skewered diving bel-lahmu. "You dare think you can lie to me!? You're here with a purpose, and I demand to know why! Is it because of me!?"

Silence followed, and the archer quickly began to lose his patie- "…I'm not your friend but… so why…"

To the King of Heroes' surprise, Kingu put a hand over his heart and grimaced. It shook as it slowly moved to the cord around his neck. Gently, his fingers ghosted over it as he breathed slowly. His eyes twitched, and frustration filled his green orbs. Gilgamesh remained quiet, but blindly assisted the flying trio with the bel-lahmu.

"…He gave _him_ this cord… but he gave _me_ this cup…" Kingu muttered. Gilgamesh stared back at him and knew exactly what he was talking about. The deceased ruler had stated to the masters the Cup of Uruk was consumed to bolster his energy, but in reality, Gilgamesh learned the different truth before they left. The idea that nighttime stroll had purpose was not surprising, but the gamble was. Yet here was the result, standing before him in lost composure yet willing to help.

"You were allowed to do anything with the Cup of Uruk's energy… yet you returned to help us."

"I know that! I have no other worth than to fight! I, who was supposed to be the superior human, was nothing but a sham! A filthy chimera! I had nothing left!" Kingu roared as lightning crackled around him. Another surge of projectiles soared into the sky, joined by Gilgamesh's, to tear apart the last of the current wave. Tiamat's voice sang in agony as her womb belched more into the air.

She glared towards the palace, but her attention was snared as a ferocious blast of lightning slammed into her face from the temple roof. It was followed by a small bombardment from Arjuna that had Tiamat turning back. While evading bel-lahmus, Ishtar's own hyper-charged shot slammed into the goddess, causing her to look towards the skies. The process continued, ensuring she was preoccupied and not trying to kill any group. The archer was thankful for this brief opening.

Kingu growled as his angry façade shattered. He stared at Gilgamesh, making the archer's glare falter completely. "…but Enkidu… this body! This body of his! It still had something it wished to do! It was so strong… I had to fight its wishes all this time just to follow mother!"

"So with nothing left, you've followed the body's lingering memories," Gilgamesh summarized with arms crossed over his bloody chest.

The man looked up and stared at Gilgamesh. Understanding filled his eyes as the green-haired, androgynous man clenched his fists. "All this body wanted was to see you again… to talk to you again! To be with his friend again… It wanted to share many memories after being reunited!"

Even in the dire battle, as Tiamat's attention remained conflicted between the temple and the palace, Gilgamesh's fists unclenched. He stared at Kingu as the broken man shakenly reached around his neck. He grasped the precious, gifted cord and gently pulled it off of him. One solitary tear ran down his cheek as he gazed warmly at the long necklace. He met Gilgamesh's conflicted gaze.

A small smile crept on Kingu's face as he clenched the cord. "This insignificant thing… it really meant that much to both of you, didn't it?"

After a moment of silence, he tossed it to Gilgamesh. The archer caught it gently, just as Ishtar and the riders intercepted the next swarm of lahmu with total violence. He looked up at Kingu as more tears fell from the green-haired man's eyes. "…You're right… I have no right to wear that cord… It is Enkidu's, not mine… but thank you… I feel fulfilled, and this body is leaping for joy again after such a brief moment…"

Gilgamesh looked down at the cord as Kingu turned his back. He wiped his eyes and stared at Tiamat, who roared at the traitorous child. The man only smiled further. "Thank you, Gilgamesh… but now that I think of it, there's one more thing this body urges me to do…"

Quietly, the man took his first step as Tiamat turned her attention back to the palace. She glared at both of them, finally making a decision and charging her long-ranged attack. Kingu merely smiled back at Gilgamesh without any hint of worry. "I will protect humanity one last time…"

In a state of open shock, Gilgamesh rushed towards Kingu as he rocketed into the sky, taking Tiamat's gaze with him. The archer let his voice yell to the heavens, **"Enkidu!"**

"Ah… to hear you say that name…" Kingu murmured joyfully to himself as he redirected himself towards the heavens. Her eyes lit up to shoot at him, but he only accelerated. As the bel-lahmus tore after the golden chains to try and kill the traitor, the archer watched. He could not tear his eyes away from the sight, but he knew what he was about to witness.

Gilgamesh fell quiet as several massive, golden chains sprouted from the Chaos Tide like rays of hope. They tore through the sky after Kingu, who glowed in a bright splendor. All enveloped him, dancing and twining around the man as he accelerated. Their charge formed a single, godly chain that raced across the clouds above as Tiamat followed. She shot a charged beam at it, but it did not yield or shatter on impact; It only surged forward, strengthened by the atrocities of its target.

Kingu's yell tore through the air, but it did not register as the hate-filled man they had encountered. It sounded just like his friend, as the golden chain dared to expend all its energy to transform completely and bind the impossible. _**"Enuma Elish!"**_

Down it came, tearing through the air on a collision course with the primordial deity. It enveloped her, hugging her chaotic form as she screamed into the night sky. Her children panicked and flocked to her, but nothing could be done as the massive chain constricted and covered her form. The perfect binds held her stiff and still, glittering in the night like the moon and stars. Even among the glowing crimson ocean and fiery kingdom, the chains overpowered all in their splendor as Kingu embraced his mother at last.

Gilgamesh remained silent and alone on the palace roof, sensing the strength of the completely formed chains. Tiamat's cries and struggle echoed in the distance, but it was all a blur. He stared blankly at the chains that wrapped her. The newfound soul and body of Enkidu were expended to produce results on the scale he'd never seen before. Though this was Kingu who did it, he had witnessed the death of his friend once more.

He breathed slowly and calmly as he lifted the held cord. Ishtar and Iskandar quietly landed behind him, but the gaze and thoughts never faltered. Kingu's final gift was more than just giving him this treasured cord. Though he now had the greatest catalyst to summoning his friend, he had a new memory to dilute an old one.

That tearful farewell would not be repeated this day. Instead, Kingu had graced him with the memory of a smiling friend who chose his own destiny against the divines. There would be no yell of agony or years of self-depreciation. There would only be focused anger and determination to give that sacrifice the meaning it deserved. It was time to end this play once and for all.

Gilgamesh opened the Gate of Babylon and stashed the precious gift.


	15. Chapter XIV: The King of Heroes

"Gudao! Preparations are complete!" Ereshkigal yelled from the mirror. "Signal my annoying sister to do her thing!"

"Understood!" Without missing a beat, the male master passed a last glance at King Gil's body as he raised his hand into the air. He fired several green flares that flew towards the clouds. While the quartet of servants returned to the temple, flashes of vibrant emerald exploded within the overcast skies, signaling for Inanna to make her move. Gudao turned back towards Tiamat as she sang to her surrounding children.

Her message was well received. A portion of her current swarm, over a thousand in number, charged towards the temple. Without any order, Arjuna and Tesla's electrified attacks surged through the air. Every one of the inventor's bolts slammed into a bel-lahmu before branching outward to adjacent ones. All of Tesla's smites took out a dozen, but Arjuna was matching him with single shots. However, there were still too many for them to handle.

As golden portals and sun beams joined the barrage, the first bel-lahmus landed. The rainbow whip of Altera's divine sword sliced through several as she forced them away from the masters. Scathach engaged a pair as Romulus spun his unique weapon. The crimson lance tore through the air as he slashed, sending a localized, crimson-painted shockwave barreling to a nearby cluster. They were engulfed by an unyielding storm of lacerating strikes as the shockwave impacted, tearing a score from the sky.

Mashu grunted as she held off two bel-lahmus that landed nearby. Fou barked at them by her feet while she bashed one with the flat of her shield and parried the other with her drawn sword. A second pair landed between her and Gudao, and one managed to land a successful slash on Gudao while he attempted to dodge. He gasped as the scything talon cut diagonally across his chest. Yelling in agony, he fell into the mess of ruined crates and other chests beside King Gil.

"Gudao!" Gabrielle cried in horror, but she could not approach. Scathach and Karna were doing all they could to keep the landing swarm from her. Rama and Jeanne charged through, trying to get to the master while a patch of clouds gained an amber tint behind them. The closest bel-lahmu, whose teeth chattered happily, approached the injured master with two of its talons raised to strike. With a shaking hand, he tried to think through the pain to activate the last command seal.

"Die, die, die-!" Several golden claymores impaled the ground surrounding Gudao, shattering a few remaining crates and chests. The skewered bel-lahmus cried in discontent as they vanished in a purple haze. Gilgamesh, riding with Ishtar, nodded to the master as they passed before they resumed their strafing runs. Breathing heavily, Gudao clutched his chest as Mashu and Helena rushed to his side.

"Senpai!" Mashu cried, but she focused her anger on defense as Jeanne arrived to help. Helena quickly got to work patching his wound. Gudao shot Mashu an apologetic look through his labored, pained breaths, but smiled genuinely at the familiar sound that resonated from the clouds; It took her long enough. Moments later, the mighty beam of prana tore through the overcast and slammed into the ground at Tiamat's feet.

The firestorm enveloped the trapped goddess, causing her to scream against her breaking restraints. While the golden bindings of the mighty chains creaked and rasped, the firestorm thundered around the primordial goddess. Pillars of fire roared into the sky to scald her children, and the conflagrations spread across the Chaos Tide like gasoline. Even as the links bended and broke under the heated pressure, ground zero began to crumble and give way.

The crater where former houses used to be forged a sinkhole. Quickly, it expanded as the surrounding earth caved to the darkness below. Tiamat finally demolished her binds, but it was too late to save herself. The collapse snowballed outward, leaving her no stable ground to stand as she slowly plummeted into the abyss. She screamed in rage and shock as her lumbering form tried to reach for the sides. Her scythe-like arms merely dashed the crumbling outskirts.

…but the collapse wasn't slowing down.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Chapter XIV: The King of Heroes**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

"We're going to fall into the Underworld too at this rate!" Rama yelled as the shattering earth accelerated. An area nearly two kilometers wide had fallen, yet it still grew wider.

Gudao looked around in panicked analysis. He could not see that entire blocks caved to the abyss, but he could hear and feel the growing earthquake. The cries of the disintegrating earth were deafening, but it was not louder than the excruciating pain from his chest. At this rate, they really were going to follow the beast, which was not part of the plan. Gudao turned to the ruined chests and scanned for the mirror.

It lay beside the broken strap of his opened satchel. He tried reaching for it, but it was too far. He could only grasp his opened bag and drag it towards him. It felt heavier, but he didn't know if it was from unintentionally collected debris or his physical state; It was likely both. Helena saw his motion, and sped up her healing spell. "Give me a minute, Gudao! I'll get the mirror in a sec-"

The remaining, swarming bel-lahmus kept up their assault, even as the temple started to break apart beneath them. The corner Arturia and Arthur were fighting gave way, but the sabers jumped to safer ground. Altera kept up an aggressive defense while hopping among caving roof pieces. Mashu shield bashed a bal-lahmu, but another slipped by to strike at the exposed Helena. As the beast sliced a chunk of her torso, she screamed in pain while Jeanne took care of the offender.

" _Grab on to someone capable if you need to! We don't have anything to stop our fall!"_ Gabrielle ordered telepathically as Karna arrived to assist the wounded caster.

The entire building collapsed slowly into the dark and misty gorge. Crumbling brick and shattering pieces echoed through Gudao's ears, and the remaining bel-lahmus took to the air. Arjuna and Tesla ran over to the unconscious, allied goddesses and picked them up carefully while the roof's fall accelerated. Gudao grunted as Mashu held him firmly and joined their intricate dance. He gave one last look at King Gil's corpse as it tumbled into the abyss faster than they fell.

Servants jumped from one falling piece to another, using them until they destabilized or broke apart further. Gabrielle and a few others found a stable piece supported by a massive column. Mashu navigated the maze of falling debris to join them. The flying quartet ensured the bel-lahmus kept their distance as they followed the falling Chaldeans into the gloom.

"Is there solid ground at the bottom of this?" Arthur asked as he stared downward.

"That or abyss. Maybe we'll be lucky," Shiki answered dryly as she wiped her own blood from her forehead.

As they fell, the cloudy void of the Underworld cleared as they fell through its misty canopy. The uneven crags and dead, rocky ground appeared below them. Tiamat smashed into the ground further away, crumpling to her knees as the behemoth lurched forward. She sang in despair as flickers of a bluish haze surrounded her, making their life raft shake and crumble at its sides.

"Dying from a fall before the final battle is hardly what I had in mind," Tesla huffed as the ground grew closer. "We'll have to jump at the right moment to-"

"I'm not letting that happen!" Ereshkigal's voice boomed over the eerie abyss. "I'm granting all of you permission to float in the underworld! Concentrate your magical energy at your feet, and you should be able to hover safely! I'll meet you on the ground!"

"…Won't hurt to try," Gabrielle noted as she shot Gudao a concerned look. He held onto Mashu and smiled weakly in reassurance.

Rama took the first step off the falling platform. After a brief second, concentric rings of blue prana formed under his feet. He floated perfectly as the rest of the falling team shot past him. Hurriedly, the others followed his proven example. Mashu held Gudao nervously and jumped, closing her eyes to follow instructions. Fou barked in terror, making her squirm, but there was nothing to fear.

Gudao released a pained chuckle as their descent slowed to a crawl. They fell, but it was like riding a parachute among the skies. Mashu kept her grip around the master rather tight, making Gudao wince. He allowed the nervous act, knowing her reservations about heights, and weakly kissed her quickly for reassurance. It was answered by giggles as Gabrielle hastened her descent to join their side.

"I'm relieved you're alright, partner, but save the victory kiss for later!" Gabrielle winked as she happily twirled in the air. "Ah~! Wow, this is incredible~!"

"Gabby, we're in the middle of a battle," Scathach warned as she joined the falling group. One by one, the other servants regrouped with them as the roof of the temple slammed into the ground below. It joined the countless other remains among the dreadful Underworld that continued to plummet around them.

Tiamat's scream roared through the air, making the group turn towards the distant deity in surprise. She was engulfed by blue and black flames that caused her image to waver in their intensity. It was a struggle for her to even remain on all fours. The hunched goddess screamed, making the air chill, but it was fruitless. Even the children she birthed from her womb were instantly incinerated upon entering the Underworld.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

After rejoining the falling group, Gilgamesh looked around curiously at Ereshkigal's gathered army.

As the Chaldeans approached the ground, the descending group was surrounded by hordes of ghostly beings. The Garula spirits resembled transparent skeletons with no lower halves. Their spines waved like a tail, and their eyes were aflame with the blue and black embers of the Underworld. In each one's hand was a different weapon, gripped in preparation for their beloved mistress' order. All of them faced towards Tiamat, though some turned to them in curiosity as they fell. A rare few recoiled upon seeing Shiki, who chuckled in amusement.

Finally, they touched down amidst the remains of the palace. Mashu and Jeanne gently rested Gudao against a ruined, upright column as Helena limped over to check his condition. The remaining servants took up a relaxed guard with so many allied spirits present. Ishtar and Iskandar approached the ground with their passengers. Gilgamesh was glad the little ride was over as Ishtar's boat came to rest above the ground.

Due to the nature of her vessel, Gilgamesh and Ishtar had to ride relatively close to each other. Were he not drained of energy and feeling a touch weak, he would not have been forced to hold on to her for support. Neither said anything about it, but he found it was not completely unpleasant at least. An irritation, yes, but they had not bickered with more pressing matters at hand. If anything, they had actually worked rather well as she maneuvered and he concentrated on unleashing his gate.

Gilgamesh hopped off the boat as Ishtar floated to the ground. The weakened archer nodded to the goddess. "You flew well."

"It's rare to get a praise from you… so thanks. I didn't want you getting angry at me and yelling in my ear," she huffed with a smirk, making him release a small chuckle. He put his unarmored hand on his bare torso and grunted in frustration; Apparently chuckling was a touch painful too.

With a small cry from the bulls, the Gordius Wheel came to a halt beside them while Ereshkigal appeared in a flash of black flames. With a horrified expression, she ran towards the masters, but Gilgamesh turned to the burning primordial deity in the distance. As Ozymandias dismounted the chariot, the male archer clenched his fists slowly and glared at their opponent; He could not find enjoyment in watching her burn, but found relief instead. Tiamat should now be truly vulnerable.

"Gudao! Oh darkness, no! You're hurt badly!" Ereshkigal cried out as she watched Helena heal him slowly. She only passed a brief glance at the unconscious goddesses.

Ereshkigal eyed Mashu holding Gudao's hand with a tinge of sadness while the master chuckled. "…I'll be alright, Eresh… but Tiamat…"

Ereshkigal sobered herself up before nodding firmly and facing the burning divine. "…Fear not, Chaldeans. My Underworld's defenses are in full force. She's just a goddess here now, and a powerless one against my own authority!"

"Then it's best we make this a quick execution," Karna commented resolutely, earning him a rare but subdued nod from Arjuna.

"Right," Ereshkigal replied as her army of spirits, several thousand strong, struck their weapons like a battle cry. "Is everyone here? …Everyone but the late king, I mean."

After a pause of silence, Ereshkigal nodded briefly. "…If there's no objections then… my spirits! Your goddess demands the head of mother Tiamat!"

In a blink that surprised even Gilgamesh, the spirits were beside the fiery goddess. They danced among the embers, growing stronger as they basked in the searing flames of the Underworld. Each spirit lashed at her violently, tearing into the goddess' skin. Though their weapons bounced off of her horn and sturdy bone, they tore light cuts into her. These gaps allowed the flames to ravage her further, making the goddess cry out as-

The spirits parted as a dark sphere of energy careened into Tiamat's face. It detonated, bloodying her eye. Gilgamesh glanced up at the now floating Ereshkigal, who channeled another one with a fierce expression. She sent it hurdling forward like a bowling ball. It gained speed exponentially as it travelled the distance to smash her face again. After impact, the Garula spirits closed the channel and continued their assault.

Ereshkigal descended to the ground with a smile of pride. Inanna flew down to join the group of Chaldeans as the spirits continued the onslaught. Tiamat could not muster the strength to attack any of the spirits, and she was quickly fatiguing under their blows. The Goddess of Death puffed her chest in victory, "This is no big deal after all! I think I can finish her with my spirits if this is all she has. Gudao, Gabby… I think your teams can rest eas-"

Roman's holographic screen quickly blinked into existence from Gabrielle's comms device. "We got a problem! Tiamat's spiritual core is shifting! It's grow-"

Tiamat let out an unsettling screech that made Ereshkigal gasp in shock. In the beast's hunched, dominated state, the Chaos Tide began to flow from her hands and feet. The roiling waters boiled and hissed as they chewed on the Underworld's ground. It did not vanish, but only continued to pour and expand. It began to race towards the group as the Garula spirits continued their assault, even as the underworld's scorching flames started to waver.

"H-How!?" Ereshkigal cried out incredulously. "This is my domain! _My_ Underworld!"

"Higher ground! Get everyone to higher ground!" Altera cried out as they scrambled higher on the crumbled remains of the palace.

The boiling mud raced towards them, tearing the ground apart as Gabrielle helped Mashu pick up Gudao; There was no need. The ground shook as Ereshkigal muttered, and a plateau raised itself beneath the ruined structure. As they held their ground, the Chaos Tide slammed against the new sides of the thin plateau, forcing the water to cruise around it. The solid rock held firm against the hissing corrupted tide, but the Underworld cavern was quickly turning into an ocean for Tiamat.

"Roman! Why is this happening!?" Gabrielle yelled in panic. It did not help even Ereshkigal had lost her nerves.

The acting director ordered several leyshift employees with his back to the screen. He quickly turned around and typed on the unseen console as David crossed in the background. "She shouldn't have been able to, but her spiritual core-! Her spiritual core is growing and mutating rapidly!"

With a fierce rumble, Tiamat battled against the Underworld's flames that lightly coated her. Her skin sizzled and hissed, but it was a loud cacophony of her healing wounds. Slowly, they fought against the searing heat to completely heal the goddess' wounds. Even her damaged horn had completely regrown, but it did not stop there. She glowed a sickly hue of purple as her hunched form began to alter.

The black that wreathed her legs lashed out like tendrils from her backside. Several formed into a long, lengthy tail of writhing midnight while others formed a slithering coat on her back legs. Her limbs shifted into proper clawed feet, befitting of the animal she was becoming. The wings from her back sprouted into real ones that were coated with scales. Their back ends were translucent and hummed with crimson energy that flowed through vein-like passages.

Then there was her head, which became covered with thicker defensive scales. A sickening maw of teeth stretched down her neck, revealing the raw, crimson od within that buzzed with malice. Her red eyes glinted fiercely as her ebony horns pulsed with webbed, scarlet power. Still, she was wreathed by the dying Underworld flames as her glowing eyes glared to the misty skies. Her eclipsing wings spread out, nearly double her length as she let out a siren's call to heavens.

While the earth shook, Ereshkigal fell to her knees as her army of Garula spirits were torn apart by the newly birthed bel-lahmu. They flew through the air with impunity, tearing the ghosts apart through sheer weight of numbers while burning. More spirits appeared to halt their advance, but they could only spawn fast enough to halt the growing swarm from approaching. As the number grew, this stalemate would not last forever.

"Stand fast!" Jeanne yelled as Arturia and her adopted brother drew their Excaliburs. "Those abominations might break through at any moment!"

"N-No… No!" Ereshkigal stammered out as she wrapped her arms around herself in pain. Gilgamesh watched her wince, knowing that the Underworld in pain had a direct connection to her. No one could do anything to help her. "This… Mother is… How are we supposed to win!?"

"Eresh!" Gabrielle panicked as she and Inanna ran beside the writhing goddess. They held her steady while the master tried committing a healing spell, but it was pointless.

"My Underworld...! A-At this rate, she's going to…!" the goddess winced as the blockade of Garula spirits grew dangerously thin. The swarm of bel-lahmu would undoubtedly head to them next, making Gilgamesh uncross his arms in preparation.

"This… This is the true form of Beast II!" Roman stammered as he checked his console's readings. "It's… She's too… She's just too-!"

"Quit your panicking and calm down! The end isn't over while we still stand!" the King of Heroes roared as he shot a warning glance behind him. "Tiamat must fall!"

"…We can't just give up!" cried the weak voice of Jaguarman. Gilgamesh turned to her as the now conscious goddess slowly sat up with a wince. She rubbed head in agony while purring and shaking her head. "Tiamat… She's the weakest she's ever been! We still have a chance!"

"But my defenses are failing!" Ereshkigal declared through her own pain. "She's s-so much more p-powerful now!"

"…No! They're right!" Roman declared through the screen with renewed resolve. "If she gets back to the surface, Mesopotamia will be buried within a day!"

"The mud is e-everywhere! Even if I give you- _Ahh!_ …give you permissions… How can we…!?" Ereshkigal trailed off as an unusual sound echoed from below.

Gilgamesh, closest to the edge, walked to the side of the plateau in curiosity. Upon peering down, his eyes widened in shock as Ishtar's expression matched his. Like a heavenly chorus, the rustling of leaves filled the air to join Tiamat's song. Against her own pain, Ereshkigal floated over to join them. She clutched her stomach and stared in surprised delight that the male archer could see glinting in her eyes.

"So… S-So beautiful!" Ereshkigal whispered as the unusual flood surged forward to fight the roiling waters.

Below them, a tidal wave of flowers rushed across the top of the Chaos Tide and covered it. Though Gabrielle ran over with Inanna, the other Chaldeans did not need to move to see the cascade of violet plants cover the Underworld. They glowed a beautiful sheen as their petals drifted into the dark air. An ethereal landscape was painted in the grim despair, making Tiamat pause in confusion as the horrific beast stared around her. The magical forest continued to blossom and brighten its surroundings.

Ereshkigal held a shaking hand out and smiled as a petal landed gently in her palm. "…flowers… in my Underworld…"

"The flowers! These flowers have turned the Chaos Tide into regular mud!" Roman's voice called out from Gabrielle and Gudao's devices simultaneously. "These flowers are draining away Tiamat's strength! But how!? What are these things!?"

It was hard to hear over the ambience of distant battle, but Gilgamesh heard it. The hissing or boiling, ravaging mud had vanished. In its place, the soft hum and chimes filled the air. It was like walking through a mythical forest, filled with delightful mysteries that sang around them; But this was the Underworld. Someone had brought this saving grace to the Underworld, and he knew exactly who it was.

Gilgamesh was the only one not surprised when they heard, and felt, that familiar presence as he materialized and laughed. "I'm glad I made it in time!"

The archer turned around to see Arturia gasp. "Merlin! You're alive!"

"Of course, of course! Sorry for making you all worry!" The caster winked as he fully materialized. Though his robes looked roughly the same, and his presence sang of mysticism, his magical energy was inconceivable. At his feet, conceptual flowers that matched the ones covering the Chaos Tide faded in and out of existence. He smiled and bowed. "I'm glad I made it in time for the finale! I wanted to play too!"

"But you died!" Gudao stated before wincing. "…Were you resummoned?"

Fou licked the master's hand gently as Merlin chuckled. "Resummoned? That's impossible, Gudao. We've been over this! My copy has already died trying to seal Tiamat, but that's quite alright as you can see! Why, it's simpler than that, really!"

"This is the real Merlin," Gilgamesh declared evenly, making the famous court magician nod in approval. "His energy… That alone is proof."

"A point for the King of Uruk!" Merlin stated as his mystical staff materialized in his hand. "I'm only a touch late because I had to sprint all the way from Avalon with these flowers!"

"Avalon…" Arturia and Arthur mumbled together in astonishment.

Merlin merely smiled. "I dislike sad farewells… so due to this dire situation, I tweaked my vows so I could leave that tower. If we're going to say farewell, we'll do it after putting Tiamat to rest!"

Arturia nodded to him with a smile which he gladly reciprocated before he turned about quickly. He walked to the edge of the plateau to join Gilgamesh and the small group observing the besieged Tiamat. His eyes narrowed as Gilgamesh watched the remaining Garula spirits faltering to the bel-lahmus. Ereshkigal's breathing was pained from her spot kneeling on the ground. Merlin put a glowing hand to her shoulder, instantly making her gasp as her breathing calmed.

"You're doing well, Ereshkigal! …But we need you to hold out a little longer, if you please! Your Underworld's flames and spirits are doing wonders, even if weakened!"

Tiamat screeched and quickly opened her wings. The span of the extensions was incredible, and she swiftly used them to begin a hover. They flapped as viciously as their hulking forms allowed, but the flowers only waved in the terrible gale. To Gilgamesh's curiosity, Merlin's smile remained as he watched the escaping goddess. Roman's face appeared on a holographic screen, but his concern shifted to frustration as he looked at Merlin.

"Hey! This is no time for smiling! Your flowers did wonders, but now Tiamat's gotten serious! She's flying to the surface! To Uruk! Can't you do something about it!?"

"Calm down, Roman. She has nearly one thousand meters to ascend," Merlin commented with a chuckle, confusing and irritating the doctor. Gabrielle gazed at Merlin curiously as the caster stared at Ereshkigal. "Miss Goddess of Death, would you mind lifting the misty ceiling so we may watch the show?"

"Show…?" the blonde questioned. Merlin nodded, and though confused, she lifted her arms. They were wreathed in a dark mist as Roman fumed.

"Merlin, you scam artist! This isn't the time to be playing around!"

"I'm not playing around, Roman, nor has anyone else been," Merlin warned with a small furrow in his brows. "Two goddesses' sacrifice, Chaldea's delaying fleet, King Gilgamesh's life, the Chains of Heavens' act, the punishment of the Underworld… Many have given their full effort to get Tiamat to this point, but the goddess is still powerful. We're ready to deal the final blow, yet by the masters landing in the Underworld, her concept of immortality was solidified."

Roman paled, and Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. There was no denying the truth of that statement. With Gudao and Gabrielle alone present here, Tiamat was no longer the only living being in this plane of existence. Her immortality was thus guaranteed, regardless if they Underworld managed to inflict damage upon her. Yet, despite this, Merlin was still smiling and chuckling.

"Tiamat has yet to know fear… She has yet to understand death itself, but that is about to change! She shall know fear through him, whose name is death!"

"Name is death…?" Mashu pondered as she gazed up through the dissipating ceiling.

The dark and foggy roof lifted as Tiamat ascended through it. Slowly, the clouded and fire-kissed night sky appeared through the fading veil. It exposed the stabilized but fragile rims of the sinkhole far above, though some pieces continued to fall. One in particular fell from further away, and the goddess' gaze snapped to it. Merlin's eyes looked upon it and laughed, making Gilgamesh scrutinize the falling chunk of earth.

His eyes widened upon seeing, and now sensing, the lone person he recognized standing calmly on the falling earth. Scathach broke her stoic nature to show her clear surprise. "Gabby! It's the old man you and Gudao met on the street! The one who introduced himself as Ziusudra!"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Tiamat stared at the falling hunk of earth. A few ruined buildings of Uruk were nestled upon it, but it remained sturdy. The old, hooded man, looking weary as ever on his cane, rested at a raised edge. His shaded face looked at the ascending goddess before straightening calmly. He breathed out as a black mist began to caress his aged form. The worn-out robes flapped in the shrieking air, but he stood proud and tall on one leg.

Like Ereshkigal's voice, his deep proclamation thundered through the Underworld. "…There is no life without death, nor death without life. Beast of Calamities, who reaches for the unobtainable eternity… thy hand reaches not for growth but stagnation."

As Tiamat's voice sung to challenge him, he raised his cane to point at her steadily, without wavering. "Thou hast failed to understand, o' sins birthed from humanity. Thy love and desire to return to the origin, is the cause of humanity's rejection."

With a shriek in response, the old man merely placed his cane flat to his side. He was unbalanced with his arm and cane stretched out, but he did not shake or waver on his lone leg. He merely glared towards the singing beast. "With the stroke of mine blade, thy aria shall become thine requiem. I, who wielded the title of Grand Servant, revoked this privilege to render thy immortality worthless!"

Instantly, the old man was engulfed in bright, blue flames that confused the ascending monster. The flames did not stop, but the man within was not seared. His own, blue gaze glared outward to pierce the goddess. Even the cane, which burned with the fires, suddenly embraced them around its shaft. Tiamat's melody rang out as the falling earth crumbled further, leaving the old man at the edge.

"To the primordial mother, I make myself known. I, Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain, shall inscribe thy name with knowledge of death!" the fiery, robed figure called out as he leapt from the cliff. He vanished in a column of flame and reappeared above Tiamat. The wreathing blue flames paled to the embers of his unholy gaze. "By the will of divine edict, I deprive thee! Thy wings are forfeit! Thy will is forfeit! **"**

His blade erupted into a burning inferno. His cane, which stretched to the distant skies above, was a towering blaze of shimmering cobalt. The figure within the flame disappeared within the intensity of the heat, but his voice signed a declaration that echoed through Mesopotamia.

" **THOU SHALT FALL, FOR THE EVENING BELL HAS TOLLED THY NAME!"**

The column of flame came down, smashing the horn and wing of the goddess as an unseen bell tolled loudly. Her sundered cry shook the world, causing her children to frenzy as they assaulted the remaining Garula spirits. Engulfed in the bright blaze of the old man's strike, Tiamat fell from the skies as the unearthly bell tolled once more. She screamed and writhed as the remains of her left horn and wing refused to heal.

As the primordial goddess plummeted, the old man and his surrounding flame vanished with a sapphire flare.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh watched in visible surprise as Tiamat crashed into the Underworld, killing countless of her children on impact. The shockwave rustled the magenta flowers and tossed dust and debris through the air. He grasped onto nearby palace rubble as the earth shook. He glanced above as the sides of the massive sinkhole crumbled, sending more debris into the forged cavern.

The archer turned around to gauge the others' reactions. Breathing erratically through pain, shock, and relief, Gudao winced as he tried to sit up. Helena and Mashu urged him back down quietly as Tiamat's pained cry sent shivers down his spine. Against their wishes and his own mounting fatigue, he sat up anyway to observe. He did it in time to witness a column of cobalt flame erupted between them.

Its heat warmed his face, but did not last long as the sizzling inferno quickly extinguished. In its place was not the old amputee he had met on the streets of Uruk, nor Ziusudra who the masters and his counterpart had encountered. Instead, he stared in curiosity upon seeing the chaotic, midnight armor of the first Hassan. His hands rested on the hilt of his dark blade in a stance similar to what Arturia often used. With blue-ember gaze in full intensity, he turned to the male master and nodded.

"King Hassan! You're here!" Gudao cried out happily. "I thought we wouldn't see you again! …We never- _argh!_ …Got to thank you for helping us in Jerusalem!"

"Then thou may deliver gratitude after thy enemy expires," King Hassan declared with a small nod.

"Incredible!" Roman cried out as his holographic screen appeared beside the black-haired master. "Tiamat's signature… It's like a servant's now! The concept has vanished! She's vulnerable to death! Whatever King Hassan did… We can kill her! We can kill Tiamat!"

"But… how are you here?" Arturia asked, making the armored being turn to her. "And what you declared. You are no longer a… Grand Servant?"

"Fate has decreed mine presence. Forfeit of mine title was my solitary act."

"He did it as thanks to all your effort, masters! Don't mind his shyness~!" Merlin teased with a grin, but King Hassan didn't even glance at him.

"I inquire of you, Gudao Fujimaru … and thou as well, Gabrielle Rutherford... Masters of Chaldea…" King Hassan began as Tiamat struggled to her feet among newfound flames of the Underworld. "If thou wishes such, I shalt wield mine blade in thy name till the end times… Speak thy desire."

Without missing a beat, but wincing, Gudao eagerly nodded to match his best friend's excitement. "…Please! We would be honored to have you help us!"

"…So it has been decreed," King Hassan declared as he gripped his sword in one hand. He walked towards the archer's small group at the edge as Tiamat finally regained her senses. Gilgamesh glared at the goddess as she stood on her legs while attempting to stretch a wing that was only a stump. Her children swarmed around her, handling the remainder of the first Garula spirit wave.

"Those bal-lahmus will be trying to swarm us. It's best we split into two groups," Scathach warned as she finished her strides to stand beside Gabrielle. "Those who have lost too much od and sustained too many injuries should guard the masters. Since Arthur has the most energy and least injuries, I think he should lead the charge."

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes and turned to the lancer. Scathach met his glare, but the male saber spoke first. "…I fear you give my experience against a beast too much credit. I did not fight a fully awaken one like Tiamat, and my skillset isn't the best against such a swarm."

All eyes turned to Arthur as he casually walked beside Gudao and planted his Excalibur lightly into the ground. His eyes were firm, but he looked at Gilgamesh with understanding. "…Since I have the most energy, I shall lead the defense of the masters. I will not allow any to harm them. In my stead, I nominate Gilgamesh to lead the charge."

They stared at each other quietly and firmly, but Gilgamesh could see it. Gone was the judgement and hesitation upon speaking with him after that first dinner in Chaldea. It was replaced with a glint of respect and an acknowledgement of what was proper. He felt his own sense of acceptance move slightly for the saber as they nodded to each other quietly.

"But Gilgamesh is injured!" Gabrielle interjected, earning a small growl from the archer. Scathach and the female master looked at him as he faced them. He could not deny the statement, though the blood and wounds had visibly disappeared on his bare torso.

Even so, Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. King Gil had fallen, but he did so in a manner none could ever besmirch. He had collapsed giving it his all, even with such a fatal wound sapping his energy and concentration. To surpass all of that and continue to unleash one's might was to be expected from his counterpart. His barely healed wounds and dwindling reserves were negligible compared to that. Their throbbing pain was dwarfed by the size of his final resolution. He was not going to allow-

Ishtar flew between them with a disarming smile. "I second Arthur's nomination. After everything he's been through, Gilgamesh should help bring her down! It is only suitable for the King of Uruk!"

Stunned, Gilgamesh turned to the goddess incredulously. She merely looked at him and presented a teasing smirk. "Oh? …No response? You're hopeless."

Gabrielle looked to her best friend for optimistic support, but Gudao merely smiled and chuckled over the distance. Iskandar's booming laughter joined the master's own while he stood beside Gilgamesh. "He's injured, just like the late king, but do you believe that's enough to stop either of them? …Of course not, and his state won't hinder him! It is because he's not in perfect condition that he's beyond perfection!"

The King of Heroes turned to Iskandar in surprise as the red-haired rider chuckled. Ozymandias walked beside him to offer his own hearty laughter. "Then it is settled! I, the Sun King, declare it so! Just this once, Gilgamesh, you shall have the honor of my escort! Between us pharaohs and Ishtar, none shall stand in your way! Tiamat shall falter to our combined assault!"

"Wait a second!" Gabrielle interrupted with palpable concern. "You're all drained! Even if you had the energy to run across-"

With a chuckle, Merlin placed a playful finger on her mouth to silence her. "Leave the energy to me, Gabrielle, or have you forgotten who I am?"

"I'll grant everyone permission to move about freely in my Underworld," Ereshkigal stated through labored breaths. Inanna and Ishtar sent her concerned looks, but she nodded with fierce determination. "In exchange, I ask only one request, Heroes of Humanity! Go forth and deliver death to that demonic beast! Tiamat must not be allowed victory!"

"Well said. How could we say no~?" Merlin hummed as he lifted his free hand into the air. With a simple wave, the air behind them wavered. Gilgamesh turned as Mashu gasped in awe. An illusionary wall fell, revealing a tower of silver and gold that stretched from the flowery sea. Ethereal pieces rotated around its column as its golden top shined brightly in the darkness. Even Gilgamesh felt impressed and moved by the feeling of perfection that emanated from its height.

"With that in place, only one more thing left to do," Merlin chuckled as his staff glowed brilliantly. He raised it high into the air, garnering a beam of perfect light from the tower. It struck his staff, allowing tendrils of light and flowery petals to extend from its shaft. They connected with the many present servants, leaving the masters confused and untouched. Gilgamesh allowed the tendril to touch his skin, and his eyes widened as it did so.

The surge of power was unbelievable. He felt his wounds rapidly healing and his energy being restored at a hastened speed. At this rate, he would be completely healed within an hour. Just a few moments were more than enough to bring him back into the fight. He looked around at the other servants, whose eyes flashed with equal realization; Save King Hassan, who looked stoic as ever with his mask.

Merlin enjoyed the sight and chuckled. "It is temporary, but I have opened many channels to the Garden of Avalon itself. With this, let us take back the future! Lead the way, Gilgamesh! King Hassan and I will be supporting you four directly! If any others wish to follow, do so!"

"Perfect!" Gudao nodded enthusiastically from his position. He glared into the distance as the bel-lahmus began their approach. He turned to meet Gilgamesh's blank gaze and smiled. "…I don't need to tell you what comes next, do I, Gilgamesh?"

The golden archer's gaze shifted from Gudao to his hand. He flexed it, feeling renewed energy and resolution coursing through his veins. He formed a fist, and his determined glare was once more present. He turned to Arthur as Arturia walked up beside him. With a nod to him, he turned back to his master and smirked. Gudao smirked back as Fou glanced between them.

"…Very well! Those who shall accompany me! I, the King of Heroes, shall permit you the honor of following my lead!" Gilgamesh declared after finally finding his voice. He turned towards the approaching swarm and held his hand out, summoning the golden key of his treasury. He grasped it, and its mechanism began to turn as Arthur and Arturia began rallying the defending servants.

"This play has gone on long enough! Let us be done with her swiftly… so we may wish Chaldea a good morning!" Gilgamesh declared, making Ozymandias laugh heartily.

Scathach pulled Gabrielle back to the others as the red labyrinth of lines tore into the skies.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the battle, and it threatened to turn into a stalemate. Even with Merlin and King Hassan's support, the thousands of bel-lahmu that poured from Tiamat's belly delayed their efforts. Their health was not threatened, so the swarm was only a nuisance at best. It prevented any servant from assisting the assault group, prioritizing the master's defense instead.

New waves of Garula spirits, made possible by a bolstered Ereshkigal, helped to hold the tide away from the masters. Many more assisted the assaulting servants further away, who were three fourths of the journey to Tiamat. Their weapons sang through the air, stripping abominations of limbs and life as they obeyed their mistress' orders. As they did so, they dodged and danced between the Chaldeans' own coordinated attacks without pause.

Several prototype Gae Bolgs tore through the Underworld's skies, cutting through several bel-lahmu and any behind them. The barely recovered Helena and Jaguarman, alongside Mashu and Jeanne, assisted each other as they formed a close guard for the masters. Ereshkigal breathed heavily nearby, keeping up her multitasking while Inanna kept a close guard. With a cackle of delight, Tesla's lightning surged through the air, tearing hundreds from the sky without fear of instantly depleting his stores.

Each arc raced across the sky, joined by Arjuna's arrows. Both the Mahabharata heroes had expended far too much energy, and at the masters' request, opted to defend with the others. Neither had the energy to muster their noble phantasms, so their replenishing od was best spent in valiant defense with Rama. The Indian Lancer and saber danced alongside each other in a deadly duet, often ensuring none got close to Arjuna.

After watching Arturia and Romulus dash off to assist the saber's brother, Gudao grunted and turned to look at the fatigued Ereshkigal. Even with her connection to the conceptual tower, she had been expending energy rapidly. She remained on her knees, glaring in determination as she monitored the air around them. Gudao grit his teeth. "Eresh, please!"

"No, Gudao! I told you already!" the Mistress of Death sighed, but tossed him a warm smile. "For you… for all of you, I will gladly-!"

"Stop the brave talk, Ereshkigal! You've broken the Goddesses' Code twice by assisting a human! A _human!"_ Inanna cried out as she fired a blue bolt into the hordes. "Stop lying to them! At this rate, you're doomed! You'll be no more! Even if they summon the Goddess of Death… she won't be _you!_ You'll never see Gudao, Gabby, or any other Chaldean ever again!"

Gabrielle, Mashu, and Gudao stared in shock at Ereshkigal. A tear rolled down the mistress' cheek as her arms shook, but she still smiled. "…I-Is that so…? But… But I have to! If I don't, they'll all fail! I don't want to see them fail! Chaldea must succeed!"

"Ereshkigal, if that's true, can't you tone it down or something!?" Gabrielle cried desperately.

The Mistress of Death smiled, savoring the considerate stare from the female master. "…I can't. I've already broken the code… There's no avoiding my punish-"

"You'll receive a greater punishment if you decided to stop now, Mistress of the Underworld."

Gudao grunted in pain and surprise as he looked around. The servants battled all around him, and their projectiles and clangs of weaponry echoed around them. Invisible air was released to blow a few bel-lahmus away, and another crack of Tesla's thundering lightning tore through the air. Still, over the sight and sounds of battle, he had heard it, and apparently so had his best friend. That voice… there was no mistaking that-

"Do not look so surprised, Gudao," the proud voice chuckled as the spirit finally took form. Ereshkigal joined the masters' surprised gaze as King Gil's translucent body appeared beside Mashu. The shielder gasped, but did not lose focus as she bashed away a stray bel-lahmu.

Fou barked at the spirit as Gudao stuttered in surprise. "King Gilgamesh! You're…! _argh-!_ …Well… you're not alive, I believe."

"Of course not, but it matters little. Even in this state, I, the King, have just enough power to do something with it," King Gil huffed as he turned to Ereshkigal. "And so, by means of Dingir, the Authority of the King, I shall expend that remaining energy to ensure _you_ will not falter! Judgement shall find you innocent for staying loyal to your station for defending the Underworld and your allies!"

Ereshkigal's face fell in surprise. "W-What!? But you can do so much else! You could boost someone else's power or summon yourself as a-"

"Foolish goddess! I have made my decision!" King Gil declared as he stomped his ghostly foot; It made no sound. The late king sighed and shook his head. " _Your_ army is doing the most work keeping the masters and the assaulting force secure! _You_ are granting them freedom of movement! _**You**_ **are the best strategic decision!** Had circumstances been different, I would have gladly summoned myself as a servant to see this through to the end… but I, the King, have no concern nor regret. I am satisfied!"

Gudao, understanding completely, nodded his head towards the ghostly man. He looked at the master and nodded, but glared at an offending bel-lahmu as it tried to interrupt with its chattering teeth. Jaguarman pounced on it instantly as the two men turned to Ereshkigal. The Goddess of Death still looked confused, making the present spirit scoff in annoyance.

"Mistress of Death, is your thicker half rubbing off on you?" King Gil spat incredulously. Inanna growled at him, but Ereshkigal remained perplexed. Gudao watched as the ghostly ruler turned towards the distance and smirked. Though he was difficult to spot, the master knew he stared at the flashes of golden weapons that attacked on his counterpart's behalf. King Gil chuckled proudly.

"How can anyone not understand this? … _I_ will not disappoint!"

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Concentrating prana at his feet to create ripples of blue in the air, Gilgamesh leapt through the Underworld's sky. Though the Vimana would have been faster if it was available, he was far more maneuverable like this. He spun as he leapt over a bel-lahmu, allowing Ea to slice its wings off in a calculated maneuver. It spun out of control, crashing into several other of its kin to rip them from the skies.

Gilgamesh was on to the next targets, summoning a ball of portals in their path. It sent weapons flying in all direction, save theirs, cutting scores so they may advance. Three more approached from a new angle, but in a flash of blue, King Hassan had cut through all of them in a single swipe. The powerful assassin ignored the flanking pair that were incinerated by a blast from Merlin's staff. The caster was then protected by several golden bucklers that spun through the air, blocking a charging bel-lahmu only to shear through three more in their trajectory.

Their group evaded as Tiamat sent another beam of unholy crimson prana towards them; It missed all.

Another abomination chattered its teeth eagerly as it chased after the golden archer, but its flight was stopped. It was dragged back by a ghostly hand before it was swiftly cut into three pieces. The monster shrieked as Shiki, with mystic eyes glowing brightly, jumped past with a huff. She sliced through another as she dashed in midair to catch up with Ozymandias and Altera, whose rainbow blade began to rotate.

"Gilgamesh!" Altera yelled resolutely, earning a quick glance. "I will cut us a path!"

"Let none stand in your wake," Gilgamesh answered as she held her sword before her with eyes closed.

The tri-banded sword spun, equaled by the winds that swirled around her. Ishtar's whirling boat tore past, slicing abominations that dared to make an attempt. Iskandar's chariot tore path to silence more as Altera leapt forward resolutely, forming a spiraling drill of light and wind around her. Gilgamesh watched her open her eyes as her sword took flight. He observed the former scourge shoot forward, silently giving gratitude for her efforts.

"I shall destroy the enemy to preserve civilization! _**Photon Ray!"**_

Altera was a violet, shooting star as she shot forward. Tiamat's voice cried for hundreds of her children as the sonic wake lacerated everything in her charge. She tore a column straight through the remaining swarm, half a kilometer in length. The wide path was open, but Altera did not hesitate. She quickly assaulted any bel-lahmu that attempted to shut the opening, but she was not alone.

With newfound, ghostly cries, a wave of Garula spirits appeared within the channel to buy time. Iskandar's chariot approached Gilgamesh from behind. With no communication, the golden archer jumped and landed within the Gordius Wheel. It stormed forward, leaving many of the group in order to assist the outnumbered Altera; Gilgamesh trusted the others would be fine.

His belief was second guessed only as a bel-lahmu, larger than any they've seen before, broke past the ghostly blockade; Its personal energy was immense and exerted pressure. Shiki barely dodged it, making her hiss as it sliced her thigh. Ishtar stared at the new beast and quickly scanned the area. Gilgamesh observed the banking creature until the goddess archer's voice rang through. _"There's twenty of these large ones! I think they're Tiamat's guardians!"_

"The protectors of Tiamat are nothing before mine judgement," King Hassan's voice echoed through the air.

Gilgamesh turned to him curiously, wondering if he had heard the telepathic message. Regardless, a different one charged straight at him but he merely blinked out of existence. He appeared on top of it, ramming his sword straight into its spine with a satisfying crack. The creature wailed and burst into unholy cobalt flames. Still it writhed, forcing the assassin to assault it further. Though trivial to King Hassan, their power was roughly on par with one of Solomon's pillars.

"We'll handle them, Gilgamesh! You four just focus on the ugly mother!" Merlin yelled loudly, sending a beam of prana to distract another guardian. It quickly banked to go after him and Shiki. Gilgamesh turned back forward as Iskandar's chariot pulled further away. Altera was holding one of the guardians on her own, yet a second charged at her. With a frown, Gilgamesh summoned portals along its path while sending a hundred blades to her flanks.

As the guardian charged Altera's exposed back, the golden chains of heaven sprouted from the nearby portals. They wrapped around the beast fiercely, but were not there to hold it. Using its momentum, the portals pivoted as the chains held strong. They spun it faster, turning the larger beast into a windmill of death that sliced any bel-lahmus that came nearby. Finally, the chains released at the right moment, sending the wounded guardian hurtling into another of its large comrades to further injure both.

Gilgamesh turned his attention back towards Tiamat, who had stopped spawning her children. With so many swarming around them, she was likely diverting energy to handle them personally. Its voice rang into the air as it opened its mouth. To answer his inquiry, several dark spots appeared in the flowers below. Iskandar's chariot banked hard, narrowly avoiding a pillar of chaotic matter that tore through the skies like a hellish beam from Excalibur.

"I think she's pissed," Iskandar joked as his chariot sliced into the guardian assaulting Altera. "You'll be fine from here?"

"Who do you think I am?" Gilgamesh asked with a smirk, making the rider laugh and flash him a thumbs up. "Keep these mongrels distracted… It's time I had a talk with this goddess."

As Gilgamesh leapt from the Gordius Wheel, Ozymandias appeared in a column of golden light. His booming laughter echoed through the air as he raised his staff high. Beams of sunlight tore down from the heavens far above, slicing through clouds and bel-lahmus alike all around them. Ishtar flew past, providing him cover fire while keeping the attention of a pursuing guardian. Merlin, King Hassan, and an injured Shiki approached from the rear, but a horde of bel-lahmus had fallen in their wake.

With a firm but controlled glare, Gilgamesh summoned a large portal nearly ten meters in diameter. A massive, golden spear protruded from the portal, and he let it fly towards Tiamat. It slammed through two of her defending children before impaling itself in the goddess' shoulder. She shrieked in pain as misty, black blood flowed from the rather shallow wound. Just seeing this made the witnessing team smile in satisfaction, though the results could have been better.

The golden archer scoffed as Tiamat faced him with palpable rage. "How does it taste, Tiamat? …The end has come for you."

In response, she sang to the heavens. Several more orbs of chaotic matter appeared in the flowers far below, forcing the Chaldeans to dodge. The columns of dark energy rocketed into the sky, singeing Merlin's robe as he dodged. Shiki twirled past, decapitating a bel-lahmu in a single strike while seizing a distant second with her special hand.

Tiamat sang again in anger, while the wound on her shoulder slowly healed. Narrowing his eyes, Gilgamesh acknowledged she still was more than capable of delaying the inevitable; She will fall if he had any say. Though he had been expending energy rapidly, Merlin's unveiled and ramped up connection was doing wonder for his stamina. He held out his hand as he dashed along the air, summoning two dozen specialized portals.

Scythes flew from the portals, spinning through the air rapidly as they sliced through several bel-lahmu on their target-seeking trajectory. These required a bit more prana to use, but their constant searching would save energy in the long run. He could not afford to be squandering energy hurling weapons and retrieving them; This would have to suffice.

Though cumbersome, Tiamat's remaining wing accelerated towards him and the nearby servants. Ea quickly spun up and crackled with red lightning. Pointing it to the wing, he detonated the channeled energy, sending a shockwave towards the scaly appendage. The force of the blast slowed the wing down enough for Gilgamesh to casually sail beneath it, slicing the underwing as it came past. Iskandar's chariot dipped low, matching his movements to lacerate the other side with fierce lightning.

Tiamat's pained melody tore through the air as her wing pulled back. In response, many bel-lahmus curled into balls and hurled themselves at the servants with abnormal speed. One barreled into Altera, forcing the air from her lungs with the cracking of ribs. Though Shiki cut through many, one managed to slam into her back, throwing the assassin from consciousness. She fell rapidly, but Merlin made a desperate attempt to save her as he cut a path with his own Excalibur.

The circling scythes tore through several as Gilgamesh summoned golden shields to properly deflect more. He detonated a spinning Ea to protect himself, blasting dozens from the air around him. Sunbeams increased in quantity as Ozymandias boosted his assault to maintain their defense, letting Gilgamesh conserve energy for Tiamat. Still, Shiki was falling fast towards the flowery grou-

A blinding flash of light from the servant forced the others to blink, but then she was gone. King Hassan casually yet dutifully swung his sword, not bothering with the confusing distraction. The invisible sweep slashed through the air, grinding hundreds of bel-lahmu in its trajectory to mincemeat. He turned around and eyed a charging guardian that went after Gilgamesh, but there was no need to intercept.

Gilgamesh continued to dash around Tiamat with Ishtar flying close support, but he turned back to witness the incoming guardian split cleanly into two pieces. It shrieked and vanished into a black mist as the two archers looked around in confusion. Dozens more bel-lahmu met the same fate in a split second as a white blur graced the skies around them.

Finally, the woman in a white kimono appeared atop one of the remaining guardians with a smile like a snowy winter evening. With her katana gripped lightly in her hands, Shiki flicked her wrist, and the guardian's body was cut cleanly in half. Its chattering teeth screeched at her, but she merely smiled to Gilgamesh and nodded. She vanished in a flash, moving on to her next targets without a word.

Shaking off the suddenly unusual amount of power and grace emanating from the assassin, Gilgamesh glared back to his quarry. Merlin's beam and several spheres of prana slammed into Tiamat's eye, causing her to rage and swing her lumbering wing once more. Gilgamesh dashed forward as the wing approached his flank. A fatigued Altera targeted the sky with a red laser, forming smaller conceptual rings above Tiamat's form. It was joined by building light from Ozymandias' own strike.

Together, the tear drop attack slammed down from the heavens with Egyptian light, impacting the beast's back like a meteor. The goddess screamed as her back arched, forcing the wing clear over Gilgamesh to ravage her own children. In fury, she turned towards Gilgamesh even as he sent several, tree-sized halberds flying into her neck. She only growled and lunged towards him with a hungry maw.

With a burst of prana, Gilgamesh pushed from his feet, sending him hurdling over the goddess' head. He flipped, pointing Ea downward to release another shockwave. The blast forced Tiamat's head towards the ground at her feet, and her unwieldy form could not slowdown in time. Her intact horn buried itself in the ground temporarily.

Hundreds of portals opened, ready to deliver an eternity of torment in a single moment.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"Gilgamesh's energy is dropping quickly…" Gudao muttered beside the unconscious Quetzalcoatl. The dazed master looked around him. Gabrielle gently urged him to sit, but he shook his head. He wanted to keep watching the golden archer's display, even from how far they were. With his last energy, he wanted to witness Gilgamesh get the satisfaction he craved.

His partner frowned in absolute concern at him. "You'll pass out at this rate… Helena should-"

"Helena… is helping keep these… bel-lahmu from tearing into us…" Gudao breathed with a chuckle. "Relax, Gabby… it won't be much longer, but I must… stay focused."

He eyes his satchel, though it was pointless. There was nothing in there that could help his energy supply. Gilgamesh was too far to help with any spells, battlesuit assisted or not; He barely had any energy left to keep him awake. As soon as the adrenaline faded, he knew he would pass out for heaven knows how long. It had been forty minutes since this battle began, but he willed against everything to remain conscious.

They would win. There was no doubt they would win, but he wanted to ensure they did it on the best terms possible. Gudao wanted to ensure Gilgamesh's dipping od would not prevent him from getting the lingering satisfaction. Thus, Gudao remained awake and focused, staring towards the distant battle where Tiamat screeched and sang in torment. As she swatted at his servants, Gudao merely smiled with half-lidded eyes.

One arm remained partially raised, ready to fire the last command seal.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

In his elevated arm, Ea began spinning rapidly, but it was another futile attempt.

Tiamat reared up on her hind legs, using her damaged wing as a shield to block Ozymandias' solar bombardment. Her eyes glowed brightly as her aria graced the Underworld again. The orb of crimson prana formed before her, though it was unstable. It shook and threatened to break its spherical form, all while several columns of chaotic matter shot from the flowery floor. Gilgamesh was forced to leap aside, breaking his channel with a furious glare.

The unstable orb was released, causing several beams to tear through the skies. Crimson light shredded child and Garula spirit alike in its path, uncaring due to the mother's pure rage. The prana core fractured, destabilizing only to fire a second volley in quick succession. One spear of crimson prana tore towards him, but he couldn't dod-

Ishtar flew by and grabbed Gilgamesh briefly, allowing him to evade the massive strike while others bore several holes into the cloud of fighting armies. Locking her boat into a firing position, she charged a new shot as Tiamat pushed her injured wing between her and the distant archers. Gilgamesh summoned several large portals and sent their projectiles forward.

Golden war axes spun through the air, colliding with the softened, scaly membrane of the makeshift bastion. Tiamat screeched as they slammed into the same spot repeatedly, boring a hole through the shield that allowed Ishtar's cascade of energy to fly through to Tiamat's head. The goddess recoiled as Gilgamesh held onto Ishtar and her boat. She quickly delivered them closer to the beast.

"She's not giving me a solid opening to unleash Ea… and I only have one more shot at this with my energy," Gilgamesh growled in reluctant admittance. In truth, he could fly higher and let the full might of his noble phantasm incinerate her instantly, but his divine weapon's power would overwhelm the area. He would put the master and everyone else in danger, and that could not be allowed. It had to be a controlled and focused release, but with channeled power that far exceeded what he threw against the Lion King.

"Then we'll figure something out for you," Ishtar reassured him as Merlin and Altera ran to his side.

"We'll keep the bel-lahmus off of you! King Hassan and Shiki have finished the last guardians!" Merlin declared as he quickly halved an incoming bel-lahmu. "Do what you must, and we'll make sure you have the best opening possible! We're all losing energy, but we'll give it our best!"

Gilgamesh nodded with resolution as he ascended higher. Altera and Merlin got to work as he lifted Ea towards the skies. It spun wildly as he gave the mental orders from his raised angle. _"All who hear me. Grant me five minutes and a perfect window… I will be the decoy and the judgement, for there is none better for either."_

A king should never be the decoy, but Tiamat had focused on him more than any other. She turned to him as the telepathic confirmations rang through his mind. He glared daggers at the beast, as she returned the gesture. While Ea spun rapidly, humming with energy, Gilgamesh did not falter as Tiamat swung her large wing towards him. As the red lines of power across his bare chest thrummed with energy, his trust held strong.

From the heavens came a colossal beam of sunlight, coupled with the cackling laughter of Ozymandias. The beam engulfed the damaged wing in flames that joined the Underworld's fading embers. The primordial goddess shrieked in pain as its wing held on by seared bone and scarce, ruined flesh. The last tendons and boney structure cracked in half as Iskandar's wild, lightning-wreathed chariot trampled past like a comet. Slowly, the remnants of the appendage fell towards the ground.

Ea crackled with red lightning as a swirl of red and white prana formed beneath him. The whirlpool grew, but still allowed ample room for Merlin and Altera to strike at any bel-lahmu who came too close to Gilgamesh. A new wave of Garula spirits joined their defense as Ishtar unleashed volley after volley in a rapid pace never before done by the Mesopotamian goddess. Amid the chaos surrounding him, Gilgamesh's focus remained on Tiamat and his channeling.

Channeling her own attack, Tiamat sang into the air. Several columns of dark energy surged towards Gilgamesh from below, but he did not move. Merlin carefully chanted an aria, engulfing the nearby servants in a mystical veil. They became translucent as serene chimes echoed through the archer's mind. Glittering dust surrounded them, causing the vicious attacks to deflect without any shake or doubt. They reappeared from the dark columns, though Gilgamesh never halted his concentration.

With her channeling orb destabilizing, Tiamat prepared to let the indiscriminate attack loose upon the Underworld. To Gilgamesh's surprise, it fell steady as she turned towards the distant masters. Merlin gasped in disbelief as the beast aimed for the head of the snake, letting the attack ferment and grow by the second. It was larger than the previous ones, which was forcing the king's hand. However, Gilgamesh's attack was still not ready to deal an absolute, decisive blow against the thick-skinned beast. She charged with impunity, aiming to win before they did.

It didn't help her limp and partially regenerated wing was being used to shield her again.

Green orbs flew from Merlin's staff, rocketing towards the channeled strike. Their detonations had no discernible effect from what Gilgamesh observed since Tiamat kept her eyes focused on the master. With a loud aria, the beam was let loose. It tore through her children and Underworld defenders towards the defending Chaldeans, whose small plateau bathed in a feint shower of golden dust. He wasn't even sure Jeanne's noble phantasm would be able to save-

Then he heard and saw the saving light as two sabers let their cries out as one. _**"Excalibur!"**_

Twin cascades of light danced around each other, joining hands to slam against the incoming, crimson beam with equal force. Their collision point shined brightly with the splashes from both attacks, sending energy and a ferocious gale rushing outward as the two King of Knights struggled to hold against the beast. Tiamat's beam remained sturdy, even as the twin beams held just as defiant. With no sign of letting up, Gilgamesh pondered how long they would be able-

King Hassan appeared in a column of blue light behind Tiamat. He dodged her thrashing tail easily before swinging his ebony sword towards her leg. Through the air, a mighty slash tore to the dark bone beneath, causing Tiamat's attack to falter. Several more chunks were sliced from her hind leg as Shiki made a quick and graceful pass with mesmerizing sweeps of her katana. Their attack destabilized the crimson beam.

The twin rays of golden light, waning in energy, slammed against Tiamat's head as she cried in agony. They flogged her scales, tearing at the side of her face briefly before they faded. Though they lost much of their strength holding her attack, they singed the scales from the side of the beast's head. Her remaining horn was cracked from the impact, and her new wound oozed with misty, sickening blood. She glared back towards Gilgamesh as his attack reached its final stage.

With eyes narrowed in concentration, his loose hair blew wildly with the winds of Ea's melody. Ishtar circled the cascading energy from the raised Ea, which swirled with red and golden rays into a daunting tornado. Scarlet lightning wreathed the screeching vortex that tore high into the sky above. The clouds were slowly being blown away to reveal the night sky while Gilgamesh molded more prana into his most powerful weapon.

…But he was not going to have enough od.

Merlin cast another spell, granting him additional energy and a boost of power, but even that was not enough. Ozymandias and Iskandar tore at Tiamat's defensive wing once more to lower her shield, giving him his opening. If he loosed Ea now, it would not be strong enough to destroy the spiritual core: her head. Two weakened Excaliburs had barely raked the mighty scales off. That also didn't take into account the beast still had unhindered mobility and could counterattack.

He wished Enkidu was here to help… but it was not to be. Regardless, he had to make him proud. Gilgamesh would not fail here, even if he had to use all his remaining od to achieve vengeance. But he couldn't die either, for that last, precious gift remained tucked away in his vault. He had to finally reunite with Enkidu in Chaldea, so death was not an option. Failure would not be tolerated either. He needed to win, but he needed the prana to-

Then he felt it. The surge of extra energy flowed through him. It was more than enough, and even left leeway room. He glanced briefly towards the distant, male master. Though he could only see the plateau through the swarms of fighting bel-lahmu and Garula spirits, he could feel the master's proud smirk as the command seal activated. Gilgamesh heard the final order and smirked. _"…Show me what you've got, King of Heroes."_

"…Quite the rare master I've found," Gilgamesh murmured to himself as he poured the final energy into his attack. Ea roared with power, and the tornado's winds deafened the area. Its magnitude sucked in bel-lahmus that strayed too close, tearing them asunder within the confines of its high-flying maw. Well above, the cleared gap in the sky let the fading moon gaze down upon them.

As Tiamat charged a new attack, Gilgamesh glared at her. "Primordial goddess! You, who dare attempt to drag everything back to the beginning! Your anger pales in comparison to my own! By my will, it shall be used to end this charade!"

Ishtar glanced at Gilgamesh as she helped fend off the bel-lahmu. His glare softened, but his eyes remained filled with absolute tenacity. "Though you've infuriated me… you are not the true culprit, but a puppet. You've birthed and managed, but that is your purpose. You were dragged here by Solomon to wreak havoc through instinct, and for that, he will pay, but you too shall fall!"

With a quick slash of her katana, Shiki sailed past Tiamat's maw. The charging orb was sliced, destabilizing and detonating in her face. She screamed as Ea's whirlwind approached the desired apex. "You will never reach an understanding with your children… the humans of this era who have grown and begun their own journeys! No matter how much a mother loves her child, they cannot stay in her arms forever!"

King Hassan, with a powerful stroke of his blade, ripped clean through Tiamat's damaged, rear leg. The goddess faltered backward, but kept her balance even as her stump bled profusely. "Though I hold hatred for the divines, it is below me to defile your remains. Be at ease, knowing I will only return you to your long slumber in another realm! …Your time has ended, Primordial Mother Tiamat! You have tasted the fear of death, but now it shall be delivered onto you!"

Still, she tried to charge a new attack to defy her fate. Using that extra bit of granted energy, Gilgamesh summoned a massive portal at her remaining hind leg. An onyx blade with silver edges, larger than even Tiamat's leg, tore from the portal. The unyielding edges of Ig-Alima tore straight through Tiamat's remaining leg and swiped outward, cleaving the limb off. It vanished in a cloud of golden dust as Tiamat's tail struggled to maintain its posture.

Ishtar's noble phantasm rocketed to the tail, cracking the Underworld around it as the firestorm ignited. The molten attack surged outward, engulfing the tail and Tiamat's back as Ozymandias' sunbeams rained down on her back, breaking her balance. Still, she charged her new attack, until Iskandar's chariot slammed into her face's wounded side like a cannonball. The sucker punch stopped the channel, making the beast scream as the Gordius Wheel flew to safety.

"I've only used this weapon for destruction… but today, I use it as the torch to light humanity's future!" Gilgamesh roared as his weapon reached its apex. "From here on, for better or worse, humanity controls its own fate! The Age of Gods has drawn to a close, to open the gates for the Era of Man!"

Now falling backward as her cumbersome limbs gripped at the craggy surface, she was helpless as Ea's song danced with her own. Its aria began to overpower her voice as Gilgamesh gripped the weapon fiercely; It was time. With a final glare, he stared down at the angry scowl of the injured beast. "Rest in peace, Tiamat, for your slumber marks the first rays of mankind's promised dawn!"

As the servants moved to safety behind Gilgamesh, he thrusted Ea towards the fallen goddess as her requiem echoed through the air. _**"Enuma Elish!"**_

The winds tore forward, transforming the tornado into a colossal flood of unrelenting prana. With a clean path forged towards the goddess, she would only cry in agony as the lacerating blow struck her. The crimson and white prana rebounded against the Underworld's surface, engulfing her completely as its explosion grew brighter. The might of Ea overpowered all as the bright energy poured outward to cast aside the grim darkness.

Pieces of the craggy ground lifted, only to be incinerated moments later. Spirits and bel-lahmus cried in dismay as they were vaporized within the growing storm. With an inaudible shatter, her scales were torn asunder as her head was fried. Tiamat's howl was drowned within the fading light as her core weakened and cracked. Injured and defenseless, her form began to break apart as the core fragmented.

While maintaining the decisive strike, Gilgamesh allowed himself to be swallowed by the growing, blinding light.


	16. Epilogue

With a smile filled not with pride, but honest promise, the King of Heroes walked forward through the blinding light.

It had been a day and a half since they returned to Chaldea. Many needed rest and recuperation, especially the unconscious and injured Gudao, so the catalyst summoning had been scheduled the following afternoon. Gilgamesh was openly content with waiting another measly day for the promised reunion. It was merely spent as a refined, quiet day to prepare Enkidu's room and let any lingering frustrations disappear.

Those weeks in Babylonia felt like a terrible decade. So many raw emotions had cascaded through him, coming and going like the tides. After several turbulent days walking in his era once again, he had finally acknowledged and come to terms with his experiences. Now, with their safe return to Chaldea, the tempestuous saga had finally concluded.

He allowed himself a brief, subtle chuckle. Never before would he have considered so many thoughts and possibilities that were presented to him. Though many voiced their occasionally blunt opinions as he trudged through the singularity, he had actually listened. With everything he had seen and experienced, he had to. The only thing worse than being wrong, was continuously making the same mistakes. The king had to embody perfection as close as possible, and any failure could not be allowed.

Without a doubt, he was glad he acted upon his friend's beliefs. He had come that much closer to being absolute, admittedly with the help of others. Though he made the decisions and choices, he could not argue that there were those who had offered a surprising hand he did not expect. Out of all, his dearest friend would get the first thanks for starting him along this path. He would also receive the first apology for not taking those suggestions at first.

As pride welled in his chest, Gilgamesh was certain Enkidu would be proud to see what he's become.

Slowly, his footsteps approached the growing magical energy signature in the center. It was palpable, leaving little to the imagination regarding its strength. There was no doubt in his mind who it would be, so he stopped quietly in the silent room to let the curtain rise. Small specs of visualized mana drifted from the artificial shield above and floated the silhouette of the-

Gilgamesh's expression fell to utter shock as gasps raced through the watching audience. The catalyst was indeed perfect; Nothing could have surpassed the cord of friendship in its accuracy. That precious gift was cherished beyond a doubt, and it was the exact one given by Kingu in that final moment. It was guaranteed to summon a servant connected with it.

Even knowing this, it did not prevent him from feeling total despair as he stared forward into the red eyes of his transparent counterpart.

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **Epilogue**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

"Oh my god no…" Gabrielle mumbled out loud as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Gilgamesh felt numb. This was not how it was supposed to be. After everything, he was supposed to be reunited with Enkidu at last. He was to show him around Chaldea, giving a personal tour of the facility he had often silently observed. With him at his side, he was to ensure Chaldea would become a worthy home for himself and future heroes. It was to become a bastion of promised potential that the rest of the revolting modern world could aspire to become.

They were to make up for lost time, having conversations large and small. He'd impart the experience of the past singularity to him. They would have appreciated each other's company once more. He would… Gilgamesh would have…

King Gil stared back at him quietly, holding his translucent form for far longer than memorial essences of the past. He gazed quietly around the room before sighing. Quietly, he turned back to the archer with an apologetic smile while his chest began to glow with light. "…You did well, Gilgamesh… Judging by your look, I, the King, know what has transpired… For what it's worth… I'm sorry…"

As his ghostly words echoed through the archer's mind, the translucent hero finally faded. His misty form collapsed into the glowing orb that shined within the counterpart's chest. It formed a perfect orb of rainbow color before him. Within it, the visualized concept of the king's tablet and the golden axe rotated gently. His eyes gazed at the memorial essence, unwilling to accept that this is what it had all boiled down to.

Not a word was spoken within the room, letting only the subdued hum of the room echo through his ears. Perhaps it wasn't quiet. Maybe others were gossiping, but he couldn't hear anything. Only the face and voice of Enkidu flashed in his mind as he stared at the memorial essence. His breathing calmed down, and his expression fell flat. His eyes could not hide the hint of shame and despair, but there was no denying fate.

Quietly, Gilgamesh reached forward with one hand and touched the memorial essence. Upon doing so, it fragmented into a small whirlwind, racing up his arm to its destination. It swirled about and into his head, but Gilgamesh did not move as the experiences began to flash through his mind rapidly. There was little to be surprised about, and he watched the rapid overview with numbed eyes. It was practically the same as he remembered, save from King Gil's point of view.

Yet still, there were moments he let playout a little slower as he stood in the middle of the room silently.

There was that walk to the shoreline, where he battled Kingu fiercely with welling emotions. Every night before he fell asleep on the throne, he would stare at his own hands and tablet and reminisce. On separate occasions, he would enter his room and stare blankly at the clay container with its held cord. With every moment that flashed, he felt the disappointment and pain that King Gil had come to accept as his daily punishment.

Then there was that final moment atop that mountain-

Gilgamesh wrenched those memories from his vision without any motion. With a deep breath, he collected himself and closed his eyes. He controlled his silently roaring emotions before opening his eyes again. Footsteps approached from behind, and he knew what was coming. Instead of waiting, he turned around slowly to face Gabrielle.

He was about to berate her; The king needed no sympathy. Instead, his mouth didn't move as he stared at the nearly heartbroken expression she wore. She became the silent spokesperson for several others in the room who looked at him in apologetic sympathy. It would have surprised him that a palpable number actually cared now, but all had come to witness the only guaranteed summoning. What a guarantee it was...

"Gilgamesh…" the female master began, but the King of Heroes merely lifted his hand to stop her.

"You have the king's gratitude, Gabrielle. Save your words."

"But I…!" Gabrielle began with a hint of desperation. He appreciated the concern from the master far more than before, but he did not want this to drag on. It would only make it worse. "We're still summoning! We have a bunch more quartz and-"

"I shall not repeat myself. The summoning worked and gave me what I deserved," Gilgamesh stated flatly, making the master's expression drop further. "You did nothing wrong, Gabrielle. Everything was perfect…"

Gilgamesh walked past the master and towards the door. The crowd of servants and some employees parted, making a clear corridor for the king. As he walked, he spoke an admittance by accident in his numb state. "…It was me who was not."

For the first time, the master's eyes teared up for the archer as he walked past the quietly gazing servants. He did not hear the silent whispers of his accidental admittance, but he did not care. Only the respite of his room felt comforting. This room was just another terrible reminder.

For a brief moment, Gilgamesh's gaze lifted once more to eye the audience. His peripherals saw Mashu's sympathetic expression as she stood beside her fellow knights. Cleopatra and Nitocris stared with glints of concern, but Ozymandias offered a solemn gaze. Iskandar and Lord El-Melloi II looked at him with apologetic regret, but he paid them no heed. He even caught King Hassan's stoic stare as the mighty assassin, Chaldea's immediate arrival, watched him leave.

His gaze turned forward as Ishtar quickly floated before him. Her red halter dress fluttered around her, but she kept her firm gaze on Gilgamesh. He simply stared back, causing her expression to soften considerably. She turned somber, but remained in his path. They stared quietly until the goddess reluctantly moved out of the way. Without any acknowledgement, he walked past the sympathetic archer and to the doors.

As they slid open, the king walked through calmly. He did not wish to stay and witness the following summonings. There was no point with such despair rolling through his heart. He would only attract further sympathy and apologies from others. Though he currently did not care if he ruined the mood by doing so, that was not what he wanted. The king needed no sympathy.

As the doors closed behind him, the only thing he needed was to be left alone.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -III- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

 _Enkidu's bedroom was deathly silent with suffocating dread. The guards stood by the closed door, leaving them undisturbed. Gilgamesh sat beside his bed, trying not to listen to his friend's hoarse breathing. He stared at the sheets, trying his hardest not to look at the pained expression on his friend's face. With squinted eyes and rasping breaths, his time was coming to an end._

 _Gilgamesh could not accept this. After everything they've been through, it all came to an end because he denied Ishtar's marriage proposal. The haughty, temperamental goddess had proved his hatred of the divines by unleashing Gugalanna upon his kingdom. Together, he and Enkidu had ended his rampage, but at the greatest cost imaginable. Discontent with how their weapon faithfully aided his target over them, the gods brought divine judgement upon him._

 _Now, he lies with his back on the bed and eyes facing the ceiling in agony. He had been fighting it for many long days, but there was no avoiding judgement. With so many authorities in agreement, even Gilgamesh was powerless to stop the inevitable. All he could do now was keep his friend company, and curse himself for putting him in this state. Gilgamesh should be the one being taken by Ereshkigal, not him._

 _He glanced up, noticing a glistening sight he never saw before. Tears raced down Enkidu's cheeks as he stared upward and rasped. Gilgamesh grit his teeth and shook his head, acknowledging what he saw. After so many years, he was now finally going to spill his regrets. On death's door, he would speak his mind without worry of repercussion. It was the encouraged way of passing in Uruk, and the king braced himself for the harsh truth that would echo in his ears._

" _Say it, Enkidu… Say how you regret ever befriending me…" Gilgamesh muttered without a care. His pained gaze met Enkidu's agonized tears. "I will not hold it against you. You, who have always been my friend… You are the only one who is permitted to scold me. Let out your frustrations!"_

"… _What… are you talking… about… Gil?" Enkidu croaked as another tear rolled down his cheek. He forced a pained smile as he looked at the King of Uruk weakly. "I'll never… regret meeting you... You made… me so happy…"_

 _Gilgamesh's eyes widened in surprise and despair as Enkidu tried to sit up. The man's body groaned quietly beneath his tunic, forcing him back onto the bed. He smiled wistfully and faced the ceiling. "My only regret… is leaving you… alone… I don't want… you to be… by yourself… again…"_

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IV- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

With a gasp, Gilgamesh sat up on the couch and breathed hard. Just like when he first received his child self's memorial essence, this one lured him into a dazed state. It was a kind of temporary paralysis, where he wasn't unconscious, but he remained frozen as a memory played before him. It only happened within the first twelve hours after receiving a memorial essence, when the spiritual core was growing used to the new assets. It was why many were encouraged to lay down if the memory attacks proved overwhelming.

Gilgamesh recalled Arturia had lucked out with the Caliburn essence. He did not. It was only the fourth hour of this torment, and that was the seventh time that scene had played.

This time, he was able to stop it before it got to the terrible part. He rubbed his eyes mercilessly, trying to blot out the tear-stained memory of watching Enkidu pass away with a pained smile on his face. It remained, fresher than ever before as it raked his mind. His past roar of desolation echoed in his ears, smothering all other noise. He wished a different scene would come, but the memorial essence did not seem to care.

Only a few times had it spared him with a different scene, like King Gil's ascent of the heavenly mountain. On that calculated stroll, where he knew what would happen, the King of Uruk had found the dying Kingu. Not wanting to watch his friend die again, and knowing what would occur in the future, he gave him the Cup of Uruk so he may be free. By the man's own choice, he then used it to help the Chaldeans. The words of that meeting echoed loudly, but it was yet another vision of a dying Enkidu.

"Are you alright, Gil?" came the feminine voice across from him.

In total shock, he looked up and gazed at Enkidu. The servant sat on the matching red-cushioned couch as the one he rested upon. His white tunic and green hair shined brightly against the burgundy wall of his suite's living room area. With a gentle smile, he gazed at the numb Gilgamesh as he found his voice.

"…Enkidu!? Enkidu you're-!" In a sudden blink, Enkidu was no longer there. Just like when he first arrived in Babylonia, illusions had played tricks on him. In his moment of despair, it seemed these corporeal mind tricks would taunt him once more. He could not muster the energy to feel frustrated and angered at the realization. He only numbly leaned back into the cushions of his couch.

Gilgamesh's outreached hand slowly dropped into the loose pants he had yet to change out of. He chuckled dryly; These clothes, a rare new style from his later days with Enkidu, were worn to help welcome him. With so much done for him, it would make these remaining few hours that much more painful to bear. Still, the king would trudge through it and await the inevitable conclusion.

With every beginning, there would always be an end.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -V- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Stressed breathing filled Da Vinci's workshop. Among the many new prototypes and laid out blueprints sat the two highest members of Chaldea. At their small wooden table sat the seven major grails in all their glory. Many more were locked away where only Roman and Da Vinci knew, but their concern rested with the ones before them. In particular, the doctor's mounting anxiety kept him gazing incredulously at the newest one which rested between them.

The caster shook her head briefly. "Roman. You've been pulling your hair out since the Fuyuki candlelight vigil last night. Please calm down."

"I can't, Da Vinci!" the acting director yelled as he gripped his head with both hands. With elbows resting atop the table, Roman quietly fumed. His eyes were a mix of frustration and panic, battling each other for domination over the doctor's nerves. With a composed expression, she eyed him quietly, but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

How could it? They were at a roadblock that could not be passed. The seventh grail was supposed to light the way to this Grand Caster's supposed location. It was supposed to contain a map or deliver guidance of some sort that coupled with the tablet Gabrielle had found in Kutha. It was _supposed_ to have something, yet no matter how the two scanned or observed, there was nothing to be found on the grail.

Roman's breathing did not calm, making his friend sigh. "Panicking isn't going to help us decipher this."

"What is there to decipher? It's exactly like the other seven!" he pointed out with a scoff. "It's like this imposter just led us on a giant wild goose chase! He's probably laughing at us right now! He toyed with us! Like he was tricking us the whole time in order to waste our resources!"

"Fixing the singularities wasn't wasting our resources," Da Vinci warned with narrowed eyes. Her gaze softened with another sigh. "Calm down, Roman… This isn't like you. You're letting the stress get to your head."

"I can't help it… We're running out of time!" the doctor admitted with a crestfallen exhale. He shook his head silently, racking his brain to try and figure out what they were missing. Still, his stress welled; The danger was real. There was no denying what failure meant.

If this was their last clue, and it led nowhere, then they could no longer catch the so-called Solomon. He was essentially free to complete his plan, all while laughing at the false hope he gave them. Perhaps that was it the entire time. Even if the singularities threatened the timeline, they were just a distraction from his real act that guaranteed all of it anyway. But how? What could he possibly do that would-

Da Vinci's eyes widened and her head snapped towards the door. She lifted her finger to ensure Roman stayed silent, but he did not need the gesture. Quickly, she recomposed herself, but only by a smidgen, confirming someone was at the door. Due to his state as a regular human and her specialized bounded field, the doctor couldn't sense who. He could only look curiously as the inventor stared in confusion at the door.

"Da Vinci. I was informed you and Roman are in here."

The two stared at each other in surprise. The muffled voice definitely belonged to Gilgamesh. Many in Chaldea, including them, had suspected he would go back to being a recluse, yet only a day after the tragic summoning, he was now at the workshop's door. Da Vinci stood up and stared at the door, confirming he was waiting patiently. It confused the doctor greatly as the inventor moved to answer.

She quickly unlatched the door, revealing the stoic King of Heroes in the hallway, and not in spirit form. His loose, golden hair shined like his signature radial necklace. His hands were in the pockets of his dark, animal print pants, which was coupled with the usual white v-neck. Coupled with that radial necklace, the strap of his personal cord could be seen, with the rest hidden within his shirt.

It was a common look for him, but the dullness in his red eyes was not. Two passing employees gave a wide berth but stared in equal intrigue. Gilgamesh paid no heed, but merely nodded to both of them. "If I am interrupting something important, that was not my intent."

"No… it's alright," Da Vinci mouthed through her astonishment as she gestured for him to enter. "Please come in."

With a quiet nod, Gilgamesh walked inside the room as Da Vinci shut the door again. Roman watched the archer curiously as he stopped to gaze on the grails before him. There was barely a hint of interest and understanding in his eyes as Da Vinci walked back to her seat. After quietly taking her place, she turned back to the archer with a small tilt of her head. "It's… unusual to see you walking around. Do you need something from us?"

"Only a minor request," Gilgamesh replied, making Roman and Da Vinci look at each other in further astonishment. His speech lacked far too much bite with Da Vinci present. Between the two of them, he only ever spoke to Roman with any ounce of politeness. It was almost as unnerving as their current predicament.

The golden archer's eyes remained on the grails as they stayed quiet, allowing him to continue. "…However… It appears you could use a little help yourselves. I will place my inquiry aside if you're having trouble with the seventh grail."

As Gilgamesh turned to look at Roman, the startled doctor blinked. "Um… You knew we were having trouble?"

"It was obvious when I first entered. Your expression spoke volumes," Gilgamesh noted as he turned back to the center grail the doctor had been constantly glancing towards. "Do not let that stress impede you… physician. There is still plenty of time for the riddle to be solved."

"How!?" Roman asked incredulously, startling Da Vinci. "Solomon is-! He's got the world in his palms and we can't find him to stop this! Out of everything we know… He's outside the regular plane of existence! The revelations from that Tablet said it! That means the leyshift system would need another overhaul and-and-! What if this is all just a pyrrhic victory!?"

Da Vinci shot him a warning glare to calm down, but it shattered upon hearing a small chuckle from Gilgamesh. Roman only continued to stare in disbelief at the archer, allowing his fears to overcome the possible repercussions of arguing with Gilgamesh. "This isn't funny, Gilgamesh! We're blinded and helpless! Solomon left us in the dark after leading us into a corner! He's-!"

" _He_ is unbelievably arrogant…" the archer noted as he quietly eyed Roman without a hint of irritation in his expression. As the doctor eyed him curiously, Gilgamesh reached over and gently picked up the seventh grail. He held it before him calmly, gently turning it to let it shine in the lights above. "This is the key piece. It is part of the puzzle Solomon has arrogantly left, believing Chaldea to be incapable of stopping him regardless of the circumstances. He believes he's infallible, but he is not. No one is perfect."

Da Vinci eyed the archer in barely contained disbelief, but Gilgamesh paid it no heed. "If he was at all worried about us, Chaldea would have come under attack by now, but that is not the case. He has the means to easily destroy this plane, but chooses not to do so. He is _arrogant_ , as I would know best. He believes we cannot stop him, and refuses to believe any vision where we succeed. If anyone could understand that, it is I… the King."

"So he is really toying with us… Letting us suffer as he laughs at his victory…" Roman muttered as he leaned back in his seat. To vent his growing frustration, he slammed his hand on the table and cursed under his breath.

"But he's leaving us alone," Da Vinci pointed out hopefully with a small smile. "If he's so arrogant as to give us a chance, we can make him regret his decision. We can continue to figure out why this grail is a key, and if the others have to do with it. We have plenty more clues, Roman! If Gilgamesh is right, we have time! There's no point giving up now when we've worked so hard and come so far."

Gilgamesh huffed with the tiny hints of a smile. "Da Vinci is correct. Do not panic… physician. As entertaining as it is to watch you struggle, it was only because you did so with the intent of reaching a difficult result. Struggling without progress or achievement is not worthy of time or recognition."

With slow breaths, Roman looked at Gilgamesh as he calmly placed the grail back down. "…But how do you know we have time? You're certain? I don't mean to-"

"I know you do not intend offense. I shall permit your insolence," Gilgamesh noted with a calm look, but his eyes remained a touch dull. "My counterpart mimicked clairvoyance of sorts. Though Uruk was his main concern, there were a few obscure glimpses into the future for Chaldea."

With his hand stretched out, Gilgamesh summoned what appeared to be a conceptualized golden atom. Small clock-faces rotated around the baseball-sized depiction of a galaxy, rotating and spinning calmly in a mesmerizing show. It hummed with a light red energy that reflected in its owner's eyes. Roman assumed this was an unseen noble phantasm, but visualized and presented in a way that looked... awfully familiar to how he would have explained to someone.

"Sha Nagba Imuru... It is a piece of the King's authority, which allowed us to see whatever we desired. It allowed him to see Chaldea fighting against him directly in a star-filled world, but he did not probe further. It is something I've always had access to in my mind, but almost never used."

"…Then you can see it too? You can view Chaldea's future for us?" Roman asked hopefully; Access to clairvoyance of any sort beyond the vague reaches of Shiva would be a phenomenal asset. Though Gilgamesh nodded his head, he let down Roman's spirits as the visualized, mental noble phantasm disappeared in a cloud of gold.

"I _can_ , but I shall not allow it. It is enough to know Chaldea still stands in time," Gilgamesh mentioned as he crossed his arms. "I am a king, not a thief. I will not rob the facility of its decisions, efforts, and determination. A king guides, but does not coddle."

Roman quietly nodded as Da Vinci looked at him evenly. "…That's fair then. If… If he was certain we have time, then we'll just have to work hard to ensure it comes true. That's fair, right? If that's the case then… yes. I have to calm the concern growing rampant among the staff. Many are growing restless Solomon will try something, but I'm glad he's not as careful and driven as the one from history."

"Yes… It's as if he's another faker… A mongrel pretending to be something he's not..." Gilgamesh mused out loud before slowly leveling a tiny smirk at Roman. Upon recognizing the glint in his eyes, Roman began to squirm as Da Vinci's eyes widened. "But you knew that already didn't you… Solomon?"

Da Vinci turned a concerned and worried gaze to Roman. His heartbeat had calmed down, as did his breathing. With an unusual sense of calmness, the doctor exhaled and let his expression fall blank. Slowly, he smiled and shook his head. "...So your former counterpart did know."

"And with those memories, now I as well," the archer commented as he folded his arms across his chest. "Your secret will be kept… even from your father. I have no interest in underhanded motives. What I do find interesting, is that as a regular human, you've worked hard and struggled for humanity's sake. Such a selfless act is both foolish and praiseworthy of the highest regard, but give yourself respite. You do not want to die how my counterpart did…"

Roman chuckled lightly, but Gilgamesh shook his head. After all he's witnessed of Gilgamesh in the singularity, the doctor grew hope that perhaps he had turned a slightly new leaf. The memorial essences probably had something to do with it, but Gilgamesh was arrogant and unbelievably selfish; He moved only if he willed it. Maybe his presence here was just the beginning of a different story.

Da Vinci turned to the archer with a small smile. "Sorry, Gilgamesh. We got off track after you were kind enough to give us advice… You said you needed something?"

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed slightly, making Da Vinci and Roman look at each other tentatively. Slowly, they turned back as the king remained silent. One fist had squeezed a touch tighter with newfound tension, but it was slowly released. Roman's features unconsciously turned sympathetic, but Gilgamesh's eyes quickly lost their troubled sheen. He merely let out a long, near-silent exhale to calm their nerves.

With a glance to Da Vinci, he nodded briefly. "…Ozymandias informed me that in order to create a room in Chaldea, permission must be obtained and proper paperwork filed. To break a rule would mar my name… and I will grudgingly require _some_ assistance."

The two Chaldean heads stared at each other once more with perplexity and total surprise in their eyes.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

A passing robot with a plethora of cleaning equipment eyed the passing avengers with its three pupils. Dantes and Joan paid it no heed as they made their way towards Salon de Marie. Both were dressed up fairly well for the small celebration party. The alter's form fitting, off-shoulder black dress matched the count's tuxedo. Even the maroon flower in her hair and his vest matched in color, but that was unintentional. Still, the pale female was a touch miffed.

"They're going to point this out… I know they will. Maybe I should just change."

Dantes shot the woman walking beside him a curious look. "I thought you've become acquainted to Beowulf and Nightingale teasing us?"

Joan shook her head and groaned at her fellow avenger. "They got my sis- Jeanne! They got Jeanne doing it too! She thinks we're secretly dating now!"

"Huh…" Dantes noted with a blank expression. He turned back forward and continued walking, which visibly irritated the alter.

"Don't just _huh_ that! She thinks we're **lovers!** Don't you care!?" She shot back incredulously with a blush, but Dantes was currently uninterested. He only stared forward in surprise as his eyes shifted slightly to an adjacent hallway. Joan was about to reprimand him further, but she curiously, and a touch nervously, followed his gaze. He could tell she also felt the presence, which baffled him into silence.

On cue, Gilgamesh turned the corner ahead, but he was not in spirit form. The two's pace slowed down in open astonishment as the King of Heroes merely walked in the same direction as the salon. The overhead lights made his spiked hair shine brilliantly. His glossy shoes clapped against the ground quietly as he readjusted the leopard printed suit jacket. After doing so, he simply kept walking and disappeared down another hall towards the elevators.

They stared in open bewilderment. So the gossip of Gilgamesh civilly walking the halls of Chaldea wasn't just a rumor.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Nearly three days passed after returning home to Chaldea, yet Ishtar's muscles were still sore. Due to the obscene number of casualties in Chaldea, and the lack of Merlin, od regeneration was at an all-time low. Having wonderful food helped bit by bit, but it was so extreme that any minor singularities and supply sorties had been put on hold; Chaldea had enough reserves to give a few days respite for the recuperating servants.

At least her injuries were light enough she didn't need to spend any time in the medical wing. Instead, the goddess was free to wander Chaldea like many others since they did not require the accelerated recharge. Her aching muscles beckoned her to, but she never liked the idea of resting in those rather small rooms. She would rather let them heal slowly in her own way.

With this in mind, she was pleasantly spending her time in the resort, enjoying the warm, artificial sunlight. She rested on one of the many oak beach loungers, keeping her eyes closed to let her senses bask in this heavenly bliss. While she lounged in the sun, all she wore was an eye-catching, red monokini with golden accents and a pleasant smile. The rather revealing swimwear exposed much of her stomach and sides to the gentle tropical breeze.

Ishtar breathed out with a smile as the sounds of crashing waves entered her ears. The laughter of Chaldea's child servants echoed in the distance as they played among the waves by the Marina Sector. She considered joining them soon just to change things up, but her body didn't want to move. Its sore muscles loved their current, relaxed state, so appeasing them further wasn't a bad option either. Her decision was made upon hearing shifting sand.

"Mind if I join you, Ishtar?" Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at her approaching friend.

"This goddess shall allow you to bask in her presence," Ishtar winked, making both of them giggle. Mata Hari removed her white towel, revealing a daring yellow, strappy bikini that barely contained her chest. She placed the cover down on the lounger and laid herself down.

After tossing a slightly jealous look at her, which caused the assassin to quietly mouth an apology again, Ishtar smiled. "Marie has you working the bar tonight, Maty?"

With a shake of her head, the brunette smiled back. "I have off tonight. Sanson's been handling most of the recent visitors trying to drown their fears."

"Still not calming down?" Ishtar replied, making the assassin shake her head with a small, sad smile.

"They're worried, even after Roman put out the memo. They're still afraid of the what ifs," Mata Hari explained quietly. "We spend so much time among them and each other, sometimes we forget the staff are mostly regular people. Even some of the mages are nervous since Gudao is still unconscious..."

"…Well, hopefully Roman and Da Vinci will figure out a community event to help them calm down," Ishtar offered with a small smile. Her friend nodded back optimistically. "As for our master, he'll be fine so long as Nightingale doesn't go ballistic again."

Mata Hari giggled, "I think Mashu and Gabrielle grew a few white hairs that day… poor thing. I hope he recovers soon."

A soundless release of prana caught their attention, but not in surprise or worry. They turned behind them to look past the empty boardwalk. The source was from the back of the sprawling tropical flower garden where a large, marble-like door had been quickly installed among the rocky cliff façade. Three more bursts originated past those locked doors, though the nearby Asterios only gave the door a tiny glance before returning to his butterfly gazing.

Edison had created the door two days ago, but no one save for Da Vinci, Roman, and a select few knew what Gilgamesh was doing in there. It was a miracle enough that he walked around without causing any sort of commotion, so many tried not to ignite an unintentional fire with their curiosity. It was difficult though. Just being out of his personal suite in a civil manner took getting used to, but to construct an unknown, new room left much to the imagination. What was being built past those doors?

"…What do you think they're making in there?" Ishtar asked quietly as they kept their gaze focused on the grand door.

"Maybe something to let out frustration?" Mata Hari replied as they looked to each other. Ishtar couldn't hide the small concern, and her friend quickly picked up on it. She smiled gently. "You've been rather worried about him… I'm not implying anything, I promise."

Ishtar smiled at her with a small shake of her head, but it slowly faded. "I had a great time in Uruk, all things considered. I made a lot of new memories thanks to Rin's subtle influence… but Gilgamesh… What did he get out of it besides anger and disappointment?"

"It seems he got more people caring about him, that's a definite," the assassin noted with a small, hinting smile. "He's changed. It's incredible to see him present without causing chaos. Sure he still glares and makes some rough comments… but compared to before?"

"Chaldea got the most out of this," Ishtar replied with a shrug. "He's more civil… but what does _he_ get out of it? He deserves to get something after all this."

"And you say I'm thoughtful. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you?" the brunette commented with a small giggle. "It's alright if you're still feeling guilty for what you did back then, but you weren't accountable for anything that happened to him this time. You tried to help out of your guilt and optimism, and that's incredible... You're a beautiful goddess, I don't care what your legend says about you."

Ishtar expressed a small smile and nodded. "…Thank you for praising me so openly. I guess I should stop worrying… This is Gilgamesh, after all. Maybe it's just a phase for him and he'll get over it. Who's to say Enkidu _can't_ still arrive?"

"That's the spirit!" Mata Hari nodded happily in agreement as they turned back to the door.

Truthfully, Ishtar might have just said that to reassure herself. That look she saw in his eyes that day bothered her to no end. Gilgamesh should never have a look of self-loathing and acceptance joined together; That's not who he was. Despite her belief he will arrive, it was clear through his eyes he didn't believe any longer. It had pained her to see that look, which nearly matched his expression on that tragic day.

It was a ridiculous thought, truthfully. Ishtar, the goddess who bore a hatred for the king after his rejection for her, was feeling sorry and hopeful for him. She, who loathed his comments and decisions over her friends, wanted him to find some peace. It was an absurd train of thought, but not one she could deny. She observed his civility grow over time, but his happiness was the final cost.

Hopefully, if fate didn't grant him his peace, karma would. After turning a new leaf, she had been rewarded handsomely with friends and experiences. He had only recently done so, but maybe he would still get his lingering desire. Maybe Enkidu would arrive sooner rather than later, but there was still the undeniable fact the wait may be long; How many servants had they encountered that weren't summoned here?

All she could do was hope someone would reward him, and restore that proper balance of confidence in his eyes.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -VIII- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

"You should have seen the dumbfounded look on the boy's face when I finally revealed who Jaguarman's possessed body belonged to!" Iskandar laughed, making Ozymandias join him heartily from across the Salon's booth. The bigger rider clutched his tight fitting, red polo to breathe, while Ozymandias kept his arms crossed over his black dress shirt which exposed his torso. With slow breaths, they calmed their laughter.

"To think she was the girl you tried to set him up with in the grail war! The wonders of fate are at work!" the olive-skinned rider replied as he picked up his wine glass. He moved to take a sip, but tiny mewls caused an eruption of giggles and coos.

With knowing smirks, the two riders turned towards their fellow pharaohs. Both wearing white, strapless dresses, the two females were busy fussing over their newest gifts from Ozymandias. For their praiseworthy efforts, he finally gifted them their own sphinx kittens from a more promising litter, who currently played on the booth seat between them. Nitocris' headpiece twitched in joy as her tiny, celestial pet tried to grab a rubber ball from the other. They fell into more giggles that made the males chuckle.

"I don't think the girls will be talking much this evening," Iskandar noted as he took a swig of his wine glass. A robot quickly floated over to fill it back up. "So… I assume goldie doesn't want you to talk about what you're helping with."

"That is correct. I can assure you, however, it was not what I expected it to be, but I bring honor to us pharaohs by assisting," Ozymandias commented, making his companion raise an eyebrow curiously. "Tell me, Iskandar... There are many rumors floating around about Gilgamesh now, but have you heard the one regarding the photos?"

There were many rumors floating about, to be fair. Though none were demeaning, it would have likely irritated the archer had he heard any; There was no sign he did. The most popular were that his mind played tricks on him whenever he paused and stared blankly at a random spot. There were also some confirmed ones, like how he stared at the moon at night. The photos rumor was among one of the more recent, however.

"I do recall hearing something about him asking Mashu and George about pictures from the last singularity," Iskandar stated as he grabbed one of the breads rolls from the basket. "I presume by raising this, there is truth to that one."

"Once more, you are right. He did ask for pictures, but did not ask them to keep it secret either," Ozymandias pointed out with a smirk. "This is because the room should be done by this evening, when we place the finishing touches after he joins us for dinner."

On cue, Ozymandias' eyes turned towards the salon door as Gilgamesh walked in wearing a red dress shirt and black formal pants. He smoothed the popped collar to hide the cord beneath and eyed the pharaohs as he approached. Iskandar calmly moved over to give him room while a scarce few others glanced at him quietly. Over the past four days, seeing the King of Heroes for dinner was expected. It was unusual, but it seemed to be a new guarantee.

It made him feel daring enough to ask Gilgamesh about the room later that supper.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -IX- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

To the surprise of both pharaohs, Gilgamesh had allowed Iskandar to follow them to the room afterward. "Helena and Edison should be arriving shortly."

"So she was the third assistant…" Iskandar noted as he gazed around the impressively large addition to Fantasia Resort.

Its spacious ceiling glowed with an amber glow from the prana braziers Ozymandias had created around the room. His help had done a marvelous job, since the marble-like walls, floor, and columns around the room looked perfect. In the spacious center, seven display walls and pedestals rested in a symmetrical layout, giving room to walk between them. In the very center rested a large brazier which projected its warmth to any who would sit on its bordering benches.

Iskandar had looked around in curiosity, but stopped to join Ozymandias in watching Gilgamesh, who stood between them before one of the seven central display walls. He had remained silent since their arrival while the pharaohs talked to each other. Without a word, he had opened a horizontal portal that gently deposited a large, modern chest on the ground. He opened it silently, revealing batches of large color prints from the latest singularity, secured aesthetically onto oak wood backers.

The King of Conqueror nodded with a smirk as his suspicions were confirmed. The room was spacious and welcoming, including the large doors that Asterios could walk through with ease. It had always been the intent to beckon any to visit, because this was a showroom. With every detail in its design, it was supposed to mimic a modern art museum with proper displays. However, what surprised him was that this wasn't just for Babylonia.

This space, roughly a hectare in size, had ample room for everything Chaldea has been through and much more.

Carefully, Gilgamesh pulled one of the larger photographs out. It depicted his counterpart sitting on the throne with a smirk with Siduri standing beside him with a warm smile. He gazed upon it before looking once more at the large display wall before him. He raised the large print onto the wall, clearly trying to see where it would best fit.

Iskandar looked around the room, noting three more unused door frames, and smiled. "…One for every singularity, and plenty space for expansion. No wonder it was approved."

Gilgamesh nodded. "I'm calling this room Memorial Hall. I'll open the doors tomorrow so anyone else may add to the empty sections... I trust word will get out quickly so the other displays may be filled in a timely manner. This room's splendor must not be delayed."

With a smile, the rider nodded as Ozymandias walked over to assist with hanging the first portrait. Even as he endured lasting disappointment and frustration, Gilgamesh had decided to stick with his newfound outlook. This consideration for everyone else was not usual, but it made sense. If there was one thing he respected, it was results and worthy treasures. For him to commission a room that showcased Chaldea's acts of defiance against all odds was more than understandable.

This hall was going to be a treasure trove of memories when other servants helped fill it.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -X- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Soft beeping stirred Gudao from his slumber. As he released a small hum, some gasps filtered into his ears. Quietly and slowly, he opened his tired eyed but forced them shut. The light was far brighter than he remembered it to be. Quietly, he batted his eyes and groaned as he slowly adjusted to his conditions.

"Senpai!" Mashu cried out next to him. With another groan, but a small smile, he turned his blurry vision towards her just as gentle arms wrapped around him. He relished in her embrace and reached to return it. That's when he felt the slight ache in his muscles and the IV in his arm. Still, he happily embraced Mashu as his memories cascaded into him.

Right. He had been injured, but he stayed conscious long enough to use a command seal for Gilgamesh. Everything was a touch blurry after that, but he did recall getting knocked on the head or something. The details were rough, but at least the hug was warm. There was no annoying headache either, but his vision was blurry.

"…I guess… I was out…?" He asked weakly. His mouth was sickly dry, but Mashu didn't care as she gently pecked his lips. She broke away just as Gabrielle took her turn wrapping her arms around him; His face was covered by her orange hair, so he was certain it was her.

"You worried Mashu and I. Hell, everyone…" Gabrielle murmured as she pulled away. She smiled somberly as Fou quietly hopped onto the bed to sit down between him and Mashu. "You've been unconscious for eight days…"

Gudao blinked. Then he blinked again. His vision was gaining clarity, but he fell perplexed. "…Eight… days?"

"Jeanne was struck by charging enemies and she went flying into you…" Mashu began, but Gudao quickly reached for her blurry hand to hold it. He rubbed it soothingly so she wouldn't start blaming herself. She smiled apologetically to him. "…Sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing to everyone…" He chuckled lightly. "I didn't mean to worry everyone."

Finally, with a few blinks and a rub of his aching arm, his vision cleared. Slowly, he looked around the medical room. The quiet beeps of the heart monitor kept going, and the IV cord gave him plenty of maneuver room. It's been a long time since he was actually in a modern medical setting, and not getting healed through magecraft, so it felt unusual. The clothes were far comfier than he remembered.

Gudao looked to Mashu as she held his hand in the adjacent seat. He had expected her in the Chaldean uniform, so the yellow spaghetti-strapped dress was a surprise. Glancing at Gabrielle, he saw she was also in casual garb, specifically a blue tank top and jeans. He was curious how much he missed, or if they had done anything. They'd likely fill him in soon enough, so he tossed the concerns aside.

What completely caught him off guard was Gilgamesh leaning against the back wall quietly with a calm expression. Curiously, he wore beige baggy pants and an open-front blue vest that looked like his wardrobe in Uruk. It likely was one of many clothes the king reacquired from his visit, so he gave it no further thought. It was even coupled with the precious cord around his neck. As the loose haired blonde closed the door, his thoughts returned to why he was even soundlessly present for that matter.

Before he could ask, he gently took the glass of water Gabrielle offered him. Without hesitation, he sipped it quickly as she put it to his mouth, relishing the cool liquid as it sprinted down his throat. He smiled as she pulled the glass away. Gabrielle chuckled, "I'm glad we're accidentally the ones to find you awake… Arturia's hosting a small dinner party in the Camelot Room, so Mashu and I thought we'd visit you before going."

"I wake up before nighttime? I thought I slept enough as is…" Gudao groaned, making the two giggle.

Finally, Gilgamesh spoke, making Fou's ears twitch. "It appears your body made up for lost time. You put forth commendable effort those last few days."

"Roman had a panic attack at first…" Mashu explained quietly. "Da Vinci is working fast to finish a device to check for leyshift compatibility. Between Gabrielle's leap and your loss of consciousness, they want to see if we can get additional masters as soon as possible."

"…I understand… and that'd be nice, honestly…" Gudao admitted as he scratched the back of his head. He wondered if it was Roman's turn to yell at him this time. He'd gladly accept it. "Again… sorry for making all of you worry."

"There was only so much you could do. That battle was anarchy," Gilgamesh offered, which surprised the other three. Gudao was expecting to be reprimanded, but instead- "It is well enough that you are alright. The king is pleased… With that, I shall take my leave to permit you all privacy."

With only a small nod, Gilgamesh walked to the door and silently exited the room. Gudao was stumped. He thought he would go into spirit form, but he just watched Gilgamesh just casually walk away. This had to be a dream, so maybe he was still unconscious? Seeing his dumbfounded expression, Gabrielle giggled and smiled.

"We have a lot to explain to you, but only a bit of time…" she began, but observed her best friend prodding at his shirt and looking around. "Oh! Quick thought! Your upgraded battlesuit has been repaired and is back in your closet, but we left your satchel alone even if the strap is broken. It's here... though if felt a tad heavy. Were you collecting boulder catalysts or something?"

"Not intentionally..." He sighed as his best friend laughed. That was one satchel damaged and another lost in roughly a week. He should at least empty it of any debris and remains before bringing it to Naomi. "...I'll just clean it later after you two leave."

"Not while you're recovering, you don't," Mashu warned with a small frown, making Gudao quickly raise his hands.

"Right. Got it. Um, let's change topics then… How many new servants did we manage to summon…? If we tried I mean."

Mashu and Gabrielle looked to each other tentatively, making Gudao fall worried. His girlfriend turned to him quietly, "King Hassan arrived by his own means... But we only managed to summon Jaguarman, Senpai. We tried using a catalyst but it... failed..."

He had a gut feeling what he was about to hear was not a pleasant topic either.

* * *

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **( -XI- )** **Э** **ЖФЖФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

* * *

Gilgamesh walked away from Memorial Hall, not bothering to glance at the flowers around him. He had been inside since Gudao's awakening. Many found him silently staring at the Babylonia display, and he remained there until he was the only visitor. During gaps in his reminiscing state, he noticed some of the other singularity walls also had complete collections. There were even a few thank you notes on the donated guest book aimed his way.

He was satisfied the room was quickly embraced, which made for a boat of pride in his sea of disappointment.

The gentle laps of waves and the calm breeze caressed his senses, but it didn't move him. He only took his first steps onto boardwalk as he kept his mind from brooding and wandering. Unconsciously, he stared across the empty beach towards the spot the simulated moon sat. It existed only as a dark patch in the sky, but he knew it would be there. He had looked at it every night since he recovered from that memorial essence.

Stopping quietly, he stared at the moon well above the horizon. He found himself walking unconsciously towards it, just as he had every other night. After descending one of the few wooden steps, his sandals gently squished against the soft sand. He walked quietly until he stood beneath one of the scattered palms and stopped, staring intently at the moon and its cradle of shimmering stars.

As the breeze blew his loose hair and the cord around his neck, he stood there and let the questions and grievances flow through his mind. The tension cascaded from him, and he felt his fists flex and relax with the emotional flux. He let all of it out silently, releasing his frustrations and acknowledging his situation again, as he did every night. Gilgamesh was here, because this is all he deserved after everything.

Quietly, he closed his eyes and listened to the ocean. His silent ritual would finish with another occurrence after this, like a daily routine. The next part was always the most frustrating, but there was no avoiding it. His mind sought only one thing, and it did everything to remind him throughout the day, regardless of what he did. Still, he opened his eyes as he heard the telltale signs of the illusion.

Footsteps crunched gently in the sand behind him as always. Quietly, the figure made their way around the thought-flooded king to stand beside him. He felt their eyes upon him, just as he had every time one appeared. He sighed, steeling himself to ensure that this time, they would not just meet silently. Even if the illusion couldn't hear, he couldn't allow it to torment his vision and hearing any longer. He had to truly move on in reluctant acceptance, which was something his former counterpart could never fully achieve.

This time, he would do both of them proud by taking those steps. The king should not be one to drown in somber thought, nor should he be assaulted by tormenting illusions. He would always miss his friend, but he couldn't let it hamper who he was. His cherished friend would not want to see him crushed and stagnant, but satisfied and looking ever forward to become greater. He had to become everything Enkidu believed he could...

…even if it meant doing it without him.

So, with one last exhale, he steeled himself and turned towards the green-haired illusion beside him. Every night, these ones lingered longer in his sight, as if to taunt him. This one would no doubt do the same. His friend stared at him in surprised delight and breathed, "…Gil."

"Enkidu… please listen…" Gilgamesh began quietly as the illusion's face fell into confusion. His red eyes stared into his green orbs, seeing the stars reflect in them. "…I should have listened to you sooner."

"…What do you mean, Gil?" How his mind would fabricate imaginary conversations did not make this easier, but he had to put this all to rest. For once, he needed to let go.

"…You tried to show me so much, yet I was blinded by my own arrogance. Even though I believed I understood, I didn't… You saw the hidden potential I couldn't even see in myself," Gilgamesh declared as he faced the moon again. "As my friend, you were considerate, yet hopeful. You wanted me to see how much better I could become. You subtly guided me, as I guided my people, but I did not see… I did not understand how much I took you for granted, and I am ashamed for doing so."

"Gil…" Enkidu spoke softly, making the next words more difficult.

"That's why I'm certain now… after everything that's happened in this past singularity… I don't deserve the right to call you my friend or be in your presence. I believed I was perfect, but it was really you who was," Gilgamesh admitted as he clenched his fists. "You… who dealt with everything I was yet still appreciated me. You, whose selfish, dying wish was the hope I would not be sad and alone… I failed you."

"…Gil, are you alright?"

The King of Heroes chuckled dryly and shook his head. "…I'll be fine, Enkidu. I'll manage without you somehow… I'll continue trying to be what you always believed I could become if only to make you proud... It will be difficult and unbearable, but fate has decreed I am not worthy of you."

He stared quietly at the moon with a sad smile. "Farewell, Enkidu. I now understand… I don't believe I ever held the right to have a friend as perfect as you…"

"Gil! What's happened? …Why are you talking like this?" Gilgamesh turned back to the illusion that faced him in slight confusion, wondering why it was so persistent and corporeal-

He froze. Time stopped as he looked into the troubled and emotional eyes of the supposed illusion. Slowly, his shaking eyes looked down at the calm hand that gently grasped his upper arm in worry. His breath hitched in his throat, and he stared at the fingers that gently rested between the ruffled folds of his loose shirt. Over the pounding silence of his heartbeat, Enkidu's voice called out, "Gil!? …Please say something! I'm concerned!"

"…Enkidu…?" Gilgamesh spoke in total shock. Enkidu stared back at him with curiosity, but mostly anxiety and alarm. His tunic and hair blew gently the air, as did the cord of friendship. Slowly, Gilgamesh reached up with his free arm. It touched the arm that grasped his own, feeling the warmth from the skin. His eyes widened further as he reached for the man's shoulder. It rested gently on it, feeling the warmth again through the tunic.

Finally, his numbed senses flared open with his racing mind. He could feel the spiritual core before him, that matched his own in energy. There was no mistaking the warmth he felt, nor the voice and concern. As the green-haired man tilted his head in slight confusion, Gilgamesh happily realized, as he dropped his arm in shock, that this…

…this Enkidu wasn't an illusion.

His mind was scrambling for answers as he stood there in total silence. He was unsure how much time passed, but he remained frozen like a statue in realization. Enkidu patiently stood before him, grasping his arm as the time slipped by. Slowly, a smile spread on his friend's face as he looked into the archer's eyes with a small chuckle. "…Gil… You're crying. The King of Uruk should never cry."

It was true. His eyes had watered, and his vision was partially blurred. One tear had raced down his cheek, but it matched the one that fell down Enkidu's own. There were no sniffles, but merely silence as Gilgamesh found his voice. He smiled warmly, "…You are too, Enkidu… It's… You're not an illusion… It's really you!"

"Yes, Gil. I'm here, and so are you!" Enkidu blissfully chuckled as he let go of his friend's sleeve. He looked towards the archer's own cord as his smile grew. "I didn't know what you were saying… I got scared. I thought you were abandoning me!"

"I could never abandon you!" Gilgamesh quickly added as he stared at his friend with teary eyes. "…I just believed I couldn't be with my friend ever again… I missed you."

As Enkidu smiled at the archer with more tears threatening to spill, it was then they heard sniffles. In his previously numbed state, Gilgamesh did not realize they weren't alone. He turned with Enkidu to see Gabrielle and Mashu keeping Gudao supported at the foot of the stairs, but he could sense servants further away. In the dim light, he could see they wore mismatched sweatpants and shirts, as if they changed in a rush. Gabrielle's messy, loose hair helped prove that. It was a little past midnight, to be fair.

Gabrielle wiped at her crying eyes but smiled, matching Mashu's own emotions. Gudao simply stared at them with a calm smile as Fou wagged its tail by his feet. Even if they were being watch, the king did not wipe the lone tear trail. He didn't care who saw them. Enkidu smiled and gently pointed to the trio. "After being summoned, Master Gudao was in an excited rush so we hurried here. He said you would be the one to give me a proper tour of Chaldea now that I'm summoned."

Gilgamesh blinked in confusion. Gudao knew he was going to summon Enkidu? But how was that- "It turns out I had the _other_ perfect catalyst by accident… My satchel had the second cord for some reason… Sorry it took me so long to wake up."

It clicked. There were always two cords, and his counterpart had brought it with him to the final battle, but did not wear it. He quickly perused the memory, but it was not him that put the cord in the satchel. By sheer luck, it had fallen inside. Accident or not, Gilgamesh couldn't help but chuckle at the master's luck. Enkidu looked at him curiously, but smiled.

"I see… It was very considerate of you not to let I, the King, wait any longer," Gilgamesh commented, feeling his pride and confidence seep back into his voice. It made the present trio smile brighter as Enkidu chuckled. "Intentional or not, you've made me more than satisfied. You've brought Enkidu to my side once more, a friend more valuable than any treasure I could wish for! …Thank you, master. Thank you."

"G-Gudao-! He... He just thanked you twice and called you master!" Gabrielle stammered with a hushed voice. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets and Fou's ears were sky high in astonishment. Though Mashu was almost as stunned, she smiled with Gudao while Gilgamesh and Enkidu laughed.

"Do not be mistaken. I, the King, shall always stand at the top, but I acknowledge your shining worth as one truly worthy to be called my master," Gilgamesh declared as Enkidu gladly looked between them. "As such, I have no qualms admitting my gratitude to you, Gudao."

"You're welcome, Gilgamesh. I said I'd pay you back sometime," Gudao nodded happily.

Gilgamesh smirked proudly at his master, which he now acknowledged more than any other. A rather average man and magus, but one with determination and a simple wish. As his counterpart overheard in the Underworld after Ereshkigal's defeat, Gudao only wished people to find happiness because he was happy. It was straightforward and unbelievably simplistic, but it was pure and an honest goal he often achieved. This time, he achieved it for him, and that was beyond praiseworthy.

"Gudao Fujimaru… Should _you_ ever require my aid, all you must do is ask, and both of us shall answer," Gilgamesh declared with his signature, proud smirk, making Gabrielle fall into more sputters of surprise. He looked fondly towards Enkidu and nodded slightly. "Was it fair I spoke for both of us, my friend?"

Enkidu laughed brightly. "That's fine, Gil. It makes me happy just spending time with you, so of course I'll follow along!"

The male master chuckled, but it turned into a yawn. Gabrielle and Mashu smiled at him, but they too caught the contagious act. Gilgamesh chose to advise, "Get rest, master. Straight back to sleep for all of you. I shall give Enkidu a proper tour and show him to the room I prepared."

"Goodnight, you two. Have a pleasant evening," Mashu offered as she made it a point to lead their group away. Gilgamesh and Enkidu briefly watched them leave. The lancer quickly turned to the distant waters with curiosity. As the archer turned to his friend, Enkidu's bare feet quietly compelled him towards the lapping waves. With a small smile, Gilgamesh followed as Enkidu swiftly and blissfully strode to the waters.

As expected, Enkidu's eyes widened as the warm waves splashed against his feet. He wiggled his toes and walked about the wet sand as the soothing waters caressed his lower legs. Gilgamesh followed him in, letting his pants and sandals get wet without a care. Enkidu happily relished the nighttime ocean and looked to his friend in awe.

"This was all created? But it feels real! It feels like true nature," the lancer commented as he stared up at the stars. His eyes landed upon the distant moon above as a slightly larger wave soaked more of his clothes. "There's a moon too! …Do you still stare at it often, Gil?"

"Only recently… I can tell you more about it after the tour. I have many stories you will find interesting, but there is no rush. We have plenty of time now."

After Enkidu happily nodded back, Gilgamesh smiled and turned to the distant, dark orb. Quietly, he gave thanks as he acknowledged the true hidden message. It matched this moment perfectly. Perhaps, out of all the divines, he really did look after him more than he ever acknowledged. Coincidence or not, he accepted the final message and the new beginning. Gilgamesh smiled, nodding one last time towards Sin and his domain in genuine appreciation.

Gilgamesh contently followed his curious friend as they strolled across the gentle waves towards the forest, all while the stars shined down upon them.

 **.**

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 _ **The End**_

 **:¦:** **Э** **ЖФЖ** **ФЖ** **ФЖ** **Є** **:¦:**

 **.**

 **Final Words**

 _You've completed the second supplement of the Fragments Series!  
This one was also supposed to be short, but it would have been a theft to Gilgamesh. He deserved better._

 _ **This means you can proceed to Fragment 48 with full understanding and comprehension of all new developments!**  
_ _Or, if you didn't read Fragments, you can just be glad it's all over._

 _To the readers who took the time and gave it a shot, thanks for sticking with it!  
_ _I'm going to give a special thanks to ffure21 and SKYS for all the help you've given! Thanks much!_

 _I hope you've left this feeling content.  
_ _To the continuing readers, see you back in typical, crazy Chaldea!  
_ _To everyone else, thanks once again!_

 ** _~GhostXavier_**


End file.
